Love and Hatred
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Cinta dan kebencian yang memaksamu mengambil keputusan besar dalam hidup. Bagai buah simalakama seolah pilihan apapun yang kau buat hanya membuahkan penyesalan. AU/NaruHina/Mainstream Idea/
1. Chapter 1

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred .**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : I only own the story**

 **.**

 **Warning! : Mainstream idea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Los** **Angeles**

Sebuah mobil Audi berwarna hitam mengkilap terlihat melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Menembus jalanan kota Los Angeles di malam hari. Jangan terpaku pada kata malam hari karena Los Angeles merupakan salah satu kota yang tidak mengenal kata "malam". Aktivitas di kota ini terus bergulir tanpa henti selama 24 jam. Kita bisa melihat keramaian lalu lintas dan gemerlapnya gedung bertingkat oleh cahaya lampu beraneka warna. Meski keramaian itu didominasi oleh tempat hiburan. Mulai dari kelas bawah hingga kelas atas. Banyak orang menyangsikan tapi nyatanya tempat semacam itu benar-benar ada di sini.

Kembali pada mobil mewah yang tengah melaju. Deru roda bergesekan dengan tanah, berpadu dengan irama musik yang terdengar dari dalam mobil.

Seorang wanita duduk di balik kemudi, dengan segala simbol kemewahan yang melekat. Raut wajahnya tampak datar tanpa emosi meski bibir mungil merekahnya terkadang bergerak mengikuti lantunan lagu pop yang sedang mengalun. Jemari lentik menepuk pelan paha putihnya yang terbuka, mengikuti irama.

Mata amethystnya sesekali melirik ke kiri dan kanan, sepertinya mencari tempat yang cocok untuk persinggahannya.

Bibir mungil itu tersenyum saat mata seindah warna bulan sang pemilik menemukan apa yang dicari.

.

 **Graystone Manor**

.

Siapa tidak kenal dengan pusat hiburan malam ini? Sempat menduduki peringkat kedua dari seluruh klub malam di Los Angeles, klub ini selalu menjadi favorit bagi sebagian orang. Boleh jika ada yang menyangkal tapi faktanya Graystone Manor memang tidak pernah main-main dalam memberikan pelayanan kepada pelanggan. Terkhusus untuk Sabtu malam seperti ini yang merupakan satu dari dua malam spesial bagi klub tersebut. Meski harus merogoh saku cukup dalam tetapi kau tidak akan pernah kehilangan kepuasan bahkan jika kakimu telah melangkah ke luar.

Mobil keluaran terbaru itu kini memasuki tempat parkir yang disediakan di basement gedung. Saat deru mesin mobil terhenti, pintu pengemudi membuka perlahan. Wanita itu turun dari mobil dan menutup pintu.

Dari pakaian yang dia kenakan saja semua orang yang melihat bisa langsung mengetahui bahwa wanita ini bukan golongan wanita biasa. Dress bahan satin yang tidak mencapai lutut itu begitu elegan saat dia kenakan. Desainnya yang simple membuat si pemakai bebas bergerak. Stiletto ungu tua menghiasi bagian bawah kaki jenjang yang mulus. Menampilkan kesan "endless legs" dari sang wanita. Menuai lirikan mesum plus liur menggunung dari beberapa makhluk adam yang kebetulan berada di sana.

Terlebih saat syal yang terkalung di lehernya dilepas, menampakkan leher putih mulus. Rambut gelap mengkilat yang disanggul tinggi menyisakan sepasang untai di sisi kanan dan kiri. Makeup tipis menyapu wajah cantik alami. Bibir peach mengkilap menambah kesan seksi si empunya.

Tangan gemulainya membuka tas jinjing dan mengeluarkan smartphone terbaru. Menyentuh tombol yang sudah dihafal di luar kepala.

"Halo... Aku sudah ada di basement."

"..."

"Ya."

Dan kaki jenjang itupun akhirnya melangkah. Memasuki elevator yang akan membawanya ke lantai atas.

.

"Hinata."

Mata opal itu melirik ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pria berjas hitam yang tampak mahal tengah melambaikan tangan padanya. Wanita itu menghampirinya. Mendudukkan diri di sebelah pria tersebut.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Pria itu terkekeh. Bukan hal rahasia jika seorang desainer kondang bernama Hyuga Hinata adalah orang yang sedikit sombong. Jadi hal kecil semacam sapaan tadi termasuk hal langka yang terjadi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar memantapkan keputusan untuk meninggalkan duniamu. Terbukti sikapmu yang mendadak sopan seperti ini."

Hinata tidak menanggapi perkataan tersebut. Tangan mungilnya meraih tequilla yang entah sejak kapan sudah tersedia di meja.

"Besok aku berangkat, Kiba."

Pria yang baru saja menertawakannya mendadak terdiam. Mulutnya menganga seperti ikan koi.

"Secepat itu?"

Hinata mengangguk. Meneguk minuman dalam gelasnya dengan cepat.

"Boruto membutuhkanku."

Kiba terdiam sejenak. Tangannya melambai pada bartender meminta tambahan minuman.

"Kau yakin itu alasanmu?"

Meski tidak sedang menatap Hinata, Kiba bisa merasakan kernyitan dahi sang wanita.

"Bukan Ayah Boruto?"

Hinata memalingkan muka ke arah lain. Berusaha meredam rasa malu dan menahan semburat merah yang mendesak keluar.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud."

Kiba mendengus. Bibirnya mencebik.

"Jangan bercanda Hinata. Semua orang yang melihat Boruto pasti akan langsung tahu siapa ayahnya."

"Dan apa yang membuat orang-orang berpikir bahwa mereka benar?"

Hinata merasakan emosinya meluap. Dia bahkan sudah berdiri dan nyaris tersandung kursi yang dibantingnya.

Kiba mendongak menatap wanita yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar butuh jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu?"

Alis Kiba terangkat sebelah, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman miring yang dimaksudkan untuk mengejek.

Hinata mendesah pelan. Jemari lentiknya memijit pelan pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Kemudian mendudukkan diri kembali.

"Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan. Aku tahu tujuanmu berhenti dari dunia yang telah membesarkan namamu ini. Asalkan itu kata hatimu, lakukanlah."

"Kau benar. Tapi aku tetap menyangkal opinimu tadi, Kiba."

Kiba mengernyitkan dahi. Mata slit nya memandang bingung ke arah Hinata.

"Aku berhenti karena Boruto. Bukan karena siapapun."

Kiba mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Sementara matanya mengekori Hinata yang mulai meninggalkan pintu klub.

"Jane! Layani aku!"

.

.

.

Esok harinya Hinata telah sampai di Bandara JFK sejak dini. Menunggu penerbangan yang akan membawanya kembali ke tanah air. Segala atribut penyamaran dipakainya. Dari wig, kacamata hitam, sampai pakaiannya yang tidak biasa. Dia kini berpakaian dengan gaya kantoran. Seolah seperti pegawai kedutaan besar yang hendak pulang ke negaranya.

Koper besar berdiri di sampingnya. Menemani si empunya yang kini tengah menatap barisan huruf alfabet pada tiket pesawat online di smartphone. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman miring.

Hinata sengaja memilih penerbangan ekonomi demi menghindari kecurigaan. Karena bagaimanapun dia cukup populer di sini.

Mata amethyst yang tertutup kacamata itu kini memandang langit-langit bandara yang megah. Pikirannya menerawang.

" _Boruto terus menanyakanmu, Nee-sama._ "

Ucapan adiknya melalui sambungan telepon sebulan lalulah yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan besar dalam hidup. Meninggalkan dunia gemerlap yang telah membuatnya menjadi orang terkenal. Dan kini memilih untuk pulang ke kampung halaman. Dimana keluarga besarnya berada. Dimana buah hatinya berada. Dan dimana "orang itu" berada.

Pipi tembam wanita itu merona merah saat kalimat terakhir terlintas di benaknya. Campuran antara malu dan marah.

Malu karena bagaimanapun orang itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Yang membuatnya merasakan cinta pertama kali. Heck! Bahkan sampai saat ini Hinata belum pernah melepaskan rasa pada orang itu.

Marah karena orang itu juga lah yang membuatnya patah hati. Bahkan berani memanfaatkannya dengan mengambil barang berharga yang selalu dijaganya. Lalu mencampakkannya. Hingga muncullah bocah laki-laki bernama Boruto.

Boruto.

Bocah yang kini berusia 5 tahun. Bocah yang nyaris tidak bisa lahir di dunia karena tindakan aborsi yang dilakukan sang Ibu. Bocah yang sempat dibenci oleh sang Ibu. Namun, pembelaan keluarga besar sang Ibu menyelamatkan bocah itu. Wejangan dan teguran terus dilontarkan oleh sang Kakek kepada Ibunya. Hingga lambat laun, sang Ibu mulai menerima keberadaannya. Mencoba menyayanginya. Perlahan rasa sayang dan cinta mulai tumbuh dalam diri sang Ibu. Sampai saat ini.

Meski terpaksa hidup terpisah oleh lautan dan benua, keduanya selalu saling menyalurkan rasa rindu. Berkat kecanggihan teknologi dewasa ini, keduanya seperti hidup berdekatan. Seperti hanya terpisah oleh sejengkal tanah.

Bukan tanpa alasan Hinata meninggalkan Boruto di Jepang. Selain karena desakan keluarga, Hinata sendiri tidak mau Boruto terlibat dalam dunianya yang sama sekali tidak sehat untuk seorang bocah. Los Angeles, pusat perekonomian terbesar ketiga di dunia, bukan tempat yang baik untuk pertumbuhan Boruto.

Akhirnya diputuskan Boruto tetap tinggal di Jepang, Osaka tepatnya. Bersama sang kakek dan bibi.

"Kaa-chan pulang, Boruto."

Senyuman terpatri di wajah ayunya.

.

.

.

 **Tokyo**

"Namikaze-san... Aku menagih janjimu!"

Pria berbadan kekar yang tengah mengutak atik lensa kameranya itu menoleh. Memandang bingung pada seorang gadis yang menurutnya jauh lebih muda daripada dirinya. Gadis berrambut hitam mengkilap itu menatapnya penuh harap. Kedua tangannya menangkup di depan dada.

"Janji apa Shizuka?"

Pria berrambut kuning itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Meletakkan kamera di atas meja dan duduk di sofa yang berada di sebelah. Shizuka mengekorinya dengan duduk di samping si pria.

"Kalau aku bisa menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan ini lebih cepat, kau bersedia kencan denganku."

Pria Namikaze itu tersedak minumannya sendiri mendengar pernyataan sang gadis. Terbatuk-batuk membuat Shizuka mengusap pelan punggungnya.

"A-apa aku pernah membuat janji seperti itu?"

Shizuka menggembungkan pipinya. Kedua tangan dia silangkan di depan dada. Pose yang cukup seksi di mata seorang player macam si pria. Terlebih karena pakaian terbuka yang memperlihatkan belahan dada dari sang gadis.

"Hahahaha... Maaf aku lupa. Kau tahu sendiri Shizuka, aku cukup sibuk. Hmm... Baiklah ak-"

"Tidak bisa!"

Suara nyaring seorang wanita dengan kejamnya memotong ucapan si pria membuat kedua insan yang tengah duduk itu menoleh. Memandang penuh tanya pada wanita berrambut pirang pucat yang sedang mendelik tajam.

"Naruto ada janji denganku."

Belum sempat kalimat bantahan terlontar dari mulut mereka, secepat kilat wanita beriris amethyst itu menarik lengan Naruto dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Ho-hoi Shion! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Shion tidak menjawab. Langkahnya semakin cepat hingga membuat Naruto yang notabene seorang lelaki kewalahan. Wanita itu baru berhenti saat memasuki sebuah restoran mewah di lantai yang sama dengan studio Naruto. Keduanya duduk di salah satu meja yang terletak di ujung, tepat di sebelah jendela yang menghubungkan pandangan keluar.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudmu menyeretku ke sini Shion?"

Shion tidak menggubris pertanyaan Naruto. Wanita cantik itu malah sibuk memilih makanan yang alan dipesan di buki menu. Naruto mendesah pelan. Sebentar kemudian matanya mengerling nakal.

"Jangan bilang kau cemburu?"

"Uhuk..."

Shion tersedak. Mata amethyst nya mendelik menatap Naruto. Meski demikian pipinya merona merah membuat Naruto terkekeh.

"Aku bahkan sudah akan menikah seminggu lagi, Naruto."

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya.

"Siapa tahu Toneri hanya pelampiasanmu karena tidak bisa memilikiku. Hufff... Padahal aku dulu melamarmu, tapi kau menolak dan malah menerima lamaran Otsutsuki gila itu."

Shion mendelik. Tangannya membanting buku menu yang baru saja dia tutup.

"Jaga bicaramu, Naruto. Toneri itu calon suamiku."

Naruto nyengir inosen pada sang gadis. Tangannya yang terbalut perban meraih botol air mineral yang tersaji di atas meja. Kemudian memutar tutup botol dan dia mulai meminumnya.

"Lagipula jangan kau fikir aku ini bodoh, Naruto. Speak all you want but I knew that I was only a substitution."

Bruussshhhhhhhh

Dengan tidak elitnya Naruto menyemburkan air yang telah dia minum. Tepat mengenai pelayan yang kebetulan lewat. Naruto segera berdiri dan berojigi. Berulangkali meminta maaf. Meski dengan raut muka kecut, pelayan itu terpaksa mengangguk.

Lain dengan Shion yang kini malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kekonyolan Naruto.

"Kau mau membunuhku, Baka?" Teriak Naruto. Sekarang ganti wanita berrambut pirang pucat itu yang mengendikkan bahunya cuek. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja, bibirnya yang berbalut lipgloss hot pink menggumamkan lagu pop kesukaannya, "Crazy for you".

Setelah Naruto duduk kembali dan berhasil mengatur nafas, dia melanjutkan kegiatan minumnya yang sempat tertunda. Mengabaikan Shion yang menatapnya.

Tajam.

Penuh keseriusan.

"Dia kembali ke Jepang, Naruto."

Bruuussshhhhhhhh...

Oh oh...

Sepertinya kali ini Naruto harus bersiap mental. Karena yang terkena semprotan airnya adalah seorang pria stoic dengan aura kematian di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Mencoba membuat yang lain lagi. Ide pasaran tapi tetap saya tuangkan hahahaha.**

 **RnR minna :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! :** _ **Mainstream Idea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Tokyo**

Lengang.

Kata yang cukup tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan sebuah unit rumah di Yoyogi. Rumah bercat putih dengan desain yang simpel, minimalis modern, cukup kuat untuk menunjukkan elegansi si penghuni rumah. Kawasan perumahan Yoyogi memiliki banyak taman. Relatif tenang meskipun terletak di antara dua distrik besar dan tersibuk di Tokyo, Shibuya dan Shinjuku. Dari penampilan luarnya saja terlihat bahwa kawasan ini termasuk kawasan elite, yang mana hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa membeli hak milik unit rumah di sini. Harga tanah yang cenderung tinggi, meski tidak setinggi harga tanah di kawasan Hiroo, adalah salah satu kendala yang menyebabkan Yoyogi tidak bisa dijangkau sebagian besar orang.

Jika menilik masuk ke dalam, rumah yang baru saja kita bicarakan di awal tadi tidak terlalu lengang juga. Beberapa kardus berukuran besar disusun bertumpuk dan berjajar di ruang tamu.

Dari arah tangga terlihat seorang pria melangkah turun. Bagian atas tubuhnya berbalut kaos _V-neck_ lengan panjang, berwarna _green olive_ , melekat dengan erat memperlihatkan bongkahan daging berbalut kulit yang terpahat sempurna. Sementara di bagian bawah dia menggunakan celana _camo_ dengan warna dasar senada. Tubuhnya yang diolah setiap dua hari sekali di _gym_ terbentuk sempurna. Akan selalu mencipta decak kagum dari wanita manapun yang melihatnya, akan selalu menuai cibiran dengki dari para pria yang tidak menyukainya.

Bibir tipisnya membuka lebar, melakukan peregangan di daerah rahang sehingga aliran darah meningkat di bagian leher, wajah dan kepala. Kemudian menarik napas dalam, membuat cairan di tulang belakang dan darah dari otak mengalir ke bawah. Udara sejuk yang dihirup membantu mendinginkan cairan ini. Melepas darah yang terlalu panas dari otak lalu memasukkan darah yang suhunya lebih rendah yang berasal dari paru-paru, kaki, dan tangan sehingga mendinginkan permukaan otak.

"Hoammmmhhhh..."

Ya, pria itu tengah menguap.

Mata birunya memandang sayu pada tumpukan kardus yang tinggal menunggu untuk diangkut. Perlahan pandangannya mengelilingi setiap sudut rumah. Rumah yang telah memberikan kenangan kepadanya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Baik itu kenangan indah maupun kenangan yang menyedihkan. Sejenak dia termenung, menatap menerawang pada langit-langit ruangan. Mencoba me _replay_ kembali apa yang telah dia lalui di tempat ini. Tempat yang akan selalu spesial di matanya.

Rumah tinggal yang diberikan oleh kedua orangtuanya sebagai hadiah atas keberhasilannya meraih beasiswa di _College of Arts and Sciences, University of Tokyo_. Terlalu mewah menurutmu? Sama sekali tidak bagi seorang Namikaze Minato, seorang anggota parlemen pemerintahan. Terkenal dengan wibawanya dan kemampuannya menarik hati rakyat. Meski demikian, kekayaannya yang sangat berlimpah membuat sebagian orang meragukan eksistensinya sebagai pejabat negara yang jujur. Entah memang demikian, atau ini hanya dendam pribadi atau bahkan hanya akal-akalan lawan politik, Namikaze pernah diisukan terlibat dengan salah satu jaringan Yakuza.

Bukan tanpa alasan sebagian orang mengatakan demikian. Mereka mengucapkan sebuah peristiwa yang cukup dijadikan bukti keterlibatan Namikaze dalam salah satu jaringan Yakuza.

Tahun 2011 gempa berskala 9 SR mengguncang negeri matahari terbit. Berlanjut dengan tsunami yang menyerang pesisir barat negara tersebut. Puncak bencana terjadi saat gelombang tsunami menghantam salah satu pembangkit daya di Prefektur Fukushima. Menyebabkan rangkaian kecelakaan lain yang sama sekali tidak terprediksi pada awalnya. Yakuza adalah organisasi yang pertama kali tiba di lokasi dan memberikan bantuan kepada para korban. Saat itulah kamera hp dari seorang warga tanpa sengaja menangkap gambar seorang pria berrambut kuning, yang diduga merupakan seorang Namikaze.

Bahkan sebelumnya, ketika gempa menerjang Kobe, Namikaze Minato terlihat di antara konvoi sepeda motor yang tengah menuju ke tempat kejadian. Konvoi motor yang dilakukan oleh genk Yakuza.

Ya memang, meski apa yang mereka lakukan terlihat baik, tetap saja masyarakat Jepang tidak bisa menerima dengan tulus keberadaan Yakuza. Terlebih dengan adanya rekaman negatif lain yang bertumpuk di ingatan mereka, tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh sindikat teroganisir itu.

Terlepas dari semua rumor yang beredar, sosok Namikaze Minato tetap dihormati oleh rakyat Jepang. Terbukti dari kepercayaan yang diberikan kepadanya untuk tetap menduduki kursi parlemen.

TOK... TOK...

Suara ketukan kasar di pintu depan membuat pria kuning itu terlonjak kaget. Dengan langkah cepat pria itu meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya hingga pintu terbuka.

"Naruto! Kau sama sekali belum bersiap?"

Seorang wanita berrambut merah panjang menerjang Naruto yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk. Membuat Naruto mencebik.

"Tsk! Jangan menggangguku Karin!"

Wanita itu mendelik dibalik kacamatanya. Sebelah tangan terangkat dan memukul keras lengan Naruto. Naruto meringis kesakitan. Bibirnya mendecih pelan dan dalam hati mengumpat kelakuan tak sopan kakak sepupunya itu.

"Bibi Kushina menyuruhku mengantarmu. Sebenarnya aku juga malas, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana galaknya Ibumu itu? Aku kapok membuat masalah dengannya, jadi kuturuti saja kemauan Bibi."

Tuh kan! Dasar wanita!

Diberi satu kalimat, eh dijawab dengan berondongan omelan. Mengesalkan!

Tapi tanpa sadar Naruto mengangguk pelan, menyetujui kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Karin. Ibunya memang mengerikan terlebih jika ada satu saja kehendaknya yang tidak dituruti. Bisa jadi seluruh tubuhmu lebam dan memar akibat pukulan.

"Lalu, kau membawa mobilmu kemari, Karin?"

Tanpa memandang ke arah Naruto, Karin menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya wanita itu lebih memilih mengamati kardus-kardus yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Ada truk, Suigetsu mengijinkanku membawanya."

Naruto tertawa keras mendengar pernyataan Karin. Sebelah tangannya memegang perut yang terasa sakit akibat tawanya itu.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu, Naruto! Karena setelah ini giliranku yang menertawakanmu."

Naruto terdiam mendadak. Kerutah di dahinya cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa pria itu tengah kebingungan.

Menyadari situasi tenang ini membuat Karin menoleh, matanya memandang jenaka pada sang adik sepupu yang seumuran dengannya.

"Kau akan menyetir sendiri truk itu."

"A-apa?"

"Yup... Yup..."

"Ta-tapi aku kan tidak bisa mengemudikan truk, Karin?"

Karin mengendikkan bahunya cuek. Berbalik membelakangi Naruto dan tangannya kembali menjelajah. Membuka sebuah kardus kecil berwarna putih yang terpisah dari tumpukan lain dan diletakkan di ujung ruangan. Matanya berkilat penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi kecelakaan saat aku mengemudikan trukmu, Karin?"

"Ada asuransi."

Karin menjawab sekenanya. Matanya lebih tertarik pada benda hitam yang kini menggantung di sela jemarinya.

Bibir bergincu merah itu menyeringai, bak rubah betina yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Memain-mainkan barang yang sebenarnya milik seorang wanita itu dengan cara memutar-mutar.

Iris biru sang Namikaze muda kini membelalak lebar. Pipinya yang berhias goresan mengeluarkan semburat merah. Lalu kecepatan larinya yang menyerupai Kilat Kuning dari Konoha berhasil membuat sepasang kakinya mendarat dengan sedikit tidak selamat di hadapan Karin.

"Dasar usil!"

Uzumaki Karin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lalu detik berikutnya dia sudah berada di luar rumah karena Naruto menyeretnya dengan kasar.

Pria kuning itu mulai mengangkat satu persatu kardus yang berisikan barang-barangnya dan memindahkan ke dalam bak truk yang terparkir di luar pagar. Jangan remehkan kekuatan fisik seorang Namikaze Naruto, sang fotografer ternama di seantero dunia hiburan Jepang. Bukan hanya karena keterampilannya dalam memainkan lensa kamera, tetapi juga kepiawaiannya dalam menaklukkan wanita. Tentu saja salah satu modal yang dibutuhkan adalah fisik yang kuat dan indah.

Hampir setiap model yang menjadi objek pemotretannya berakhir dengan kondisi acak-acakan, tergeletak tak berdaya di atas ranjang di kamar hotel mewah. Tidak perlu dijelaskan apa yang terjadi bukan?

Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli dengan posisi sang Ayah yang merupakan anggota parlemen. Sebuah alasan dia kemukakan saat pertanyaan tersebut tersodor padanya.

" _Aku adalah aku, bukan Ayahku. Jadi jika kau ingin menilaiku, lihatlah aku, jangan Ayahku. Tentu saja hal itu berlaku sebaliknya."_

Jawaban yang cukup bijak untuk ukuran seorang manusia yang sama sekali tidak bijak.

.

"Jadi apa ada alasan khusus?"

Naruto mengernyit bingung. Matanya tetap fokus pada jalanan meski menyiratkan rasa penasaran.

"Kau menyimpan barang seperti itu di rumahmu?"

"Uohokkk..."

Untuk ke sekian kalinya dalam seminggu pria kuning itu tersedak. Bedanya jika kemarin dia lebih sering tersedak minuman, maka kali ini ludah sendirilah yang lebih berperan.

Kepalan tangan memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri.

"Kalau ingin membunuhku, tembak saja aku dengan pistol, Karin! Jangan menyiksaku begini."

"Kalau aku punya, sudah kulakukan dari dulu."

"He? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

"Tidak! Tapi kau berbuat salah pada martabatku sebagai seorang wanita."

Naruto mencebik. Kalau saja yang di sebelahnya bukan sepupunya, sudah dijamin dia akan menendang wanita itu keluar dari truk.

"Jadi?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan itu? Kau tahu sendiri kan siapa aku?"

Karin mengangguk.

"Yang aneh adalah karena benda itu ada di kamarmu. Bukankah biasanya kau selalu tidak peduli pada wanita yang kau tiduri? Melucuti harga diri mereka di kamar hotel dan meninggalkan seolah mereka sampah sisa makananmu."

"Apa itu semua salahku? Aku selalu mengatakan pada mereka bahwa hubungan ini hanya _one night stand_. Dan mereka tidak pernah menolaknya. Menurutmu aku yang jahat di sini?"

Karin terdiam. Bukan karena kehabisan kata-kata tapi karena sedang merutuki kebodohan para wanita yang mau dijadikan korban oleh sang adik.

 _Heck!_ Karin tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui bahwa beberapa dari mereka benar-benar mengharapkan uluran cinta sang _cassanova_. Sayangnya semua itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon di mata Namikaze Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja. Yang aku ingin tahu hanya, apa benda tadi begitu spesial? Sampai kau menyimpannya di rumah? Padahal kau sama sekali tidak pernah sekalipun membawa wanita-wanita jalang itu ke rumah, bukan?"

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, mengarah ke jendela luar. Berpura-pura sedang mengamati kaca spion.

Padahal itu adalah salah satu bentuk usahanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah _tanned_ nya.

" _Siapa bilang? Aku pernah sekali membawa seorang wanita ke rumah. Karena dia begitu berbeda, karena dia begitu spesial."_

.

.

.

 **Osaka**

 **Osaka Airport**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari saat sesosok wanita terlihat berjalan dengan anggun di pintu keluar terminal 2F. Berbalut sebuah jaket merah marun dari bahan wool terbaik dari ujung leher hingga berakhir di bawah lutut. Jangan lupakan pula topi rajut berwarna merah muda menghiasi kepalanya, membungkus hampir seluruh mahkota indigonya. Hanya menyisakan beberapa helai untaian panjang bergelombang di kedua sisi wajah. Sepertinya memang beginilah _style_ favorit sang wanita.

Manik opal yang tertutup kacamata hitam mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut, menyapu satu persatu bayangan manusia yang tertangkap penginderaannya. Beberapa jenak selanjutnya dipenuhi binar kebahagiaan saat menatap sebuah objek yang bukan hanya menjadi perhatiannya tetapi juga menjadi perhatian hampir setiap orang di bandara.

Tentu saja jika yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah seorang pria dewasa dengan tampilan kasual memikat. Wajah tampannya yang menjadi salah satu alasan perhatian makhluk bandara terpusat. Belum lagi sorot mata _onyx_ nya yang tajam. Seolah mampu menenggelamkan manik lain ke dalamnya.

Kaki jenjang sang wanita berlari kecil, membawa tubuh mungil itu mendekat kepada sang pria. Menghambur ke pelukan pria tersebut. Tidak peduli kini mereka berdua sedang menjadi pusat perhatian. Bukan sebab tingkah mereka yang seperti adegan film romantis, tetapi sebab sebuah koper berukuran besar yang tertinggal jauh di belakang.

"Nii-san."

"Hei, apakabar Hinata?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sasuke-nii sendiri?"

"Sama Hinata."

Keduanya terlibat perbincangan ringan saat kaki-kaki mereka mulai melangkah. Berjalan menuju parkiran mobil di bagian luar. Saling bertukar kabar dan berita. Mulai dari kabar masing-masing hingga merambat ke permasalahan politik di Jepang.

Sasuke yang biasanya hanya mengeluarkan kata-kata seperlunya, kini dipaksa untuk menjadi cerewet. Menjelaskan setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Hinata. Sasuke meringis saat menyadari sesuatu. Entah mungkin sejak tinggal di LA Hinata menjadi lebih banyak bicara. Hinata, adik sepupunya dari pihak Ibu, yang dulu selalu bersembunyi di balik punggungnya, Itachi atau Neji, sekarang jadi lebih _talkative_.

Maka pria berrambut _raven_ itu seolah tidak percaya jika ada orang yang menyebutkan bahwa Hyuga Hinata adalah wanita yang sombong.

" _Hn. Ada-ada saja."_ Batinnya.

.

Saat ini keduanya telah duduk di dalam mobil yang melaju kencang di jalanan Osaka. Berusaha untuk lebih cepat sampai ke tempat tujuan. Bukan sebab yang lain, tetapi kondisi Hinata yang kini sudah bersandar tak berdaya di kursi penumpang yang membuat Sasuke iba.

Jangan salahkan wanita itu. Dia memang telah cukup kelelahan dengan perjalanan NY-Osaka yang memakan waktu lama. Bayangkan, dari bandara JFK ke Narita saja butuh waktu kurang lebih 14 jam, lalu dari Narita dia harus sewa taksi untuk membawanya ke Haneda karena memang tidak ada pesawat yang bisa langsung membawanya ke Osaka jika dari Narita. Bertolak dari Haneda barulah terbang menuju Osaka, menghabiskan waktu selama satu jam lebih.

Sasuke memandang iba pada wanita di sebelahnya. Hinata gadis yang baik dan lemah lembut. Sejak kecil memang pemalu. Hanya segelintir orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Karena sebagian besar menganggap Hinata adalah seorang _weirdo_.

Namun, berkat dorongan kakak-kakak sepupunya serta sahabat masa kecilnya, Hinata bisa menjadi lebih terbuka.

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau hebat, Hinata."

Tidak ada alasan lain selain Sasuke mengagumi Hinata, karena wanita itu adalah wanita terkuat yang dia kenal. Tertimpa cobaan karena mengandung anak di luar pernikahan, meski pada awalnya Hinata terlihat depresi tetapi pada akhirnya wanita itu mampu menunjukkan ketegarannya. Mengasuh Boruto dengan tulus dan kasih sayang, mencintai Boruto sepenuh hati. Bahkan Sasuke tidak menyangkal jika Borutolah salah satu faktor pendorong keberhasilan Hinata mencapai puncak karir.

"Sebenarnya aku mau mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu. Tentang seorang laki-laki yang membuat jasku kotor seminggu yang lalu. Mungkin hanya perasaanku tetapi rasanya laki-laki itu benar-benar mirip dengan Boruto."

Ya, Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar. Tidak peduli saat ini Hinata sedang terlelap, yang artinya dia hanya bercengkerama mesra dengan kaca mobil.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh! Bagaimana chapter ini, Minna? Mohon tuangkan uneg-unegnya ya ^^**

 **Arigato.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! :** _ **Mainstream Idea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Osaka**

Mansion Hyuuga

Salah satu mansion yang berlokasi di bagian selatan Osaka. Dibangun dengan menggunakan material kayu kualitas terbaik, serta pelitur yang mampu melindungi seluruh bagian bangunan dari perubahan cuaca yang terjadi. Berdiri dengan gagah dan elegan, mengagungkan sisi tradisionalitasnya di antara mansion lain yang memiliki pengaruh modernisasi gaya barat. Sudah merupakan rahasia umum jika Klan Hyuuga adalah salah satu Klan yang dihormati oleh rakyat Jepang. Memiliki darah bangsawan kekaisaran Jepang yang mengalir dalam setiap keturunannya, membuat Klan Hyuuga tetap berpedoman pada prinsip dan gaya hidup Jepang kuno. Tidak pernah sekalipun terbersit dalam benak anggota Klan untuk meninggalkan tradisi dikarenakan rasa malu. Sebaliknya, justru sebagian besar dari mereka bangga akan prinsip hidup yang mereka pegang teguh.

Pun bagi beberapa anggota keluarga yang memilih menjalani hidup normal dan wajar layaknya masyarakat umum. Meski perubahan terlihat dari gaya sandang dan papan yang mereka kenakan, mereka tetap menjalankan tradisi Klan sebagaimana seharusnya.

Hyuuga adalah bangsawan istana. Bersanding dengan Uchiha yang juga memiliki hubungan darah dengan kekaisaran kuno. Hubungan kedua klan tua itu diceritakan sempat merenggang saat pemberlakuan Konstitusi Meiji di Jepang. Dimana Hyuuga berpihak pada pembenaran kekuasaan otoriter sementara Uchiha lebih menekankan pemerintahan yang liberal-demokratis. Perang dingin yang nyaris membuat Jepang terpecah saat itu.

Meski begitu, seiring kekalahan Jepang pada Perang Dunia ke II, konstitusi Meiji tergantikan dengan paksa oleh konstitusi Jepang yang condong kepada sistem pemerintahan ala barat.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Sejalan dengan modernisasi dan pengaruh barat yang begitu besar pada negeri matahari terbit, kedua Klan mulai melupakan perseteruan mereka. Selain itu, ketidaktahuan generasi keturunan tentang permasalahan yang terjadi membuat keduanya sepakat untuk hidup berdampingan dalam kedamaian. Terlebih ketika beberapa anggota Klan mereka menjalin hubungan melalui ikatan pernikahan.

"Kaa-chaaannn!"

Teriakan cempreng seorang bocah terdengar cukup memekakkan telinga. Ditambah derap langkah kaki kecilnya seolah menambah keramaian di rumah utama mansion Hyuuga. Belum sampai bocah itu di tempat yang dituju, kakinya tersandung hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Dahinya terantuk sudut meja dan mengeluarkan darah.

Menangis? Tidak.

Hyuuga Boruto adalah sosok bocah yang tangguh. Meski usianya baru saja beranjak dari status balita, mentalnya lebih mirip dengan orang dewasa. Mungkin ini merupakan hukum kausalitas. Sebagai akibat dirinya digembleng dengan kedisiplinan tinggi berupa pelatihan bela diri serta pelaksanaan beberapa tradisi Klan. Langsung di bawah pengarahan dan pengawasan sang pemimpin klan sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang berani meragukan kestabilan mental dan fisik bocah tersebut.

"Tee-hee..."

Sebuah cengiran kuda bertengger di wajahnya. Campuran antara menahan sakit yang dia rasakan dengan usahanya untuk mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Mencipta decakan kagum dan senyuman manis sosok wanita di depannya.

"Hati-hati Boruto."

Wanita itu menghampiri putra semata wayangnya. Memposisikan diri dengan berjongkok demi menyamakan tinggi badan dengan sang anak. Sebelah tangannya membelai helaian kuning yang berantakan. Bergerak turun ke pipi, ibu jarinya mengusap pelan sepasang garis tanda lahir. Mata opalnya menatap lembut pada manik safir sang bocah.

Tak henti.

Bibir _peach_ sang wanita mematri senyuman tulus.

"Kaa-chan tenang saja. Boruto kuat."

Hinata terkikik geli melihat respon yang diberikan Boruto. Badan berdiri tegak dengan tangan kanan membentuk sikap hormat. Raut wajahnya yang dibuat seserius mungkin justru menimbulkan kerucutan di bibir kecilnya. Jangan lupakan pula pipi gembil yang menggembung sebagai efek sikap sempurna yang ingin dia ciptakan.

"Anak Kaa-chan memang pintar. Jadi mau kemana kali ini?"

"Ke bandara."

"Hm? Memangnya apa yang akan Boruto lakukan di bandara?"

"Menjemput aunty."

Hinata kembali terkikik. Dipeluknya sosok malaikat kecil itu lalu dikecupnya puncak kepala sang anak dengan perlahan.

Hinata tidak munafik untuk mengakui bahwa semakin dia mencintai Boruto, semakin dalam pula ingatannya kepada pria itu. Tetapi Hinata memilih untuk mengesampingkan egonya. Wanita itu memilih fokus memberikan cinta dan kebahagiaan untuk anaknya meski hal itu berarti dia harus menyakiti diri sendiri.

 _Tes._

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya hingga sampai ke ubun-ubun sang bocah. Membuat bocah itu mendongak. Mata bulat yang senada dengan warna langit itu menatap ibunya penuh tanya.

"Kaa-chan menangis?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Dengan cepat mengusap air mata yang menurutnya terlalu lancang. Karena berani menampakkan diri di saat yang sama sekali tidak tepat.

"Pergilah. Sasuke-jii sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

"OK Kaa-chan. Jaa-ne. Boruto sayang Kaa-chan."

Setelah mengecup pelan pipi sang Ibu, Boruto berlari keluar rumah. Memasuki mobil hitam metalik yang terparkir di luar pagar.

Tersenyum menatap pergerakan sang Anak, Hinata kembali dihadapkan pada kenyataan. Manik pucat itu kembali meredup. Binar palsu yang semenit lalu menyala kini lenyap. Senyum lembut yang sempat menghiasi bibirnya kini menghilang.

 _PUK_

Tepukan pelan di bahu menyentaknya. Menyadarkan Hinata atas eksistensi makhluk lain di ruang yang sama dengannya. Kepala bermahkota indigo panjang itu mendongak ke samping. Bertemu pandang dengan tatapan lembut iris mata yang sewarna dengan miliknya.

"Kau melamun, Hinata?"

Ibu muda itu menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum. Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan sang kakak yang terpaku bingung menatapnya. Menapaki satu persatu anak tangga yang terbuat dari bahan kayu dengan pelitur tebal dan mengkilap. Di bagian _handtrailnya_ penuh dengan ukiran sulur tanaman merambat. Menambah kesan elegan yang melekat sekaligus mengokohkan kesan tradisional di dalamnya.

Wanita cantik itu memasuki kamarnya. Sebuah ruangan dengan luas 6x5 meter persegi yang didominasi warna ungu. _Wallpaper_ bunga lavender menutup lapisan dinding yang mengungkung ruangan. Sebuah ranjang berukuran _Queen_ diletakkan sedikit menjorok ke ujung selatan. Tepat di hadapannya, di sisi utara adalah meja rias dengan cermin yang dihiasi ukiran kuno sebagai _border_ nya. Selanjutnya deretan lemari kaca berjajar dengan rapi memanjang dari sisi meja rias hingga ke dinding di ujung timur.

Meskipun profesinya adalah seorang desainer, bukan berarti koleksi bajunya menumpuk. Hinata lebih suka memilih baju yang nyaman dipakai kemudian menyimpannya dalam lemari. Selebihnya baju yang lain akan masuk ke gudang untuk dilelang. Jika sudah merasa bosan, Hinata akan mengambil model baru dan menyimpannya lagi di dalam lemari. Dan siklus itupun terus berputar.

Sisa ruang dalam kamar tersebut dibiarkan kosong tanpa ada sedikitpun barang. Bukan sebab apa, Hinata hanya tidak suka melihat ruangan yang berisi banyak barang. Mungkin tidak bagi orang lain, tetapi baginya akan terkesan tidak rapi dan berantakan. Segala sifat ini bahkan melekat erat dalam setiap karyanya. Desain seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang tidak pernah lepas dari kesan _simple_ dan elegan.

Seperti saat ini contohnya. Tubuh mungilnya hanya berbalutkan _tanktop_ hitam di bagian atas, berbahan kaos yang mampu menyerap keringat dengan baik. Bagian bawah dilindungi oleh _hotpants_ dari bahan denim. Lembar demi lembar pakaian itu melekat begitu erat pada tubuh sintalnya. Mencetak dengan jelas kesempurnaan tubuh seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Wanita itu terduduk si atas ranjang. Kedua lutut dilipat dan dijadikan tumpuan bagi dagu lancipnya. Terlarut dan tenggelam dalam keramaian alam pikirnya. Menatap lurus dengan kesenduan menyelimuti, pada lapis sprei putih yang bercorak lavender.

Helaan nafas dalam sejenak terdengar, memberi warna pada suasana kamar yang sangat jauh dari hingar bingar.

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, meregangkan setiap jalinan otot dan ligamen yang terasa kaku akibat perjalanan udara yang lama.

Ah pesawat kelas ekonomi memang berbeda. Sensasinya juga masih terasa meski sudah kembali lagi ke daratan. Entah memang seperti itu atau karena Hinata terlanjur terbiasa menikmati pelayanan kelas bisnis.

Bibir peach itu terkulum, mencipta senyuman tulus dan geli yang bercampur. Sejenak kembali teringat kepada sebuah alasan mengapa dirinya mengambil keputusan untuk kembali ke Osaka.

Memilih meninggalkan gemerlap dunia yang telah membesarkan namanya. Memilih untuk hidup bersama keluarganya, meski hanya sebuah butik sederhana yang menjadi tumpuan hidupnya saat ini.

Hinata sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusannya. Terlebih ketika wanita itu tahu besarnya dukungan yang diberikan oleh keluarganya.

Lembaran baru kehidupannya akan bermula dari hari ini.

.

.

.

Penampilannya sungguh luar biasa. Paduan kaos kerah tinggi tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan celana longgar berbahan katun dengan warna krem. Tidak perlu terkejut jika hanya melihat bongkahan di bagian lengan yang memang dibiarkan terbuka. Tetapi lihatlah pada dada bidang hingga ke perut yang membentuk deretan geometri persegi di balik kaos yang dia kenakan. Membuat rangkaian decakan penuh kekaguman dan keterpesonaan setiap mata memandang. Bahkan jika indera pendengarannya sedikit lebih tajam, maka dia akan bisa mendengar erangan tertahan dari beberapa manusia yang melintas.

Namikaze Naruto.

Kembali menarik perhatian dari berribu makhluk yang tengah melakukan berbagai aktivitas di bagian luar Bandara Osaka.

Mencipta tanda tanya di dalam kepala dari sebagian pengagumnya. Tentang apa yang dilakukan seorang Namikaze Naruto di sini.

Iris sebiru langit itu kini menatap ke lurus ke depan. Sebelum akhirnya berputar mengelilingi radius jarak pandangnya di segala arah. Bagai tengah mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami, mata seindah permata safir itu terkadang menyipit. Guna mendapatkan penglihatan yang lebih tajam tentang objek penginderaannya.

"Apa benar dia datang hari ini?"

Tanpa repot-repot menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya Naruto bertanya kepada seorang wanita yang berdiri di samping kanan.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin salah informasi."

"Hm... Bukan sebab aku meragukan keakuratan informasi yang kau dapat, Shion. Tapi aku sedikit kurang mempercayai daya ingatmu yang payah itu."

Shion mendelik. Pipinya memerah akibat emosi yang mulai tersulut.

"Apa maksudmu, rubah kuning? Kalau kau tidak mempercayaiku, kenapa kau harus repot-repot mengikutiku sampai kemari?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Matanya menyiratkan pancaran kebingungan.

"Jadi kalau aku tidak ikut, kau akan tetap mendatangi tempat ini?"

Shion mendengus marah. Sebagian besar akibat ucapan Naruto yang jelas-jelas menyinggung sisi emosionalny dan sisanya akibat kebodohannya dalam mengucapkan kata pada pria kuning itu.

Padahal niat awal wanita itu baik, teramat baik malah. Bermula dari rasa kasihan yang tiba-tiba muncul setiap pria kuning itu termenung. Bukan hal yang aneh bagi orang lain, tetapi Namikaze Naruto bukanlah orang yang akan merenung jika tidak disebabkan oleh sesuatu hal yang sensitif. Shion menebak semua ini berhubungan dengan informasi yang dia berikan kepada Naruto beberapa hari lalu. Tentang kepulangan seorang wanita kembali ke Jepang.

Seorang wanita yang entah sejak kapan berhasil merangsek masuk ke dalam hati Naruto. Seorang wanita yang sempat membuat Shion frustrasi karena telah berperan dalam kegagalan dirinya meraih cinta sang cassanova. Seorang wanita yang sepertinya begitu dipuja oleh pria kuning itu. Bahkan kabar yang dia dengar dari Karin kemarin sore, pakaian dalam wanita itu tersimpan rapi di dalam kamar Naruto.

Kepingan memori dan rekaman kejadian masa lalu mulai berputar ulang di kepala sang wanita pirang. Tepat menuju pada peristiwa malam itu. Malam yang menjadi titik tolak terciptanya anomali pada diri Sang Namikaze.

"Shi-Shion..."

Shion terpaksa mematikan sejenak rekaman di dalam kepalanya. Menatap Namikaze muda yang kini sedang dalam posisi sedikit tidak elit. Wajahnya yang memerah sempurna dan bibirnya yang menganga. Telunjuk tangan kanannya mengarah jauh ke hadapan membuat Shion mengikutinya dengan pandangan mata.

Dan benar.

Shion tersenyum, mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Ya, kau benar. Dia Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Mohon maaf minna baru sempat update selarut ini. Seharian tadi Nai menyelesaikan dulu hutang Nai terdahulu, ending chapter dari Tenshi no Miko. Yang berkenan silakan mampir ^^**

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apakah ada yang kurang sesuai? Silakan dituangkan pada kolom review ya. Mohon maaf juga belum sempat balas satu persatu review yang masuk. Nai keenakan ngetik ff nya XD.**

 **Terimakasih**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! :** _ **Mainstream Idea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Osaka Airport_

Atau disebut juga _Kansai International Airport_. Sebuah bandara yang termasuk dalam deretan bandara terindah karena desain konstruksinya yang menakjubkan. Dibangun di sebuah pulau buatan di tengah-tengah teluk Osaka. Memiliki dua buah terminal yang melayani berbagai kelas penerbangan, baik kelas tinggi maupun rendah, baik domestik maupun internasional.

Di salah satu ruang tunggu yang terletak di bagian luar bandara, tampak deretan kursi yang berjajar dengan rapi. Dibuat dari bahan PVC kualitas terbaik dengan aneka warna, yang timbul akibat adanya perbedaan panjang gelombang. Menambah kesan indah sebagai predikat yang telah melekat sejak awal pada bandara Kansai.

Angin teluk Osaka berhembus pelan memberikan sapuan memabukkan bagi gelombang teluk yang sedikit tenang. Memberikan belaian menyejukkan bagi helaian rambut seorang pria yang sedang berdiri tegak. Jika saja tubuhnya berbalik, akan muncul sebuah asumsi yang menyatakan bahwa pria itu tengah menikmati suasana damai sebuah pemandangan tepi pantai. Nyatanya, posisi pria itu kini justru membelakangi teluk. Mengabaikan warna biru air teluk yang mampu membuai setiap mata yang memandang. Mengabaikan eksistensi deburan ringan ombak yang seolah berlomba untuk lebih dulu mencapai garis finish.

Iris seindah permata safir itu terfokus ke depan, berlawanan dengan arah teluk. Membulat sempurna dan menampilkan binar kekaguman serta sirat kebahagiaan. Terlihat semakin jelas saat manik _azure_ itu menemukan sesuatu yang membuat pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah muda.

Memandang dengan penuh kerinduan, seolah yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah komet Halley yang hanya memunculkan eksistensinya setiap 75 tahun sekali. Dadanya terasa sakit saat dentuman bertalu-talu tercipta akibat proses pemompaan oksigen yang terlalu cepat oleh jantung. Sungguh bukan hal yang baik untuk kondisi organ vital itu sendiri. Tetapi sang pria tidak mampu menyangkalnya, bahwa perasaan seperti ini justru membuatnya bahagia. Seolah menyipta getaran-getaran menyenangkan yang merambati setiap sel dalam tubuhnya. Seolah membangkitkan ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalam perutnya. Gejolak dan gejala yang pernah dia rasakan beberapa tahun lalu. Saat dirinya diliputi kegembiraan tiada tara ketika berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan.

Bagaimana tidak? Jika saat ini dalam radius jarak pandangnya seolah hanya terisi oleh sesosok wanita. Postur tinggi semampai yang tertutup coat panjang berwarna merah marun, dengan hiasan bulu-bulu merah muda di pinggiran kerahnya. Kulit wajah yang putih mulus dan bersih. Terlihat begitu memukau di bagian dahi yang lebar, yang berhiaskan tatto belah ketupat berwarna ungu. Manik _emeraldnya_ menegaskan kesan cantik pada sang wanita. Jangan lupakan bibir mungil merekah yang dilapisi dengan cairan pemoles bernama _lipstick_.

" _Hell, you're so breathtaking."_

Suara dalam batinnya bergetar.

Sesuatu hal yang cukup familiar mendadak terasa menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Tepat saat pita kaset di dalam _hippocampus_ nya memutar kembali tayangan kejadian malam itu. Kejadian yang tak pernah lepas sekalipun dari benaknya. Yang selalu dengan sengaja dia gunakan sebagai fantasi saat sedang bercinta ataupun sekedar memuaskan diri.

Terdengar brengsek bukan?

Pria itu tidak munafik untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya memang laki-laki brengsek dari awal. Dan menjadi lebih brengsek semenjak mengenal sang wanita, Haruno Sakura.

Senyuman mesum bertengger di bibirnya saat mengingat bagaimana halus kulit sang wanita yang bergesekan dengan kulit kasarnya. Seolah menimbulkan sengatan listrik di sepanjang tulang belakang. Bagaimana ketika dada keduanya bertemu, mencipta getaran sel-sel penyusun tubuh. Bagaikan partikel zat padat yang mampu merambatkan gelombang melalui vibrasi. Lembab dan lepek akibat produksi berlebih dari kelenjar keringat semakin memicu aktivitas panas yang mereka lakukan. Desahan dan erangan tertahan menjadi melodi pengiring yang mengantar dirinya dan sang wanita menuju puncak kegairahan. Mencapai titik tertinggi dari sebuah kepuasan birahi.

Klasik.

Seharusnya terasa biasa bagi seorang _player_ semacam Namikaze Naruto. Mengingat wanita itu adalah korban kesekian pelampiasan libidonya.

Faktanya yang terjadi justru berbanding terbalik. ketika sensasi yang timbul sungguh di luar prediksi. Detak jantung yang ikut berpacu saat penyatuan keduanya tidak pernah Naruto rasakan ketika bersama wanita lain.

Mengorek kembali deretan kenangan dalam otak tetapi tak secuilpun jawaban dia temukan. Seolah sang wanita memang tercipta begitu istimewa. Menyibak tempat tertutup di hati Naruto untuk disinggahi. Menyemai benih cinta yang sebelumnya begitu enggan untuk sekedar menghampiri.

Naruto tersenyum.

Perlahan kedua kakinya mulai melangkah. Mengikis jarak yang tercipta antara dirinya dengan sang tambatan hati. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, adrenalinnya meningkat tajam. Seringai penuh kemenangan menghiasi bibir tipisnya. Seolah mengejek pada akal pikirannya yang sempat terdera pesimistis. Dengan lancang mengatakan suatu hal yang hingga saat ini seolah menjadi doktrin. Bahwa Namikaze Naruto tidak akan pernah mampu mendapatkan cinta.

Langkahnya semakin mantap mendekati sang wanita. Batinnya berteriak gila menyuarakan protes. Agar Naruto berhenti melangkah. Semua demi keselamatan si organ pemompa darah.

Naruto menolak. Memilih untuk meraih cinta yang sudah di depan mata. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi maka dia akan mampu menggapainya. Meninggalkan kehidupan brengsek yang cukup lama ia tekuni. Menjemput impian untuk membina kebahagiaan.

Bersama wanita tercinta.

"Sakura-san."

Suara baritonnya berhasil menarik atensi sang bunga cinta. Iris emerald yang memandang penuh tanya pada manik safirnya. Pesona permata hijau itu begitu memikat, membuat Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata selama beberapa menit. Hingga deheman pelan Sakura mengembalikannya kepada realita.

"Iya, ada apa?"

Naruto tersentak kaget untuk sejenak. Kemudian kembali mengagumi kecantikan sebentuk wajah yang berada begitu dekat.

"A-ano, aku mau berterimakasih."

Mungkin hanya perasaannya atau Sakura memang tengah menatap kebingungan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat memberikan cukup bukti bahwa sang wanita tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Terimakasih? Atas apa?"

Pria berrambut kuning itu menyeringai dalam hati.

' _Jadi kau sudah lupa? Tentang kenangan indah kita berdua? Jangan khawatir sayang, aku akan membantumu mengingatnya.'_

"Halo?"

Lambaian tangan mungil Sakura kembali menepis lamunan Naruto. Mencipta gerakan aneh dari si pria, pertanda dirinya sedang salah tingkah.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Sebaris kalimat itu membuat ekspektasi Naruto hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika dia mudah menyerah.

Diraihnya kedua tangan Sakura. Dibawanya ke dalam dekapan dada seolah menginginkan sang wanita agar mengingat memori kebahagiaan mereka bersama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tuan?"

"Naruto. Kau dulu memanggilku begitu."

"Huh?"

Tingkah malu-malu pria di hadapannya diiringi dengan kalimat yang sama sekali tidak mampu dicerna akalnya, membuat Sakura memikirkan asumsi lain tentang si pria.

' _Apa dia gila?'_

"Saya tidak mengenal Anda, Tuan."

 _ **Praaanggg!**_

Suara imajinatif yang memenuhi pendengarannya, membuat Naruto yakin bahwa dia baru saja patah hati. Mungkinkah wanita ini benar-benar telah melupakannya? Atau mungkin dirinya hanya dianggap sebagai pasangan _one night stand_ saja? Seperti anggapan dirinya kepada para jalangnya?

Rasa sakit mendadak memenuhi rongga dada. Segala cairan biologis yang berada di dasar lambung seolah bergejolak, mendesak keluar, menuai sensasi mual luar biasa.

Akalnya memerintahkan sel otot dan ligamen yang ada untuk bergerak pergi, namun instingnya justru mengambil alih kendali. Ditariknya tubuh mungil sang wanita ke dalam dekapan. Mencipta gerakan dan dorongan kasar sebagai reaksi atas perbuatannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar gila!"

Segala serapah mengalun begitu menyakitkan telinga. Tetapi Naruto tak bergeming.

 _ **Bugh!**_

Permata _azure_ itu membelalak lebar saat menyadari posisinya yang mengalami perubahan. Bukan lagi tubuh mungil yang membuat bergetar yang ia peluk, melainkan lapisan kasar lantai bandara.

Tetes demi tetes cairan pekat berwarna merah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Mengikuti arah gravitasi dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Kepala kuning itu mendongak. Mendapati pemandangan seorang pria yang tampak tidak asing.

"Baru kali ini ada orang yang mau berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak cukup sekali saja saat kau menyemprotku dulu, dan sekarang kau mau melecehkan istriku?"

Dan mata itu hanya mampu memandang nanar pada sepasang manusia yang kini melangkah meninggalkannya. Mengabaikan tatapan terpaku seorang bocah lima tahun yang memiliki mata sama dengan drinya.

"Kheh! Jangan pernah sekalipun kau meremehkan Namikaze Naruto, sialan! Karena dia akan mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan."

.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Raut mukanya memang terlihat datar tetapi suara bergetar yang keluar dari mulutnya cukup menjadi bukti bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tengah menahan amarah yang meluap.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa dia bersikap seolah mengenalmu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Anata. Tiba-tiba saja dia menghampiriku dan mengucapkan terimakasih."

"Apa kau pernah memberikan sesuatu kepadanya? Atau mungkin kau pernah menolongnya saat dia tertimpa masalah? At-"

"Cukup, Sasuke! Aku sengaja kembali ke Jepang karena merindukanmu dan kau malah membuatku kesal dengan sikap overprotektifmu yang tidak masuk akal. Kau bahkan menuduhku melakukan sesuatu di belakangmu bersama pria tadi bukan? Oh, jangan kau kira aku bodoh! Kau menuduhku selingkuh, Sasuke. Akui saja!"

Sasuke terdiam. Sebenarnya pria itu juga merindukan sang Istri yang sebab pekerjaan harus pergi ke Korea dan membuat mereka hidup terpisah. Tetapi saat melihat pria berrambut kuning di bandara tadi membuat darahnya mendidih di seluruh tubuh. Gemeletuk giginya nyaris terdengar saat mengingat apa yang dilakukan pria kuning itu kepada istrinya.

"Terserah kau saja, Sasuke. Aku lelah."

Tak ada gerakan tak ada ucapan, Sasuke terdiam di posisinya tanpa sedetikpun mengalihkan pandang.

Sebab sesuatu kini melintas di pikirannya.

Sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal dan seolah menuntut penyelesaian.

.

.

.

 **Muse Osaka**

Sebuah kafe bergaya _casual_ ala Perancis. Terletak di depan taman Horie Koen sehingga bergitu mudah ditemukan bagi para pengunjung yang berasal dari luar Osaka. Plafonnya dipasang tinggi membuat suasana begitu lapang dan santai. Harga makanan yang dibanderol cukup tinggi tidak lantas membuat kafe ini kehilangan pelanggan. Justru semakin banyak pengunjung datang bahkan jika hanya untuk sekedar bercengkerama dengan memesan segelas minuman.

Sebuah meja berada di lantai satu, tepat di samping tangga marmer yang mengarah ke lantai dua, saat ini ditempati oleh dua orang wanita. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian _sundress_ kotak-kotak berwarna dasar merah marun, dilapisi _coat_ motif salur berwarna dasar cokelat. Rambut merah mudanya disanggul acak-acakan ke atas, menampilkan leher putih yang begitu terekspos jelas. Sementara di hadapannya wanita lain yang mengenakan _tanktop_ kuning dilapisi jaket rajut berwarna putih tulang. Rok cokelat bermotif polkadot dipilih untuk mendampingi atasan yang cukup _simple_ tersebut. Ujungnya berhenti sekitar lima senti di atas lutut. Rambut indigonyanya yang halus tergerai begitu saja, tanpa ada aksesoris apapun yang menghiasi.

Keduanya kini terlibat perbincangan ringan, melepas kerinduan setelah setahun tidak berjumpa. Tiada kata yang mampu mewakilkan suasana di sekitar keduanya kecuali Keceriaan.

Namun segala binar yang tersirat di sepasang mata _emerald_ itu sedikit meredup saat sang empunya mengutarakan resah dan gelisah yang tengah dirasakan. Mengulur waktu dengan barisan kalimat keluh kesah. Demi mendapatkan ketenangan, demi melepaskan beban yang sudah terlalu lama menyiksa.

"Aku lelah, Hinata."

Lawan bicaranya hanya terdiam. Bukan dia tidak peduli hanya saja dia merasa tidak memiliki porsi untuk memberikan pendapat dalam permasalahan yang tengah dihadapi sahabatnya.

"Sasuke-kun sama sekali tidak berubah. Tidak pernah sekalipun memberikan kepercayaan kepadaku."

Satu sisi adalah kakak sepupu yang sangat dia sayangi menjadi penyebab permasalahan. Sisi lain, sang sahabat yang menjadi korban dari permasalahan. Hinata terdiam karena tidak mau jika perkataan dan pendapat yang dirinya sampaikan justru memicu permasalahan yang lebih rumit. Mencipta jalinan benang persoalan yang tak mampu terurai.

Empat puluh lima menit waktu yang cukup singkat bagi keduanya untuk saling bercengkerama.

Namun, jarum jam yang seolah enggan berkompromi membuat Hinata terpaksa memutuskan kegiatan mereka secara sepihak. Setelah berpamitan, wanita indigo itu berjalan keluar kafe. Terlalu fokus menatap ke depan hingga tidak menyadari bahwa dari arah berlawanan seorang pria tengah berjalan mendekat. Iris safir yang menatapnya tak berkedip.

.

Sayup angin terdengar syahdu, mengantar hembusan sejuk nan menenangkan. Mengelus pelan lapisan epidermis kulitnya yang terbuka. Sedikit menggelitik namun tak mampu memberikan sensasi rileks pada tubuhnya.

Bibir yang berhias lapisan pelembab membentuk garis horisontal ketika kedua sudutnya enggan tertarik. Menampilkan raut muka datar yang dihinggapi keangkuhan. Mata _amethyst_ nya memandang lurus ke depan, berkilat menggambarkan amarah yang terpendam. Bukan sebab apa melainkan kebodohannya sendiri. Bagaimana jika dia akan pulang tetapi kunci mobilnya malah tertinggal di meja kafe?

Kakinya semakin cepat melangkah kembali ke kafe. Berniat mengambil benda kecil yang menjadi sumber kekesalannya saat ini.

Dan terhenti begitu saja.

Bukan hanya langkahnya melainkan juga tarikan nafasnya. Seolah tercekat di tenggorokan.

Saat manik pucatnya memandang lurus ke depan. Kepada sepasang manusia yang teramat sangat dia kenal. Yang kini tengah bercengkerama. Sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan hingga mencipta suasana bahagia di antara keduanya.

Suara gelak mereka berdua entah mengapa terdengar menyakitkan bagi gendang telinganya. Tawa sang sahabat mendadak terdengar centil dan tawa sang pria yang seolah tengah mengejeknya.

Dunia yang dipijaknya bagaikan terbalik, saat tangan si pria mengusap pelan bibir sang wanita.

 _Tes!_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuhuuuu... Nai kembali lagi dengan fic ini. Ada yang masih menunggu kah? Hehe...**

 **Terimakasih atas kesediaan teman-teman untuk membaca, memberikan review, mem-fav maupun follow. Hontou ni arigato.**

 **Mohon maaf belum membalas satu-satu review yang masuk, tetapi Nai mengharapkan teman-teman untuk tidak kapok mengeluarkan uneg-uneg di kolom review.**

 **Silakan jika ada kekurangan yang sekiranya harus Nai perbaiki, untuk disampaikan.**

 **Terimakasih.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! : _Mainstream Idea_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

Sudah seminggu ini hal-hal seperti ini terjadi. Setiap malam pria itu selalu datang dalam keadaan mabuk lalu tertidur hingga pagi menjelang. Ketika terbangun dirinya enggan untuk kembali ke rumah. Berkali-kali menerima teguran, berkali itu pula pria itu mengabaikan.

Hinata tidak habis pikir. Merasa dirinya bagaikan buah simalakama. Pada satu sisi Hyuuga Hiashi sang Ayah selalu menegurnya untuk mengusir pria itu. Tapi pada sisi yang lain, Hinata tidak memiliki stok rasa tega untuk melakukannya. Bukan sebab hal lain, hanya saja melihat kondisi kakak sepupunya yang sangat memprihatinkan membuat hati Hinata trenyuh.

Hinata memang wanita yang dingin dan terkenal akan ketidakpeduliannya kepada orang lain. Tetapi jika itu sudah menyangkut orang yang dicintai, Hinata merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk ikut merasakan penderitaan yang mereka alami. Terlebih jika hal itu menyangkut seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene sudah dianggap sebagai kakak sendiri

"Sasuke-nii... Bangunlah..."

Awalnya hanya sebuah sentuhan yang dia berikan, tetapi karena Sasuke masih belum juga membuka mata Hinata terpaksa menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya. Diguncangnya bahu Sasuke dengan keras.

"Hngh..."

"Nii-san bangun lah... Ini sudah pagi, kau harus segera bersiap-siap untuk ke kantor bukan?"

"Lima menit lagi, Sakura..."

Hinata mendecih pelan saat mendengar nama sahabat sekaligus kakak iparnya. Bukan hanya karena wanita itu telah menyakiti hati kakaknya tetapi juga karena Sakura telah menyakiti hatinya. Meski tanpa wanita itu sadari.

Hinata tidak peduli, bagaimanapun keadaan Sakura, entah dia mengetahui permasalahan Hinata ataupun tidak, seharusnya Sakura bisa memahami. Seharusnya nyonya Uchiha itu bisa mengerti. Tentang siapa sebenarnya pria berrambut kuning itu bagi Hinata.

Terdengar egois bukan?

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang ada unsur kesengajaan saat Sakura mendekati pria itu.

.

 _Memang sakit yang timbul begitu terasa. Merambat ke seluruh jaringan tubuhnya. Tetapi semakin lama dia menunda-nunda maka akan menjadi semakin dalam pula luka perih dalam hatinya. Bermodal pikiran itulah Hinata kini berjalan mendekati meja tersebut. Dimana Sakura dan Naruto berada. Tengah bercanda dan tertawa mengabaikan eksistensi makhluk lain yang ada di sekitar mereka. Seolah dunia bagaikan milik berdua._

 _Tsk!_

 _Jangan konyol!_

 _"Sakura."_

 _Wanita dengan rambut merah muda tersebut mendongak, menatap Hinata yang berdiri tegak di sampingnya._

 _"Aaa Hinata, apa ada yang tertinggal?"_

 _"Ya. Aku perlu mengambil kunci mobil."_

 _Mata emerald Sakura menelusuri permukaan meja yang baru saja dibereskan. Berusaha mencari benda mungil yang menjadi tujuan Hinata kembali. Tetapi nihil._

 _"Tidak ada Hinata. Apa kau meninggalkannya di sini?"_

 _Hinata tak sedetikpun melirikkan mata opalnya kepada pria berrambut kuning di seberang Sakura. Yang kini justru tengah menatapnya intens._

 _"Ah, mungkin ini yang kau maksudkan?"_

 _Terpaksa._

 _Sangat terpaksa Hinata mengizinkan manik amethystnya untuk bergerak ke samping. Tepat mengarah pada kunci mobil yang tengah disodorkan oleh Naruto._

 _"Hahahaha, kukira ini milik Sakura-chan, jadi aku menyembunyikannya agar bisa memaksanya pulang bersamaku."_

 _Nyuutt!_

 _"Ah Naruto jahat sekali! Ternyata kau berniat begitu. Ingat lho, aku ini sudah punya suami."_

 _Nyuutt!_

 _Denyutan yang terasa bagai remasan kuat timbul di dadanya saat mendengar sufiks yang melekat pada nama Sakura. Tanpa berusaha meredakan sakit yang ia rasa, Hinata menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kunci mobil._

 _"Ano, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelum hari ini, Nona?"_

 _Dan gaya yang timbul semakin meningkat mencipta tekanan yang begitu kuat pada organ pemompa darah. Tanpa sejenakpun menoleh, Hinata berjalan cepat meninggalkan mereka._

 _"Tidak."_

.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bangun juga, aku akan menyiram tubuhmu dengan seember penuh air dingin!"

Emosi yang meluap sebagai efek kombinasi masalah yang menjadi beban pikir, membuat Hinata mendorong keras tubuh Sasuke yang lebih besar hingga terjatuh dari ranjang. Membuat sang pria meringis pelan dan mengaduh kesakitan. Berusaha meredam rasa yang menjalar, Sasuke mengusap-usap punggungnya yang seolah terbakar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Hinata?"

"Hanya membangunkanmu."

Sasuke mencebikkan bibirnya. Bangkit dan duduk bersandar pada dudukan ranjang, wajah tampan pria itu menengadah. Pandangannya mengarah pada langit-langit kamar yang berhias lampu gantung kuno yang konon katanya merupakan peninggalan zaman Meiji.

Perlahan lengannya terulur, terangkat dan menutup kedua matanya yang memejam. Memaksa sepasang indera penglihatan itu untuk beristirahat sejenak. Menghirup oksigen dengan kekuatan tarikan nafas di bawah normal.

Merasakan setiap plasma darah seolah mendidih, memecahkan tumpukan populasi eritrosit dan menyebabkan lemahnya sistem peredaran darah di seluruh tubuh. Kelenjar _aqueus_ mulai membengkak, menyuarakan tuntutan untuk segera dieksresikan.

Kalah.

Sasuke menyerah.

Begitu saja pria tangguh itu menitikkan air mata. Mencipta kerut keheranan di dahi Hinata. Meski awalnya wanita itu masih kesal dengan ulah sang kakak, mau tidak mau hatinya menjadi luluh juga. Saat matanya memberikan pandangan penuh sirat kesenduan pada Sasuke.

"Nii-san..."

"Apa aku berbuat salah kepadanya Hinata? Apa aku telah berbuat jahat kepadanya? Apa selama ini aku selalu menyakitinya? Hingga dia dengan begitu tega pergi meninggalkanku?"

Terenyuh. Satu kata yang saat ini begitu tepat untuk diungkapkan.

Hinata memang menderita, tetapi melihat jauh kepada sang pria yang terduduk lemah di hadapannya membuat Hinata sadar. Bahwa sejatinya ada seseorang yang saat ini merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dia rasakan.

Wanita itu mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke, mengikuti langkah sang kakak dengan menyandarkan punggung sempitnya pada dudukan ranjang. Kemudian menurunkan kepalanya sejauh 45 derajat hingga terjatuh di bahu sang kakak.

Keduanya terdiam. Hanya helaan nafas berat yang terdengar. Melakukan interaksi yang begitu intens dengan sesuatu yang dikatakan sebagai kesunyian. Larut dan terpaku pada buaian keadaan yang memaksa mereka untuk menjadi pihak yang tersakiti.

"Aku akan menghentikan semua ini, Hinata."

.

.

.

 **Tokyo**

Perlahan dan dengan gerakan pelan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang _azure_ yang cerah menantang. Memang binar cahaya belum menampakkan diri di sana, yang ada hanyalah tatapan redup dari permata batu safir itu.

Menatap lurus penuh minat pada langit-langit kamar yang berwarna biru terang. Sedikit lebih pudar daripada warna mata miliknya. Beberapa corak awan putih menjadi motif yang indah menghiasi. Di salah satu sudut, gambar cahaya matahari memendarkan sinar kuningnya dengan kuasa penuh. Cukup untuk memberikan kesan tentang suasana di musim panas.

Bibir tipis itu tersenyum tanpa sadar.

.

 _Senyum selalu menghiasi bibirnya. Membuat setiap otot wajah berkoordinasi untuk menarik sudut bibir terangkat ke atas. Bagaimana tidak, jika suatu hal yang selama ini hanya mampu memenuhi angannya kini terpampang nyata. Jika selama ini cinta hanya bagaikan mimpi baginya, kini cinta itu tersodor di depan mata._

 _Malam itu, saat Naruto berniat melepas penat setelah seharian penuh melakukan pekerjaan memotret, tanpa sengaja matanya menemukan sosok sang wanita pujaan di sebuah kafe. Duduk berhadapan dengan wanita lain yang tidak dirinya kenal. Memanfaatkan apa yang saat ini tersuguh, Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Mungkin Kami-sama begitu mencintainya, karena dalam pandangannya dia adalah seorang anak yang baik, wanita lain yang menemani Sakura berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura sendiri._

 _'Kami-sama, terimakasih, kau benar-benar memberikan kesempatan emas kepadaku untuk menggapai ya. Aku berjanji, Kami-sama. Jika memang aku bisa mendapatkan cintaku, aku akan menjadi hamba-Mu yang berbakti'_

 _Langkahnya semakin mantap untuk mendekati Sakura. Meski matanya sempat memandang penasaran wanita yang berpapasan dengannya._

 _"Hai."_

 _Mata birunya berkilat senang, bibirnya menyeringai tajam saat Sakura mendongakkan kepala mendengar sapaannya._

 _"Kau?"_

 _"Um... bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"_

 _Pria itu nyaris terjungkal saat di luar dugaan Sakura mengangguk. Bagaikan pungguk yang berhasil mendapatkan bulan, hatinya berteriak kegirangan. Penuh kebahagiaan. Memendarkan getar-getar cinta hingga daya cakupnya menjadi semakin menyilaukan._

 _Tetapi Namikaze Naruto tentu saja berhasil menyembunyikan suka cita yang tengah melanda. Dengan gaya yang dibuat seolah cool pria itu duduk dengan gagahnya di seberang Sakura._

 _"Aku mau meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin."_

 _Sakura mengangguk pelan. Iris hijaunya memandang intens sang pria dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tidak munafik wanita itu memberikan pengakuan atas kesempurnaan fisik lawan bicaranya._

 _"Hm... Tidak masalah. Jadi apa kau punya alasan khusus mengenai sikapmu kemarin?"_

 _"Ya, tentu saja. Apa kau benar-benar tidak pernah mengingatku?"_

 _Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Iris matanya menyusuri_ _pandangan kepada sang pria. Berusaha mengumpulkan informasi tentang postur kekar itu dan mencocokkannya dengan rekaman yang tersimpan dalam ingatan. Cukup lama mata itu bukan hanya sekedar mengamati tetapi juga menerawang. Saat seolah satu titik terang muncul begitu saja di otak belakangnya._

 _Keraguan menghampiri pada awalnya._

 _Kemudian..._

 _"Ah, kau benar. Sepertinya aku memang pernah mengenalmu. Tetapi sungguh suatu kehormatan jika kau langsung bisa mengenaliku begitu saja. Padahal aku sendiri tidak begitu."_

 _Sorakan dan gemuruh kebahagiaan memenuhi ruang kalbunya. Sekuat tenaga Naruto berusaha mengendalikan agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang bisa menjatuhkan nama baiknya. Kebat kebit jantungnya saat mempercepat laju pompa darah. Terlalu berat tekanan itu hingga menimbulkan efek lain di luar prediksi. Semburat merah yang mendadak berpendar menghiasi pipi._

 _"Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya diriku saat ini, Sakura-chan. Aku benar-benar senang ternyata kau mengingatku."_

 _"Uhm... Tepatnya aku yang seperti apa yang masih ada dalam ingatanmu saat ini?"_

 _Naruto tersenyum mesum. Matanya melirik ke bawah, ke arah dua bongkahan kecil yang mengintip dari balik sundress._

 _"Semua tentang dirimu."_

 _Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik sang wanita. Bibirnya membisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang terkesan tidak sopan dan mesum. Tetapi merupakan rangkaian ucap yang terlalu biasa bagi Namikaze muda._

 _Deretan susunan kata yang begitu membuai, begitu memabukkan, dan berhasil mengeluarkan semburat merah muda pada pipi putih sang wanita._

 _Serta satu baris kalimat penutupan yang menegaskan keseriusan sang cassanova._

 _"Dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu mengingatnya kembali, Sa-ku-ra-chan."_

.

"Ngh..."

Lenguhan pelan membuyarkan putaran memorinya. Diliriknya sumber suara yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Rambut merah muda yang acak-acakan menjadi pemandangan pertama yang tertangkap mata. Lalu wajah cantik seorang wanita. Mata birunya terus menyusur ke bawah ke arah leher putih jenjang dengan beberapa hiasan ruam merah. Dan terhenti pada bagian atas selimut lembut yang menutup tubuh polos mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Naruto tersenyum. Didekapnya tubuh mungil yang kini telah terduduk. Sentuhan lembut dan kenyal seketika membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Begitu panas dan menggelora.

Tetapi pria itu berusaha bertahan untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh polos yang telah dengan lancang membangkitkan naluri lelakinya. Tangan berbalut perban meraih dagu lancip sang wanita dan mendekatkannya. Menyatukan bibir mungil yang telah membengkak itu dengan bibir tipisnya.

 _Cuph_.

Sentuhan lembut dan singkat. Berlanjut dengan lumatan yang sarat akan luapan hasrat. Sepasang benda tak bertulang menyatu saling beradu, memperebutkan dominansi. Nyaris melarutkan keduanya dalam panas ranjang yang mereka tempati. Hingga posisi keduanya kini saling bertindih.

Pasokan oksigen yang menipis melerai keduanya dari tautan penuh nafsu. Benang saliva tercipta membentuk untaian penghubung sepasang bibir yang berbeda.

Rona merah yang memenuhi wajah sang wanita, serta tatapan sayu manik hijaunya, cukup untuk membuat tubuh Naruto menggelinjang.

Seharusnya.

Tapi faktanya Naruto justru menjauh. Mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang dengan posisi membelakangi Sakura.

Ada yang salah.

Sensasi asing yang dulu pernah dia rasakan bersama wanita itu, perasaan berdebar yang mendera saat dirinya menjadikan Sakura sebagai objek fantasi, dan dentuman bertalu-talu diiringi gairah menggebu-gebu saat penyatuan kedua mereka seminggu yang lalu, hilang.

Lenyap tak berbekas.

Berusaha mengumpulkan kepingan puzzle yang seolah berserakan di alam bawah sadarnya. Namun tak kunjung mampu menyatukan hingga tercipta bentuk yang jauh dari sempurna.

Naruto menyerah.

Akalnya terlalu pendek untuk urusan semacam ini.

"Naruto..."

Lagi.

Alunan lembut tersirat dari nada panggilan yang diucapkan Sakura membuatnya menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sakura-chan."

"Hm..."

Sakura memeluknya dari belakang. Kepalanya meneleng dan bersandar pada punggung kekar Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai menyadari."

Meski tidak melihat, Sakura yakin saat ini dahi sang pria tengah berkerut. Sakura tersenyum. Kemudian bangkit berdiri setelah terlebih dahulu mencium pipi bergores pria itu.

"Huaaahh. Sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai."

Menuai tatapan penuh tanya pria di belakangnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo Minna-san... Masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini kah? Hehehe...**

 **Kemarin pas baca kotak review cukup kaget juga, ada yang sudah bisa menebak alur cerita ini. Hehehe...**

 **Kita sehati dong ya hihihi... Tapi mulai chapter depan lah sebenarnya inti cerita Nai, saat perjuangan Naruto sudah dimulai.**

 **Jangan lupa untuk menorehkan keluh kesah di kolom review ya...**

 **Tentu saja tentang ff ini bukan tentang hidup hihihi... Arigato**


	6. Chapter 6

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! : _Mainstream Idea_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Tokyo**

"Kau sudah akan pergi?"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Matanya berkilat dengan jenaka. Memandang sang pria dengan tatapan menggoda. Sungguh, jika saja yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah pria yang dia temui seminggu yang lalu, bukan hal yang mustahil pria itu akan langsung menerkamnya. Sayang, pria itu telah berbeda. Pun sejak hari ketiga mereka tinggal seatap di sebuah apartemen sewa yang cukup mewah di Meguro, distrik Shibuya.

Sakura bukanlah wanita yang bodoh. Bagaimanapun juga wanita penyandang nama Uchiha itu pernah mendapatkan gelar wisudawan terbaik di Sekolah Kedokteran, Sungkyunkwan University, salah satu universitas terbaik di Korea Selatan.

Sakura juga bukan orang yang tidak peka akan segala keadaan dan kondisi di sekitarnya. Wanita itu terlalu jenius untuk hal-hal semacam itu.

Jadi tidak perlu heran, jika dengan cepat wanita musim semi itu mampu mengetahui perubahan yang terjadi pada Namikaze Naruto. Mendeteksi sikap yang terlalu jauh perbedaannya dengan pertemuan awal mereka. Sakura cukup mafhum dengan keadaan semacam ini. Bagaimanapun, profesinya sebagai seorang dokter mengharuskan wanita cantik itu untuk mampu memahami berbagai karakter manusia, yang tentu saja ditujukan sebagai salah satu faktor pendukung kemampuannya dalam menghadapi pasien yang berbeda.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku pergi? Sekarang ataupun entah kapan semuanya akan sama saja, bukan? Kau sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi."

Rentetan kalimat bernada sendu mengalir begitu saja keluar dari bibir mungilnya yang berlapis _lipgloss_. Bak seorang pemain dorama yang sering ditayangkan televisi lokal, raut muka Sakura terlihat begitu suram, kedua alisnya menekuk, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang membentuk kurva parabola negatif. Sementara dalam hati wanita itu tergelak. Suara tawa yang membahana memenuhi rongga dadanya, yang membutuhkan standar kestabilan emosi cukup tinggi untuk mampu mengendalikannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan."

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura. Hatinya ternaungi rasa bersalah yang teramat dalam. Pria Namikaze itu tidak pernah menyangkal jika ada yang mengatakannya brengsek. Tetapi setinggi-tingginya kadar kebrengsekan yang dia miliki, tidak pernah sekalipun pria itu mempermainkan hati wanita. Terlebih perasaan kaum hawa yang begitu sensitif dan seolah merupakan permata yang wajib dijaga. Sedikit saja dirinya mengambil keputusan yang salah dalam bersikap, bisa dipastikan permata itu akan lecet dan menyebabkan ketidak sempurnaan.

Perkara ada beberapa wanita yang tersakiti oleh sikapnya, semua murni karena kesalahan mereka sendiri. Karena sejak awal kesepakatan yang mereka lakukan, Naruto sudah begitu jelas memberikan pernyataan. Atau lebih tepat jika dikatakan sebagai peringatan. Bahwa hubungan yang mereka jalani tidak akan pernah melebihi batas-batas _partner_ kesenangan.

Bahkan saat dulu dirinya sering terjebak lebih lama bersama Shion, pria itu dengan tanpa sedikitpun rasa malu menjelaskan bahwa hubungan mereka hanyalah _friends with benefits_. Tiga untaian kata yang pada awal pengucapannya sempat membuat gadis pirang itu murka, merasa tersakiti atas apa yang dikatakan Naruto kepadanya. Namun, terlalu dalam terjatuh pada pesona sang _cassanova_ , Shion dengan sangat terpaksa menerimanya. Mengabaikan luka perih yang yang kian lama kian mengiris bak sembilu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Tapi aku merasa jika semua ini adalah hubungan yang salah."

Keduanya duduk bersisian di sofa putih yang berhiaskan motif bunga _forget me not._ Terdiam menatap pada eternit putih yang menjadi atap mereka saat ini.

Cukup lama.

Terpaku pada keadaan yang mendera, meski dalam pikiran mereka terlintas dua hal yang sama sekali berbeda.

"Kau baru mengatakan itu setelah semua yang kita lakukan bersama? Setelah dengan kerelaan tinggi aku mencampakkan suamiku demi hidup bersamamu? Setelah aku begitu terjatuh dalam perangkapmu?"

Naruto terdiam. Matanya memejam. Hatinya tak henti merutuki kebodohan, menyuarakan sumpah dan serapah yang begitu kejam. Tapi baginya itu semua merupakan timbal balik yang sepadan, atas apa yang telah dia lakukan.

"Kau boleh membunuhku jika kau mau, Sakura-chan. Aku memang tak lebih dari sampah yang berwujud laki-laki brengsek."

"Ya itu benar. Tapi jika aku membunuhmu maka hanya akan mendatangkan kerugian, sama sekali tidak ada keuntungan di pihakku. Kau akan mati dan terlepas dari masalah sementara aku akan membusuk di penjara."

Kembali keheningan menyapa keduanya. Keadaan yang beberapa waktu lalu menjadi canggung kini tetap sama, meski untuk alasan yang jauh berbeda.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berdiri. Dengan pelan dirapikannya bagian belakang _sundress_ berbahan satin yang dia kenakan. Kaki jenjangnya yang memakai _flatshoes_ putih melangkah menuju sudut ruang apartemen. Tepat di depan pintu kamar tidur yang telah digunakan sebagai tempat peristirahatannya selama seminggu ini. matanya menatap sejenak pada pintu kamar yang bercat putih. Kemudian berbalik pergi setelah tangannya meraih _handle_ koper.

"Aku pergi, Naruto."

"Lebih baik kita berangkat bersama."

Naruto berdiri dengan cepat. Berlari menuju kamar dan kembali keluar setelah menyambar jaket jingga kesayangannya yang tergantung di balik pintu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, Naruto. Kau sudah terlalu baik selama ini mau menampungku untuk tinggal di sini."

Naruto meringis. Dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk mendeteksi nada mengejek pada kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sakura.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih. Oh tidak, seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu pergi sebelum kau memberikan maaf. Tetapi sepertinya jika itu yang terjadi, kita akan lebih tersiksa."

Jantung Naruto seolah melompat keluar saat mata _emerald_ Sakura memincing, mengarah begitu tajam padanya.

"Ma-maaf..." ujar Naruto lirih. Pandangannya menunduk, seolah lantai yang terbuat dari batu marmer itu adalah objek yang terlalu menarik untuk diabaikan.

"Haahhhh... Jujur saja Naruto, sebenarnya aku tidak perlu memaafkanmu karena memang tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kau tidak bersalah. Bukan atas sikap brengsekmu melainkan atas kemauanku untuk menerima ajakanmu dan hidup bersamamu."

Sakura menghela nafasnya berat. Matanya mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, kepada lantai marmer itu.

Memang tugasnya telah selesai. Tugas yang sebenarnya lebih bisa dikatakan sebagai tugas moral. Tugasnya untuk membuat Naruto menyadari kesalahan yang telah diperbuat dan mampu kembali menjadi laki-laki normal. Tugasnya untuk membantu seseorang di luar sana yang begitu menantikan kehadiran pria kuning itu, meski tidak pernah secara terang-terangan orang itu mengatakannya.

Namun, di sisi lain, wanita musim semi itu begitu menderita. Karena meski dikatakan sebagai tugas moral nyatanya langkah yang diambil sama sekali tidak bermoral. Emosi yang meluap dan amarah yang menguasai membuat wanita itu mengambil langkah yang salah. Pergi dari sisi pria yang dicintainya dan malah menyerahkan diri untuk menjadi tumbal bagi pria brengsek yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

Bodoh!

Ya, wanita itu mengakui kebodohannya. Mengakui kepicikan pikiran yang dimilikinya. Namun, apa mau dikata. Jika nasi telah terlanjur menjadi bubur. Mungkin hal ini bisa menjadi pelajaran bagi inkarnasinya di masa yang berbeda kelak.

Sakura tersenyum.

Wanita itu telah membulatkan keputusan untuk kembali ke negeri ginseng. Mengabdi kepada institusi yang sempat mempekerjakannya beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Membagi ilmu yang telah didapatnya di bangku perkuliahan kepada orang lain yang menempuh jalan sama. Tentu saja, jika memungkinkan Sakura akan memberikan pula cerita tentang pengalaman menyakitkan ini kepada mereka. Agar tidak ada orang lain yang bernasib sama dengannya.

"Kau tenang saja Naruto, aku sudah memesan taksi untuk ke bandara."

"Bandara? Kenapa tidak bersamaku saja? Apa kau lupa bahwa aku sudah pindah ke Osaka. Kita bisa naik mobilku."

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, manik hijau sang wanita menatap Naruto lembut. Menuai tautan alis sebagai balas.

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea."

Kebingungan kembali menghampiri Naruto.

"Ke Korea?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke Osaka. Aku tidak mungkin kembali pada Sasuke-kun. Dia pasti benar-benar kecewa padaku dan tidak mau bertemu denganku. Dia pasti menyesal memiliki istri seorang jalang sepertiku."

Hatinya sakit tak terkira saat bibirnya mengeluarkan kata demi kata.

Berpuluh adegan masa lalu kembali melintas dalam pikirannya. Saat dimana cinta memenuhi keluarga kecilnya. Saat dimana musim panas terasa sejuk dan musim dingin terasa hangat bagi keduanya. Saat dimana makanan pahitpun terasa nikmat ketika memasuki kerongkongan.

Namun, sekarang semua seakan hambar. Bagaikan butiran debu yang diterbangkan oleh angin lalu.

"Sakura-chan... Maafkan aku."

Suara Naruto berubah parau. Bahkan orang lainpun akan mampu melihat keresahan dalam nada yang diungkapkan pria itu. Seolah ada tumpukan beban yang menggumpal dan membentuk sekat di tenggorokan.

Bagaimanapun Naruto sudah membulatkan tekad. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, saat melihat wanita malang yang menjadi korban keegoisannya.

"Tetaplah di sini, Sakura-chan. Aku akan mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang telah kulakukan kepadamu."

Sakura membelalakkan manik hijaunya begitu lebar. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan pria itu. Namun detik berikutnya justru tawa lepas yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Terlalu keras hingga menciptakan air mata di sudut kelopaknya.

"Kau ini benar-benar lucu. Mau mempertanggungjawabkan katamu? Dan kita hidup bersama? Kau pikir ini dorama yang sering kau tonton setiap pagi? Kita tidak bisa melakukannya, Naruto. Kau tidak mencintaiku dan aku mencintai orang lain."

Naruto terdiam. Kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya bagaikan panah pasopati milik Arjuna yang dilesatkan dari busur gandiwa. Menghunjam jantungnya hingga menembus kulit punggung.

Bukannya menjadi munafik, tetapi pria itu merasa bersalah teramat dalam pada wanita ini.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum. Tangannya terulur demi membelai lembut pipi Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Naruto. Bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali? Kau dan aku sama-sama memiliki kesalahan yang harus dipertanggungjawabkan. Jadi urus saja masalahmu dan akupun akan begitu. Semoga Kami-sama berkenan memberikan kesempatan kedua kepadamu."

Naruto tercengang.

Wanita yang baru saja menohoknya dengan kata-kata kini malah menyiram lukanya dengan air dingin.

Perlahan senyuman tulus terpatri di wajah tampannya. Anggukan pelan seolah menjadi pertanda terciptanya kesepakatan antara mereka berdua.

"Yosh! Kita harus sama-sama berjuang!" Teriaknya penuh semangat.

Keduanya melangkah menuju pintu apartemen. Membuka kenop dan memutarnya sementara perbincangan mengarah kepada hal-hal yang ringan.

Dan saat telah berada di luar apartemen, belum sempat Naruto mengunci pintu, tubuhnya terhempas cukup keras. Dengan jarak yang cukup jauh untuk membuktikan bahwa pelakunya benar-benar orang yang kuat.

Sekujur badannya terasa sakit, terlebih dahinya yang membentur lantai gedung apartemen mengeluarkan darah.

"Sasuke-kun! Hentikan!"

Teriakan keras seiring dengan isakan tangis Sakura cukup memberitahukan kepadanya tentang siapa yang telah dengan berani memukulnya.

Namun, meski tubuhnya tergolong kuat, Naruto masih belum mampu untuk terbangun. Baru saja tangan dan lututnya berhasil digerakkan, demi menyangga tubuhnya yang melemah, terjangan keras mengenai punggungnya. Membuatnya kembali ke posisi semula memeluk lantai.

Cairan pekat berwarna merah yang semula hanya berupa tetesan kecil, kini mulai mengalir deras. Memberikan noda pada lantai gedung apartemen.

"Sasuke-kun... Kumohon... Hentikan! Dia bisa mati kalau kau terus memukulnya."

Air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Sakura. Tangannya berusaha menarik tubuh Sasuke menjauh, tetapi tentu saja kekuatannya tidak memadai. Bahkan dengan kejamnya Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Sakura hingga terpelanting. Tubuh mungil itu membentur dinding. Terlalu keras hingga membuat wanita musim semi itu tak sadarkan diri.

Entah setan mana yang berhasil merasukinya, Sasuke seolah tak peduli pada kondisi Sakura. Fokus penglihatannya hanya pada pria berrambut kuning yang tergeletak tak berdaya di bawahnya.

Ya, pria itu menginjakkan kakinya dengan keras pada tubuh Naruto. Sesekali tubuhnya membungkuk dan tangannya mengepal, melayangkan tinju dengan kekuatan penuh.

 **Bugh!**

"Uohoookk."

Darah menyembur keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Dan pria itu benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

 **Osaka**

 **Rumah Sakit Osaka Shakai**

Pria itu terduduk di depan sebuah ruang rawat. Penampilannya begitu mengerikan. Bajunya yang berupa kaos lengan pendek berwarna biru muda terlihat kusut dan kotor. Beberapa bagian bahkan tampak ternoda oleh cairan merah pekat. Celana hitamnya koyak di bagian lutut kanan. Wajah tampannya terlihat datar, tanpa ada ekspresi apapun. Mata _onyx_ nya menatap kosong pada dinding di seberang. Kedua tangan bertumpu pada paha dan digunakan sebagai penopang dagu.

 _Cklekkk_

Suara kenop pintu yang berputar berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Meski beberapa menit lalu warna putih dinding terlihat begitu menarik, tetapi tidak untuk saat ini. Tubuhnya dengan cepat berdiri dan langkahnya menyongsong sosok wanita yang baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat.

Dipandangnya wanita itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Seolah mengharapkan sebuah jawaban tentang hidup dan matinya. Dan nyawanya terasa melayang saat wanita bermata opal itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu."

Terjatuh dalam posisi semula, namun tubuhnya begitu lemas. Seolah seluruh tulang dalam tubuhnya menghilang hingga menyisakan otot dan kulit saja.

"Apa salahku?"

Pertanyaan yang seharusnya datang dari pihak yang merana, tetapi justru menimbulkan luapan emosi dari wanita yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau bodoh, Nii-san? Kau memukulnya hingga pingsan dan nyaris membunuh kekasihnya. Dan sekarang kau bertanya apa salahmu?" teriakan tertahan dari wanita itu membuatnya meradang.

"Aku suaminya, Hanabi. Tentu aku berhak marah jika melihat istriku selingkuh dengan pria lain. Memangnya apa lagi yang harus kulakukan? Bahkan jika saja tidak ada _security_ yang datang kemarin, aku sudah pasti akan menghabisi pria brengsek itu."

"Dan kau akan membusuk di penjara."

Jawaban singkat nan datar tetapi begitu telak bagi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tsk!"

Wanita beranjak dewasa dengan rambut cokelat panjang itu memilih diam. Merasa percuma berdebat dengan orang yang sudah dibutakan pikirannya. Merasa rugi dalam hal waktu jika beradu argumen dengan orang yang sudah gelap mata.

Akhirnya memilih memandang rombongan paramedis yang tengah berjalan mendekat. Mendorong ranjang berroda yang menampung seorang pasien.

Membosankan memang, tapi setidaknya bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari kakak sepupunya yang gila.

"Apa kau mengenal pria itu, Hanabi?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban yang Hanabi berikan terkesan tidak peduli. Iris _amethyst_ nya kini beralih haluan, terpaku pada rambut merah seorang wanita yang mencolok. Tapi telinganya tetap mampu mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke:

"Namikaze Naruto, ayah biologis dari Hyuuga Boruto."

"A-Apa?"

Hanabi berteriak dengan suara cempreng bersamaan dengan teriakan serupa dari wanita berrambut merah, yang memenuhi koridor rumah sakit siang itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aaaa bagaimana dengan chapter ini, Minna? Mohon jika ada degradasi kualitas tulisan Nai untuk disampaikan ya, bisa di kolom review ataupun PM.**

 **Oh ya, untuk review yang sudah masuk terimakasih atas sarannya. Akan menjadi bahan pertimbangan dan dukungan untuk kelanjutan fic ini.**

 **Untuk _update_ Nai usahakan setiap hari (Whoaaa... baru kali ini lho Nai bisa rutin up tiap hari, semoga bisa konsisten), tetapi mohon maaf untuk yang me _request_ agar jumlah _words_ nya ditambah, Nai belum bisa memberikan. Karena Nai ada beberapa kesibukan lain di dunia nyata. Tetapi akan Nai usahakan.**

 **Terimakasih ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! : Mainstream Idea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Osaka**

 **Rumah Sakit Osaka Shakai**

"Dasar sepupu tidak tahu diuntung. Sudah diberikan bantuan malah berniat menjadikanku buntung! Baru kemarin aku menasihatinya agar bisa menjaga sikap, mengingat statusnya sebagai warga baru di Osaka. Malah sekarang membuat masalah lagi."

Rentetan kalimat omelan keluar begitu saja dari bibir bercat merah seorang wanita. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa sedikit membuat rok span yang digunakan terangkat ke atas. Tapi wanita itu sungguh tidak peduli. Baginya saat ini yang terpenting adalah bisa secepat mungkin menjumpai adik sepupunya yang baru saja dipindahkan dari Matsudo City Hospital di Chiba ke rumah sakit ini.

Uzumaki Karin.

Sebenarnya wanita ini sudah terlalu jengah dengan sikap kekanakan dan suka seenaknya sepupunya itu. Tetapi mau tidak mau dia merelakan diri untuk terus memantau dan mengawasi Naruto. _Hell!_ Padahal pria itu sudah terlalu dewasa. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, karena semua yang Karin lakukan hanyalah sebuah upaya untuk membalas budi kepada bibinya. Namikaze Kushina, yang telah memberikan andil cukup besar bagi kehidupannya.

Bibi Kushina menyerahkan sepenuhnya urusan kehidupan Naruto kepada Karin. Bukan sebab apa melainkan posisi Namikaze Minato yang merupakan orang penting di negara inilah pokok permasalahannya. Kushina sebagai istri pejabat negara tentu saja memiliki kesibukan yang nyaris sama dengan sang suami.

Selain itu, bukannya Kushina tidak mempercayai anaknya sendiri yang kini telah beranjak dewasa. Tetapi sikap Naruto yang terkadang suka seenaknya dan tanpa sadar menimbulkan masalahlah yang menjadi faktor pendorong kebulatan tekadnya untuk menitipkan Naruto kepada keponakannya.

Dan nyatanya apa yang ditakutkan Nyonya Namikaze itu benar adanya. Anak semata wayangnya tidak pernah lepas dari sesuatu yang disebut sebagai masalah. Termasuk untuk saat ini.

"Haahhhhh..."

Debit karbon dioksida begitu besar saat keluar dari mulutnya. Seakan masalah yang sedang memenuhi pikirannya ini bisa ikut terbuang dan menguap ke udara luar. Pandangan wanita itu menerawang dan sinar matanya menyiratkan kekosongan. Mungkin saat ini alam bawah sadarnya sedang mengajak bercengkerama. Jika bukan karena suara roda ranjang dorong yang berdecit, mungkin wanita itu akan menabrak tiang di koridor rumah sakit ini.

Kemarin saat Karin sedang sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan kantor, ponsel pintarnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Awalnya wanita itu enggan untuk mengangkat mengingat jika sejenak saja pekerjaan kantor dia tinggalkan, bukan tidak mungkin atasannya akan memberikan teguran. Namun, panggilan itu terus berdering tanpa henti. Dengan malas Karin megangkat sambungan telepon yang ternyata berasal dari kantor humas Apartemen Meguro. Manager apartemen tersebut yang tentu saja mengenali Naruto, mengatakan kepadanya bahwa sang adik sepupu ditemukan dalam kondisi penuh luka lebam dan tak sadarkan diri di depan pintu apartemennya. Dan saat ini tengah mendapatkan perawatan di Rumah Sakit Kota Matsudo.

Kekhawatiran yang berlebih menciptakan amarah dalam diri wanita itu. Dengan suara membentak Karin meminta tolong kepada pihak apartemen untuk memindahkan perawatan sepupunya ke Osaka. Tentu saja karena saat ini Karin sedang tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya di kota Kansai ini. Awalnya pihak apartemen menolak permintaan Karin karena merasa hal tersebut tidak menjadi bagian dari tanggungjawab mereka. Namun, saat wanita berrambut merah itu mulai membawa nama sang Paman, pihak apartemen terpaksa menyetujui.

Jadilah hari ini Namikaze Naruto dipindahkan di Osaka Shakai.

"Apa kau mengenal pria itu, Hanabi?"

Sayup-sayup suara seorang pria menyambangi telinganya.

"Tidak."

Nada wanitanya begitu tidak enak terdengar di telinga. Sepertinya mereka sepasang kekasih atau bahkan sepasang suami istri yang sedang memiliki masalah rumah tangga.

Sebenarnya Karin bukan termasuk golongan manusia yang suka sekali ingin tahu atau ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain. Tetapi faktanya suara yang baru saja terdengar itu tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Jadi mau tidak mau Karin ikut mendengarkan juga.

"Namikaze Naruto, ayah biologis dari Hyuuga Boruto."

"A-Apa?"

Teriakan cempreng lolos begitu saja dalam periode yang hampir bersamaan dengan teriakan wanita di dekatnya. Refleks yang spontan membuat tangannya bergerak begitu cepat untuk menutup mulut. Pandangannya terarah pada sepasang manusia yang tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh tanda tanya.

Merasa dirinya telah menimbulkan suatu kecanggungan, Karin tertawa kikuk dan salah tingkah. Tangan kanannya menggaruk belakang kepala yang sedikit terasa gatal dan segera berlalu pergi sebelum terjadi suatu hal yang bisa berefek pertanyaan aneh kepadanya.

Wanita itu berlari. Menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang didominasi warna putih. Di sisi kanan dan kiri adalah deretan ruang perawatan dari berbagai macam jenis pelayanan.

TOK... TOK...

Tangan kanannya mengetuk pintu dengan cepat sementara dirinya tengah berusaha untuk menormalkan kembali nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Masuklah."

Karin membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Sejenak berdiri bersandar pada daun pintu, matanya mengitari setiap sudut ruangan. Sebuah ruang rawat dari kelas atas, dengan satu buah ranjang yang diletakkan di dekat jendela sehingga bisa dengan mudah menghubungkan penglihatan sang pasien dengan dunia luar. Di sebelah ranjang terdapat sebuah meja kecil, dengan vas bunga yang berisikan mawar merah di bagian atas.

Mawar merah?

Bukankah seharusnya Krisan, Aster atau Anyelir lebih cocok? Seolah mengetahui keheranan yang dirasakan Karin, Naruto tertawa.

"Aaa jadi ada seorang perawat yang memberikan bunga mawar merah itu untukku. Bahkan dia selalu memberikannya setiap hari."

Bola mata merah Karin memutar malas, seolah mengerti bagian lanjutan dari kalimat Naruto tadi. Mengabaikan eksistensi makhluk kuning itu, Karin justru berjalan mendekati meja. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh bunga itu. Mawar merah, setiap manusia di belahan dunia manapun tahu apa makna yang terkandung di balik pemberian bunga tersebut. Romansa.

"Oh begitu. Lalu untuk membalas kebaikannya dan sebagai ucapan terimakasih, kau memberinya kenikmatan bercinta gratis di atas ranjang rumah sakit?"

 **Brushhhhhhhhhh**

Naruto menyemburkan separuh air minum yang baru saja memasuki mulutnya. Mukanya memerah selain karena menahan amarah juga karena dirinya menahan sakit di tenggorokan akibat debit air yang terlalu besar terdorong keluar.

"Sialan kau, rubah betina! Jaga bicaramu!"

Nadanya terdengar lebih tinggi daripada biasanya. Namun tak sedikitpun membuat Karin gentar. Justru wanita itu membalasnya dengan tidak kalah sengit.

"Kalau begitu, jaga sikapmu! Jangan terus-terusan berulah seperti kau seorang remaja labil. Kau sudah dewasa Naruto, atau boleh kukatakan kau itu sudah tua. Mulailah membenahi dirimu dan bersiap untuk menjalani hidup dengan serius."

Sikap marah Karin sebenarnya adalah salah satu yang paling ditakutkan oleh Naruto. Cih! Semua itu mengingatkannya kepada sikap sang Ibu saat dalam keadaan yang sama. Apa wanita Uzumaki memang seperti itu?

Pria tampan itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Tubuhnya yang tengah terduduk kini lebih disandarkan pada kepala ranjang.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanya Naruto. Karin tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan barang bawaannya.

"Apa kau marah karena pertunanganmu dibatalkan secara sepihak oleh Suigetsu?"

Sejenak kegiatannya terhenti. Karin memejamkan matanya erat. Ini sama sekali masalah yang sedang tidak ingin dia bicarakan, tapi dengan sok polosnya Naruto malah membuka luka hatinya.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi kau jangan khawatir aku pasti akan membuat pria gigi runcing itu menyesal karena telah mencampakkanmu."

Nah. Sekarang darah di pembuluh kepalanya benar-benar mendidih membuat Karin terlonjak berdiri. Berbalik menghadapi Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa mungkin saja semua yang terjadi padaku itu adalah karma dari Kami-sama yang seharusnya kau terima?"

Menyoalkan hal yang menurutnya tidak perlu tetapi semua itu dia abaikan, Karin sudah terlanjur kesal.

"Kenapa jadi aku?"

"Lupakan!"

Lalu keheningan menyapa mereka. Naruto yang kembali memusatkan pandangan pada pemandangan indah di luar sana, dan Karin yang kembali menyibukkan diri dengan barang-barangnya. Terbuai dalam pikiran masing-masing. Saling mendukung dan saling menyalahkan di waktu yang bersamaan. Bukan rahasia lagi jika dua bersaudara ini sering sejalan saat sedang mengalami masalah.

"Naruto..."

Mungkin Karin tidak tahan dengan kesunyian yang terlalu lama atau memang ada yang sedang ingin dia ungkapkan. Wanita itu berbalik dan menghampiri Naruto. Duduk di tepi ranjang pasien. Iris _ruby_ nya menatap tajam iris safir di hadapannya.

"Jadi, Haruno itu benar wanita yang kau cari?"

Sekejap memang namun tak luput dari penglihatan Karin saat manik _azure_ milik Naruto membelalak dan kemudian kembali lagi dalam posisi normal.

"Apa aku harus menceritakannya? Apa kau benar-benar ingin mencampuri urusanku?"

"Setelah semua yang kau lakukan pada hidupku? Ya!"

Jawaban telak nan mutlak yang dilontarkan bibir bercat merah itu membuat Naruto merinding, bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang.

"Iya."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau mencampakkannya juga?"

Terdiam sejenak, keheningan menguasai keduanya. Karin memang tipe wanita yang tidak sabaran, tetapi demi mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan besar yang menaungi pikirannya, dia rela menunggu. Bahkan jika harus menyambung ususpun dirinya rela.

"Karena sepertinya ada yang salah. Rasanya benar-benar berbeda."

Karin mendecih.

"Kau yakin itu bukan sebab kau sudah terlalu banyak menikmati tubuh wanita? Mungkin kau bosan?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Pria itu tahu seharusnya dia marah dengan ucapan Karin, tetapi saat ini dirinya memilih mengalah. Tidak mau memperpanjang perdebatan yang bisa dipastikan tidak akan berujung.

"Awalnya memang terasa berbeda, seolah begitu istimewa. Seakan kerinduanku selama bertahun-tahun telah terbayarkan. Seolah cintaku benar bersambut. Tetapi itu hanya bertahan dua hari. Selanjutnya semua seperti air tawar, sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa."

Oh bolehkah Karin tertawa? Mengingat ucapan Naruto benar-benar seperti perkataan yang keluar dari mulut orang bodoh.

"Mungkin saja itu sebenarnya hanya ambisimu. Jadi setelah kau berhasil mendapatkannya semua terasa tidak ada artinya lagi."

Tidak ada jawaban yang diterima Karin selain helaan nafas kasar si pria yang kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seolah terdera keraguan untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal di benaknya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Rupanya pria Namikaze itu lupa jika yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini adalah seorang wanita yang sudah seperti saudara kembarnya sendiri. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan dari Karin.

"Ya."

"Hm?"

"Tapi kau harus berjanji, tidak akan menertawakanku setelah aku mengatakannya."

"Hm... Hm..." anggukan Karin sebenarnya bukan merupakan jaminan bahwa wanita itu akan menepati janji, hanya sebagai sarana pemercepat saja sebenarnya.

"Ukurandadanyatidaksama."

"Huh?"

"Ukurandadanyatidaksamadenganbrayangkusimpan."

"Namikaze sialan! Kau pikir aku ini alien yang bisa memahami bahasamu yang aneh itu? Katakan dengan jelas atau tidak sama sekali."

Bibir Naruto mengerucut sementara eritrositnya sedang sibuk berkumpul di bagian pipi. Mencipta semburat merah muda. Dia memalingkan wajahnya sebelum akhirnya berucap dengan nada tertahan.

"Ukuran dada Sakura tidak sama dengan ukuran br* yang kusimpan Karin!"

.

 _Krikkk krikkkk_

 _._

Hening...

.

"Huahahahahahahahahahahahaha..."

"Tsk!"

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah jendela. Tangannya menarik selimut putih hingga membungkus seluruh tubuhnya termasuk kepala. Tujuannya hanya satu, menyelamatkan urat malunya dari serbuan tawa jahanam iblis wanita.

Cukup lama, kira-kira hampir lima menit berlalu barulah tawa Karin benar-benar terhenti. Meski seringai jahil masih menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hei, buka selimutmu _big baby_."

"Jangan mengejekku, Rubah betina!"

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi ada satu hal penting yang harus kutanyakan. Agar otakku tidak gosong akibat terus menerus memikirkannya."

"Bukan urusanku!"

Emosi kembali meluap menguasai segenap jiwa wanita itu. Tetapi Karin memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk mengendalikannya.

"Kau bilang waktu itu kau dalam keadaan mabuk berat? Maksudku saat malam itu terjadi? Jadi bagaimana mungkin kau begitu yakin bahwa wanita itu adalah Haruno?"

Sepertinya topik yang dibuka Karin ini masih berkaitan dengannya dan memiliki daya tarik yang cukup tinggi hingga mampu membuat Naruto menyibakkan selimutnya. Menatap Karin penuh rasa penasaran, pria itu mendudukkan dirinya kembali di atas ranjang.

Naruto begitu yakin bahwa saat ini Karin tidak memiliki niat untuk mempermainkannya, melihat tatapan _ruby_ itu begitu sarat akan keseriusan.

"Kartu Tanda Pengenalnya tertinggal di kamarku. Jatuh tepat di dekat ranjang."

"Hm... Dan sejak saat itu kau mengira bahwa dia adalah wanita itu. Lalu tanpa sadar seiring berjalannya waktu kau menjadi terobsesi kepadanya?"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian mengendikkan bahunya.

"Dan kau bilang malam itu kau tidak menggunakan pengaman?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu padahal kondisimu tengah mabuk berat?"

"Karena setelah terbangun aku ingat bahwa aku tidak punya stok pengaman sejak sehari sebelumnya."

"Mungkin saja wanita itu yang membawanya?"

Naruto kembali menggeleng. Otaknya diperintahkan untuk bekerja keras mengingat kembali kepingan memori pada malam itu.

"Jika itu yang terjadi seharusnya ada karet pengaman bekas itu di tempat pembuangan sampah bukan?"

Giliran Karin yang mengangguk. Gadis itu memasang pose berpikir andalannya. Telunjuk lentik yang menepuk pelan dagunya yang lancip.

"Kau benar. Kecuali wanita itu seorang maniak yang dengan nekatnya membawa karet berisi cairan spermamu untuk dikoleksi."

Ucapan Karin yang terdengar seenaknya itu mengundang pelototan tajam dari mata biru Naruto. Pria itu bahkan sudah siap melempar bantal padanya.

" _Whoaaa... Relax man! I'm kidding._ Jadi wanita itu memiliki kemungkinan untuk hamil."

"Ya."

Kedua alis Karin bertaut, matanya memincing memandang curiga pada sepupunya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat seolah itu hal yang biasa?"

Pertanyaan Karin bagai panah cupid yang mengenai sasarannya dengan tepat menuai senyuman kikuk dan sikap salah tingkah pria kuning itu. Sejenak pipi bergarisnya merona.

"Ti-tidak masalah jika dia hamil anakku. Um... Dia begitu istimewa. Bu-bukan Sakura-chan, tetapi wanita itu."

"Baik. Kita asumsikan wanita itu bukan Haruno. Jadi terasa aneh bukan? Padahal wajahnya saja kau tidak ingat tetapi kau begitu yakin jika wanita itu istimewa?"

"Haahhh... Kau benar, aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirku yang bodoh ini-"

"Bukannya memang biasa bodoh ya?" Karin memotong ucapan Naruto, berbisik pelan.

"Huh?"

"Tidak ada! Jadi apa yang membuatnya istimewa?"

"Semuanya, sentuhan lembutnya, desahannya, tu-"

"Cukup!"

Lagi-lagi pria itu hanya mampu tersenyum canggung saat Karin memelototinya.

"Apakah ada kemungkinan wanita jalangmu-selain wanita itu-yang hamil?"

"Aku rasa tidak. Aku menjamin seratus persen selalu menggunakan pengaman dengan kualitas bagus. Lagipula sebelum berhubungan aku selalu menekankan kepada mereka bahwa jika sampai terjadi hal di luar kesenangan, aku tidak akan bertanggungjawab."

"Brengsek kau, Naruto!"

Karin berlari menerjang ranjang pasien. Diambilnya bantal yang sedang dipangku Naruto. Wanita berrambut merah itu seperti kesetanan memukuli adik sepupunya sekuat tenaga.

"Hen-hentikan Karin. Sudah kubilang bukan? Itu kesepakatan kami dan mereka menerimanya. Lagipula bukankah ada hal penting yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sontak kegiatan Karin terhenti. Perkataan terakhir Naruto berhasil mengembalikan akal sehatnya dan mempertemukannya dengan tujuan semula. Wanita itu kembali duduk di tepi ranjang. Pikirannya menerawang pada sosok laki-laki berrambut _raven_ dan wanita berrambut cokelat panjang yang dia lewati di koridor rumah sakit.

"Sepertinya aku punya sedikit _clue_ tentang wanita itu."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter ini, Minna? Jangan lupa untuk menuangkan uneg-uneg di kolom review atau PM ya...**

 **Untuk yang sudah berkenan mampir membaca dan untuk review yang sudah masuk, Nai ucapkan terimakasih. Sepertinya banyak yang geregetan ya. Mungkin kalau posisi Nai sebagai** _ **reader**_ **juga akan seperti itu hihihi. Karena emosi yang timbul pasti berbeda antara** _ **writer**_ **dengan** _ **reader**_ **.**

 **Oh ya, kemungkinan besok Nai tidak up ya, tapi baru kemungkinan sih hehe. Mohon maklum.**

 **Terimakasih ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! : Mainstream Idea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Osaka**

 **Mansion Hyuuga**

Deru mobil yang kemudian terhenti terdengar dari luar pagar rumah utama. Hinata yang saat itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke butik, menengadah sejenak. Menatap ke arah pintu masuk yang kini telah terbuka. Menampilkan sosok sang adik dengan raut muka yang begitu mengerikan. Lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya menjadi pemandangan yang cukup untuk membuat siapapun risih. Sekaligus mengetahui bahwa bungsu Hyuuga itu telah melewati hari-hari yang cukup melelahkan.

"Hanabi, kau sudah pulang?"

"Hn"

Jawaban singkat yang menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Hinata. Pasalnya tidak biasanya Hanabi menjadi irit kata-kata seperti itu. Wanita yang baru saja menyelesaikan studi Keperawatannya di Osaka Prefecture University itu terlihat pendiam. Padahal biasanya justru boros kata saat berbicara.

Hinata tidak bisa menyalahkan adik satu-satunya itu tentu saja. Selama empat hari ini Hanabi terlihat sibuk. Sibuk bekerja di sebuah klinik di dekat rumah Hyuuga. Kemudian pulang bekerja Hanabi akan langsung meluncur ke Shakai, untuk mengurus keperluan nyonya muda Uchiha yang sedang menjalani perawatan.

Hahhh...

Rasanya Hanabi begitu kesal. Mengapa pula dia harus menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Sakura saat di rumah sakit? Sebenarnya hari nuraninyalah yang saat itu mengambil alih. Sakura hidup seorang diri di Jepang. Kedua orangtuanya sudah tiada. Kerabat dan teman terdekat pun sebagian besar tinggal di Korea. Hanya keluarga Uchiha yang masih memiliki hubungan dengan wanita musim semi itu. Tetapi meskipun perselingkuhan menantu Uchiha itu dengan putra pertama Namikaze tidak tercium oleh media, berita tersebut telah sampai di telinga Uchiha Fugaku. Satu soalan yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa kembali ke rumah Uchiha. Terlebih wanita itu sendiri memang menolak untuk kembali ke sana, alasan khusus karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Bagai buah simalakama, jika Hanabi memakannya, dia akan sakit. Sebab wanita itu telah melukai hati kakak sepupunya yang artinya juga telah melukainya. Jika tidak dimakan, Hanabi akan dihadapkan pada penyesalan seumur hidup yang menghantui. Atas tindakan tidak bermoral yang dia lakukan kepada sesama wanita.

"Hanabi, aku akan berangkat ke butik langsung setelah mendaftarkan Boruto ke sekolah."

Hanabi hanya mengangguk sekilas. Matanya memejam menyembunyikan manik _amethyst_ nya yang mendadak terasa perih saat mendengar nama Boruto. Pikirannya melayang, kembali kepada apa yang dikatakan Sasuke kemarin siang.

Namikaze Naruto.

Jadi manusia bejat itu pula yang telah menorehkan luka di hati Hinata? Luka yang terlalu dalam hingga tidak mampu lagi terpulihkan. Bagaikan tusukan paku pada sebuah kayu. Meski paku itu telah tercabut tetap saja lubang bekas paku itu menempel tidak akan pernah hilang. Apalagi saat ini, dimana kondisi Hinata sama sekali terlalu jauh dari kata "baik". Karena paku itu sendiri justru belum tercabut.

Helaan nafas kasar kembali meluncur dari bibir _peach_ Hanabi. Mencipta sirat penuh tanda tanya di mata sewarna miliknya. Segenap sel dalam tubuhnya berkoordinasi untuk menurunkan fungsi. Mengendurkan daya tekan yang diberikan oleh otak dan memenuhi ruang tubuh dengan kadar oksigen yang lebih banyak.

Hanabi sudah terlalu letih.

Hinata yang sudah berada di ambang pintu terpaksa kembali demi bisa mengetahui permasalahan yang dihadapi adiknya.

"Ada apa?"

Datar memang, sedatar papan luncur yang biasa digunakan untuk _surfing_. Tetapi cukup untuk memberikan kekuatan bagi kelopak mata Hanabi hingga terbuka. Wanita berrambut cokelat itu menatap kakaknya. Iris yang memiliki warna sama kini saling menatap. Melemparkan gelenyar-gelenyar listrik yang dirambatkan oleh setiap pembuluh saraf.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" Hinata kembali bertanya karena merasa belum mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada, Nee-sama. Sudahlah Nee-sama tenang saja, aku sudah dewasa jadi tentu saja aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri."

Bukan bermaksud untuk berbohong. Nyatanya yang sedang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini adalah permasalahannya juga, meski tidak secara langsung.

Hinata mengangguk pelan lalu kembali berjalan. Saat baru selangkah kakinya melewati pintu, Hanabi memanggilnya.

"Nee-sama..."

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta tolong?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Hanabi bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menyeberangi ruang tamu yang cukup luas. Kemudian berbelok menyusuri koridor rumah Hyuuga yang didominasi oleh warna cokelat mengkilap dari bahan pelitur kayu. Di setiap sisi koridor terpampang berbagai macam pigura berukuran besar yang berisikan foto-foto keluarga Hyuuga. Hanabi tersenyum tipis saat matanya tidak sengaja melirik foto seorang wanita berrambut indigo, mirip dengan sang kakak. Berbalut kimono putih yang bermotif bunga krisan. Kakinya berhenti sejenak, tangannya terulur untuk membelai permukaan foto yang terbuat dari kertas _dop_. Tanpa disadari, air matanya menetes begitu saja. Meluncur pada pipi putihnya yang halus. Dengan cepat dihapusnya air suci tersebut.

Tak ingin berlama-lama larut dalam kesedihan saat mengenang sang Ibu, Hanabi berlari menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Bersegera untuk mengambil tas jinjing yang berukuran cukup besar.

"Hanabi?"

Oh, mungkin Hanabi yang terlalu lama, atau mungkin juga Hinata yang tidak memiliki stok kesabaran yang banyak, sehingga Hinata memutuskan untuk menyusulnya ke kamar.

"Aa... Maaf Nee-sama. Ini titipanku, tolong berikan pada Sakura-san di Shakai."

"..."

.

.

.

 **Rumah Sakit Osaka Shakai**

Wanita itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam ruang rawat saat matanya mendapati sosok seorang pria yang tengah berdiri menghadap ke jendela. Posisinya membelakangi keberadaannya saat ini. Sejenak wanita itu memutar bola matanya, kemudian bibirnya mencebik.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku, Sakura?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Seolah suara yang baru saja terdengar hanyalah hembusan angin lalu. Atau seekor nyamuk yang baru saja terbang dekat telinganya. Langkahnya terlihat santai saat mendekati ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

Diangkatnya selimut putih yang ada di atas ranjang untuk menutup tubuhnya hingga mencapai leher. Manik hijau itu memandang sendu pada langit-langit kamar rawat. Putih, bersih bagaikan salju di musim dingin. Musim yang sangat istimewa baginya karena tepat di musim itulah Sakura bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya.

"Apa kau membenciku? Atau kau memang sudah bosan denganku hingga kau pergi meninggalkanku? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, jika kau memiliki rasa tega yang begitu besar."

Jika bagi orang biasa suara itu terdengar datar tanpa intonasi sedikitpun, tetapi tidak bagi Sakura. Sangat jelas bagi gendang telinga sang wanita musim semi bahwa nada yang dilantunkan oleh suaminya sarat dengan intimidasi.

Sakura tetap bertahan untuk diam. Mulutnya mengatup rapat bagai direkatkan dengan menggunakan lem kualitas super. Pandangannya kini teralihkan. Sebenarnya untuk keadaan seperti ini akan lebih dramatis jika dirinya menatap ke luar jendela. Agar permata _emerald_ nya mampu bersirobok dengan langit yang cerah. Tetapi jika Sakura melakukan itu, maka sudah bisa dipastikan sosok yang tengah menatap tajam dirinya itu ikut berada dalam radius pandangannya.

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa otak Sakura memerintahkan otot lehernya untuk mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain, tepatnya ke arah pintu masuk.

"Oh rupanya berhubungan dengan jalang laki-laki itu membuatmu jadi tuli? Kheh!"

Bagaikan singa betina yang kelaparan kemudian merasa terusik, Sakura duduk tegak. Matanya menatap nyalang pada sosok pria di hadapannya. Terlihat mengerikan memang. Seluruh otot wajahnya dikerahkan agar tertarik dan menegang hingga menciptakan raut wajah penuh kemurkaan.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sasuke! Dia memang brengsek tapi setidaknya dia bisa memahami perasaan wanita."

"Oh, kau benar. Dan buktinya sekarang kau dicampakkan?"

Sel eritrosit di seluruh tubuh Sakura seolah naik, terkumpul dan tersaturasi di bagian atas jaringan tengkorak. Dengan cepat tangannya menyibak selimut lalu dia turun dari ranjang. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat mendekati Sasuke. Tangannya mengepal dan melayang, dengan sasaran akurat pipi tirus pria dewasa itu.

Sayang, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria dengan refleks luar biasa cepat.

Dan luar biasa kejam.

Dipelintirnya tangan wanita musim semi itu ke belakang punggung hingga posisi tubuhnya berbalik. Mengabaikan erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura, Sasuke menyeret tubuh mungil itu dan membantingnya ke atas ranjang.

Sakura menatap nanar pada pria yang begitu dicintainya. Sungguh wanita malang itu tahu akan watak Sasuke. Tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun menyangka jika pria itu tega memperlakukan dirinya dengan seperti ini.

Air mata menetes dari kedua manik hijaunya. Bukan sebab menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya yang kini tengah dicengkeram erat oleh Sasuke. Melainkan karena hati yang berdenyut terasa nyeri di dalam dada.

"Kau menangis, eh?"

Sasuke mengelus pipi istrinya dengan lembut. Namun, mata _onyx_ nya yang meredup sekilas berkilat tajam. Entah mengapa tingkah bungsu Uchiha itu lebih mirip seorang maniak.

Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya hingga menyisakan sedikit jarak antara dirinya dengan Sakura. Iris jelaganya seolah menjadi semakin gelap. Menatap lurus pada iris hijau sang istri.

"Kau menangis untuk apa? Aku yang menderita di sini, Sakura. Jadi seharusnya aku yang menangis."

Bisikan pelan nan parau terdengar sebagai alarm tanda bahaya bagi Sakura. Terlebih saat lidah Sasuke dengan ganasnya menjilat cuping telinga.

"Dan akan kubuktikan bahwa kau adalah milikku. Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku, Sakura."

"..."

.

"..."

Dia berbalik 180 derajat. Rona merah menguasai wajahnya yang putih. Bukan main rasa malu merambat di sekujur tubuhnya. Berkonduksi bagaikan aliran energi kalor dan mempenetrasi seluruh jaringan yang terlewati.

Bagaimana tidak jika nyaris saja dirinya menjadi saksi atas pemerkosaan seorang suami overprotektif kepada istrinya yang jalang. Dilakukan di atas ranjang rawat di sebuah rumah sakit. Oh sungguh terlalu kebetulan untuk disamakan dengan sebuah kisah drama.

Hinata berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Sepertinya untuk saat ini wanita berrambut indigo itu membutuhkan air minum untuk menenangkan diri. Pertama tadi, saat Hanabi meminta kesediaannya untuk mengantar baju ganti kepada Sakura. Tentu saja perasaan Hinata campur aduk. Saat ini dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu muka dengan sahabat yang dibencinya. Boleh jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata cemburu. Hinata tidak akan menyangkal karena memang faktanya seperti itu. Terlebih saat mengetahui bahwa perselingkuhan mereka berdua telah sampai pada sesuatu yang bisa disebut dengan keintiman.

 _Heck!_

Kebencian Hinata meluap-luap ketika ingatan tentang hal itu berputar saat ini. Tetapi kembali kepada Hanabi, sosok adik yang sangat Hinata sayang. Sosok adik yang bahkan sudah dianggap sebagai ibu kedua oleh Boruto. Dan Hinata memang telah sempat mengucap janji di dalam hati untuk tidak sekalipun mengcewakan Hanabi. Jadi ketika sang adik meminta tolong kepadanya, Hinata dengan sangat terpaksa mengangguk.

Pasal kedua adalah saat akan berangkat ke rumah sakit, Boruto menangis meraung-raung. Meminta untuk ikut mengunjungi _aunty_ Sakura. Padahal saat itu Hinata berniat untuk langsung pergi setelah memberikan baju ganti Sakura. Dan nyatanya saat tiba di rumah sakit, Boruto justru tertarik dengan berbagai permainan anak yang ada disediakan di _daycare_ rumah sakit. Terpaksa Hinata menitipkannya di sana. Jadi kembali lagi wanita itu merasa kesal. Seolah dirinya tengah dipermainkan. Pemikiran yang sangat konyol, bukan?

Permasalahan ketiga rasanya tidak perlu disebutkan kembali. Karena wanita itu enggan untuk memutar kejadian yang membuatnya merasa seperti seorang mesum.

Langkah kaki jenjang berbalut _stiletto_ hitam itu begitu laju di koridor luar rumah sakit. Menimbulkan dentuman ringan bagian bawah sepatu mahal itu dengan lantai koridor. Yang terpenting saat ini tujuannya telah terselesaikan, karena sebelum meninggalkan ruang rawat Sakura tadi Hinata telah meletakkan tas berisi baju ganti itu di depan pintu. Sejenak matanya menemukan pemandangan indah di tengah-tengah gedung rumah sakit. Sebuah taman yang sengaja dibangun demi kenyamanan penghuni rumah sakit ini.

Hatinya terasa menghangat, mengantar kurva lengkungan di bibir merekahnya. Iris _amethyst_ nya menyipit kemudian memejam saat hidungnya menghirup aroma berbagai bunga yang memenuhi taman tersebut. Ah rasanya benar-benar menenangkan, terlebih untuk seluruh otot dan ligamennya yang terasa kaku. Perlahan ketegangan mengendur dan tubuh wanita itu kembali rileks.

Kelopak mata itu membuka, memperlihatkan kembali manik pucat yang berkilat lembut bak rembulan di malam hari. Angin imaginer berhembus sepoi seolah menyapu segala keruwetan yang tengah mendera kehidupannya. Seiring rambatan longitudinal dimana arah geraknya berjalan selaras. Mulai ujung kaki hingga menyentuh ubun-ubun yang dipenuhi mahkota indigo.

Euforia yang tengah wanita itu rasakan mendadak menghilang. Hatinya seolah mencelos saat melihat selintas bayangan kuning di hadapannya.

Dan saat kesadaran telah kembali menguasai, wanita itu berlari secepat kilat. Sesekali terjatuh saat ujung _stiletto_ nya gagal menyentuh tanah dan malah tergantikan oleh tulang mata kakinya. Sakit memang, tapi Hinata mengabaikan. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah bayangan kuning yang semakin menjauh dari jarak pandangnya. Jantungnya mendadak dipaksa melakukan proses pompa darah dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Penculikan.

Satu kata yang melintas dalam benaknya.

Bukan tanpa alasan ketakutan itu tiba-tiba timbul. Mengingat makin maraknya jenis tindakan kriminal yang satu itu. Serta warna kuning yang Hinata kenali sebagai rambut anaknya. Terlebih saat melihat baju kodok abu-abu yang dikenakan anak itu. Sudah pasti itu Boruto.

Kembali mengabaikan eksistensi suatu rasa yang dinamakan sakit, yang kini menjalari kaki kanannya, Hinata terus berlari. Meneriakkan nama putra semata wayangnya. Menuai tatapan penuh tanya dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Boruto..."

Dan laju langkah itu mendadak melambat. Mata bulannya memancarkan kebingungan saat mendapati bayangan sang anak berhenti menjauh.

Hinata memincingkan matanya demi mendapatkan gambaran lebih jelas mengenai sosok sang putra. Di sebelah Boruto seorang pria berdiri menjulang. Memakai jaket jingga dan celana sepanjang lutut. Tudung jaketnya terangkat hingga menutupi seluruh kepalanya. Keduanya tengah berhenti di sebuah _stand_ es krim yang berada di kantin umum di bagian luar rumah sakit.

' _Apa dia sedang membujuk Boruto?'_

"Boruto!"

Memutus paksa urat malunya, Hinata berteriak sekencang mungkin. Bahkan bisa dikatakan teriakannya itu melebihi batas desibel yang diizinkan untuk suara normal teriakan manusia. Peduli setan, yang terpenting saat ini adalah Boruto bisa mendengar suaranya dan berbalik meninggalkan pria penculik itu.

Syukurlah apa yang diharapkannya benar terjadi. Boruto mendengar panggilannya dan menoleh. Mata biru bocah lima tahun itu berbinar senang saat mendapati sosok sang Ibu yang berlari mendekat.

"Kaa-chan..."

Hinata memeluk tubuh kecil Boruto dengan erat. Sudah cukup satu saja pria yang dia cintai pergi meninggalkannya. Hinata tidak mau kejadian itu kembali terulang meski dulu sekali pernah wanita itu menolak keberadaan Boruto.

"Aaa jadi kau ibu Boruto?"

Suara berat seorang pria mengusik Hinata untuk mendongak. Menatap mata biru yang serupa dengan milik Boruto. Garis di pipi yang hanya berbeda jumlah dengan tanda lahir Boruto. Dan helaian kuning yang tersembunyi di balik tudung jaket itu...

...sama dengan rambut Boruto.

 _Deg!_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aaaa mohon maaf minna baru sempat** _ **update**_ **, tadinya malah berniat untuk tidak** _ **up**_ **hari ini karena kondisi tangan Nai yang masih sakit (besar kemungkinan karena kebanyakan ngetik XD).**

 **Mohon maaf juga apabila banyak kesalahan karena Nai gak sempat ngecek ulang.**

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter ini, minna? Silakan tuangkan kritik dan saran ya, boleh di kolom review atau di PM.**

 _ **Flame accepted within logic reasons.**_

 **Terimakasih ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! : Mainstream Idea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Osaka**

 **Rumah Sakit Osaka Shakai**

Hamparan biru langit mendominasi pandangan matanya. Terasa begitu luas, begitu tak terbatas dengan ornamen-ornamen berwarna putih menggumpal yang menggantung. Meski cahayanya tidak begitu kuat, tetapi sang surya masih mampu mengagih kehangatannya. Memproduksi panas yang dipancarkan melalui proses radiatif kemudian menyentuh lembut jaringan kulit manusia. Memicu kelenjar ekrin dan apokrin untuk meningkatkan produksi cairan asin bernama keringat.

"Hoaaamhhhhh..."

Sudah kesembilan kalinya pria berrambut kuning itu menguap. Kedua tangannya terentang ke atas. Perlahan menyalurkan oksigen ke seluruh bagian otot. Melakukan peningkatan oksigenisasi yang mengawali proses pertukaran udara di dalam setiap sel tubuhnya sekaligus menimbulkan efek rangsangan pada sistem kerja getah bening.

Raut wajah pria itu terlihat enggan, tidak jauh dari kata malas. Tubuhnya yang sudah cukup membaik terbaring begitu saja di atas sofa.

Jika boleh dikatakan, sebenarnya tidak alasan medis yang mendukung keberadaan pria itu di sini. Karena seluruh data hasil pemeriksaan fisik maupun pemeriksaan laboratorium menjabarkan tentang tidak adanya permasalahan fatal pada tubuhnya. Wajar saja, meskipun dia lemah saat peristiwa pemukulan itu terjadi tetapi sistem defensi tubuhnya mampu membuatnya pulih dalam waktu singkat.

Lantas persoalan apa yang membuatnya bertahan di tempat ini? Bukan sebab dirinya tengah mencari tumpangan dan tampungan di rumah sakit ini. Satu ihwal yang menggubah keinginannya untuk lebih lama berada di tempat ini.

.

" _Sepertinya aku punya sedikit clue tentang wanita itu."_

 _Ibarat tengah membacakan baris demi baris buku dongeng masa kecil kepada Naruto, Karin mengungkapkan apa yang menjadi pangkal permasalahan dirinya mendadak bersikap layaknya detektif. Melakukan interogasi bak anggota inteligensi internasional dan mengorek keterangan dari seorang tersangka sekaligus informan._

 _Dan bagaikan seorang anak yang tengah mendengarkan cerita tentang Jack Frost melawan Boogey-man, ekspresi yang dihadirkan oleh wajah bergores itu berubah-ubah. Terkesiap, bahagia dan masygul menjadi koleksi kata yang mampu merepresentasikan emosi terdalam seorang Namikaze Naruto._

 _Pulsa demi pulsa denyutan nadinya merayap naik dan beriringan. Dada, pergelangan tangan dan pangkal leher yang bersatu padu menempa detakan kencang. Asing baginya. Menyakitkan namun begitu hangat dan terasa menyenangkan. Sama sekali berselisih jauh dengan apa yang timbul saat pertemuannya dengan Sakura dulu._

 _Kealpaan akan sesuatu yang dulu mencuat saat ini kembali mengembun. Mencipta senyar-senyar menyenangkan yang merambat bagai sulur tanaman. Hulu akalnya dengan sukarela menyajikan memori masa lampau. Yang pada beberapa waktu lalu enggan dirinya hiraukan._

 _Satu yang menjadi dekrit bagi jaringan otaknya saat ini. Bahwa Namikaze Naruto akan menemukan sang kekasih hati tidak peduli apa yang terjadi._

.

Dan kini rasa kantuk nan pasai membanjiri emosinya.

"Cih! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jika terus seperti ini. Hm, Karin masih belum akan datang kemari. Mungkin lebih baik jika aku memanfaatkan waktu untuk mencari informasi."

Tubuhnya tertarik secara mendadak. Berefek sedikit pening di sekujur ruang kepala pun dia enyahkan. Tungkainya bergerak mengarungi senti demi senti lantai kamar rawat. Membebat tubuhnya dengan kaus abu-abu yang terlihat sesak namun seksi bagi netra kaum hawa, dan membungkusnya kembali dengan jaket jingga favoritnya.

Berniat menutupi identitasnya dari khalayak, Naruto menaikkan _hoodie_ jaket hingga meng _cover_ sempurna bagian atas tubuhnya. Mencetak jejak demi jejak langkah kedua kakinya. Selintas melirikkan iris safirnya menjelajah sepanjang koridor. Bibirnya yang kering sebab kurangnya pasokan cairan bergerak-gerak, mengalunkan melodi _popsong_ kesukaannya.

Netra seindah hamparan lautan itu melebar tatkala menjumpai objek penglihatan yang memikat hatinya. Tidak terlalu jauh, berjarak sekitar enam meter di hadapannya, seorang anak mengenakan baju bermodel kodok yang kelihatannya dijahit dari material garmen yang cukup berkualitas dan nyaman untuk tubuh kecilnya. Terlalu hanyut dalam keriuhan bocah-bocah lain yang sebaya dengannya serta tumpukan beragam _takara tomi_ yang digelar di atas tatami.

Rasa penasaran menguar begitu deras dan terpenetrasi merata ke sekujur tubuhnya. Degap dan degup jantung ibarat tabuhan drum yang bertemu dengan _stick_ nya. Mungkin hanya sebuah kausalitas yang mana relung otaknya saat ini sedang dibanjiri oleh ucap dan kalimat sepupunya, Karin. Tetapi di sisi sebaliknya manik _azure_ itu seakan mampu melihat dan menelusur untaian benang merah yang menyatukan dirinya dengan bocah itu.

"Hai..."

Kepala kecil itu mendongak. Menatap lurus dan penuh tanya pada sosok pria dewasa di hadapannya. Dua pasang iris dengan warna yang sama meski memiliki gradasi sedikit berbeda, saling menyelam, tenggelam dalam birunya samudera dan cerahnya langit musim panas.

Katakan Naruto orang yang bodoh, tapi yang jelas saat ini nalarnya tengah bekerja. Merangkai setiap matriks dan kode lalu menerjemahkannya ke dalam bahasa yang dimengerti oleh perasaannya. Mungkin insting atau naluri yang bergiat menimbulkan dinamika pada kedua tangannya yang kini tengah mengusap pelan goresan di pipi si bocah. Rasanya terlalu familiar, terlalu lasak untuk dikatakan sebagai sebuah kebetulan.

Namikaze Naruto merasa dirinya sedang menghadapi bayangan dirinya yang tercipta oleh sebuah cermin pengecil.

"Siapa namamu?"

Petuah dan wejangan yang pernah di berikan oleh sang Ibu seakan menguap begitu saja. Akal kecilnya sedang mengakumulasi percikan-percikan kecil yang berserakan dalam relung pikirnya.

Hyuuga Boruto merasa tidak ada keanehan pun keganjilan yang dipancarkan aura pria dewasa di depannya. Senyum lima jari kini mematri memunculkan eksistensi tonjolan di balik pipinya serta kelopak mata menyipit yang nyaris menutup keseluruhan rongga mata.

"Hyuuga Boruto."

' _Aa... Jadi ini yang dikatakan oleh Karin kemarin?. Jadi ini anakku?'_

"Paman siapa?"

"Nama paman adalah Naruto. Lihat, nama kita begitu mirip bukan?"

Bocah itu mengangguk antusias. Sorot mata kecilnya dipenuhi kebahagiaan yang begitu tersurat.

"Boruto sedang melakukan apa di sini?"

"Bermain."

Naruto memutar sendi lehernya, menelisik sekeliling ruang dengan penginderaannya.

"Boruto tidak bersama Kaa-chan?"

Sok tahu, seakan-akan Naruto mengerti segala tentang bocah itu. Mencoba peruntungan dengan belagak mengenal sang Ibu.

Naruto hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban. Berikutnya bocah itu kembali asyik dengan kegiatannya bermain _takara tomi_. Naruto memutar akal dan mencipta muslihat demi bisa mengalihkan perhatian Boruto.

"Boruto, paman mau beli es krim. Boruto mau ikut?"

Boruto mendongakkan kepalanya, memendarkan binar penuh harap pada iris sewarna dengannya. Dan gerakan naik turun kepala dengan model rambut _ahoge_ itu begitu laju mengurai ketegangan otot di sekitar bibir Naruto. Tersenyum lebar.

Keduanya terhanyut dalam konversasi ringan yang membuahkan kedekatan. Entah itu secara fisik ataupun batin. Bahkan Namikaze muda itu telah melupakan kapan terakhir kali dirinya terlibat dalam sebuah interaksi yang jauh dari kata membosankan. Bagai hembusan angin yang sayup-sayup membelai jaringan kulit berporinya. Cengkerama keduanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Boruto!"

Seruan sopran seorang wanita berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tubuhnya berbalik 180 derajat demi bisa melihat pemilik suara tersebut.

Prosesnya berjalan begitu cepat, hanya membutuhkan waktu sepersekian detik bagi kornea mata sang pria untuk menangkap cahaya. Lensa matanya seketika berhenti berakomodasi dan cahaya kini terfokus pada retina. Informasi yang kemudian disampaikan oleh saraf optik bintik kuning kepada otaknya.

' _Bukankah dia?'_

Ya. Naruto tidak melupakan sosok mungil yang kini tengah memeluk erat bocah kecil yang baru saja dibawanya. Wanita dengan postur tubuh yang nyaris sempurna dan kecantikan luar biasa sehingga julukan Yamato Nadeshiko begitu saja Naruto sematkan kepadanya-

-saat pertama kali Naruto melihatnya.

Ya. Malam itu ketika dirinya beritikad menemui Sakura. Meski hanya sekilas namun cukup terlihat bahwa Naruto sempat menyuarakan decakan kagum. Situasi yang dengan mudahnya dia abaikan hanya sebab sebuah obsesi tak berdasar.

"Aaa jadi kau ibu Boruto?"

Kerenyutan dan gelenyar tak mengenakkan mengaliri setiap partikel kecil dalam tubuh kekarnya. Temperatur yang mendadak naik dan turun dalam kurun waktu bersamaan. Merambat bagai aliran listrik tanpa henti. Degup dengan kekuatan tekan dan kecepatan di atas normal memunculkan efek menyakitkan. Seakan organ vital bernama jantung menggedor-gedor urat dadanya menuntut untuk dibebaskan.

Mata itu. Pucat dan kelam dalam sangkala yang sama. Memandang tajam pada mata birunya, yang saat ini justru terjatuh dalam pesona zat yang serupa.

 _Heck!_

Saat bertemu Sakura pun dirinya tak pernah sekalipun merasa seperti ini. Tatapan yang dilayangkan sang wanita terasa menusuk menembus bola matanya. Terasa menguliti jaringan epidermis seluruh tubuhnya. Begitu panas dan menyakitkan.

"Hn."

Huh?

Kosakata macam apa itu? Apakah ada terma baru yang dikeluarkan pemerintah Jepang tanpa dirinya ketahui?

"Aaa jadi aku baru saja mengajak Boruto membeli es krim. Apa kau menginginkannya juga?"

Bisu.

Itu satu kata yang sempat terjejal dalam pikirannya. Melupakan fakta bahwa wanita dihadapannya baru saja membuatnya berasumsi tentang kosakata baru.

"Boruto, ayo pulang!"

Suara itu melantun dari bibir mungil sang wanita. Terlalu dingin untuk lebih dari sekedar tidak bersahabat.

Naruto memang bodoh. Tapi tidak seidiot itu untuk mengejawantahkan sebuah konteks yang penuh dengan keganjilan.

' _Mungkinkah...'_

Sebelum terlambat dan menambah kuantitas rasa penyesalan dalam relung hatinya, Naruto mengejar pasangan Ibu dan anak itu. Entah mengapa segala daya yang dia miliki seolah berdegradasi, menuai tenaga yang tidak begitu berarti. Tapi kembali dia mengabaikan perkara macam ini, kedua kaki kekarnya dikerahkan sebagai tumpuan bagi tubuhnya untuk berlari.

"Hei..."

Ditariknya lengan sang wanita dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Ibarat tubuh itu adalah sebuah manekin emas yang harus dijaga dengan sempurna.

"Boleh aku mengenalmu?"

Wanita itu mengeluarkan segenap usahanya untuk melepaskan diri dari tarikan Naruto. Seolah memahami maksud wanita itu, Naruto melemahkan tekanannya pada lengan yang terbuka itu meski enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"Lepaskan saya, Tuan."

Gelinjang tangan sang wanita tidak serta merta membuat Naruto melepaskan genggamannya. Sayatan demi sayatan dari sembilu seolah memberikan peran signifikan dalam mengoyak hatinya. Nuraninya memang bersimpati, tetapi lain dengan akalnya. Yang justru melemparkan tawa mengejek hingga merasuk ke seluruh indera pendengarannya.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Sepertinya Anda salah orang, Tuan."

Hinata terpaksa berbohong meski di depan anaknya sendiri. Berpura-pura terjebak dalam suatu keadaan yang bernama lupa sehingga dengan mudah melanggar pengetahuan tentang _parenting_ yang selama ini diperolehnya dari kegiatan seminar.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa begitu."

Oh _hell!_ Bisakah Kami-sama memerintahkan _shinigami_ untuk mencabut nyawanya sekarang juga? Karena Hinata tidak akan mampu bertahan lama dalam jeda sedemikian sempit dengan pria ini.

"Hahhh... Terserah kau saja Tuan, tapi maaf aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk meladeni igauanmu."

Mungkin jika saat ini Naruto sedang makan, dia akan merasakan lidahnya panas meski tidak menambahkan bubuk cabe di dalamnya. Awalnya seperti perasaan sakit dan perih mendera hatinya. Mengucurkan darah segar dalam imaginasinya.

Seuntai kalimat menjadi kesimpulan penutup dari data-data yang telah dia dapatkan. Bahwa wanita yang saat ini sedang berdiri dalam jarak pandang yang begitu dekat, adalah wanita yang selama ini berhasil mengobrak abrik emosi dan rasa seorang Namikaze Naruto. Wanita yang entah sejak kapan berhasil memenjarakan nalarnya dan menaja efek kekanakan bagi dirinya.

"Kau boleh mengataiku semaumu, Hinata. Tapi kumohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk mengenalmu."

Wanita itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dan sedikit pincang. Tangannya menyeret Boruto yang masih kebingungan dihadapkan pada situasi semacam ini. Tentu saja, keadaan ini terlalu kompleks untuk otak suci seorang bocah berumur lima tahun.

Terbersit keinginan untuk menolak mengekori sang Ibu dan memilih tetap tinggal bersama paman yang baru saja dikenalnya. Tapi setiap inci dari wajah sang Ibu yang menghembuskan aura kemarahan membuatnya nyalinya menciut. Sungguh tidak pernah sekalipun bocah itu menemui Ibunya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Bukan Naruto namanya jika dia dengan mudah melepaskan apa yang yang menjadi impiannya. Bahkan jika harus menukarnya dengan barang berharga, pria itu akan penuh suka cita menyanggupi. Kecuali nyawa tentunya.

Egois?

Tentu tidak. Dia hanya menjalankan logika dengan ketelitian yang teramat tinggi. Jika dia mati, lalu apa manfaat dari pencapaian impiannya? Bukankah itu semua akan menjadi sia-sia?

Naruto kembali mengerahkan upaya demi mendapatkan perhatian sang wanita. Ditariknya wanita itu dengan paksa dan ditenggelamkannya ke dalam dekapan. Menuai timbal balik berupa rontaan yang cukup kuat. Oh sepertinya Namikaze muda tidak mengetahui bahwa pada detik dia berani menciptakan masalah dengan Klan Hyuuga, detik itu juga dia harus bersiap menghidangkan nyawa.

 **Bugh!**

Laksana _de javu_ saat tubuh kekar itu terhempas untuk kesekian kalinya. Semenjak hari dimana dirinya mulai mengejar kembali obsesi yang disalah artikan sebagai impian. Namun sepertinya hari ini menjadi lebih parah karena kondisi tubuhnya yang baru saja pulih.

Tetesan darah yang cukup familiar bagi netranya menetes, membentuk genangan kecil cairan berwarna merah segar. Kepalanya seolah baru saja menerima hantaman berkali-kali dengan benda tumpul. Renyut menyakitkan yang mencengkeram setiap sisi dan meremas dengan kekuatan berkali lipat. Akumulasi dari lara yang menderanya selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Ugh sial!

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Hinata!"

Gelombang suara dengan frekuensi rendah dan nyaris tidak memiliki intonasi menyambangi telinganya. Naruto mendecih kasar. Mengekskresikan darah sekaligus ludah. Kemudian bangkit dan berbalik menghadap sang penantang.

Manik _amethyst_ yang pertama kali berhasil mencumbu penglihatannya. Nyaris membuai dan menenggelamkannya dalam pesona. Karena mata itulah yang berhasil memendarkan sihir cinta pada menit yang lalu. Kemudian semua euforia itu luluh lantak tanpa sedikitpun meninggalkan residu, saat pupilnya mulai bekerja dan memetakan keseluruhan bentuk dari lawan bicaranya.

"Siapa kau?" pertanyaan yang seharusnya ditujukan kepadanya terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Hyuuga Neji. Dan aku tidak punya urusan apapun denganmu, kecuali jika kau lancang menyentuh Hinata atau Boruto. Meskipun hanya ujung jarimu yang melakukannya."

"Kheh! Kau kira aku takut dengan gertakan sambal yang baru saja kau ucapkan?"

Neji yang sudah berbalik untuk pergi, menghentikan langkahnya.

 **Bugh! Bugh!**

Pukulan demi pukulan dilayangkan oleh pria berrambut cokelat itu. Tanpa berusaha memberikan perlawanan sedikitpun, Naruto kembali bangkit saat tubuhnya menghantam lantai.

Bukan perihal dirinya yang tidak mampu menghalau serangan Neji, karena sejak kecil Naruto telah diberikan pelatihan bela diri oleh sang Ayah. Tetapi semua ini tentang sebuah jawaban atas soalan yang teramat menyesak di rongga otak. Naruto melihat melalui ekor matanya, Hinata yang tengah menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dimana eksistensi populasi manusia meningkat dan sedang menjadikan mereka bahan pertunjukan. Tanpa sedikitpun berusaha untuk menghentikan keributan yang terjadi. Sepertinya Naruto cukup mafhum dengan keadaan ini. Pikirannya dengan cepat memetik kesimpulan bahwa Hyuuga Neji adalah tipikal pria yang tidak patut diajak bermain-main.

 **Bugh!**

Dan pria kuning itu kembali terhempas oleh kenyataan bernama kepalan tangan.

"Nii-san, hentikan!" meski terdengar lemah namun cukup kuat frekuensi suara yang diteriakkan Hinata, melantarkan senyuman penuh makna di bibir Naruto.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua menyelesaikan masalah secara jantan, Hinata."

"Bukan begitu cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah."

"Pergilah, ini urusanku dengannya. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur."

"Ini urusanku, Nii-san. Dan bukankah di sini justru kau yang ikut campur?"

Telak. Ibarat ujung tombak yang melesat jauh ke dalam sasarannya. Menggiring Neji pada suatu keputusan tepat, untuk meninggalkan Hinata bersama lelaki itu di sini. Tidak lupa tangan kekarnya mengangkat tubuh kecil Boruto dan membawanya pergi.

Permata safir Naruto mengekori gerak bayangan Neji yang perlahan menghilang, lenyap oleh jarak yang semakin memanjang. Pria itu berusaha untuk duduk walau harus tertatih-tatih.

Dan laju detak jantungnya kembali melejit, saat sentuhan halus permukaan kulit menyapa kulitnya yang kasar. Kembali gelombang kejut menjalar seiring getaran panas yang merambat hingga memalfungsikan jaringan terrumit dalam tubuh manusia.

Hinata membantunya bangun dan duduk bersandar pada tiang koridor. Sesimpel itu aktualita yang terpampang. Tapi imbasnya begitu meraja lela.

"Maafkan Nii-san. Terkadang dia memang bisa menjadi seperti itu."

Hinata menolak memenuhi hasrat mata Naruto untuk sekedar saling menatap. Iris opalnya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mengamati sekitarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Demi ka-"

"Kita tidak ada urusan apapun Tuan. Dan aku membantumu saat ini hanya karena tidak tega melihatmu babak belur sementara kumpulan manusia di sana entah mengapa mendadak buta. Baiklah, kurasa aku bisa membantumu memanggil perawat untuk memberikan tindakan medis."

Hinata beranjak pergi, namun sebelum itu jemarinya tertahan jemari lain yang lebih besar. Helaan nafas berat meluncur tanpa aral dari mulutnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu, Hinata."

Rentetan kata yang bermakna dalam bagi pria itu saat ini, tanpa menyadari bahwa suatu saat nanti untaian ucap itu akan menjadi bumerang untuknya.

"Bermimpilah sepuasmu, Tuan."

Indera penglihatannya menyusuri kemana sang wanita melangkah. Munafik jika Naruto mengatakan dia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Faktanya hati yang sejak awal telah terkoyak kini seakan menjadi alas bagi taburan garam. Perih. Nyeri.

Bibirnya mengurva mencipta senyuman nyalang, setidaknya satu jawaban telah dia dapatkan. Bahwa Hinata masih memiliki kepedulian kepadanya.

Karena bagi Namikaze Naruto, itu saja cukup sebagai modal awal langkah perjuangannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apakah minna-san menyadari ada perubahan gaya pada tulisan Nai? Bagaimana pendapat Minna-san? Lebih baik yang sekarang atau yang biasanya Nai gunakan?**

 **Di chapter ini kosakata Nai perluas, sedikit banyak menambah perbendaraan kata. Cukup jauh dari** _ **style**_ **Nai yang biasanya lugas. Dan** _ **yeah**_ **... Nai cukup memaksakan diri di sini XD**

 _ **But it's OK**_ **, karena untuk mengubah dari tidak bisa menjadi bisa, atau dari bisa menjadi mahir, terkadang memang kita harus memaksakan diri. Jika hasil yang didapatkan lebih baik, itu tidak menjadi masalah bukan?**

 **Silakan tuangkan opininya di kolom review atau PM ^^**

 _ **Flame accepted within logic reasons.**_

 **Terimakasih ^^**


	10. Permintaan maaf

Minna-san, Nai mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya belum sempet update hari ini. Kondisi Nai yang drop tidak mendukung otak Nai untuk berpikir.

gomen.. Gomen.. *bow

in syaa Allah besok di up lagi ya, semoga Nai bisa cepat memberikan yg terbaik untuk Minna-san.

Arigato atas kesediannya menunggu ^^


	11. Chapter 10

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! : Mainstream Idea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Osaka**

 **Mansion Hyuuga**

Gemuruh air hujan disertai dengan sambaran halilintar saling menyahut. Memberikan rona tersendiri bagi malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam yang hangat. Sedikit memberikan kesan gelita saat aliran listrik di kompleks mansion terputus. Dan bukannya Hyuuga tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli sebuah _generator set_ mengingat klan tersebut memiliki aset kekayaan yang mampu menghidupi keturunannya hingga generasi ke tujuh. Tetapi sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tradisionalitas yang menjadi salah satu dalih bagaimana penghuni mansion itu lebih memilih penerangan lentera sebagai ganti.

Jika dikaitkan dengan _global warming_ semua kejadian yang berkaitan dengan perubahan cuaca mendadak ini cukup memiliki alasan. Bagaimana manusia berlomba-lomba untuk mempermudah hidupnya dengan cara membobol lapisan pelindung bumi. Sekilas tidak ada korelasi tepat antara keduanya. Tapi jika kita sisipkan sebuah kalimat tentang penggunaan alat-alat canggih yang menghasilkan produk samping berupa _freon_ , maka jalinan erat kedua hukum sebab akibat itu akan jelas terlihat.

Mari sejenak kita pusatkan perhatian pada sebuah ruangan yang terletak di lantai dua dalam rumah utama.

Tempat keberadaan seorang wanita yang sedang duduk menghadap sebuah meja. Lembar demi lembar kertas tersebar begitu saja di atasnya. Beberapa bahkan nyaris menghilangkan eksistensi selapis tatami dari pandangan mata. Cahaya remang dari sebuah lampu kuno tidak menyurutkan kilatan pada bulatan amethyst itu.

Tubuh mungil sang wanita hanya dibalut sebuah handuk kimono berwarna ungu pudar, kepalanya tertutup penuh oleh material senada. Gerakan tangan menginisiasi sebuah pensil untuk meliuk-liuk dengan lihainya, mengubah sebuah goresan menjadi rajah yang sarat akan elegansi. Kening yang berkerut disertai garis datar yang tercipta oleh otot bibir seolah melengkapi ekspresi serius sang wanita.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Meski telah meninggalkan dunia lamanya di kancah mode dunia, bukan berarti profesionalitasnya mendadak lenyap. Meski hanya sebuah butik kecil yang menjadi naungannya, bukan berarti Hinata menjadi tega dengan menyajikan produk-produk amatir. Wanita itu terlalu sombong untuk tunduk pada sebuah kepuasan. Terlalu angkuh untuk menyerah pada sebuah pencapaian.

 _TOK... TOK..._

Irama ketukan ringan menyentuh penginderaannya. Keengganan untuk mengalihkan atensinya menjadi sedikit terganggu, saat ketukan itu menjadi semakin intens. Dan keras tentu saja. Mencebik pelan, Hinata memusatkan pandangan pada pintu masuk.

"Masuklah!"

Singkat dan padat. Cukup menjadi sebuah lampu hijau bagi siapapun di luar sana untuk membuka pintu.

 _Krieeettt_

"Hinata."

Dan wanita muda yang baru saja mengumpat dalam hati itu kini terlonjak. Saking cepat dirinya berdiri hingga membuat lututnya tanpa sengaja menghantam kaki meja.

"Auch..."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Parau dan berwibawa adalah dua kata yang cukup untuk mensinyalir usia dari pria itu dari suaranya. Tubuhnya kekar murni sebagai impak latihan bela diri yang selalu dijalani. Rambut panjang dan mengkilat yang merupakan sebentuk stigma dari darah bangsawan yang dimiliki klannya.

"Iya Tou-sama. Ada perlu apa Tou-sama menemui Hinata?"

Pria paruh baya dalam balutan lembar kimono itu memilih ber _seiza_ tepat di hadapan meja sang anak. Pendaran manik opalnya berkeliaran, mengamati setiap entitas yang memenuhi ruangan ini. Gurat lambang kedewasaan terpahat begitu jelas oleh kontur wajahnya.

Hiashi berdehem pelan. Kedua tangan dilipatnya di depan dada. Sejenak mata tua itu menatap lurus mata hasil warisan genetikanya. Menerka-nerka tentang suatu permasalahan yang terselip di balik manik yang berkilat redup.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan kepada Ayah?"

Ekspresi bingung seketika tampak di wajah Hinata. Kening yang berkerut ditemani oleh pendar keheranan menyepuh begitu saja wajah ayunya.

"A-Apa maksud Tou-sama? Bukankah Tou-sama yang ada perlu dengan Hinata?"

Hidup bertahun-tahun di negara barat sama sekali tidak menghilangkan etika dan kesopanan yang telah mendarah daging dalam dirinya. Terlebih dia adalah seorang puteri sulung kepala Klan.

Wanita itu menatap lurus pada sosok yang begitu dihormatinya yang kini justru memejamkan mata. Seolah hendak melenyapkan penat yang mengusik alam fikirnya. Bukan suatu hal yang janggal mengingat Hyuuga Hiashi adalah seorang pemimpin Klan sekaligus pemimpin perusahaan. Tetapi sepertinya untuk saat ini begitu berbeda.

"Ayah mendengar cerita Neji tentang kejadian kemarin."

Dorongan nafas mendadak begitu menyesakkan dada. Udara seolah tercekat di saluran pernafasan bernama tenggorokan. Terkesiap dengan gegau menyelimuti, Hinata sedikit meracaukan umpatan dalam hati, atas ke-terlalu-kakuan sang Kakak.

' _Dasar tukang mengadu.'_

Jenak demi jenak waktu bergulir membiarkan keduanya tenggelam dalam keadaan hening. Hiashi dengan tatapan tajamnya-meski tidak mengintimidasi-kepada sang puteri, dan Hinata dengan tatapan memelasnya pada lapisan tatami.

 _TIK... TOK... TIK... TOK..._

Bukan bermaksud mendramatisir tapi detakan jarum jam kuno yang menggantung di dinding seolah bagai melodi pengantar kesunyian. Menjadi penengah bagi kecanggungan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Ayah hanya mendengar dari Neji, bahwa dia mulai membenarkan cerita Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu."

Hinata terdiam.

Merangkai berbagai terma kasar untuk membentuk sebuah kalimat rutukan. Lalu ingin sekali Hinata melemparkannya kepada dua kakak yang mendadak berlaku layaknya pengkhianat. Neji dan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Hinata menggeleng. Bibirnya berucap pelan, nyaris tak tertangkap oleh telinga tua Hiashi.

"Hinata tidak tahu apapun tentang laki-laki itu, Tou-sama."

Hanya tarikan nafas dan hembusan yang cukup berat yang didengar Hinata. Tak sedetikpun wanita itu memiliki keberanian untuk menatap langsung pada sang Ayah. Bukannya takut akan kemarahan yang akan dia terima, melainkan sebuah hukum tak kasat mata yang mengikat dirinya. Selintas saja mata opalnya bersirobok dengan mata sang Ayah, detik itu pula rentetan kata dan cerita akan mengalir tanpa sadar.

"Hinata tidak tahu tentang laki-laki itu?"

Anggukan dan gerakan di pangkal leher Hiashi terima sebagai jawaban.

"Berapa GPA yang Hinata dapatkan saat kuliah dulu?"

Huh?

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Dan saking konyolnya pertanyaan itu menurut Hinata, nyaris membuat dirinya mendongakkan kepala. Untung saja insting segera mengambil alih kendali, menunduk kembali saat baru setengah jalan.

"3.56 dari skala 4.00."

"Dan Hinata tidak bisa mengenali laki-laki itu? Bahkan ketika semua ciri fisik Boruto menempel padanya?"

 _Glekh_

"Atau Hinata sudah mulai bisa membohongi Ayah?"

Terdiam seribu bahasa. Terhanyut dalam jebakan yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Hinata berusaha untuk menutupi gemetar tangannya dengan melakukan gerakan pelan. Saling mengaitkan jemari lentiknya dan meremas pelan. Kegugupan begitu kentara menjadi rona yang menghiasi wajahnya dibarengi dengan deretan gigi yang menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

Kemudian sebuah tepukan pelan menyadarkan wanita itu atas eksistensi sang Ayah yang sejenak dia abaikan. Kepala indigonya menengadah, menatap pada bulatan _amethyst_ yang tampak lebih berumur dari pada biasanya.

"Ayah percaya Hinata mampu menyelesaikan masalah dengan baik. Ayah tidak akan mencampuri urusan Hinata dengan laki-laki itu."

Senyuman tawar yang terasa samar mematri sebuah lengkungan semu pada bibir tegas seorang Hiashi. Pria paruh baya itu bangkit berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan puteri sulungnya. Namun, sebaris kalimat terucap olehnya tepat saat Hiashi berada di ambang pintu.

"Tapi Ayah harap Hinata mengerti, Hyuuga tidak akan pernah menerima hubungan dalam bentuk apapun dengan Namikaze."

Kaki-kaki kekar itu berjalan tegas, meninggalkan sang puteri yang tetap bertahan dalam keberdiaman. Meski pada awalnya Hinata memang menolak keberadaan laki-laki itu kembali dalam kehidupannya. Namun entah mengapa seolah ada getaran menyesakkan di dalam dadanya saat mendengar ucapan sang Ayah.

Wanita itu terpaku pada kesenyapan selama beberapa lama. Lalu terhempas begitu saja pada sebuah kenyataan yang menyadarkannya. Bukankah sudah sepatutnya Hinata mendukung apa yang dilontarkan oleh sang Ayah? Karena dirinya memang memiliki rasa benci teramat dalam pada laki-laki itu? Lantas musabab apa yang mampu menciptakan sebuah keraguan pada batinnya?

Menggelengkan kepala yang terbungkus handuk itu kuat-kuat, Hinata berbalik menenggelamkan diri pada tumpukan kertas yang bertebaran.

.

.

.

Jika seekor ayam jantan berkokok di pagi hari itu hal yang terlalu lazim. Entah memang ada sebuah filosofi yang melandasi atau semata hanya keisengan makhluk unggas tersebut. Tetapi saat ini yang terjadi sungguh di luar kewajaran.

Seorang Namikaze Naruto, seorang _player_ kelas kakap, yang notabene memiliki kebiasaan tidur larut malam dan bangun larut siang, telah berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan konter dapur. Menghadap sebuah kompor dengan teflon yang bertengger di atasnya. Hanya memakai celana _jeans_ hitam di bagian bawah dan lapisan apron jingga yang gagal menutup punggung lebarnya. Bahunya begitu bidang, bergerak selaras dengan dinamika tangannya yang menggenggam spatula.

Telur dadar dan sosis panggang. Sesimpel itu asupan yang menjadi pengganjal perutnya pagi ini. Jangan lupakan segelas air putih yang tidak pernah lupa menemani, kapanpun pria itu terbangun dari tidur.

Katakan Naruto orang yang tidak memiliki sopan santun, atau sebab gaya hidup pria itu telah berkiblat pada budaya barat, pria itu melahap habis makanan yang bahkan belum sempat menyentuh permukaan piring. Saat gigi dan lidahnya berkoordinasi memproses makanan, kedua tangannya justru disibukkan dengan kaitan tali apron. Melepas dan membuangnya asal.

Sejenak kemudian, Naruto menyambar kemeja putih yang tergeletak di atas sofa dan berjalan menuju motor _sport_ yang terparkir di halaman depan. Senyuman lima jari yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan bertengger dengan manis menghiasi raut wajahnya yang berbinar-binar. Sapuan angin yang membuai lembut tengkuknya, seakan menjadi pemicu bagi dirinya untuk memulai perjuangannya hari ini. Jemari kekar itu menarik gas, menuai deru mesin yang berteriak memecahkan keheningan pagi. Sungguh Naruto tidak peduli. Satu yang menyesaki relung pikirnya saat ini hanyalah tentang bagaimana pria itu mampu membuat dirinya menaklukkan Hinata.

.

 _Ding!_

"Selamat datang di Rabenda _Boutique_."

Sapaan khas yang ramah menyambangi telinganya. Naruto menyemai senyum terbaik yang biasa digunakan untuk menggaet perhatian wanita. Menciptakan sepuhan rona merah dan senyum kikuk pada wajah sang pelayan.

' _Ups... Kebiasaan lamaku kenapa harus muncul lagi?'_

Ya. Jadi pria bermata biru itu telah membuat sebuah keputusan yang cukup menggemparkan jagad persilatan (sebut saja Karin, yang saat pengumuman takhlik itu, sempat terdiam cukup lama dengan posisi mulut yang menganga). Bahwa dirinya akan menanggalkan segala atribut _player_ yang melekat padanya. Tentu saja merupakan hasil pertimbangan dari seluruh aspek yang berkaitan dengan impiannya untuk merajut tapak rumah tangga bersama Hyuuga Hinata.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar saat jaringan-jaringan dalam kepalanya memperlihatkan imaginasinya. Atau bolehkah disebut sebagai delusi? Karena nyaris membuatnya tidak bisa membedakan antara khayalan dengan kenyataan.

"Ano... Tuan..."

Tergelagap dan sedikit lonjakan pada tubuhnya, menandakan pria itu cukup terkejut dengan sapaan mendayu yang diberikan oleh pelayan.

"A-Ah... maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak melamun."

"Hihihihi... Tidak apa-apa, Tuan."

Semburat jingga menguar di kedua belah pipi sang pelayan, ditambah pose imut yang terpeta karena kedua tangannya menutup anggun mulut kecilnya. Seandainya saja pria yang ada di hadapannya ini belum menelurkan sebuah dekrit abadi dalam hidupnya, mungkin wanita pelayan itu sudah tertarik dan tergeletak acak-acakan dalam kamar hotel.

Beribu sayang, karena reaksi yang diberikan oleh sang _cassanova_ hanya sebaris senyum lebar, diiringi dengan gerakan tangan yang menggaruk sisi belakang kepala.

"Apakah Tuan sedang mencari pakaian untuk Tuan sendiri? Atau untuk... Mmmm... Kekasih Tuan?"

Mungkin gendang telinga Naruto yang gagal menangkap getaran pada kalimat terakhir, atau memang wanita pelayan itu mengatakannya dengan nada getir? Seolah tidak terima jika Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih?

"Hahahaha... Kau bisa saja, Nona. Tetapi sayang sekali sebenarnya aku ini belum memiliki kekasih."

' _Beruntung sekali.'_ Batin wanita dengan _nametag_ Hotaru menggantung di saku bajunya.

"Aah.. Kalau begitu, Tuan mau membeli baju untuk Tuan sendiri? Atau Ibu Tuan?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Pada bibirnya tertuai seulas senyuman lembut, saat iris _azure_ itu berpendar. Merotasikan pandangan ke setiap sudut ruang butik. Tidak terlalu luas, hanya sekitar 6x5 meter persegi. Representasi kehadiran seluruh warna dasar dalam keadaan maksimum dengan proporsi yang sama besar, terlihat begitu kentara. Dominansi warna putih yang meraja lela. Dinding dengan motif bunga lavender di bagian dasar, serta bertangkai-tangkai kusuma violet itu terpasang dengan indah. Jangan lupakan pula udara yang menguar diisi dengan aroma senada. Cukup untuk menyimpulkan sebuah karakter dari sang pemilik.

Hanya ada beberapa baju yang dipajang rapi. Dengan desain yang mengedepankan _simplicity_ dan elegansi. Naruto manggut-manggut. Seolah menyatakan persetujuan atas komentar beberapa kenalannya di bidang fotografi dan desain.

' _Karya seorang Hyuuga Hinata adalah karya yang mengagumkan. Sisi kesahajaan tetap ditebarkan dalam sebuah keanggunan. Maka dari itu, sebagian besar model maupun aktris lebih memilih desain hasil karyanya.'_

"Aku hanya ingin menemui seseorang yang kukenal."

Tidak ingin membuat pelayan itu menunggu lebih lama, Naruto mengungkapkan sebuah kilah tujuan kedatangannya ke tempat ini. Pelayan itu menatap bingung. Kedua alisnya bertaut semakin dekat.

"Siapa, Tuan?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Aaa... Tuan ingin bertemu dengan Nyonya Hinata?"

Naruto memberikan anggukan pelannya. Manik safirnya menatap penuh harap pada sang pelayan, meminta kesediaannya untuk menghubungkan dirinya dengan wanita itu.

"Tapi Nyonya sedang sibuk di atas. Saya tidak berani mengganggunya."

Seketika sepuh kebahagiaan di matanya memudar, tergantikan oleh gurat kecewa yang tampak. Rupanya benar apa yang dikatakan oleh informannya, bahwa Hinata adalah sosok yang dingin atau bisa dibilang kejam?

"Katakan saja, Namikaze Naruto ingin bertemu dengannya dan-"

Naruto menghela nafas pelan.

"-jika dia menolak, katakan padanya bahwa aku punya kemampuan untuk mengumpulkan awak media dan menyebarkan berita yang tentunya tidak ingin dia dengar."

Pelayan itu membelalakkan matanya begitu lebar. Bukan pasal runtutan kalimat yang baru saja tertangkap gendang telinganya, melainkan karena raut wajah sang pria yang seolah menyembunyikan siasat licik nan keji.

"Ba-baik."

.

Jeda berjalan cukup lama. Ritme jarum jam yang berdetik menemaninya dalam lengang. Netra biru laut itu terpaku pada sesuatu yang disebut keayuan. _Vignette_ seorang wanita yang terduduk elok di atas sebuah kursi. Helai demi helai indigo yang melambai, seolah tertiup sapuan angin yang memabukkan. Membingkai penuh wajah putih yang tengah memendarkan senyuman bak bidadari. Mata _amethyst_ yang bulat, terpenjara di dalam kelopak berbulu lebat. Sungguh suatu perwujudan luar biasa seorang laksmi.

Bukan.

Wanita itu bukan Hinata yang dia cari. Hanya seorang yang kebetulan memiliki hampir setiap ciri fisiknya. Karena Hinata-nya adalah wanita _tsundere_ yang bisa berubah menjadi kejam-katanya. Sebuah kontradiksi yang tidak membutuhkan penyangkalan jika dibandingkan dengan tatapan lembut wanita dalam pigura ini.

"Tuan, Nyonya Hinata mempersilakan Anda untuk menemuinya di ruang kerja."

Sudut bibirnya terurai begitu lepas. Mencipta lengkungan setengah lingkaran yang sudutnya diperlebar. Entah mengapa saat ini terasa ada angin segar yang berhembus menerbangkan dirinya ke awan. Yah, itu hanya lamunannya semata.

Yang jelas garit penuh keakuan terpampang nyata di wajahnya. Disertai seringai lebar layaknya seorang jenderal perang yang berhasil menaklukkan musuh. Langkahnya begitu tegak. Petak demi petak undakan yang terbuat dari marmer putih Naruto daki.

Saat memegang _handle_ pintu, dengan lukisan bunga lavender di atasnya, tangan kekar itu gemetar. Mengantar rambatan vibrasi sehingga menimbulkan efek yang sama pada kenop pintu. Terlalu keras hingga Naruto terpaksa menggunakan tangan kiri untuk membantu menenangkan tangan kanan.

Mata biru itu memejam sedangkan hidungnya sibuk menyedot pasokan oksigen dengan perlahan. Lalu dihembuskan dengan debit yang sama besar melalui rongga mulut.

Putar.

 _Cklekkkk!_

"Hai Hina-"

 **Bugh!**

 _De javu_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tubuh Naruto terhempas nyaris mengenai sudut meja. Untung saja pria itu cukup sigap menghindarinya, jika tidak bisa dipastikan kepalanya akan tertusuk sudut meja yang cukup runcing.

"Nii-san!"

Yang tertangkap pendengarannya saat ini hanyalah derap ringan _stiletto_ di atas lantai. Penat yang begitu dahsyat membawa efek pada pandangannya yang memburam. Berkali-kali pria itu mengerjabkan pembungkus netra birunya. Hingga sentuhan lembut menghampiri bahunya yang melemas.

"Apa yang Nii-san lakukan?" teriak Hinata. Sungguh wanita itu tidak habis pikir. Dia hanya meminta kakak sepupunya itu untuk menemani, saat Naruto menemuinya di ruangan ini. Tentu saja tanpa memberitahu siapa sebenarnya jati diri Naruto. Berharap pria kuning itu akan sedikit risih dengan kehadiran Itachi karena bagaimanapun juga Hinata tidak mau sampai terjatuh dalam jeratan ancaman yang dilontarkan Namikaze muda.

Aktualita yang berseberangan dengan ekspektasinya. Karena Itachi, kakak yang dia kenal cukup bijaksana, kini justru melakukan perbuatan yang sama memalukannya dengan Sasuke dan Neji.

"Menjauh darinya, Hinata!"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. _Amethyst_ nya menatap nyalang pada _onyx_ sang kakak. Diraihnya tangan kiri Naruto dan dirangkulkan pada bahu mungilnya. Hinata berjalan menuntun Naruto untuk duduk di sofa. Memang tidak ada luka yang terlihat, tetapi kekuatan tubuh Naruto yang seakan lenyap membuatnya terpaksa melakukan itu.

Biasa?

Munafik jika Hinata mengatakan iya. Karena faktanya jantung Hinata selalu berpacu begitu laju, saat entitas bernama Naruto berada pada jarak pandangnya.

"Duduklah."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata? Dia itu pria brengsek yang sudah menghancurkan hidupmu dan Sasu-"

"Cukup, Nii-san. Dia hanya konsumen yang ingin memakai jasa desainku. Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Hina-"

"Kumohon, pergilah, Nii-san."

Gemeletak deretan gigi yang saling beradu terdengar cukup nyaring di ruangan yang mendadak sepi. Dilanjutkan oleh ketapan langkah kaki sepatu fantofel.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di atas kursi kerjanya.

"Jadi ada perlu apa kau datang ke sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa itu salah?"

Dahi Hinata berkernyit, tetapi mata opal itu masih terfokus pada laptop di hadapannya.

"Kita tidak ada urusan apapun, Tuan."

"Oh ayolah Hinata..."

"Hyuuga. Tolong panggil aku dengan nama keluarga."

"Kalau aku menolak?"

Nah! Satu pernyataan yang cukup tokcer untuk membuat Hyuuga Hinata mendongak. Netra seindah rembulan itu melayangkan tatapan tajam pada netra safirnya. Seolah menuntut pertanggungjawaban atas sebaris kalimat yang baru saja dia lontarkan.

"Aku tidak memberikan izin kepadamu untuk memanggilku dengan nama kecil. Dan kau menolak? Apa kau merasa punya hak untuk melakukan hal konyol itu?"

Kenyir dalam hati memerintahkan pria itu untuk berdiri, namun sayang urat dan sarafnya enggan untuk menuruti.

"Apa kita tidak bisa membicarakan ini dengan baik?"

"Maaf Tuan, tetapi apa kau tidak melihat kalau aku sedang sangat sibuk? Kau telah membuang waktu yang seharusnya bisa menghasilkan uang untukku."

Hinata tidak peduli lagi jika dirinya dianggap materialistis. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah upaya agar pria pirang itu pergi dari hadapannya.

"Akan kutunggu hingga kau selesai, Hinata."

Wanita itu merotasikan bola matanya saat merasa kesal atas jawaban yang sama sekali di luar prediksi. Lalu sejenak terdiam, terlarut dalam sebuah ilusi pertarungan, antara mengiyakan atau menyanggah. Sebelum akhirnya dia mengendikkan bahu seolah tak peduli.

"Terserah kau saja, Tuan."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holla Minna-san, terimakasih atas kesediaannya menunggu dan terimakasih juga sudah memaklumi kealpaan Nai kemarin. Aaa jadi ada beberapa review yang masuk, ada yang suka dengan gaya penceritaan Nai yang baru, ada pula yang lebih memilih yang lama. Nai ambil jalan tengah ya, berusaha menyeimbangkan porsi keduanya. Jadi Nai putuskan untuk mengikuti ketikan tangan Nai saja XD**

 **Untuk masalah deskripsi terlalu panjang, sepertinya memang begitu. Mungkin yang sudah membaca cerita Nai yang sebelum-belumnya akan tahu bahwa itu menjadi salah satu point pokok Nai. Apalagi untuk deskripsi yang berhubungan dengan ilmiah. Entah mengapa rasanya sulit ditinggalkan XD**

 **Lalu Nai juga mengakui jika pada cerita ini porsi percakapannya tidak terlalu banyak.**

 **Baiklah. Sebisa mungkin Nai akan tampung dan mencoba menerapkannya. Terimakasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Nai sangat senang karena ada yang memperhatikan dan memberikan usulan demi peningkatan kualitas tulisan.**

 **Terimakasih ^^**


	12. Chapter 11

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! : Mainstream Idea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Osaka**

 **Rabenda** _ **Boutique**_

Berjam-jam lamanya pria pirang itu menunggu dengan penuh kesabaran dan semangat yang tinggi. Penantian ini terasa berbeda dengan mencipta getaran-getaran asing dalam hatinya. Hangat dan cerah. Dua kata yang mengilustrasikan konteks hatinya di saat ini. Bagaikan terang oleh seberkas cahaya. Senyum lebar senantiasa terpatri di bibir tipisnya. Menandakan kerelaan yang teramat dalam bagi pria itu untuk melakukan sebuah kegiatan yang paling membosankan.

Satu kala dirinya duduk santai saat jemarinya memainkan layar HP, kala berikutnya dia berdiri untuk mengamati sketsa-sketsa desain hasil torehan _marker_ di sebuah _whiteboard_. Lenggak dan liuk yang membentuk sebuah karya yang mengagumkan. Bagian dalam otak besarnya yang disebut dengan _lobus temporal_ dan _lobus frontal_ melakukan koordinasi demi bisa memetakan deretan garis dan sudut yang saat ini menarik atensinya. Meski tidak menggeluti bidang _fashion design_ sedikit banyak Naruto memahami tentang nilai-nilai seni yang begitu tinggi. Hal yang tidak aneh mengingat pria itu sudah terlampau acap menikmati sentuhan karya semacam ini. Saat dirinya membangun koneksi dengan para desainer yang ingin mempromosikan karyanya.

Sebut saja Mei Terumi, desainer kondang seantero Jepang. Yang mengedepankan kemewahan membuat hampir setiap karyanya selalu terkesan glamor. Atau mungkin Orochimaru, pria yang konon mantan seorang kriminal ini mampu menembus pasaran regional dengan karya-karya uniknya. Untaian tali tebal yang terlihat seperti ular selalu menghiasi setiap desainnya, mungkin merupakan sebuah dogma yang menjadi pembentuk karakter seorang Orochimaru.

Interval demi interval waktu berjalan. Mengagih sebuah kejemuan pada pria itu. Netra safirnya melirik malas pada jarum jam arloji yang melingkar di sendi pergelangannya. Seolah mengejek, jarum jam itu berotasi tanpa henti, membeberkan tawa sinis sepasang batang tipis. Hembusan nafas bergulir kasar dari dalam rongga mulutnya.

Pada jenak selanjutnya, pria tampan itu menyibukkan iris birunya dengan sebuah substansi nyata yang terpampang begitu anggun. Seorang wanita dengan wajah putih halus laksana material porselen yang dipoles sedemikian rupa. Sepasang belah pipi tembam dan hidung mungil yang mancung menjadi kontur indah dari sebuah seni pahat yang sempurna. Jangan lupakan bibir mungil merekah, yang membentuk performa bulat seakan merengek untuk disentuh.

Naruto menyedot saliva sebanyak mungkin, mendorongnya kasar ke dalam kerongkongan hingga menampilkan gerakan naik turun pada jakunnya. Sel-sel darah merah kembali terpompa naik, terkonsentrasi tinggi di bagian dalam pipi tirusnya. Memendarkan semburat merah sebagai simbol pengakuan ketaklukan hatinya akan kecantikan seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Tidak.

Sekalipun tidak pernah pria pirang itu mengalami hal serupa. Pun di saat persuaan dengan seorang wanita yang telah menjadi korban kedangkalan pikirnya.

Netra safir itu menguarkan binar kekaguman, terlalu memuja menatap sang kekasih hati yang masih enggan untuk mengacuhkannya. Tanpa sadar saat sepasang tungkainya bergerak, melangkah dan menghapus jengkal demi jengkal ruang yang memisahkan raganya dengan sang intensi.

"Jangan menggangguku, Tuan."

Cukup sebaris kalimat untuk menghentikan semua gerakan perlahan yang sedang pria itu lakukan. Mungkin saat ini otaknya sedang vakum sehingga mengakibatkan kinerja jantungnya terhenti. Detakan nadi dan deru nafas seakan sama-sama tercekat di dua saluran yang berbeda. Rasanya begitu sesak, ibarat ada sebuah batu besar mengganjal menghalangi sistem metabolisme tubuhnya. Hatinya perih bak ditusuk-tusuk dengan kuku pancanaka. Entah sejak kapan negeri matahari terbit itu mengenal senjata pusaka tokoh pewayangan.

"Tidak. Tapi apakah kau masih lama? Ini kan sudah lewat jam makan siang, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?"

Fotografer memang profesi utamanya, tetapi terlalu lama bergaul dengan model dan aktris melantarkan sebuah keahlian baru bagi dirinya. Berakting. Seakan-akan barisan kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh bibir mungil wanita itu tak menganjurkan satu efekpun pada dirinya.

"Kalau kau lapar, silakan saja makan duluan. Aku masih terlalu sibuk."

 _Shit!_

Apa sebenarnya material pembentuk hati manusia? Bukankah otot miokardium yang dikelilingi membran kantung? Yang begitu lunak dan mudah goyah? Lantas mengapa hati wanita di hadapannya ini seakan terbuat dari besi dan baja? Yang terlalu kaku bahkan untuk sekedar digeser?

"Aaaa... Tidak, aku akan menunggumu hingga selesai."

"Jika memang begitu, silakan duduk dan diam. Jangan ganggu pekerjaanku!"

Tunggu! Benarkah pria itu adalah Namikaze Naruto? Pria yang terkadang suka seenaknya dan sedikit pemaksa? Jika iya, mengapa pula yang terlihat saat ini bagaikan sebuah inversi? Terlalu bertolak belakang dari apa yang disebut sebagai kelumrahan.

Terduduk jemu, Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya. Jemari kekar yang terlatih dengan fokus lensa kamera, menyentuh dan menggeser layar dengan cepat. Kentara sekali hanya sebagai suatu aktivitas pengalih atensi.

 _Greekkkh_

Gesekan kaki kursi dengan lantai marmer memasuki cuping telinga Naruto, membuat kepala pirang laki-laki itu menengadah. Mendapati pemandangan yang cukup membangkitkan sensasi familiar pada tubuhnya.

Oh, mungkin beberapa waktu lalu, netra birunya tidak terlalu fokus, atau mungkin organ terpenting dalam tubuhnya sedang lumpuh sementara. Mengingat tidak satupun gambaran Hyuuga Hinata yang terpindai matanya saat ini melintasi pikirannya menit-menit yang lalu.

Wanita itu, apakah memiliki sebuah karsa untuk sengaja menggodanya? Bayangkan saja, tubuh sintal yang terbungkus sempurna oleh material katun. Begitu melekat, membentuk deretan lekuk sempurna yang akan mampu membangkitkan gelenyar birahi bagi kaum Adam. Belum lagi kaki jenjangnya yang terbuka hingga ke paha sempat mengusik ketenangan iman. Terkhusus laki-laki yang saat ini sedang memandangnya intens.

' _Oh My... I wonder how it looks like without that layer?'_

Pikiran mesum melintas, mulai terjejal dalam kepala Naruto. Didukung oleh sesuatu di bawah sana yang menagih sebuah atensi, mengingat sudah berminggu lamanya tidak ada satupun sentuhan yang menghampiri.

"Aa.. Kau mau kemana, Hinata?"

Hinata memutar matanya bosan. Tetapi Naruto tak mempersoalkannya. Laki-laki itu terlalu sibuk dengan objek pandangannya saat ini.

"Bukan urusanmu. Jika kau lelah menunggu kenapa tidak pulang saja?"

Luapan kata penuh emosi mengalir menjadi sekelebat tamparan panas yang mendarat di pipi bergarisnya. Tapi sekali lagi, pria itu memilih untuk menelan segala kegundahan dan bertahan di tengah terpaan aura dingin sang wanita.

Permata safir mengekori langkah sang wanita yang berjalan pelan keluar dari pintu ruangan. Naruto mendesah kasar, matanya terpejam begitu erat. Kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa dan mulai merebahkan diri.

Percik-percik memori mulai terlihat. Seakan berbanjar begitu rapi di dalam otaknya. Naruto mengalah, melepaskan egonya sejenak dan mulai menderma afeksi pada lajur-lajur memori itu. Berusaha memindai satu persatu, tentang sebuah ingatan masa lalu. Kiranya dosa apa yang pernah dia lakukan hingga mendapat karma sekejam ini? Oh suatu soalan yang sebetulnya tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Tetapi kedunguan membuat dirinya enggan untuk menghakimi diri sendiri.

.

Bosan.

Pria itu terlalu bosan.

Entah berapa jam berlalu sejak wanita itu meninggalkan ruangan. Yang jelas, ketika mata birunya mengintip ke luar jendela, tampak rona jingga telah muncul menghiasi langit. Mengartikan hari yang sudah menjelang petang.

 _Shit!_

Rutukan menggeram keluar dari bibir tipis itu. Seharian ini pria itu menghambakan diri kepada sang waktu, tetapi tak seujung kukupun hasil dia dapatkan.

"Aaargghhh!"

Teriakan frustrasi membahana seantero ruang kecil itu. Selanjutnya hentakan kasar kedua tungkai kekarnya ikut menjadi tabuhan pengiring amarah yang telah meluap.

"Aaa Tuan, Anda masih di sini?"

"Dimana Hinata?"

"Huh? Nyonya Hinata bukannya sudah pulang sejak tengah hari tadi? Apakah dia tidak berpamitan padamu?"

Naruto membolakan matanya begiru lebar. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas hingga mendidih, riuh detak jantungnya menggelora seolah organ tubuh tersebut hendak melompat keluar. Hati yang sudah terluka ibarat semakin remuk tak berbentuk. Oh setan jahanam mana yang merenggut sisi kemanusiaan seorang Hyuuga Hinata? Hingga sampai hati menindas hati laki-laki macam dirinya?

Ayolah, Namikaze Naruto hingga saat ini bahkan masih terlalu larut dalam keangkuhannya. Tak akan melontarkan kata maaf yang baginya hanya sebuah ilusi yang jauh dari kenyataan.

"Oh, jadi dia sudah pulang? Apa kau tahu di mana rumahnya?"

"Um.. Nyonya tinggal di mansion Hyuuga, Tuan. Tetapi kalau Anda berharap bisa mengunjunginya di sana lebih baik Anda lupakan. Lagipula tadi Nyonya pulang bersama Tuan Gaara, kekasihnya."

"A-Apa?"

Seolah patahan bumi yang dipijaknya bergeser. Meruntuhkan segala kemassivan tulang penyangga tubuh. Mencipta getaran lemah yang merambat dengan lantunan degup kencang jantung sebagai melodi pengiring.

Aaaaa.

Pria itu masih saja terlalu sombong. Bertanya-tanya tentang sebuah kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya pada masa lampau. Terlalu lantam arogansi itu untuk diluluhlantakkan. Kepalan tangan saling meremas erat, menyalurkan senyar panas ke seluruh jaringan, menderma energi kalor yang begitu tinggi. Hingga membakar hangus akal sehatnya.

"Apa kau tahu di mana rumah laki-laki bernama Gaara itu?"

Sang pelayan mengangguk gugup. Kentara sekali kegaguan tengah menderanya. Bukan saja perkara gelombang amarah yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu telah sampai padanya, melainkan sebuah eksistensi nyata seorang pria _hot_ yang begitu dekat dengannya. Menghimpit tubuh mungilnya layaknya isi _sandwich_. Antara dinding dengan tubuh kekar itu.

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan, Manis." Bisik sang _cassanova_ yang mendadak menampakkan kembali ruhnya.

Ya. Emosi yang merajai berhasil menempa otaknya hingga tumpul. Memilih jalur yang salah dengan menuruti kecemburuan yang tidak berdasar. Naruto tidak peduli. Mengabaikan segala argumen demi mencari pembenaran atas tindakannya.

"Baiklah, jadi kau akan mengantarku ke rumah Gaara itu dan-"

Naruto menyeringai tajam bak iblis rubah ekor sembilan saat mendapati sepuh merah padam telah menaungi wajah sang pelayan.

"-aku akan memberikan kenikmatan tak terkira, yang kau inginkan."

.

.

.

 **Osaka**

 **Otedori, Osaka-Shi Chuo-Ku**

Malam itu udara hangat berhembus. Sebuah konveksi alam yang mampu menyampaikan kehangatan itu hingga ke kulit manusia. Senyap yang seharusnya tercipta sedikit terganggu dengan keberadaan kumpulan manusia. Yang tengah tenggelam dalam lautan kesibukan yang nyaris tanpa dasar. Gempita yang didominasi hentakan karet sepatu seakan menjadi senandung yang menghibur bagi malam yang tak terlalu dingin.

Pendaran mega merah memeri bak lautan darah, menghiasi langit malam yang masih temaram. Terkadang angin bertiup membelai, membuai lelah manusia dalam dekapan hangat. Hingga semua lelah yang tercipta, menguap begitu saja.

Hinata tengah terlibat sebuah perbincangan ringan, yang diselingi dengan senyum sipu serta tawa mendayu. Rona merah menguar menjadi pewarna alami pipi porselennya. Canggung dan sedikit kikuk menjadi pemanis konversasi yang mengalir.  
Di hadapannya, sosok laki-laki dalam balutan jas mahal. Materialnya katun kualitas terbaik yang dijalin dari benang-benang lembut. Rambut merah berantakan, menambah kesan seksi yang sejak semula telah melekat. Meski lingkaran hitam tebal membingkai matanya, tak sedikitpun mengurangi kadar keindahan wajah sang pria.  
Aroma lemon menguar jelas dari tubuh kekar itu. Menggelitik indera penciuman dan menembus masuk ke jaringan saraf. Membangkitkan sesuatu hal yang dikatakan sebagai gairah.  
"Jadi, kau menerima tawaranku Hinata?"  
Antusiasme begitu kentara dalam sekali anggukan yang diberikan sang wanita. Otot bibir yang tertarik mencipta senyum menawan yang terpatri begitu lembut.  
"Tentu saja, Gaara-kun. Jadi kapan kita bisa memulainya?"

"Secepatnya tentu saja. Bagaimana jika malam ini kau bermalam di sini adan kita bisa langsung mulai mengerjakannya?"

"Aaa maafkan aku, Gaara-kun. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Boruto. Anak itu tidak bisa tidur tanpa ibunya."

Hinata tersenyum sedikit merasa bersalah. Niatnya memang menghindar dari permintaan Gaara, tetapi sebuah alasan jitu terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Sebuah alasan yang entah mengapa menimbulkan perubahan atmosfer pada raut muka sang pria.

"Begitu. Baiklah. Jadi kau ingin pulang sekarang? Atau setelah makan malam bersamaku?"

"Boleh. Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak makan malam bersama."

Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Hinata. Ya terakhir kali mereka makan bersama adalah dua tahun lalu, saat Hinata mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya dan pulang ke Jepang. Pria itu tidak menyangkal jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya terjatuh dalam pesona seorang Hinata. Faktanya memang demikian, namun pria itu masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Terlebih saat dirinya mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Hinata telah memiliki seorang putera.

Rasanya ingin Gaara melayangkan pukulan dan tinju kepada laki-laki yang telah berani menodai Hinata-nya. Bahkan membuat wanita itu menderita dengan mencampakkannya. Sayangnya sampai saat ini Gaara belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan laki-laki itu.

"Ayo kita pergi Hinata. Kau ingin makan malam apa? Di dekat sini ada restoran Prancis yang baru buka seminggu lalu. Mau mencobanya? Tentu saja aku yang akan mentraktir."

"Aaa... Tidak perlu Gaara-kun. Aku malah merepotkanmu."

"Sama sekali tidak. Lagipula ini kan sebagai perayaan kita menjalin kerjasama."

Hinata menatap iris _jade_ di hadapannya lalu tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk pelan. Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan apartemen milik Gaara yang berada di lantai dua. Langkah mereka seolah sengaja diperlambat agar memberikan rentang waktu yang lebih lama untuk bisa saling berbincang. Tawa renyah dan senda gurau menjadi kembang-kembang yang menghiasi konversasi mereka. Tanpa menyadari sepasang iris _azure_ yang mendadak intensitasnya meredup. Tanpa menyadari derap langkah kaki terbakar emosi yang kini tengah mendekat.

"Hihihihi... Baiklah... Baiklah... Mungkin kapan-kapan Gaara-kun harus menco-"

 **Bugh!**

"Gaara-kun!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh... Usai sudah chapter 11. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini, Minna? Mohon maaf tidak sepanjang yang lalu. Nai tadi terlalu tenggelam dalam** _ **euforia**_ **pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata ahahahahha...**

 **Mohon saran dan kritiknya yaa ^^**

 **Terimakasih.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! : Mainstream Idea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Osaka**

 **Otedori**

"Jadi apa maumu sekarang?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang menyambangi telinganya membuat Karin mendesah kasar. Wanita itu memijit pelipisnya pelan. Rasanya pening yang teramat kuat tengah mendera kepalanya. Bukan karena efek kacamata yang terlalu sering dia pakai, melainkan sebab pria pirang yang sedang tergeletak di atas sofa.

Pria itu tidak membalas sama sekali pertanyaan yang disodorkan kepadanya. Berbotol-botol minuman keras yang ditenggaknya beberapa jam lalu tampaknya mampu menyuguhkan imbas yang semengerikan ini. Naruto terbaring tak bergerak, entah sebab tubuhnya yang seakan tak lagi memiliki kerangka penyangga atau mungkin pula perkara zat memabukkan yang kini menghalangi kinerja jaringan otaknya.

Sebelah tangan Naruto gunakan untuk menutup matanya. Melenyapkan keberadaan cahaya dari pandangan. Menyusul suatu keadaan yang disebut sebagai kegelapan. Hembusan nafas yang terdengar berat serta ritme yang jauh dari kata teratur sedikit mencipta suara sengak dari ujung hidungnya.

"Kau masih tidak mau bicara?"

Tampaknya Karin sudah kehilangan stok kesabaran. Entah pertanyaan ke berapa yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Wanita itu menghentakkan kakinya kasar dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Emosi yang menguasai membuat wanita itu enggan untuk berbaik hati pada si _trouble maker_. Bukannya Karin tidak tahu, wanita itu hanya menulikan telinganya dari apa yang dia dengar. Saat beberapa rekan kerjanya mengangkat topik tentang sepupunya yang kembali terlibat dalam masalah. Tentu saja Karin paham, bahwasanya perkara yang disebut sebagai masalah itu berawal dari pria bodoh itu sendiri.

Karin tidak habis pikir, bukannya sebulan lalu saat dia meninggalkan Naruto, laki-laki itu begitu bersemangat. Seolah dia baru saja mendapat siraman cahaya yang menghapus entitas lembaran kelamnya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru? Tapi fakta yang terpampang di depan wajahnya saat ini mengapa justru menjadi sebuah kontradiksi? Ah... Wanita itu sudah terlalu penat merelakan waktunya demi makhluk kuning itu. Sehingga dia memilih untuk berdiam diri di kamar.

.

"Ugh..."

Tangan kekar itu meremas kuat helaian pirangnya. Sakit teramat sangat, seakan pembuluh darah di jaringan otak berlomba-lomba untuk memberikan tekanan yang besar. Terasa berat membuat kepala cepak itu enggan terangkat. Apalagi tubuhnya yang seolah mengalami _jetlag_. Terlalu lunglai, terlalu lemah untuk melakukan bahkan hanya sebuah gerakan.

Kelopak matanya enggan tersibak dan memerikan sepasang iris safir. Memilih untuk tetap tenggelam dalam kesilaman tanpa pendaran cahaya. Tanpa sadar, sebulir air menetes dari sudut matanya, memperlihatkan keangkuhan yang mulai leleh diterpa gejolak kesedihan.

Jaringan _hippocampus_ nya kembali menayangkan sebuah cerita, ibarat dorama yang diikutinya setiap pagi.

.

" _Gaara-kun..."_

 _Naruto menatap nanar pemandangan yang menurutnya terlalu menyakitkan. Saat manik matanya mengekori langkah Hinata. Wanita itu terlihat memiliki sebuah kepedulian yang cukup besar pada laki-laki panda itu. Netra pucatnya menatap penuh kekhawatiran pada Gaara._

 _Pria pirang itu seakan ikut merasakan sentuhan pelan dari tangan gemulai Hinata. Begitu membuai, begitu memabukkan dan begitu adiktif. Mencipta sensasi hangat dan menyenangkan sepanjang tulang punggungnya._

 _Detik berikutnya, pria itu tersadar dari sebuah delusi yang nyaris membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Terlalu takut untuk menyadari bahwa jamahan lembut yang baru saja membelai epidermisnya sama sekali tidak nyata._

 _Naruto meringis. Selanjutnya menggeram. Kala amarah tak mampu lagi dia emban. Punggung itu menegak kaku, kedua kakinya melangkah laju. Mempersempit selang antara dirinya dengan sepasang manusia di sana._

 _ **Bugh! Bugh!**_

 _Pukulan demi pukulan menghantam tubuh Gaara. Tapi tak sedikitpun pria panda itu berniat untuk membalas. Tersenyum kecut dan sedikit menahan perih di sudut bibirnya, saat hantaman terakhir yang tepat mengenai abdomen laki-laki itu._

" _Hentikan! Hentikan!"_

 _Teriakan lantang Hinata yang seharusnya menjadi rem bagi apa yang tengah dilakukan Naruto, justru terdengar seperti sebuah tabuh penyemangat. Bukannya berhenti, pukulan pria pirang itu malah semakin menjadi. Nyaris membuat Gaara tak sadarkan diri._

 _Beruntung basement itu cukup ramai orang hingga beberapa dari mereka berlarian mendekat. Memisahkan Gaara dari Naruto._

 _Kala itu pula tatapan manik safirnya bersirobok dengan manik amethyst Hinata. Sebait senyum terpeta di kedua sudut bibir tipisnya, berharap menerima hal serupa sebagai reaksi. Sayang intensinya terhempas begitu saja, menuai tatapan menusuk dari sang wanita. Bulu kuduknya sempat meremang. Rona lembut di mata opal itu mendadak sirna tergantikan oleh kilat dendam yang seakan membara._

" _Hinata..."_

" _Menjauh dariku, Brengsek!"_

 _Untaian kalimat yang melesat menghujam ulu hatinya membuat Naruto tergagap. Menelan ludahnya dengan kasar dan berusaha menggapai pada sang wanita._

" _Hinata, tunggu!"_

" _Jangan sentuh aku!"_

" _Tidak! Sebelum kau melepaskan egomu dan mendengarkanku."_

" _Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu padamu, Tuan! Tidak bisakah kau melepaskan egomu dan membiarkan aku hidup tenang?"_

" _Hina-"_

" _Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku hidup bahagia? Dengan tidak mengusikku?"_

" _Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Kumohon Hinata, yang aku inginkan hanya kesempatan."_

" _Teruslah bermimpi, Tuan."_

 _Kata-kata yang Hinata lontarkan begitu dingin. Mungkin bisa dikatakan sadis. Terlalu mnyakitkan untuk didengar. Telinga pria itu seakan tidak cukup kuat untuk menerimanya._

 _Sakit._

 _Dadanya terasa sakit._

 _Berdetak kencang dan nyut-nyutan dalam waktu bersamaan. Rasanya seperti ada remasan kuat yang mencengkeram erat jantungnya._

 _Tangan kekarnya menekan kuat, berusaha meredakan sakit yang dirasakannya._

.

"Beri aku kesempatan, Hinata... Kumohon."

"Jangan membuang-buang waktu dengan mengatakan hal bodoh! Hinata tidak mendengarmu, Pecundang!"

Karin memutar bola matanya malas. Muak dengan segala kekanakan Naruto. Wanita itu melempar sebuah gulungan majalah dengan keras. Seharusnya dengan kekuatan lempar seorang pemain _base ball_ akan bisa membuat Naruto terlonjak. Ya minimal meringis kesakitan. Realita yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Tak adasatupun reaksi yang diterima Karin.

"Terserah kau saja. Jika kau memang ingin mendapatkan cinta wanita itu, berusahalah! Dekati hatinya, bukan fisiknya. Selesaikan masalah kalian dengan solusi, bukan dengan menambah masalah lagi. Kau tahu?"

Lagi-lagi wanita Uzumaki itu menghela nafas kasar. Lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengerahkan tenaga pikirannya, berusaha mencerna perkataan Karin. Tak ada sanggahan bahwa wanita rambut merah itu bisa menjadi jenius. Hanya metode penyampaiannya saja yang terkadang njelimet. Membuat otak harus menempuh tikungan berkali-kali baru bisa menerima apa makna yang terkandung di balik ucapannya. Atau katakan Naruto yang agak lamban cara berpikirnya.

Seutas senyum terpatri begitu lebar di bibir tipis itu.

.

.

.

 **Osaka**

 **Tsukamoto Youchien**

Pedal rem motor _sport_ nya ditekan begitu kuat. Menimbulkan gaya gesek yang cukup besar antara material ban dengan tanah. Sedikit menguar efek percikan debu yang bertebaran. Sang penunggang menegakkan _standard_ motor tersebut dan duduk dengan begitu gagahnya. Tubuh kekar berlapis jaket jingga yang selalu menemani. Entah jaket itu jarang dicuci atau memang pria itu memiliki banyak stok jaket dengan warna senada.

Dipandangnya bangunan taman kanak-kanak yang berdiri begitu kokoh. Dengan segala atribut tradisionalitasnya yang menawan. Sekilas memang terlihat seperti taman kanak-kanak biasa. Namun, siapa sangka jika TK tersebut pernah menuai sebuah kontroversi. Sebab kurikulum yang diterapkan seakan kembali kepada undang-undang yang ditetapkan di bawah Kekaisaran Meiji. Sebuah gemboran mengenai hal yang disebut patriotisme, yang memunculkan kontra dari berbagai pihak.

Naruto memusatkan perhatiannya pada pintu gerbang yang tertutup. Tak sedetikpun berani mengalihkan pandangan. Bahkan untuk sekedar melirik jarum jam di pergelangan tangan. Seakan takut jika sesuatu yang sedang dinantinya tiba-tiba terlewat begitu saja.

Benar saja, karena jeda waktu berikutnya gerbang itu telah terbuka. Barisan bocah dengan seifuku berbondong-bondong keluar dari sekolah. Sebagian berteriak girang saat menjumpai Ibu mereka yang sudah menunggu di luar. Sebagian yang lain terlihat celingak celinguk dan kebingungan. Riuh rendah menjadi aroma khas _toddler_ seakan menjadi hal baru bagi pria itu.

Tentu saja. Namikaze Naruto hanyalah satu dari segelintir manusia di dunia ini yang tidak terlalu peduli terhadap anak-anak. Terlebih kesibukannya menjadi seorang fotografer plus deretan wanita cantik yang mendominasi objek penglihatannya seolah menciptakan kebutaan pada mata Namikaze muda. Namun, hari ini benar berbeda. Saat cuaca di Osaka begitu hangat. Saat udara berhembus tidak begitu kentara di sekitarnya. Saat langit memancarkan warna cerah yang senada dengan mata itu.

Tunggu!

Mata itu?

Naruto bergegas bangkit dari posisinya. Melangkah setengah berlari dengan semangat tinggi. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, menciptakan rima yang selaras dengan hentak kakinya. Antusiasme terlihat jelas menguasainya. Terbukti sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

"Boruto-kun."

Oh.

Rupanya ada seseorang yang telah mendahuluinya. Wanita dengan rambut indigo tergerai. Dress sifon dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil yang menambah tampilan manis. Kerah V rendah yang nyaris menampakkan area pribadinya. Bagian bawah melebar dan jatuh tepat di bawah lutut. Kaki jenjangnya begitu mulus dan di bagian bawah dilapisi dengan _flatshoes_.

 _'Oh shit!'_

Naruto segera membalikkan badan. Bukan karena dia enggan menemui sang bocah, tetapi keberadaan wanita seksi di hadapannya itu yang membuat dirinya mimisan. Dengan cepat diusapnya cairan kental berwarna merah itu. Sedikit mengucapkan umpatan kasar atas perilakunya yang semakin mirip remaja labil. Bukannya bermaksud menyangkal, faktanya pria itu tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Mimisan bagaikan mitos baginya. Jika melihat hal serupa, biasanya bagian bawah dari tubuhnya saja yang berreaksi. Ah wanita itu benar-benar luar biasa. Padahal belum Naruto menyentuh, tetapi efek yang dia dapatkan mampu membuatnya gila.

"Paman?"

Kepala cepaknya menoleh, sedikit menurunkan pandangan. Matanya kembali bersitatap dengan iris safir yang senada.

"Boruto?"

Bocah itu mengangguk antusias. Cengiran rubah menghiasi bibir bocah lima tahun itu.

Naruto tersenyum.

Sebelum senyuman itu memudar dan bibirnya kembali tertarik lurus. Wajahnya menekuk, menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam. Seolah menyampaikan seluruh emosi yang selama ini terpendam. Tatapannya begitu nyalang, saat mengarah pada seorang wanita yang sedang berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto menggenggam tangan kecil Boruto.

"Boruto, bukankah Kaa-chan sudah katakan untuk menunggu di depan gerbang? Kaa-chan hanya mengambil kunci sebentar."

Kalimat itu jelas Hinata arahkan pada sang anak, namun transversalisasinya justru mengarah pada laki-laki dewasa di samping Boruto. Netra amethyst itu membola tatkala mendapati sepasang manusia di hadapannya saling menggenggam tangan.

Geraknya terlalu cepat, langkahnya bahkan tak terlihat. Hinata menarik Boruto ke arahnya, menyeretnya dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

Hanya niat. Karena nyatanya sebelah tangan Boruto masih betah berada dalam genggaman tangan Naruto. Hinata mencebik.

"Lepaskan anakku, Tuan."

Naruto menggeleng. Kakinya melangkah perlahan mendekati Hinata dengan sedikit kehati-hatian. Seolah takut jika reaksi yang timbul akan melebihi apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Jika kau menolakku, setidaknya ijinkan aku berteman dengan Boruto."

Wanita itu tak bergerak. Mungkin benar jika Naruto pernah menduga bahwa wanita itu begitu angkuh, begitu keras dan dingin. Butuh waktu dan proses yang lama untuk bisa melelehkannya.

Kemudian tangannya terulur, mengikuti gerak Boruto yang tertarik oleh sang Ibu. Naruto memandang sendu pada kekasih hatinya.

"Ayo pulang, Boruto!"

Cukup. Naruto tidak tahan lagi. Pria itu membanting harga dirinya kuat-kuat. Mengenyahkan segala kesombongan yang selama ini bersemayam dalam dirinya. Ditariknya lengan wanita itu dengan kasar. Bermaksud untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan mendekapnya. Namun naas, Kami-sama sepertinya belum berpihak, atau justru berpihak? Saat itu sebutir batu kecil tak tertangkap penginderaannya.

Naruto tersandung.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Secepat rambatan kilat yang membelah langit berhujan. Kemudian waktu seakan terhenti. Membelai sepasang insan yang tengah terpana. Dua pasang iris yang kontras, begitu dekat, saling berebut untuk memendarkan pesonanya. Cerahnya langit yang menawan dan pucatnya rembulan yang memancarkan kelembutan.

Deru terpaan nafas yang hangat saling beradu. Menenggelamkan keduanya dalam sipu. Hingga tanpa sadar, mutlak berada di bawah kendali insting, Naruto menggerakkan bibirnya mendekat. Seakan dikomando, matanyapun ikut terpejam.

 **Plaaakkk!**

"Auch..."

Naruto mengaduh saat dirasakan pipinya memanas. Sebuah tamparan dilayangkan begitu kuat oleh Hinata. _Hell!_ Bahkan untuk ukuran seorang wanita yang terlihat lemah seperti dia, tepakan tangan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan. Otaknya seketika mencerna sebuah peristiwa yang akan terjadi jika saja dirinya tidak segera menjauh dari Hinata. Begitu cepat Naruto berdiri, menghindari sepakan lutut Hinata yang nyaris saja menghancurkan masa depannya.

"A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Hinata bergeming sejenak. Kemudian tubuh mungil itu berdiri, sedangkan kepalanya menunduk dalam. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menghiasi pipinya. Jantungnya kembali kebat-kebit tak karuan. Panas dan dingin merambat di sekujur tubuhnya dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Boruto, ayo pulang!"

"Tu-tunggu Hinata! Hei aku hanya ingin meminta penjelasan darimu, kenapa kau berlaku seakan-akan kau membenciku? Adakah sesuatu yang telah aku lakukan dan menyakiti hatimu?"

Peduli setan, Naruto benar-benar tak acuh meski intonasi suaranya mendadak tinggi. Yang ada di pikirannya detik ini adalah meneriakkan suara hati yang selama ini selalu menyesaki dada. Meruntuhkan bongkahan yang seolah menghambat saluran nafasnya.

"Kita tidak punya masalah apapun. Satu-satunya yang yang membuatku muak adalah sikapmu yang selalu mengusik ketenanganku. Menjauhlah dari hidup kami, Tuan."

Ganar dan keruh. Dua kata yang cukup untuk menggambarkan ekspresi wajah Naruto. Karena bisikan angin yang seharusnya membelai lembut cuping telinganya justru terdengar seperti tsunami yang menghempaskan dan menembus masuk menggetarkan selaput telinga.

 _'Oh... Jadi kau ingin aku menjauh darimu?'_

Jantungnya seolah ditusuk beribu jarum. Perih dan getir menjalari setiap sel dalam tubuhnya. Menimbulkan denyut yang terasa sangat menyakitkan, mengantar kesedihan yang merambat dengan gelombang panas begitu dahsyat. Ekspektasi tentang sebuah makna cinta, yang mendadak lebur dilibas oleh kerasnya hati seorang wanita.

Kepala pirang itu menunduk. Meredam keras kelenjar yang nyaris melelehkan air matanya.

Oh ya, _for the first time in forever_ , pria itu sungguh merasa direndahkan.

Patah hati?

Ya, pasti.

Patah arang?

 _Nope._

Tak ada dua kata itu dalam kamus Naruto. Boleh jika ada yang mengatakan pria itu ambisius. Faktanya memang demikian. Terpeta nyata pada bibirnya yang tengah menyeringai tajam.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Howaaaa gomeen gomeeenn baru bisa update. Seharian kemarin Nai sibuk.**

 **Aa jadi Nai sudah membaca kolom review. Sepertinya lebih banyak yang pusing dengan gaya baru Nai, bahkan kata Dwi-san mirip cerita Siti Nurbaya & Dato Maringgih hihihi. Okelah jadi Nai sedikit mengurangi bahasa kias Nai di sini.**

 **Untuk review yang lain, Nai ucapkan terimakasih. Dukung Nai selalu ya termasuk dengan komentar yang Minna tuangkan ^^**

 ** _Spoiler_ untuk chapter depan : _flashback_ (kalau jadi XD) dan mungkin akan di up nanti malam (kalau jadi juga XD)**

 **Arigatoo Minna-san ^^**


	14. Chapter 13

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! : Mainstream Idea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Osaka**

 **Rabenda** _ **Boutique**_

Kaki jenjangnya yang dilapis material kulit sepatu, melangkah anggun. Menapaki tiap kotak ubin yang menjadi alas bagi ruangan ini. Segaris senyuman semu menghiasi bibir mungilnya yang bercat merah menyala. Membagikan suatu ungkapan terimakasih secara tersirat, kepada para pelanggan yang telah datang sepagi ini. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan rela untuk sekedar menyela waktu demi bisa menjabat tangan sang pemilik butik. Bukan rahasia lagi, meskipun Hyuuga Hinata sudah hengkang dari dunia mode internasional, namanya masih melekat sebagai seorang seniman dengan maha karya yang luar biasa apik.

"Hinata-san."

Wanita itu tersenyum kaku. Bukannya enggan menampakkan ketulusan, tetapi entah mengapa otot bibirnya selalu mendadak keras saat dituntut untuk mengulas senyum. Jadi hanya sebuah anggukan pelan yang dia berikan untuk menutupi kekakuannya.

Tepakan pelan sepatu kulit mulai terdengar menapaki tangga. Lajur demi lajur dilalui dengan perlahan. Sejenak terhenti di depan pintu ruangan untuk merapikan pakaiannya. Kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan rumbai kain yang terbentuk dari leher hingga dada. Berpadu padan dengan rok span hitam. Lembaran material yang menempel begitu pas hingga membentuk lekuk tubuhnya.

Hinata tersenyum.

Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

Tapi tak satupun gerak tarikan bibir itu menaja sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Huft..."

Desahan nafasnya kembali terdengar. Namun Hinata tak acuh. Tangannya terulur meraih _handle_ pintu. Memutarnya dan mendorong pintu itu dengan perlahan.

Netra pucatnya membulat kala mendapati ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan ruang kerjanya.

.

"Hufft..."

Pagi ini entah sudah keberapa kalinya wanita itu mendesah tertahan. Kesal yang beradu dengan penat menyatu begitu saja dalam dirinya. Seandainya saat ini dia sedang berada di kamar, sudah bisa dipastikan wanita itu akan mengacak-acak helaian indigonya sebagai efek frustrasi luar biasa. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut. Bukan hanya sebab dia sedang berada di ruang kerjanya, tetapi ada hal lain yang menjadi alasan. Yaitu sesosok makhluk yang tengah terbuai elok di alam mimpi, yang tanpa malu atau meragu mendengkur keras di atas sofa ruang kerjanya. Berteman liur yang mengering hingga mengotori sofa tersebut.

Sungguh pria itu tidak memiliki sopan santun. Beruntung dia bukan anggota klan Hyuuga, karena jika tidak mungkin pria itu sudah diusir keluar dari mansion atau bahkan dicoret dari kartu keanggotaan.

Hinata sedikit menyesal, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa ceroboh meninggalkan ruang kerja dalam keadaan tidak terkunci. Dan penyesalan itu semakin menjadi tatkala wanita beriris _amethyst_ itu megetahui sebuah fakta. Bahwa sang asisten lah yang dengan seenaknya mempersilahkan pria itu untuk memasuki wilayah pribadinya. Memijit pelan pelipisnya yang terasa sakit, Hinata perlahan memejamkan mata. Mengurung penuh netra tanpa pupil itu dalam kelam tanpa cahaya.

"Ah... Hinata..."

 _Set!_

Dengan cepat kelopak matanya terangkat, memperlihatkan mata pucatnya yang membelalak lebar. Jauh lebih merentang dari saat awal dirinya menemukan keberadaan pria ini. Berkilat penuh rasa penasaran, tubuh mungil itu berdiri. Langkahnya tergopoh saat mendekati pria pirang itu. Tidak ada intensi apapun, hanya sebaris pertanyaan yang berkelebat begitu saja di dalam kepalanya. Apa gerangan yang tengah terjadi padanya dalam mimpi pria pirang itu?

Oksigen terpompa dengan tekanan luar biasa tinggi. Mengalir dan terpenetrasi di setiap organ tubuh. Tapi satu impak nyata adalah dentuman kencang yang repetitif di rongga dadanya. Wajah seputih porselen itu merona merah. Sebagian terliput amarah dan sisanya berlapis malu. Terlebih saat jeda semakin menipis, ruang udara semakin terkikis. Wanita itu berjongkok menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah sang pria.

Wajah kecokelatan pria itu merepresentasikan suatu keadaan yang biasa disebut bahagia. Hanya saja ada pendar kemerahan di belahan pipi tirus serta peluh menetes dari puncak dahinya. Perkara yang mengundang sejuta tanya di pikiran Hinata.

"Hinata... Mmhh..."

Oh, rasanya Hinata ingin mati saja. Gemetar yang menjalar di seluruh permukaan tubuh mencipta lunglai hingga menyebabkan kelumpuhan mendadak pada kedua tungkainya. Terdiam dengan kaku.

Sel-sel tubuhnya dipaksa bekerja, menciptakan energi kalor yang terus menggelora. Lihatlah pipinya yang semakin memerah padam, saat manik pucatnya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Bibir tipis sang pria yang manyun membentuk huruf O tak beraturan.

Selanjutnya hanya gelebak tubuh mungil Hinata yang memerikan suara. Plus erangan tertahan setelahnya. Karena sang pemilik kini tengah menahan rasa sakit luar biasa yang mendera tulang ekornya.

"Auch..."

Kepiawaian dalam mengendalikan diri sangat diperlukan dalam hal ini. Sungguh suatu keberuntungan Hinata dilahirkan dan dibesarkan oleh Hyuuga. Karena kemampuan tersebut cukup dia kuasai dengan baik.

Namun sayang, reflek yang tidak terlalu kentara itu cukup menggelitik telinga si pria yang sensitif. Mata pria itu terbuka. Sedikit mengerjap pada awalnya bertujuan untuk menyesuaikan akomodasi mata dengan pencahayaan yang mendadak diterima. Jeda berikutnya kesadaran penuh menguasai pria pirang itu, membuatnya terduduk tegak.

Hening.

Aroma kecanggungan menebar ke seantero ruangan.

Pria itu terdiam membisu, memetakan raut muka bingung dan tatapan heran. Iris safirnya mengarah tepat kepada iris _amethyst_ sang wanita. Yang kini tenggelam dalam lengang yang sama. Duduk dengan kedua lutut dilipat di depan, dan kedua tangan menyangga berat tubuhnya di belakang. Semburat merah muda perlahan terpenetrasi di wajah ayunya. Menyiratkan sebuah embaran tentang ras malu yang mendera.

"Hinata?"

Cukup tiga suku kata yang mampu menyadarkan keduanya dari _euforia_ sesaat. Hinata tergagap, melompat dengan cepat. Rupanya takdir seolah mempermainkannya, sisi telapak kakinya rapuh membuat tulang mata kaki menggantikan tugasnya untuk menapak. Hinata keseleo, tubuhnya yang tidak sigap memberikan tanggapan, oleng ke kanan. Nyaris membentur lantai jika saja tidak ada tangan kekar yang menangkapnya.

"Berhati-hatilah."

Kembali senyap kecanggungan menunjukkan dominansinya. Ibarat dorama yang menyajikan cerita cinta sepasang remaja, posisi keduanya yang terdiam benar-benar ambigu. Antara keengganan untuk mengurai atau efek sebuah keterkejutan yang menciptakan stagnansi.

"Ehem..."

Entah merupakan sebuah keberuntungan atau justru kemalangan. Deheman pelan di ambang pintu memberikan efek sentakan yang berhasil memisahkan keduanya.

Hinata menatap penuh tanya pada seorang wanita yang baru saja memasuki ruang pribadinya. Hinata mengangguk seakan mafhum. Jika ditilik dari material pakaiannya yang tampak begitu nyaman, terjahit begitu rapi dan elegan, Hinata langsung bisa menebak. Wanita ini berasal dari kelas atas, meski tidak sepenuhnya mengenal lebih jauh.

"Tsk!"

Decakan pelan dari bibir Naruto bagaikan tusukan jarum yang menembus ubun-ubun Hinata. Pria ini sungguh tidak sopan, jikapun dia tidak tahu tentang derajat wanita ini, setidaknya hargailah pelanggan yang sudah merelakan waktu untuk mengunjungi butiknya.

"Aaa, jadi kau Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk. Rasanya sedikit kesal kala mendengar nada mengejek yang mendayu dari bibir wanita itu. Namun, tak pernah sedikitpun Hinata tanggalkan dekrit tak tertulis yang berlaku bagi keturunan Hyuuga.

"Hai. Saya Hyuuga Hinata. Mari silakan duduk."

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan, matanya mengerling jenaka pada pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. Apa-apaan ini? Apa dia semacam istri pejabat yang kekurangan belaian dan bermaksud mencari pengganti sementara? Karena dilihat dari sisi manapun, wanita cantik itu terlihat cukup berumur.

 _Heck!_

Jika memang itu terjadi, pria di sampingnya ini memang paling cocok. Tanpa sadar bibirnya menelurkan dengusan kecil saat pikiran itu melintas dalam otaknya.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu Hyuuga-san. Ah aku punya maksud tertentu mengapa aku mengunjungimu. Tetapi sebelum aku menyampaikannya, izinkan aku untuk meminta maaf karena telah berlaku tidak sopan dengan masuk ke ruang pribadimu tanpa izin. Terlebih lagi saat aku melihat ternyata kau sedang sibuk."

Hinata merasakan pipinya kembali memanas, sudah bisa dipastikan jika sepuh merah mulai merambati pipi gembilnya. Yang membuatnya semakin heran adalah, mengapa pria yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya ini justru terlihat aneh? Seperti malu dan marah dalam saat yang bersamaan.

"Tidak masalah, Nyonya-"

"Kushina, kau boleh memanggilku begitu."

"Aaa... Tetapi rasanya tidak sopan jika saya langsung memanggil nama kecil Anda."

Bukannya bermaksud menolak, tetapi sejak kecil Hinata memang telah diajarkan sopan santun. Utamanya terhadap orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

Hinata duduk di sebelah wanita itu. Senyum kaku kembali terpatri di wajahnya. Matanya sedikit mengamati interaksi aneh yang terjadi antara dua orang di hadapannya.

"Tidak masalah, tapi jika kau memaksa, kau bisa memanggilku Namikaze."

"A-apa?"

Hinata terserang _shock_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aktualita yang baru saja tertangkap gendang telinganya membuatnya terpaku dan sedikit tidak nyaman.

Hinata tahu siapa itu Namikaze. Semua orang tahu siapa itu Namikaze. Karena salah satu dari keturunan klan itu menduduki kursi parlemen di pemerintahan Jepang. Tetapi satu hal yang menciptakan gurat gelisah di wajah wanita indigo itu. Fakta bahwa dirinya sedang berhadapan dengan dua orang Namikaze. Hinata mendesah pelan, menyembunyikan rutukan yang nyaris meluncur tanpa sadar. Satu saja Namikaze sudah cukup membuat kepalanya pening, mengapa Kami-sama malah menyuguhkan Namikaze yang lain?

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Hyuuga-san?"

Tersentak Hinata mengeluarkan refleks berupa gelengan kuat. Bibirnya menorehkan senyum terpaksa.

"Iee... Jadi apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda, Namikaze-sama?"

Detik demi detik jarum jam melaju. Menghabiskan separuh hari bagi kedua wanita tersebut untuk berbincang ringan. Ya begitulah wanita, sedikit itikad yang bisa berkembang menjadi ratusan bahkan ribuan terma. Keduanya terlalu larut dalam cengkerama dan canda, tidak sedikitpun mengacuhkan sesosok pria dewasa yang mendadak kehilangan kedewasaannya.

"Sudah selesai?"

Naruto bertanya malas, saat melihat dua wanita itu berdiri.

"Sudah, jadi kau masih tetap akan di sini atau mengantar Kaa-san pulang?"

Naruto mendecak sebal. Kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan sang Ibu itu memang terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan, lengkap dengan intonasi naik di bagian akhir. Tetapi bagi orang yang sudah mengenal cukup lama, mereka akan tahu bahwa kalimat tersebut adalah kalimat perintah tanpa nada intimidasi.

Naruto berdiri dengan perasaan sebal memenuhi rongga kepalanya. Kemudian berjalan cepat keluar dari ruang kerja Hinata, setelah mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku akan datang lagi, Hinata. Jangan kau pikir untuk memanfaatkan kedatangan Ibuku dan mengusirku."

Menuai kerutan di dahi Hinata dan Kushina.

Selepas pria pirang itu pergi, Kushina sedikit memperlambat langkah kakinya. Meragu dan bertanya.

"Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Karin?"

"Huh?"

"Apa benar Hinata adalah wanita yang berhasil membuat Naruto berubah?"

"Huh?"

Kushina tersenyum, tetapi bahunya sedikit bergetar saat menahan gelombang tawa yang nyaris membobol pertahanannya. Mata kelamnya berbinar penuh kejenakaan, mengarah lurus pada bola _amethyst_ Hinata.

"Sepertinya bocah rubah itu benar-benar tergila-gila padamu."

Detik yang sama dengan saat ucapan Kushina mendarat di telinganya, detik itu pula Hinata mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Kushina. Sorot mata dingin kembali mendominasi netranya.

"Saya mohon dengan sangat, hubungan kerjasama ini tidak tercampuri oleh tendensi apapun."

Awalnya Kushina merasa bingung, tetapi kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum. Wanita paruh baya itu cukup mengerti ketegangan yang sedang terjadi antara rekan bisnisnya dengan sang anak.

"Hm. Tentu saja. Aku tipe orang yang selalu profesional saat berbisnis. Kau tenang saja, Hyuuga-san."

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa ada yang lucu?"

Naruto menatap lurus pada jalanan di hadapannya. Namun sedikit tergelitik oleh suara tawa tertahan yang teremisi dari bibir sang Ibu.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin tertawa melihat seorang _player_ kelas eksklusif mendadak malu-malu kucing seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen."

"Tsk!"

"Hahahahahaha..."

"Diamlah Kaa-san!"

"Hahahaha... Baiklah. Tapi setelah kau menjawab pertanyaan Kaa-san."

Naruto mendengus kasar. Rasanya ada energi negatif yang merambati tulang belakangnya. Sesuatu yang acap disebut sebagai firasat buruk.

"Dia wanita yang dimaksudkan Karin?"

Umpatan demi umpatan dia teriakkan di dalam hati. Tertuju khusus kepada sepupunya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang Kaa-san bicarakan."

Kushina merotasikan manik matanya. Sedikit merasa menyesal karena telah melahirkan manusia bodoh yang kini tengah duduk di balik kemudi.

"Kau memilih menjawab pertanyaan Kaa-san secara baik-baik atau Kaa-san harus menggunakan cara kasar?"

 _Glekh_

Kepanikan mendadak menderanya. Ancaman apapun yang keluar dari mulut sang Ibu, sudah bisa dipastikan bukan sekedar ancaman biasa. Semua tahu jika Uzumaki tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya, terlebih Kushina.

"Aaaa... Baiklah. Apapun yang Kaa-san mau."

"Hm... Jadi?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela samping. Tangan kanannya yang bebas menutup separuh wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Ya Tuhan, ada orang dewasa berperilaku kekanakan.

"Hahahahaha... Kau lucu sekali, bocah. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mendapatkannya? Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa Hinata teramat membencimu."

"Itulah yang sedang kuperjuangkan saat ini, Kaa-san."

Kushina mengangguk paham. Matanya memendarkan binar kebahagiaan saat menerima dua buah fakta yang cukup menyenangkan hatinya. Sang anak yang sudah meninggalkan dunia kelamnya, serta suatu zat kecil yang terdengar lucu, cucu.

Ya wanita itu terlalu lelah menanti kehadiran seorang penerus. Akibat perilaku anak yang kunjung dewasa. Terkadang Kushina merasa kesal, entah sifat genetika dari sisi siapa yang menurun pada bocah rubah itu. Karena setahunya dirinya dan Minato sama sekali tidak memiliki sifat bedebah macam itu. Ataukah mungkin sebab pergaulan yang memang sejak awal selalu luput dari pengawasannya?

"Kudengar tadi Kaa-san membangun relasi bisnis dengannya, bukan? Bagaimana kalau Kaa-san juga membantuku?"

"Tidak. Kau harus berusaha sendiri, _big baby_. Bukankah selama ini kau selalu memegang teguh prinsip itu? Bahwa apapun urusanmu, jangan pernah dikaitkan dengan urusan orangtuamu. Jadi sekarang Kaa-san hanya akan melihat sekeras apa perjuanganmu untuk mendapatkannya."

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi kemudi. Matanya sejenak memejam sebelum kembali fokus pada jalan raya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, harus usaha apalagi yang dia lakukan demi bisa menghancurkan ego wanita itu.

"Sepertinya dia terlalu sakit hati denganmu, entah Kaa-san tidak mengerti sebabnya. Jadi jalan yang kau tempuh nanti mungkin sedikit lebih terjal."

Naruto terdiam. Tenggelam dalam riuh pikir yang membebani kepalanya. Namun, dalam hati dirinya mengucapkan kata setuju atas ucapan sang Ibu.

"Dan mungkin akan semakin terjal-"

"Huh?"

Mau tidak mau pria pirang itu menolehkan kepala, menatap penuh tanya kepada sang Ibunda. Menuai desahan yang meluncur pelan di sudut bibir wanita Namikaze itu.

"Karena dia seorang Hyuuga."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huwaaa... Maafkan saya! Maafkan saya! Saya baru bisa** _ **update**_ **lagi, dan sepertinya _chapter flashback_** __ **belum bisa di** _ **publish**_ **. Nanti setelah** _ **up**_ **, teman-teman akan mengerti mengapa** _ **chapter**_ **itu belum bisa diterbitkan hehehe.**

 **Mohon kesabarannya untuk menunggu.**

 **Nai minta pendapat ya, Minna-san. Awalnya Nai mau menambahkan konflik lagi, tetapi yang ditakutkan akan terlalu panjang hingga ber** _ **chapter-chapter**_ **mengingat kemampuan menulis Nai yang tidak bisa mencapai 3000 kata per** _ **chapter**_ **nya. Jadi apakah lebih baik yang sekarang ini saja?**

 **Baru kali ini Nai galau saat bikin ff :v**

 **Um... Mungkin itu saja dulu, silakan tuangkan di kolom review atau PM.**

 **Arigato ^^**


	15. Chapter 14

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! : Mainstream Idea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Osaka**

 **Tsukamoto Youchien**

Mata biru itu berpendar, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Berharap menemukan seseorang yang dirinya kenal. Sejenak helaan nafas keluar dari mulut kecilnya, karena tidak mendapati satupun sosok yang diharapkan. Kaki kecilnya melangkah kembali masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Mencipta gemericik kerikil yang saling bergesekan saat kaki-kaki itu menghentak.

"Boruto."

Kepala yang semula menunduk itu kini menegak. Tarikan bibirnya begitu lebar menyemai sebuah cengiran bahagia.

"Aaaa, Paman Naru."

Sang bocah berlari menyongsong pria dewasa duplikatnya. Menghambur begitu saja pada pelukan Naruto yang telah berjongkok, demi menyamakan tinggi dengan Boruto. Tangan kekar itu menepuk pelan puncak kepala si bocah, penuh rasa sayang. Oh ya satu bagian pada dirinya tengah riuh menertawakan. Akibat perilaku yang mendadak _out of character_. Tapi pria itu tidak peduli karena ada eksistensi lain yang membuatnya sedikit terpaku.

Perasaan hangat yang mengalir begitu lembut, menebarkan sensasi yang sama sekali belum pernah dirinya rasakan. Terlalu lama dibiarkan, rasa itu semakin meluap hingga nyaris membuatnya memeluk erat sang bocah.

Tapi Naruto masih memiliki stok kendali diri, membuatnya urung melakukan hal tersebut. Dipandangnya iris biru yang seolah memantulkan bayangan matanya sendiri, kemudian beralih pada dua pasang garis lahir yang seketika membuat hatinya mencelos.

Kami-sama!

Apa yang telah dia lakukan di masa lalu? Sehingga perasaan sendu bercampur dengan luapan haru membuncah begitu menyesakkan dada. Binar pada matanya meredup, merepresentasikan keadaan gundah gulana yang menyergap. Memilih untuk menghempaskan hasratnya, Naruto berdiri dan menarik tangan kecil Boruto untuk pergi.

"Paman menjemputku?"

"Hm... Tentu saja. Memangnya Paman sedang apa di sini jika tidak untuk menjemputmu?"

"Tapi Kaa-chan bilang Boruto tidak boleh mengikuti orang yang tidak Boruto kenal."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak, membuat sang bocah sedikit tertarik ke belakang karena genggaman tangan keduanya yang menyatu. Boruto memberikan tatapan penuh keheranan kepada pria pirang di sampingnya. Seolah mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Boruto, pria itu kembali berjongkok.

Tatapannya begitu teduh. Suatu hal yang sebelumnya adalah kemustahilan bagi dirinya.

"Boruto sayang Kaa-chan?"

Boruto memberikan anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Boruto ingin membahagiakan Kaa-chan?"

Bocah itu kembali mengangguk, meski untuk saat ini sedikit terdera keraguan. Boruto tidak terlalu paham maksud pertanyaan pria dewasa itu, tetapi sepertinya membuat Kaa-chan bahagia adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Jika memang seperti itu, Boruto harus membantu Kaa-chan."

"Apa yang harus Boruto lakukan, Paman?"

Naruto berdiri, kembali menggandeng tangan kecil itu dan membawanya ke arah motor _sport_ yang terparkir di luar gerbang sekolah.

"Boruto harus mencari orang yang bisa menyayangi Kaa-chan."

"Hm?"

Naruto tidak memungkiri jika dirinya adalah tipikal manusia yang berakal pendek. Tapi sungguh, keadaan seperti ini terkadang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Tentang bagaimana menjelaskan sebuah kata 'cinta' kepada bocah berumur lima tahun. Karena jika salah sedikit saja, akibatnya akan fatal dan memunculkan beban moral yang tak akan pernah lenyap selamanya.

"Tapi semua orang menyayangi Kaa-chan. Boruto sayang Kaa-chan, Hiashi-jii juga. Lalu... Lalu... Ada Hanabi-bachan, Neji-jichan, Sasuke-jichan, Itachi-jichan, Sakura bachan,..."

Boruto terus mengoceh diiringi dengan jemarinya yang bergerak seolah ikut menghitung nama-nama yang baru saja dia sebutkan. Sama sekali tidak memperhatikan bahwa nama-nama yang terlontar dari bibir kecilnya membuat akal Naruto juga ikut menghitung. Tepatnya menghitung jumlah manusia yang bagaikan benteng pelindung bagi Hinata. Yang harus dia runtuhkan demi bisa menggapai hati sang pujaan. Naruto menelan ludahnya kasar. Ingin rasanya menjedotkan kepala bodohnya ke dinding terdekat.

"Boruto."

Sebuah suara bariton lain yang terkesan dingin dan datar menghampiri daun telinganya. Membuatnya sejenak mengerjap. Begitu tersadar, manik safir itu menatap tajam pada manik _jade_ tepat di arah pandangnya. Saling mengirimkan kilatan antipati lewat pendaran mata. Gemeletuk gigi yang beradu terdengar begitu jelas. Suasana hening nan mencekam mengisi penuh atmosfer di tempat tersebut, seakan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah gladiator dengan sepasang _survivor_ berdiri di bagian tengah.

"Gaara-jichan?"

Dan suara lembut bocah lima tahun mendadak menggema menjadi tabuh penutup yang mengembalikan khayalan dua makhluk dewasa itu kepada kenyataan.

"Boruto, ayo kita pulang."

Bocah kecil itu terdiam, matanya menyorot sebuah keraguan. Antara mengiyakan atau mengelak. Pada satu sisi Boruto teramat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Paman Naru yang entah mengapa hanya dengan berada di dekatnya saja, membuat Boruto merasa senang. Padahal baru beberapa minggu Boruto mengenalnya. Tetapi, pada sisi yang lain-

"Kaa-chan meminta Paman untuk menjemput Boruto, lalu kita akan menghabiskan waktu di taman bermain. Bagaimana?"

Terdengar menggiurkan untuk seorang bocah, bukan? Tetapi tidak untuk Boruto. Yang menjadi perhatian utama pikiran polosnya adalah bahwa Kaa-chan lebih memilih Paman panda ini daripada Paman Naru.

"Tapi Boruto ingin pulang bersama Paman Naru." Lirihnya.

Ucapan yang nyaris tak tertangkap getaran selaput telinga, tetapi terdengar begitu kuat bagi dua makhluk dewasa di dekatnya. Keduanya memberikan tatapan yang sama, sarat akan pancaran ketidak percayaan. Tentu saja dengan impak yang begitu berbeda.

Gaara yang menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Nafas tercekat menjadi suatu hal yang mendukung pikirannya menjadi tumpul. Kejadian ini sungguh di luar dugaan. Saat dia yang sudah begitu lama mendekati Boruto, belum juga mampu menarik hati sang bocah. Sementara pria di depannya, yang seharusnya bocah itu benci karena telah menyebabkan penderitaan tak berkepalang pada sang Ibu, justru dengan mudah menggaet seluruh emosi kecilnya. Ah, apakah ini yang banyak orang katakan sebagai ikatan batin antara Ayah dan Anak?

Sungguh, jika saja tidak ada Boruto di sini, pria berrambut merah itu akan meluapkan segala emosinya. Mengingat siapa sejatinya pria berrambut pirang ini. Terlebih kasus pemukulan terhadap dirinya beberapa waktu lalu yang masih membekas begitu dalam pada ingatannya.

Gaara bukanlah tipe pria yang ceroboh atau cenderung mengikuti insting saat bergerak. Akal adalah satu-satunya organ terpenting dalam tubuh yang mengendalikan penuh raganya. Tak akan pernah sedetikpun pria itu menggantungkan sikap kepada ego. Sebab itulah pria itu memilih diam kala Naruto memukulnya membabi buta. Satu yang menjadi alasan, adalah untuk membentuk sebuah _image_ yang baik di mata Hinata dan anaknya.

"Boruto, Kaa-chan yang meminta Ji-chan untuk menjemput Boruto. Apa Boruto ingin mengecewakan-"

"Biarkan Boruto memilih sendiri, Panda!"

Suara Naruto terdengar lantang, mencipta gidikan ngeri yang tersalur saat bulu kuduk Gaara meremang. Jeda berikutnya, amarah kembali menderanya. Bukan hanya sebab perannya yang seolah terserobot oleh _rival_ nya tetapi juga nama panggilan yang mengakhiri kalimat Naruto tadi. Gaara melangkah mendekati Boruto. Matanya memerikan pendaran yang sarat akan intimidasi. Ya, pria itu sudah cukup kehilangan kesabarannya akibat ulah duo pirang itu.

"Aku yang diberikan amanat oleh Hinata untuk membawa Boruto pulang."

"Tapi Boruto tidak ingin mengikutimu, Panda!"

"Aku tidak peduli, yang aku tahu Boruto pasti akan menuruti apa kata Kaa-channya."

"Dan membuatnya mengerti bahwa Kaa-channya adalah seorang pemaksa yang bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan kebahagiaan anaknya?"

 _ **Jlebb!**_

Bagaikan pedang kusanagi yang dilesatkan dalam sekali libasan, menembus angin hingga terbelah. Perkataan Naruto mampu mengoyak-koyak harga diri Gaara.

"Tahu apa kau tentang kebahagiaan, Namikaze? Apa kau pikir mengenal kata itu setelah menorehkan luka cukup dalam pada hati seorang wanita? Apa kau pikir kau pantas mengatakan kalimat seperti itu jika justru kau sendirilah yang menghancurkan kebahagiaan Hinata dan Boruto?"

Naruto membisu. Terlarut dalam keberdiamannya. Sekujur tubuh seolah menguarkan udara panas yang menuntut untuk segera dikeluarkan. Amarah mulai merayapi jalinan urat saraf, yang sejatinya digunakan untuk menutup tirai masygul yang mendera. Ya, daripada dikatakan marah, pria bermata safir itu cenderung bersedih.

Kaki-kaki kekar itu memilih untuk berbalik. Berlalu pergi meninggalkan Boruto bersama Gaara.

Namun, baru dua langkah berlalu, sepasang tangan kecil menarik jemarinya. Memeluknya erat seakan enggan untuk melepas.

"Paman Naru, Boruto mau ikut Paman Naru saja."

 _Tes!_

Buliran air bening membasahi pipi kecokelatan itu. Netra safirnya mengagih sebuah tatapan haru. Terlalu dalam perasaan hangat yang dia kecap, menuai sebuah rasa trenyuh yang begitu menyentuh.

Dengan erat ditariknya sepasang tangan mungil Boruto dalam genggaman. Dan membawanya pergi tanpa mengacuhkan Gaara yang sedang memandang nanar kepada keduanya.

.

.

.

 **Rabenda** _ **Boutique**_

"Haaahhh..."

"Hm?"

"Haaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh..."

"Berapa kali lagi kau akan mendesah seperti itu, Hinata?"

Membisu.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, Nii-san."

"Tentang?"

"Pekerjaan ini, seolah tiada habisnya. Bukankah aku kembali ke Jepang karena ingin menghindari semua ini? Tapi kenapa justru orderan semakin banyak hingga membuat pekerjaan ini semakin menumpuk?"

Neji tersenyum geli melihat sang adik yang mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi. Ya, pria itu cukup paham. Salah satu alasan Hinata kembali ke Jepang adalah untuk menghindari pesanan yang membludak, agar wanita itu bisa memiliki waktu lebih banyak untuk sang anak. Nyatanya sekembalinya Hinata ke Jepang penggemarnya tidak kehabisan akal. Mereka justru berbondong-bondong datang ke negeri matahari terbit demi mengejarnya.

"Hinata, sebenarnya aku ingin membantumu tapi-"

"Yaa... Yaa... Pergilah Nii-san, aku bisa meng _handle_ semua ini, tenang saja."

Hinata memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Satu yang tidak pernah hilang darinya adalah sikap kepedulian kepada orang-orang tercinta. Hinata tahu jika Neji termasuk orang yang sibuk. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dosen di Fakultas Sains Teknik di Osaka _University_ cukup membuat waktunya tersita. Terlebih untuk saat ini, dimana dalam waktu dekat pria yang menyabet lulusan termuda Doktoral di Tokyo Institute of Technology itu akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Dengan seorang wanita keturunan China.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu. Kau jaga kesehatan dengan baik ya. Jangan sampai pekerjaan membuatmu lalai akan keadaan sekitarmu, terutama dirimu sendiri."

Hinata mengangguk, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis. Sebelum akhirnya kembali tenggelam dalam garis dan geometri pada layar laptopnya.

Sejenak lalu, raut dingin dan tak acuh kembali menaungi wajahnya. Entah mengapa di saat sendirian seperti ini, kesenyapan seolah menjadi bom yang mampu meledakkan ingatannya tentang masa lalu. Hingga terberai dan bertebaran begitu saja memenuhi jaringan otaknya. Netranya memancarkan sorot mata penuh kebencian.

.

" _Hahahaha, kukira ini milik Sakura-chan, jadi aku menyembunyikannya agar bisa memaksanya pulang bersamaku."_

.

" _Sakura pergi meninggalkanku demi hidup bersama pria brengsek itu."_

.

" _Mereka pergi ke Tokyo, menyewa apartemen mewah di Meguro."_

.

Bermacam-macam kalimat yang berkelebat memenuhi otaknya. Uap panas yang telah menghilang beberapa menit lalu kini kembali memunculkan eksistensinya. Membuat kepala yang terasa panas menjadi semakin membara.

Tidak ada sanggahan yang Hinata ungkapkan, atas perasaannya yang masih terlalu mencintai pria pirang itu. Tentu saja, orang bilang cinta pertama tak akan pernah mati, bukan?

Cinta pertama?

Ya. Jauh sebelum kejadian malam itu, yang merenggut harta berharganya sebagai seorang wanita, Hinata telah tertawan oleh pesona seorang Namikaze Naruto. Saat keduanya masih menempuh pendidikan di sekolah menengah. Namun, pribadinya yang terlalu pemalu membuatnya mengesampingkan perasaan begitu saja. Hinata lebih memilih mengamati pemuda pirang idola seantero sekolah itu dari kejauhan. Hanya dengan menatapnya, meski berjeda-jeda jarak mengurai, Hinata tidak peduli. Gadis malang itu sudah cukup puas dengan roman yang ada.

 _Heck!_

Bahkan hingga saat ini, wanita itu masih belum bisa menemukan pengganti bagi pria itu.

"Hinata."

 _Deg!_

Apakah ini adalah sebuah halusinasi? Sebagai _setting_ pendukung adegan dalam ingatannya?

"Hi-na-ta-"

Tetapi mengapa rasanya suara itu begitu jelas?

Ah, wanita itu memilih mengendikkan bahu dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan benda kotak tipis di hadapannya.

 _CHU-_

Netra _amethyst_ itu membelalak dengan cepat. Membentuk bulatan sempurna seolah mata itu nyaris keluar dari kelopak yang mengurungnya. Eritrosit kembali tersaturasi di pipi gembilnya, menyemai sepuh merah muda yang menyiratkan rasa malu luar biasa.

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah kanan. Tak ada waktu baginya untuk melarikan diri dari suatu keadaan yang disebut sebagai ketegangan. Saluran nafasnya tercekat, menghambat laju oksigen dan karbon dioksida yang saling bertukar tempat. Pun dengan saluran kerongkongan yang dipaksa untuk menelan liur dalam debit yang cukup besar.

Sejak kapan makhluk pirang ini ada di ruang kerjanya? Apakah dia begitu saja muncul dari alam pikirannya dan terseret ke sini? Dan apa itu tadi? Sebuah kecupan yang baru saja mendarat dengan manis di pipinya? Dan benarkah kata "manis" terlontar dari benaknya?

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hm? Menngecupmu."

"Aku tahu, kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Aaa... Jadi kau tidak mau kukecup?"

"Tentu saja. Jangan seenaknya me-Hmmmpph."

Kembali iris opal Hinata membulat sempurna. Terlalu terkejut untuk memberikan respon dengan cepat. Bibir mungilnya telah terkunci penuh oleh bibir Naruto. Membuatnya semakin ngengap dan kesulitan bernafas. Padahal belum ada semenit lalu wanita itu baru saja menghancurkan bongkahan kecil yang menghambat nafasnya.

Kesadaran sepenuhnya menguasai, mencipta gerakan penuh rontaan, berusaha mendorong dada sang pria yang semakin erat mendekapnya dan semakin beringas melumat bibirnya.

Kami-sama, tolong utus siapapun untuk menghentikan ini. Hinata sudah benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Bukan perkara pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis, karena jika itu bisa membuatnya mati, Hinata justru akan menerimanya dengan tulus. Masalah sebenarnya adalah hatinya yang seakan teriris sembilu. Begitu perih dan menyakitkan. Menelurkan buliran air suci di kedua sudut matanya.

Seakan pria di hadapannya ini telah mempermainkan perasaannya, telah menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

Naruto yang merasa pipinya bersentuhan dengan tetesan air hangat, segera membuka kelopak matanya yang telah terpejam. Dan manik sejernih lautan itu membulat. Dengan satu hentakan Naruto mengurai tautan bibirnya dengan sang wanita. Melayangkan tatapan bingung yang berevolusi menjadi sendu kala mendapati tatapan nyalang yang dilemparkan sang wanita kepadanya.

Sedih, terluka, dan murka.

Tiga kata yang cukup untuk memaparkan pendar ganar yang menaungi iris opal itu.

"Hinata..."

"Pergi! Jangan sakiti aku lagi."

"Hina-"

"Kumohon, Namikaze-san. Menjauhlah dari hidupku! Biarkan aku hidup tenang! Kumohon..."

Serak suara yang mengiris pilu mengalun mendayu. Memerikan sebuah hati yang tertutup tanpa celah baginya. Naruto tersenyum kecut. Sebelum kedua kakinya melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan goresan yang semakin tertarik melebar, menyisakan jurang pemisah yang terlalu dalam. Bagi keduanya.

Benarkah?

Tidak juga.

Sebab seutas seringai tajam mematri begitu kejam, pada bibir Naruto.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosha! Chapter 14 selesai. Bahasanya sudah mulai bisa dipahami, bukan?  
Special for guest : Thank you for your attention, I have a question actually. Did you read this fic till chapter 13? Was the last chapter still have any odd words? But thank you, anyway.**

 **Terimakasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Nai selalu bergantung pada pendapat teman-teman untuk mengetahui apakah cerita Nai suda layak dibaca ataukah belum. Itu saja.**

 **Arigato ^^**


	16. Chapter 15

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! : Mainstream Idea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kumohon, Namikaze-san. Menjauhlah dari hidupku! Biarkan aku hidup tenang! Kumohon..."_

 _Serak suara yang mengiris pilu mengalun mendayu. Memerikan sebuah hati yang tertutup tanpa celah baginya. Naruto tersenyum kecut. Sebelum kedua kakinya melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan goresan yang semakin tertarik melebar, menyisakan jurang pemisah yang terlalu dalam. Bagi keduanya._

 _Benarkah?_

 _Tidak juga._

 _Sebab seutas seringai tajam mematri begitu kejam, pada bibir Naruto._

 **.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Osaka**

 **Rabenda** _ **Boutique**_

"Paman Naru, ayo kita ke taman bermain."

Teriakan cempreng Boruto cukup memekakkan telinga pengunjung butik. Tentu saja karena luas ruangan yang dipakai untuk ruang pamer ini tidak seberapa. Belum lagi saat derap kaki kecil berlari menuruni tangga menjadi irama pengiring teriakan tersebut. Beberapa pengunjung tertawa geli tatkala melihat tingkah lucu sang bocah.

Bagi pengunjung yang sering bolak balik mendatangi butik ini, tentu sudah bukan hal yang aneh melihat keberadaan Boruto. Jika ditiilik dari interaksi antara sang bocah dengan pemilik butik, bisa dipastikan bahwa Boruto adalah putera semata wayang dari Hyuuga Hinata. Meski tak satupun ciri fisik sang Ibu yang diturunkan kepadanya. Hanya saja, mereka menyimpan satu rasa penasaran luar biasa. Pasalnya, Hyuuga Hinata yang mereka tahu belum pernah sekalipun menyebarkan berita tentang pernikahan. Pun nama yang melekat pada Boruto seakan merupakan sebuah informasi yang mendukung tentang kehamilan di luar pernikahan seorang puteri Hyuuga.

Namun, kala pandangan mata mereka terarah pada sosok pria pirang yang baru saja memasuki butik, seolah sebuah jawaban atas segala kalimat tanya mereka terlintas. Ada yang menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda kepahaman atas apa yang terjadi, ada pula yang tersenyum dan mengendikkan bahu tak peduli. Sisanya adalah bisikan dengan sesama pengunjung yang disertai dengan lirikan penuh kecurigaan.

Pada awalnya Naruto tak acuh. Sungguh pria itu tak pernah merasa keberatan dengan cap dan titel buruk yang melekat padanya. Hanya saja, saat menyadari bahwa tatapan yang sarat akan cibiran itu lebih ditujukan kepada Boruto, mau tidak mau hatinya sedikit tercubit. Bahkan nyaris pria itu memelototi satu persatu orang-orang itu jika tidak teringat bahwa dia bisa saja membuat para pelanggan Hinata kabur.

"Aaa... Jadi Boruto sudah siap untuk ke taman bermain? Kita akan berpetualang selama sehari penuh, eh?"

"Whoaaa... Benarkah?"

Mata biru sang bocah berbinar-binar menatap penuh harap kepada pria dewasa di hadapannya. Mencipta senyuman tulus dan gurat bahagia sebagai respon.

"Tentu saja. Tetapi Boruto harus bisa membujuk Kaa-chan untuk ikut bersama kita, bagaimana?"

Suatu hal yang disebut kesengajaan saat kalimat itu terucap dengan suara keras. Netra safir Naruto melirik melalui ekor mata demi melihat reaksi yang dihasilkan dari apa yang diperbuatnya. Dan semua berjalan sesuai prediksi. Bola mata _amethyst_ yang hampir saja terlepas dari penyangganya, serta mulut menganga dengan bibir membentuk huruf O.

' _Oh God, apa kau bermaksud menggodaku, Sayang?'_ batin Naruto meracau.

"Kaa-chan, ayo kita ke taman bermain bersama Paman Naru."

Sebuah kontradiksi dengan batin Naruto yang bersorak kegirangan, Hinata justru merasa seakan nyawanya baru saja tercabut dari raga. Adakah sesuatu yang bisa membantunya melarikan diri dari keadaan seperti ini? Yang entah mengapa lututnya terasa lemas, seakan tak mampu lagi menyangga tubuh. Bahkan tangan yang mencengkeram erat _handtrail_ tangga untuk menuju ke ruang kerjanya terlihat pucat.

Kala kesadaran mengembalikannya kepada kenyataan, rutukan dan umpatan tak jelas meluncur begitu deras dari batinnya. Giginya bergemeretak menahan emosi yang mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuh. Mata opalnya mengarah pada iris safir yang sedang berpendar bahagia, sirat mengejek yang tampak jelas di sebaliknya. Seolah mengatakan _'Aku menang, Hinata!'_.

"Tapi Boruto, Kaa-chan harus bekerja."

Hinata mengangkat tubuh Boruto dan mencium pipinya pelan. Merayu dan berharap Boruto mau mendengarkan perkataannya seperti biasa. Namun, yang terjadi adalah sesuatu yang sangat Hinata takutkan. Boruto yang penurut, tiba-tiba saja melompat dari gendongannya. Terlalu mendadak hingga nyaris membuat keduanya terjatuh.

"Boruto ingin ke taman bermain bersama Kaa-chan dan Paman Naru."

Tatapan sang wanita beralih menyendu ketika mendapati raut marah di wajah sang anak. Ingin rasanya Hinata menenggelamkan diri dalam kubangan lumpur tak berdasar. Bukan sebab apa, melainkan hatinya yang terasa sakit.

"Baiklah, Kaa-chan ikut bersama kalian."

Dan satu kalimat itupun lolos dari bibirnya diiringi senyuman lembut yang dia tujukan pada sang anak.

Sedikit mengacuhkan seringai lebar penuh kemenangan dari pria pirang di seberang sana.

.

.

.

 **Hirakata Park**

Sebuah taman bermain yang terletak di Kota Hirakata, Prefektur Osaka. Biasanya tempat ini disebutkan sebagai "Hirapah". Memanfaatkan lahan lembah yang cukup datar dengan luas 160.000 meter persegi yang mampu memuat sekitar 43 jenis wahana. Merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak taman bermain di prefektur ini yang memiliki jumlah pengunjung cukup banyak. Terlebih pada hari libur seperti saat ini.

Sebuah niat bagi _Keihan Leisure Service_ sang pengelola, menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat hiburan. Yang mampu memberikan kesenangan dan kebahagiaan bagi para pengunjung, baik yang berasal dari kalangan anak-anak, remaja atau bahkan orang dewasa.

Tapi mengapa bagi Hinata ini semua malah menjadi sebuah inversi? Jangankan untuk bersenang-senang, sedetikpun nadinya tidak sempat menurunkan laju detak. Terlebih saat melihat senyuman yang dulu begitu dipujanya, berada begitu dekat dalam radius jarak pandang. Berkali-kali mengalihkan pandang demi menyelamatkan jantungnya yang sudah tidak mampu bekerja normal. Dan yang membuatnya semakin ingin pingsan adalah, saat beberapa kali tanpa sengaja netra opalnya bersirobok dengan netra sang pria. Diikuti dengan senyuman manis yang Naruto berikan. Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan, meski tidak menyangkal saat itu ada kebat kebit angin yang nyaris menerbangkan organ pemompa darah itu.

"Kita mau kemana lagi, Paman?"

"Hm... Boruto ingin naik apa?"

"Mmmm..."

Naruto tertawa saat melihat ekpresi Boruto yang seolah sedang berpikir. Kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada dan raut muka serius terpampang nyata. Sesekali bibir kecil itu mengerucut.

" _Kaiten Mokuba_!"

Boruto menjentikkan jemarinya dan melompat-lompat kegirangan. Tanpa mempedulikan eksistensi dua makhluk dewasa di belakangnya, berlari begitu cepat menuju wahana yang memang menjadi favorit anak-anak yang seumuran dengannya. Naruto tersenyum, matanya melirik kepada wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dan kekecewaan kembali memenuhi relung pikir, kala yang terlihat adalah ekspresi datar di wajah cantik itu.

"Hinata."

Naruto memberanikan diri untuk melantunkan nama sang wanita. Intonasinya begitu lembut, mengharapkan atensi penuh sebagai balas. Namun, kembali lagi hatinya terdera cua mengiringi langkah kaku Hinata lewat pandangan mata.

.

 _ **Kaiten Mokuba**_

"Kaa-chan, ayo naik!"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Mengambil tempat di samping sang anak dan berusaha menyamankan diri dengan duduk menyamping. Bagaimanapun tubuhnya saat ini berlapiskan _dress_ yang panjangnya tidak mencapai lutut. Meski di bagian dalam dia memakai _short_ , tetap saja kedua pahanya akan menampakkan diri jika roknya terangkat.

Iringan lagu mengalun, menyertai wahana komidi putar yang mulai bergerak. Perlahan pada awalnya hingga sedikit meningkatkan kecepatan. Hinata menatap penuh haru pada sang anak yang terlihat bahagia, dengan meniadakan entitas seorang Naruto di belakang. Jenak selanjutnya, iris pucat itu mengedarkan pandangan. Mengamati satu persatu manusia yang tengah berteriak-teriak kegirangan, yang didominasi oleh remaja. Pipinya sontak merona merah menyadari bahwa mungkin hanya dirinya dan Naruto lah penumpang dewasa di sini.

Dan rona itu semakin pekat menyepuh wajah putihnya. Degup jantungnya melaju kian cepat, mencipta rentang waktu yang terlalu singkat. Nafas yang semula normal menjadi tercekat seakan enggan terhembus keluar. Saat wanita itu merasakan kehangatan yang begitu tiba-tiba menjalar sepanjang tulang belakangnya. Kepala berbalut helaian indigo menoleh ke samping dengan gerakan terbata. Dan jantungnya nyaris terlepas dari kaitan saat netranya bersua dengan netra safir seorang pria.

Terlalu dekat, mencipta bulatan lebar di mata _amethyst_ nya. Terlalu panas, deru nafas mereka berdua yang saling beradu.

Ada yang bertanya apa yang terjadi? Atau sudah menduga?

Ya. Namikaze Naruto kini sedang duduk tepat di belakang Hinata, menunggangi kuda mainan yang sama. Seakan mendaratkan sebuah pelukan kala tangan kekarnya menggapai pegangan di bagian depan. Atau jika dilihat oleh orang lain, seolah-olah dua orang dewasa tersebut sedang memainkan peran pangeran dan puteri.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hm? Apa perlu dijelaskan lebih detail padahal kau bisa melihat sendiri?"

"Lepaskan!"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bisa membuat orang salah sangka."

"Mengenai apa tepatnya?"

Hinata memilih diam, merasa percuma jika berdebat dalam keadaan otaknya yang sedang tidak bisa bekerja. Dipalingkan wajahnya yang merona ke arah lain demi menahan rasa malu yang bercampur dengan amarah.

Sudah pasti dia dan Naruto saat ini menjadi bahan tontonan. Bahkan beberapa dari remaja laki-laki yang sedang berada di komidi putar mengikuti langkah Naruto dan melakukan hal yang sama pada kekasih mereka. Membuat Hinata semakin ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke aspal.

"Kumohon Namikaze-san. Pergilah! Jangan membuat kita berdua malu."

"Aku tidak merasa malu. Bahkan-"

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada cuping telinga Hinata. Mengalunkan bisikan parau.

"-aku justru sangat ingin menciummu saat ini juga."

Hinata terkesiap. Bukan hanya karena kalimat rayuan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh pria pirang itu, melainkan cuping telinganya yang mendadak terasa hangat dan basah saat lidah Naruto menjilatnya tanpa izin.

 _ **Braaak!**_

Gerakan yang nyaris tak terlihat saat tangan mungil Hinata mendorong tubuh kekar Naruto hingga terjatuh. Beruntung tidak cukup kuat untuk menghempas pria itu keluar dari wahana. Tetapi, tetap saja rintihan mengaduh terdengar dari bibir Naruto, yang pada jenak selanjutnya berhasil memecah tawa para pengunjung wahana.

.

 _ **Octopus Panic**_

Hinata memilih duduk di dekat wahana demi menghindari insiden yang sarat akan kesengajaan. Memperhatikan sepasang laki-laki dewasa dan _toddler_ yang begitu menikmati permainan tersebut. Terkadang teriakan melengking terdengar saat tentakel gurita menghempas paksa dudukan yang mereka tempati. Tawa renyah yang mengikutinya seolah mengalirkan energi positif bagi Hinata. Terlebih saat menangkap pemandangan yang nyaris membuat detak jantungnya terhenti. Gurat wajah penuh kebahagiaan, kala otot bibir dan pipi bekerja sama, membentuk tawa dan cengiran yang benar-benar mirip antara kedua laki-laki yang menjadi objek pandangnya. Hanya _style_ rambut dan jumlah garis di pipi saja yang mampu membuat keduanya sedikit terbedakan.

Hinata terpaksa memalingkan muka. Enggan berlama-lama tenggelam dalam euforia yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Enggan membenarkan runtutan kata yang baru saja terlintas dalam benaknya. Kembali darah dipompa terlalu cepat, mencipta degup yang riuh bagaikan genderang perang. Hanya tarikan nafas dalam dan hembusan pelan yang mampu Hinata lakukan sebagai penawar ketidaknormalan yang tengah menerpanya.

.

 _ **Rainbow Ferris Wheel**_

Setelah menaiki berbagai wahana yang relatif membuat adrenalin terpacu, pun bagi seorang bocah lima tahun seperti Boruto, ketiganya memutuskan untuk menaiki wahana kincir. Wahana yang entah mengapa selalu menjadi idola kala hari sudah hampir petang. Dengan gondola yang dilapis aneka warna, menambah nilai keindahan tersendiri. Berdiameter 53 meter serta kemampuan untuk mencapai ketinggian 56 meter, membuat wahana itu menjadi istimewa. Terutama saat gondola mencapai puncak ketinggian. Dimana seluruh pemandangan Hirakata akan terlihat jelas.

"Aaa... Kau sudah tertidur rupanya."

Alunan lembut ucapan Hinata menggelitik telinga Naruto, membuatnya menoleh ke arah pangkuannya. Pria pirang itu tersenyum lembut, menatap replika dirinya yang begitu lelap terhanyut dalam alam mimpi. Perlahan tangan kekarnya mengelus helaian yang sama dengan miliknya. Mencipta senyar hangat nan menyenangkan, yang merambat melalui sum-sum tulang belakang.

Rasanya begitu bahagia, hampir tak tertandingi. Pun saat dirinya menerima penghargaan sebagai fotografer terbaik, tak ada gelenyar asing yang membuncah seperti saat ini.

Jeda berikutnya, mata safir itu memandang kepada sang wanita. Memendarkan kerinduan yang begitu menyesak di dada. Seakan menuntut untuk segera dibebaskan. Tatapan itu begitu gagu, menelisik setiap garis keangkuhan yang menghiasi wajah Hinata.

Sungguh, pria itu terlalu bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sang wanita yang begitu kaku. Seolah tertawan oleh dendam bertahun-tahun lamanya. Satu soalan yang berkelebat dalam pikirannya adalah-

' _Apa yang aku perbuat di masa lalu hingga kau begitu membenciku, Hinata?'_

Pun ketika kepingan memori masa SMA nya menyatu, mengirimkan segala cerita di waktu lalu, tak satupun jawaban yang muncul ke permukaan. Naruto tahu, Hinata adalah adik kelasnya saat sekolah menengah dulu. Meski gadis itu tidak terlalu menonjol dalam pergaulan, gaung prestasi akademiknya cukup terdengar. Tak ada penyangkalan bagi Naruto bahwa dulu dirinya sama sekali tidak tertarik pada sosok Hinata yang lebih mirip _hikikomori_. Jangankan tertarik, sekedar melirikpun dirinya enggan. Namun, entah mengapa sejak pertemuan kedua sekitar enam tahun lalu, pria itu merasakan keganjilan luar biasa. Sebuah keadaan yang tidak pernah dia tahu eksistensinya mendadak muncul. Menguasai seluruh tubuh hingga akal pikir yang nyaris membuat Naruto gila.

"Hinata."

Keberanian itu kembali hanya untuk sekedar menyapa. Mengurai ketegangan atmosfer yang sempat berkuasa.

"Hn."

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya hingga mendekat.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

Tak luput dari pandangan pria bermata biru itu, lirikan sinis yang diberikan oleh sang wanita. Tak lalai dari pendengaran laki-laki itu, dengusan pelan yang meluncur dari bibir _peach_ Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku katakan ini akan mempengaruhimu. Dan sesungguhnya aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarnya hingga aku selesai bicara. Setelah itu, terserah kau akan menganggapnya apa."

Menarik nafas dalam, memasok oksigen dengan volume cukup besar pada tiap organ dalam tubuhnya. Kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Dulu saat SMA aku memang tidak terlalu mengenalmu, atau kau boleh katakan aku tidak tertarik padamu. Saat itu aku memang tidak pernah tertarik pada gadis manapun. Jadi aku yakin tidak ada alasan kau membenciku karena apa yang kulakukan pada masa itu. Lalu tahun berikutnya, saat aku lulus sekolah menengah, kita tidak pernah lagi bertemu satu sama lain."

Naruto menjeda dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Masih menatap lurus pada Hinata yang bahkan tidak sedetikpun memandangnya.

"Enam tahun lalu, saat aku pulang ke Osaka dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang entah bagaimana mampu membalikkan dunia yang kupijak. Membuatku bertahun-tahun mencarinya tapi tak setitikpun pencerahan kujumpai. Hingga beberapa waktu lalu, aku melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal-"

Naruto bisa merasakan bahu Hinata yang tiba-tiba menegang hanya dengan melihatnya.

"-kesalahan yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan seumur hidup. Kesalahan yang akan selalu menghantuiku kemanapun dan kapanpun aku berada. Karena tanpa sadar aku melukai perasaan dua wanita yang bahkan tidak aku kenal baik. _And because accidentally I've destroyed a family_ , _even when I already knew that they didn't deserve it_."

"Tsk!"

Decihan pelan yang Hinata lontarkan justru membuat Naruto menyeringai puas. Karena menunjukkan bahwa wanita itu mendengarkan ucapannya sejak awal.

"Kau boleh menganggapku brengsek karena memang begitulah diriku. Tetapi, satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Hinata. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku benar-benar ingin memilikimu dan aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Kembali senyap menyergap. Kecanggungan menghampiri. Sepasang manusia yang sejatinya sudah tidak pantas merasakan gelora muda semacam ini. Faktanya cukup menggelikan. Debaran yang seharusnya dirasakan bertahun-tahun lalu, malah muncul di usia yang terbilang dewasa. Diperkuat oleh sensasi asing yang membuat keduanya seolah melayang.

"Aku tidak mengerti apakah mengira wanita itu sebagai Sakura-chan adalah suatu bentuk kesalahanku padamu hingga kau membenciku? Karena jika benar begitu, itu artinya kau memiliki rasa yang sama kepadaku seperti apa yang aku rasakan kepadamu, Hinata."

Tubuh mungil wanita di hadapannya kembali menegang.

"Atau kau akan menyanggahnya dengan mengatakan bahwa kau membenciku karena aku telah menghancurkan keluarga kakak sepupumu?"

Tidak ada setitikpun tanggapan.

"Jika memang begitu dan kata maaf dariku tidak akan pernah cukup untukmu, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku?"

Belum sampai bibir mungil Hinata membuka, pria pirang itu sudah menyela.

"Kalau kau mengatakan aku harus pergi dari hidupmu, maaf. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu."

Tepat sasaran, mengenai titik saraf Hinata yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Wanita itu berbalik, menatap tajam pada wajah Naruto yang terlihat memelas. Nyaris saja kehilangan kendali dan meledakkan emosinya. Sebelum mengurungkan niat tersebut lantaran netra _amethyst_ nya mendapati sang anak yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Tapi-"

Keadaan kian mencekam saat dua pasang iris kontras tersebut beradu pandang.

"-aku memiliki informasi yang cukup untuk mengatakan padamu. Bahwa jauh sebelum aku hidup seatap bersama Sakura-chan, kau sudah terlalu membenciku."

Naruto mendekatkan wajah hingga hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan.

"Itu artinya, kau membenciku karena sesuatu yang terjadi saat malam itu."

Tak peduli _amethyst_ wanita itu semakin melebar, Naruto justru memejamkan matanya.

 _CHU-_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah merelakan waktu membaca fic ini. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apakah masih ada yang kurang di fic ini? Apakah ada penurunan kualitas tulisan Nai di sini? Termasuk** _ **typo**_ **dan lainnya?**

 **Mohon opini teman-teman semua via kolom** _ **review**_ **atau PM ya.**

 **Arigato ^^**


	17. Chapter 16

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! : Mainstream Idea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Osaka**

 **Umeda** _ **Sky Building**_

Sebuah gedung multifungsi yang dibangun di Kota Umeda, Prefektur Osaka. Memiliki ketinggian 173 meter dengan 40 lantai yang digunakan sebagai gedung perkantoran, apartemen maupun pusat perbelanjaan. Sedangkan lantai teratas digunakan sebagai dek observasi yang difungsikan untuk melihat pemandangan taman melayang ( _Kuchu Teien_ ). Untuk mencapai lantai 35, pengunjung bisa menggunakan eskalator tembus pandang, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan naik elevator hingga mencapai lantai 40. Sungguh sebuah gedung yang memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri, pun jika dibandingkan dengan gedung megah lain di Ibu kota.

Sesosok pria paruh baya tampak sedang menikmati pemandangan sungai Yodogawa dari dek tersebut. Meski terbilang datar, tatapan matanya menyiratkan kerinduan yang teramat dalam. Rambutnya yang panjang sedikit bergoyang mengikuti arah hembusan angin. Tetapi tidak sedikitpun meniadakan pancaran penuh wibawa yang dimilikinya. Terlebih dengan balutan kimono putih pada tubuh kekarnya.

"Hyuuga?"

Sebaris kata yang terdengar berat berhasil menarik atensi Hiashi. Netra _amethyst_ nya menatap datar pada si pemilik suara. Seorang pria, dalam usia yang sama dengan dirinya, tengah berdiri tepat di hadapan. Senjang berjarak dua meter tidak menjadi halangan bagi sang Hyuuga untuk memberikan pengamatan. Pria dengan rambut pirang berantakan, mata biru yang jernih, begitu kontras dengan warna matanya sendiri.

"Namikaze."

Senyuman miring yang Hiashi terima sebagai jawaban, diikuti dengan langkah mendekat pria tersebut ke arahnya. Berdiri saling bersisian, menderma tatapan yang sama pada pemandangan sungai di bawah sana. Sejenak keheningan menyeruak, enggan memberikan kesempatan bagi keduanya untuk menuangkan kalimat sapa. Terbuai pada sapuan angin yang terasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Apakabar?"

Pertanyaan retoris meluncur dari bibir Namikaze, berniat memulai sebuah konversasi yang dianggap mampu mengurai kecanggungan.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa berbasa-basi, Namikaze?"

"Hahahahaha... Kau membuatku merasa geli dengan panggilan itu, Hiashi. Apakah status kita sekarang yang menjadikanku terlihat sebagai orang lain?"

Tidak ada jawaban terucap dari Hiashi, mencipta senyuman tipis di bibir Minato.

"Lalu panggilan apa yang harus kuucapkan? Apakah aku perlu menyematkan sufiks –sama di belakang namamu?"

Minato terdiam sejenak, memandang lurus pada hamparan jernih air. Pemandangan yang sejatinya merupakan sebuah substansi alam dengan keindahan tiada banding. Detik berikutnya helaan nafas terhembus pelan, memicu atensi lain yang diarahkan padanya.

"Kau terlihat sedang banyak beban, eh?"

Pertanyaan Hiashi nyaris memecah konsentrasi yang tengah dikumpulkan dengan susah payah oleh Minato. Bagaimanapun pria pirang itu sedang ingin merehatkan diri dari tumpukan pekerjaan yang harus dilakoni oleh pejabat negara. Meluruhkan segala energi panas yang belakangan ini menguasai rongga kepalanya.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, Hiashi. Lalu apa masalahmu hingga kau enggan menyebutkan nama kecilku?"

"Kita orang yang berbeda kasta, Namikaze. Tak sepatutnya aku memberikan panggilan yang terkesan tidak sopan pada seorang pejabat pemerintahan."

"Aaa... Padahal kau tahu dari dulu aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Buktinya aku selalu memanggilmu Hiashi, meski tahu kau adalah keturunan bangsawan istana."

Netra pucat itu terpejam, berusaha memusatkan pikir pada _cerebrum_ nya. Kemudian terbuka, menatap lalu lalang hamparan manusia di lantai bawah gedung Umeda ini.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, Minato?"

Minato terperangah, untuk selanjutnya terkekeh pelan. Menatap jenaka pada pria _stoic_ di sampingnya melalui ekor mata.

"Dan sekarang aku adalah Minato, eh?"

"Hn."

"Tidak ada. Niat awalku mendatangi tempat ini adalah untuk melarikan diri dari pekerjaan yang terus memburuku, sekaligus bernostalgia hanya dengan menatap aliran sungai Yodogawa. Dan yah, aku tidak sengaja bertemu denganmu di sini. Itu saja."

"Terlalu pas untuk sebuah kebetulan bukan? Dari sekian juta manusia di Jepang, mengapa kau harus bertemu denganku di sini?"

"He? Apa-apaan nada bicaramu itu? Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku menguntitmu?"

Hiashi melangkah pergi meninggalkan Minato yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Baiklah jika ternyata memang kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku, lebih baik aku pergi."

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, langkah Hiashi terhenti kala mendengar suara Minato.

"Aku tahu jika kita berdua memiliki masa lalu yang kurang baik, Hiashi. Tapi bisakah aku memohon satu hal padamu?"

Meski posisi keduanya saling membelakangi, Minato tahu jika Hiashi masih mendengarkan apa yang dirinya ucapkan.

"Tolong jangan libatkan anak-anak dalam permasalahan kita. Aku yakin kita berdua saja cukup mampu untuk menyelesaikannya."

Angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut dan lembaran garmen yang mereka kenakan. Seolah turut andil dalam mendramatisir suasana yang memang sudah tegang sejak awal.

"Aku tidak pernah melibatkan anak dan keturunanku terlebih Hinata dalam permasalahan kita, jika itu yang kau maksudkan, Minato. Sebab itulah aku tidak akan membiarkan jika ada dari mereka yang menjalin hubungan dalam bentuk apapun dengan Namikaze."

"Kau terlalu egois, Hiashi. Mengorbankan kebahagiaan anak cucumu hanya karena kesalahpahaman yang kita alami."

"Kebahagiaan mereka tidak akan datang dari Namikaze, Minato-"

"..."

"-dan apa yang terjadi pada kita bukanlah kesalahpahaman."

Tatapan sendu iris safir Minato mengiringi kepergian sahabat lamanya. Sejujurnya masih ada sepatah kata yang ingin diuraikan, namun kegetasan hati sang ketua Hyuuga tampaknya terlalu sulit untuk ditembus. Pun oleh sebuah fakta tentang perasaan sang anak sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Mansion Hyuuga**

Tidak seperti hari libur yang biasa, rumah utama di mansion tersebut terlihat lengang. Tak ada eksistensi satu manusia pun yang tampak dari luar. Sebagian penghuninya memang sedang tidak ada di tempat, yang mungkin tengah berkutat dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika keluarga Hyuuga memang tidak pernah sekalipun membuang waktu demi hal tidak berguna. Lebih memilih mengerjakan berbagai aktivitas yang kiranya membuahkan hasil bagi diri mereka sendiri pun bagi orang lain. Jika sedang tidak ada kegiatan yang terlalu penting harus dilakukan saat itu, biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan berlatih bela diri. Sebagaimana ajaran yang turun termurun dibawa oleh pemimpin klan untuk membina kedisiplinan. Beberapa dari penerus keluarga yang enggan terikat dengan tradisi tersebut, memilih untuk mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Atau mungkin melarikan diri keluar dari kompleks Hyuuga dan menghabiskan waktu di sana.

Di lantai dua, dalam sebuah kamar yang berukuran cukup luas, puteri sulung keluarga Hyuuga tengah duduk termenung di atas ranjang kasur. Tubuhnya hanya berbalut piyama tidur berwarna ungu pudar. Menatap intens kepada permukaan sprei yang sepertinya terlalu menarik untuk ditinggalkan. Melipat kedua kaki dan sepasang lutut yang digunakan sebagai sandaran dagu lancipnya.

Kejadian demi kejadian sehari yang lalu kembali berputar di otaknya. Seakan sebuah pita film yang tengah digulung dan ditampilkan di layar proyektor.

Bukan hal yang aneh ketika getaran-getaran asing mulai merangsek masuk ke dalam sel sarafnya. Bukan hal yang tidak biasa ketika gelombang panas kembali menderanya. Mencipta pigmentasi berlebih di kedua pipi tembam itu hingga merona merah.

Hinata terlalu enggan untuk menjadi munafik. Maka dia mengakui begitu saja tentang sebuah rasa cinta yang tak pernah padam di dalam hatinya kepada sang kekasih, meski sebuah penyangkalan juga terjadi di saat yang sama. Mengingat kebencian teramat dalam yang telah lama terpendam.

Dilema?

Tidak! Pikirannya menentang keras kata itu.

Karena sejak awal sang wanita telah memberikan kesempatan bagi kebencian untuk menguasainya. Membuat pikirannya tertutup, tidak lagi menerima aksioma lain dari pada keinginannya untuk melenyapkan perasaan cinta tersebut.

Benarkah?

Lantas mengapa hatinya seolah meragu? Atas dasar semua perlakuan manis yang diberikan oleh sang pria? Serta intensi lubuk hatinya yang terdalam tentang kebahagiaan sang anak? Jika dilihat dari interaksi keduanya, Hinata seolah masygul. Terdera kebingungan luar biasa. Bagai dihadapkan pada secawan penuh buah simalakama, yang jika dimakan maka dirinya akan mati. Sedangkan untuk mengabaikannya pun Hinata tak mampu, karena akan berakibat pada kematian sang anak.

Apakah terlalu berlebihan jika dirinya beranggapan semacam itu? Nyatanya Hinata sama sekali tidak siap untuk menerima kembali kehadiran pria itu. Tapi pada sisi yang berseberangan, seolah eksistensi seorang Boruto memaksanya untuk mengambil keputusan yang berbeda.

 _TOK... TOK..._

Lamunan Hinata seketika terhenti, ketika ketukan pintu tertangkap indera pendengarannya.

"Masuklah."

Nada dan intonasi penuh keengganan menyertai sahutan malasnya. Matanya sedikit melirik ke arah pintu yang perlahan terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok wanita berpakaian _maid_ yang sejenak menundukkan kepala.

"Ada apa, Fu-san?"

"Aaa.. Maafkan saya mengganggu kegiatan Hinata-sama."

"Tidak masalah. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah akan bangun dan keluar dari kamar yang membosankan ini."

Hinata tersenyum tipis sambil menggeser tubuhnya untuk menuruni ranjang. Kedua tangannya terulur ke atas, menyatukan helaian panjang indigonya dalam satu ikatan lepas.

"Jadi ada apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang sedang menunggu di ruang tamu, Hinata-sama."

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi, menyuratkan kebingungan yang tengah dirasakannya. Bukannya apa, hanya terasa aneh saja tatkala ada orang luar yang berani menginjakkan kaki di rumah utama, padahal belum ada anggota keluarga yang memberikan izin.

"Siapa? Apa Tou-sama sedang tidak di rumah?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Nona. Dia hanya berpesan agar Nona segera menemuinya di ruang tamu. Hiashi-sama sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah sejak subuh tadi, Nona. Hanabi-sama dan Neji-sama juga sedang tidak ada di rumah."

"Ah ya, aku lupa. Padahal semalam Tou-sama juga sudah mengatakannya kepadaku. Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya."

Pelayan tersebut menundukkan badan sejenak, kemudian berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Mencoba menerka identitas sang tamu yang tidak disebutkan oleh Fu tadi.

Tanpa peduli tentang tubuhnya yang masih terbalut piyama, atau bahkan mungkin menguarkan aroma tidak sedap akibat keadaannya yang memang baru saja terbangun dari tidur, Hinata melangkah pelan. Memang terlihat tidak sopan, tetapi bagi Hinata membuat seorang tamu menunggu itu jauh lebih tidak sopan. Apalagi jika harus bermenit-menit menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi, bisa jadi tamu tersebut terlalu bosan dan melarikan diri.

Menuruni lajur demi lajur anak tangga dengan santai. Tidak sedetikpun memiliki firasat akan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Raut mengantuk memang sudah tidak lagi menaungi wajahnya, namun ekspresi malas tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari wajah cantik itu.

Dan jenak berikutnya, roman tersebut beralih menjadi ekspresi terkejut. Saat mata opalnya bersitatap dengan mata safir pria yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"K-Kau?"

"Hm..."

Secepat kilat Hinata memasang kembali tampang datar dan dingin. Melayangkan tatapan tajam sarat intimidasi kepada sang pria.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Namikaze?"

"Hanya mengunjungimu. Apa itu tidak boleh?"

"Sebaiknya kau memiliki alasan yang lebih dari itu untuk menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini, Tuan."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Tapi tak sedetikpun melepaskan tatapan dari netra pucat sang wanita. Perlahan, objek pandangnya mulai menurun. Menelisik titik demi titik dari tubuh seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang sarat akan kesempurnaan. Atas ke bawah dan kembali lagi ke atas. Terhenti satu rentang waktu untuk mengagumi lekukan menonjol di balik tipisnya material piyama. Pikirannya berkelana, kepada sebuah benda yang tersimpan rapi di dalam lemari kamar. Satu tegukan liur, membawa jakunnya bergerak naik turun. Mengantar semburat merah yang merangkak naik hingga kedua pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Tuan?"

Naruto tersentak, tubuh kekarnya bahkan nyaris terjengkang sebagai reaksi atas suara bentakan yang menggetarkan selaput telinganya. Membalikkan atensi penuh pada wajah yang telah memendarkan gurat amarah. Jujur saja, sebenarnya dalam hati pria pirang itu menyeringai tajam. Menikmati setiap sapuan merah yang menghiasi wajah seputih porselen itu. Karena, bukannya menakutkan, rona itu justru terlihat menggoda. Membangkitkan sebuah gairah yang telah cukup lama terkubur dalam dirinya.

"Hm? Aku hanya menikmati pemandangan indah di pagi hari. Apa kau keberatan dengan itu?"

"Apa yang kau maksudkan dengan pemandangan? Kau sedang menatap tanpa kedip padaku, Tuan."

"Aaaa... Sepertinya kau sudah tahu apa yang kumaksud dengan pemandangan itu?"

Hinata menghentakkan sebelah kakinya karena merasa kesal. Seakan kedatangan pria itu adalah suatu kesengajaan untuk memancing amarahnya. Akhirnya melangkah dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah sang pria dan mendorong tubuh kekar itu.

"Hei... Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Keluar sekarang jika kau memang tidak ada keperluan di rumah ini."

"Hei, bukankah sudah kubilang, aku ingin bertemu dengan mu?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Pergilah!"

Merasa tidak mampu lagi menembus pertahanan Hinata dengan sikap lembutnya, Naruto terpaksa mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatan. Mencekal kedua tangan mungil itu dan mendorong sang wanita hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Tubuh kekar Naruto menghimpit tubuh ramping Hinata, membuat erangan lirih lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Hinata meringis dan terdiam saat menyadari posisi mereka. Terlalu rapat untuk menjeda, namun terlalu lemah untuk melawan, hingga mencipta kelumpuhan pada setiap otot dan ligamen tubuhnya.

Mata Hinata terpejam begitu erat. Terlalu takut untuk menampakkan diri, terlalu gemang untuk beradu dengan mata sang pria. Terlebih ketika hangat nafas Naruto mulai menyapu wajahnya. Berbaur dengan hembusan nafas tersengalnya.

Wanita itu berusaha bertahan dari keadaan yang jika dilihat dari sisi manapun, tengah memaksanya untuk menyerah. Tengah menekannya untuk takluk dalam kuasa sang _lucifer_. Hinata bahkan dapat merasakan tatapan intimidasi yang menderma kegelapan pada netra safir itu. Remang mulai merambat, menjalari setiap helaian halus yang tumbuh sepanjang kulit putihnya. Wajahnya memerah, terlalu pekat untuk dikatakan sebagai sebuah semu.

"Katakan, Hinata!"

Bisikan parau terdengar di telinganya, seiring dengan hembusan berat dari bibir Naruto.

"Katakan apa yang telah aku lakukan pada malam itu hingga menimbulkan kebencian yang teramat dalam pada dirimu?"

Hinata membisu. Degup jantungnya meriuh, seakan melancarkan protes kepada sang empunya karena telah memaksa mereka untuk bekerja lebih keras.

"Apa kau menganggap percintaan kita adalah sebuah masalah?"

Naruto terpaksa menekan Hinata lebih erat karena takut jika wanita itu berhasil melepaskan diri. Tidak peduli jika bagian bawah tubuhnya kini tengah memberikan reaksi.

"Apa aku terlalu hina sehingga kau berpikir aku tidak pantas menyentuhmu?"

"..."

"Jika memang seperti itu, mengapa kau biarkan benihku tertanam dalam rahimmu? Mengapa tak kau singkirkan saja? Mengapa kau memberikan kesempatan pada Boruto untuk lahir dan tumbuh sampai sebesar itu?"

Pria itu dapat merasakan bahu Hinata yang menegang saat dirinya menyebut nama sang anak.

"Jangan terlalu merasa, Tuan. Boruto itu anakku, bukan anakmu!"

Bergetar suara Hinata saat mengatakan kalimat itu, mengundang dengusan kasar pria yang sedang menghimpitnya.

"Ah ya, kau benar. Lihat saja rambut pirang dan mata birunya, terlalu jauh dari ciri seorang Namikaze. Dan jangan lupakan garis di kedua pipinya, terlalu kebetulan untuk dikatakan sebagai keturunan Namikaze Naruto."

"..."

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Hinata. Fisik Boruto bahkan jauh lebih mirip denganku daripada dirimu-"

Nafas Hinata tercekat saat jemari kasar Naruto menarik dagunya perlahan.

"-atau kau mau melakukan hal bodoh dengan mengatakan bahwa kau menculik anakku? Hm?"

Gemang menyergap seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat tubuh Hinata semakin lemas, seakan tak lagi memiliki tulang pendukung. Andai saja tidak tertahan oleh dinding dan dada bidang Naruto, sudah bisa dipastikan tubuh mungil itu akan merosot jatuh.

"Buka matamu, Hinata!"

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Buka matamu-"

Semakin keras gelengan yang wanita itu berikan.

"-atau aku akan melumat bibirmu sekarang juga."

 _Set!_

Sepersekian detik kelopak mata itu membuka, menampilkan sepasang iris opal. Yang menyemai pancaran dingin dan ketakutan dalam sangkala yang sama. Memberikan kilatan menantang sekaligus meragu pada netra safir di hadapannya.

"Kau cantik. Dan betapa bodohnya aku sempat mengabaikan kecantikanmu."

Tangan Naruto mengelus pelan pipi Hinata yang semakin memerah.

"Dan aku tidak akan membuang kesempatan yang Kami-sama berikan kepadaku untuk kedua kalinya."

Tatapan mata biru itu turun ke arah bibir mungil Hinata.

"Karena itulah, tolong katakan padaku apa kesalahanku dan ijinkan aku menebusnya."

Sepasang bibir itu nyaris bertemu, tetapi Naruto mendadak menghentikan pergerakannya. Kala merasakan sebilah benda logam yang terasa dingin menempel pada lehernya.

"Lancang sekali kau berani menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini, Namikaze!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ah, Nai nggak mau banyak cingcong lagi hehehe.**

 **RnR please ^^**

 **Besok mungkin istirahat dulu ya** _ **update**_ **nya. Kondisi tubuh Nai** _ **drop**_ **lagi nih hihii... Tapi diusahakan tetep** _ **up**_ **kok.**

 **Ganbarimasu!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! : Mainstream Idea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Osaka**

 **Mansion Hyuuga**

Satu-satunya mansion di komplek ini yang selalu memancarkan aura kaku, mungkin. Ekspektasi yang tidak berlebihan terhadap sebuah klan yang masih berpegang teguh pada tradisi kuno. Tak hanya Hyuuga, Uchiha pun terkadang menampakkan sisi otoriternya saat melebur dengan masyarakat. Meski tidak terlalu kentara diperlihatkan.

Suasana mencekam memang sudah bukan merupakan hal aneh di rumah utama yang menjadi tempat tinggal pemimpin klan. Namun, entah mengapa rasanya ada yang berbeda dengan saat ini. Dimana seakan kumpulan awan hitam berkumpul memayungi bangunan rumah yang tersusun dari material kayu kualitas terbaik. Hingga membuat beberapa orang yang kebetulan melintas sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya, mengingat memang sedang terjadi sesuatu di dalam rumah tersebut. Lebih tepatnya di sebuah aula luas yang terletak di bagian dalam rumah. Sepasang pria dengan usia terpaut jauh sedang ber _seiza_. Duduk dengan kedua kaki dilipat ke belakang dan dijadikan sebagai bantalan tukang ekor. Saling berhadapan dengan sepasang iris yang bersitatap. Bisu menyeruak, mencoba mendramatisir keadaan yang telah luluh lantak terbakar pendaran emosi di setiap netra yang beradu pandang. Hembusan nafas yang terasa berat seakan memberikan andil dalam mencipta kelam.

Belum ada yang mau memberikan kerelaan untuk membuka mulut. Sekedar mengekspresikan sebuah sapaan. Entah ego yang terlalu tinggi atau memang kinerja akal mereka yang sedang terhenti untuk mengucap kata.

Tetapi sepertinya pria yang lebih berumur memilih untuk mengalah. Sebab kesabarannya yang sudah mulai menipis, atau mungkin perkara keheningan yang tak akan pernah menyelesaikan suatu permasalahan. Awalnya hanya hembusan nafas dalam, yang diikuti dengan sebuah deheman. Tak ada pergerakan semilipun dari tubuh pria itu. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, tak sedikitpun beranjak.

"Jadi apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Pria muda di hadapannya hanya terdiam. Terdera kebisuan mendadak, mungkin. Yang tampak hanya kilatan amarah pada netra safirnya. Serta gurat emosi yang meluap menyepuh wajah yang penuh luka lebam. Ya, pria itu terluka. Meski tak satu keluhanpun meluncur dari bibirnya yang berdarah, meski tak satu ringisanpun terbentuk pada hidungnya yang mancung. Terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui sebuah kekalahan, terlalu aku untuk menyatakan sebuah kalimat menyerah.

Genggaman di kedua tangannya semakin kuat, saling memberikan remasan pada jemari yang berhias luka memar. Gemeletuk gigi yang beradu selaras dengan pergerakan rahang bawah yang mengeras. Sepasang alisnya menukik, mempertegas pancaran emosi yang menguar dari iris safirnya.

"Apa pukulan katanaku terlalu keras, Namikaze? Padahal aku hanya menggunakan _kashira_ dan _tsuka_ dan kau mendadak bisu? Bagaimana jika aku melibasmu dengan _ha_?"

Hening, tak satupun kalimat menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Hiashi hingga beberapa menit berlalu.

"Apa kesalahanku, Hyuuga?"

Hiashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sedikit bertanya-tanya tentang dari mana datangnya nyali besar Namikaze muda itu hingga lancang menyebut namanya tanpa sufiks. Meski begitu, Hiashi tidak menyangkal jika ada sebersit rasa kagum akan keberanian yang ditampilkannya.

"Kupikir kau keturunan Namikaze dan Uzumaki? Klan yang digadang-gadang memiliki kecerdasan luar biasa. Lantas mengapa pertanyaanmu seolah membuktikan sebaliknya?"

"Jangan bawa-bawa nama Ayah dan Ibuku. Di sini aku yang sedang berurusan denganmu, bukan mereka."

Seutas senyuman miring terpatri semu di bibir sang pria tua.

"Kau mencoba berlagak jagoan, eh? Kau pikir aku akan beranggapan seperti itu padahal aku baru saja bertemu dengan Ayahmu?"

Mata sejernih lautan itu membulat, menyiratkan roman keterkejutan yang menghampirinya. Remasan tangannya mengerat. Dan Naruto nyaris terjengkang karena memaksakan diri untuk berdiri. Beruntung saat itu sebelah tangannya mampu menopang kuat tubuh yang melemah.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, Hyuuga. Ini adalah urusanku, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ayahku! Bisakah kau membedakan permasalahan kalian orang tua dengan permasalahan kami?"

Hiashi menghela nafas. Sedikit banyak pria paruh baya itu mulai mengerti tentang kepribadian pria yang entah bagaimana berhasil menjerat hati puteri sulungnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksudkan dengan "kami"? Kau dan anakku? Sepertinya aku tidak perlu memberitahukan kepadamu, Anak Muda, bahwa Hinata adalah seorang Hyuuga yang artinya segala tentangnya adalah tanggung jawabku. Dan fakta bahwa kau adalah seorang Namikaze tidak akan pernah bisa kau bantah."

Tubuh kekar Hiashi berdiri tegak dan berjalan melewati Naruto yang masih terduduk kaku. Berniat meninggalkan pria muda itu secepatnya.

 ** _Brukkk!_**

Langkah Hiashi terhenti kala telinganya mendengar suara berdebum. Tanpa menolehpun pria itu sudah cukup tahu, bahwa tubuh pria muda itu ambruk. Bukan hal yang mustahil mengingat beberapa pukulan yang dia berikan cukup terpusat pada titik vital tubuh Naruto.

"Fu!"

Teriakan sang pemimpin klan menggema hingga seluruh sudut rumah, berhasil membuat seorang gadis remaja beranjak dewasa berlari mendekat dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Ha-Hai, Hiashi-sama..."

"Rawat luka-lukanya, setelah itu mintalah Ko untuk mengantar orang itu pulang!"

"Ha-Hai!"

.

.

.

 ** _Next day_**

 **Osaka**

 **Otedori**

"Hahh... Apalagi kali ini?"

"Jangan berisik, Karin. Lakukan saja tugasmu!"

"Tsk! Kau pikir ini tugasku? Ada berapa lapis urat malumu, Rubah? Kau ini sudah dewasa, uruslah dirimu sendiri jangan merepotkan orang lain!"

"Aku tidak merepotkan orang lain. Aku hanya merepotkan kakak sepupuku yang terlalu bawel!"

 ** _Pyashhh!_**

Naruto meringis tatkala wajahnya terasa basah akibat kain kompres yang dilemparkan Karin dengan asal-asalan. Netra birunya mendelik, menuntut sebuah alasan atas perbuatan yang menurutnya kekanakan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka?"

Teriakannya sama sekali tumpul untuk membuat Karin tak bergeming. Wanita berrambut merah itu bahkan dengan terang-terangan melebarkan iris _ruby_ nya seukuran dengan safir Naruto. Seakan mengirimkan isyarat tantangan.

"Apa? Kau tidak terima? Lalu apa? Kau mau mengusirku? Tentu saja aku akan pergi bahkan sebelum kau minta."

"Aaa... Bu-Bukan begitu maksudku, Karin. Lagipula apa kau tega meninggalkanku terluka seperti ini, eh?"

"Bukan urusanku, Rubah! Aku bukan istrimu!"

"Siapa juga yang mau menjadikan monster sepertimu sebagai istri."

Bisikan pelan Naruto yang terdengar bagai rutukan tak jelas itu justru sampai dengan selamat pada telinga Karin. Mencipta sebuah delikan dari sepasang manik merah dan gelombang amarah yang mulai menguasai sang wanita. Nyaris saja meledak, melontarkan beribu-ribu mesiu umpatan.

"Aaa maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..."

"Tsk!"

Selanjutnya menit demi menit waktu berjalan dalam kesunyian. Keduanya enggan memperpanjang perdebatan yang bisa dipastikan tidak akan ada akhirnya. Karin menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan peralatan P3K yang bertebaran di atas meja dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mungkin wanita itu sudah terlalu bosan atau bisa jadi sengaja membiarkan sang adik dengan segala keruwetan pikiran akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Naruto menghela nafas dalam, sepasang manik indahnya tertutup kelopak mata. Cukup erat, berusaha mengumpulkan konsentrasi penuh di rongga kepalanya. Entah mengapa jantungnya terasa berdenyut dengan berbagai macam sensasi yang berbaur. Terkadang terasa keras dan menyakitkan, tetapi di rentang waktu berikutnya justru menuai perasaan hangat pada hatinya. Bibir tipis itu mengulas senyum. Tulus dan lembut. Bukan seringai yang kerap terpampang di wajahnya, sebelum pertemuannya dengan sulung Hyuuga.

Tidak ada penyangkalan tentang rasa perih yang menaungi hatinya kala mendapat penolakan yang begitu kentara, baik dari Hinata sendiri maupun kelurganya. Sempat rasa putus asa menghampiri tetapi lekas dihempasnya begitu saja. Tidak akan pernah ada kata menyerah bagi Namikaze Naruto untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Terlebih jika melibatkan sebuah perasaan yang teramat langka, nyaris tidak pernah dia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Segenap kekuatan akan dia kerahkan pun jika terpaksa menggunakan cara kasar, Naruto akan melakukannya.

Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas dengan _slope_ yang sama. Mematri sebuah senyuman lebar yang sarat akan itikad kuat. Perlahan ditariknya tubuh kekar itu dengan sedikit paksaan. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Menemui sang kekasih hati.

Selaras dengan dinamika langkah kakinya, semangat tinggi membuncah memenuhi hatinya. Ibarat tak akan gentar meski aral menghadang. Ditariknya jaket jingga kesayangan dan disampirkan begitu saja pada bahu bidangnya. Mengabaikan eksistensi pembalut luka yang bertebaran di hampir seluruh permukaan tubuh, Naruto berjalan ke arah motornya yang terparkir di luar rumah.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Naruto melirik sejenak kemudian melenggang pergi. Tak acuh sedikitpun pada wajah memerah Karin yang berusaha mati-matian menahan emosi.

Selanjutnya deru redam motor _sport_ mengiringi kepergiannya.

.

.

.

 **V'tres Plus**

Niatnya saat melangkah keluar dari apartemen memang untuk mengunjungi Hinata di rumah Hyuuga. Tapi ketika melihat seluruh lampu di rumah itu menyala remang, Naruto mengurungkannya. Entah mengapa seolah ada sesuatu yang memintanya untuk berhenti, memilih menunggu di seberang mansion. Bersembunyi di balik balutan pakaian tebalnya ditambah helm yang menutupi seluruh wajah. Dari posisinya saat itu mata jeli sang pria mampu melihat pergerakan sepasang manusia yang sedang masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil. Seketika menuai firasat buruk dalam hatinya. Perlahan tapi penuh dengan keyakinan, Naruto menarik kopling dan melajukan motornya mengikuti pergerakan mobil merah tersebut.

Dan di sinilah dirinya berada.

Di sebuah tempat paling digemari di Secret Namba, salah satu pusat kota Osaka. Duduk bersandar pada sebuah kursi dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam gelas berisi anggur merah. Matanya menatap malas pada sepasang manusia yang berjarak beberapa meja darinya. Sebentuk kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan atmosfer yang menaungi kedua insan tersebut, romantis.

Wanita cantik yang berpakaian anggun. Sebuah dress hitam mengkilat, dari material satin tercampur katun halus. Panjang menjuntai hingga menyentuh kakinya yang berbalut sepatu dengan warna senada dan berhak tinggi. Berhasil menelurkan pikiran aneh di kepala pirang Naruto, tentang bagaimana bisa seorang wanita bertahan dalam penderitaan sedemikian rupa hanya demi tampil cantik? Seakan lupa bahwa sepatu tersebut adalah salah satu komponen pendukung yang mencipta kesan kaki jenjang pada setiap wanita, yang tentu saja sering menjadi sasaran mata jelalatannya.

Terlihat menggiurkan? Tentu saja. Bahkan kesan elegan yang selalu tersemat pada diri wanita itu berhasil menarik penuh atensinya. Tetapi anehnya, raut muka Naruto justru memerah menahan luapan amarah.

Kala mata biru itu menatap belahan dress yang memanjang dari bawah hingga beberapa senti di atas lutut. Menyingkap keberadaan sebuah paha mulus yang jenjang. Seketika umpatan tak jelas keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Mengeluhkan lagi gaun sang wanita yang bahkan tak memiliki kaitan pada pundak hingga dengan jelas menampakkan tulang selangka dan bagian atas dada putihnya yang berhias liontin kalung berlian. Belum selesai terma kasar diucapkan, pria itu nyaris terjengkang kala tubuh Hinata berbalik. Mahkota indigonya yang diikat tinggi tak berhasil mencipta tabir bagi tengkuk dan bahu bulat telurnya. Naruto menggeram. Bukan masalah dia tak kuasa menahan suatu gejolak yang tiba-tiba menggelora, melainkan karena dirinya sadar, bahwa penampilan Hinata bukan ditujukan untuknya. Tetapi kepada seorang pria berrambut merah yang tengah duduk di hadapan sang wanita.

 _'Sialan kau, Panda!'_

Namun kilatan bahagia kini terpancar di matanya saat menangkap pergerakan Gaara yang berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. Seringai lebar mematri begitu tajam pada bibirnya. Ditenggaknya sisa anggur dalam gelas dengan sekali tegukan. Lalu berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata."

Sedikit keheranan saat reaksi yang ditimbulkan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dirinya bayangkan. Alih-alih terkejut dan berteriak, Hinata justru terlihat tenang. Menyesap sedikit minuman dalam gelas dan menusukkan garpu pada Parma Ham di atas piring. Tanpa berusaha melenyapkan keheranan, Naruto duduk di kursi yang baru saja ditinggalkan Gaara. Menatap lurus pada wajah sang wanita yang baginya terlihat sangat cantik. Terlalu sempurna untuk ukuran seorang manusia.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Huh? Kau kelihatannya sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan kedatanganku?"

Hinata melirik pria pirang itu dengan ekspresi malas.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh sepertimu, Namikaze."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Seakan kalimat yang baru saja mengalun dari bibir mungil Hinata tidak menembus pendengarannya.

"Aaa... Jadi, um apakah aku tidak boleh berada di sini?"

Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa sang pecinta mendadak gagap? Tapi Naruto seakan tak acuh, baginya yang terpenting saat ini adalah berusaha mengambil hati sang kekasih.

"Dan mengganggu kencanku dengan pria lain? Tentu saja tidak! Pergilah, jangan ganggu kami!"

"Katakan padaku, Hinata! Kalau kau bersikukuh enggan mengungkapkannya aku tidak akan pernah mengerti kesalahanku. Kau benar, aku memang bodoh, jadi tolong katakan dengan jelas."

Hinata terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak ada yang masalah apapun di antara kita, Namikaze. Pergilah!"

"Apa kau masih membenciku karena malam itu? Bukankah kita melakukannya dengan kerelaan. Aku menyukainya dan berani bertaruh kau juga menginginkannya, bukan? Jangan berlagak seolah-olah aku memperkosamu!"

"Aku tidak akan membencimu jika tidak karena perkataanmu malam itu, Brengsek!"

Tersentak.

Keduanya sama-sama tersentak. Oh bahkan seluruh pengunjung tersentak. Menatap bingung pada sepasang manusia yang lebih mirip dikatakan sebagai pasutri yang sedang bertengkar.

Hinata membelalakkan mata, kedua tangan bertumpu menutup mulutnya. Kala memulih sebuah kalimat tabu yang baru saja meluncur di luar kendali. Gemetar tubuhnya tak mampu menahan lelehan air mata yang mengalir tanpa sadar.

Seolah bagai bayangan cermin bagi sang wanita, Naruto pun memberikan ekspresi yang serupa. Iris safirnya membulat, menyiratkan sepuh tanya dan cengang. Sejenak menelan liur dengan debit besar. Berusaha mencerna, berusaha mengurai informasi yang baru saja menyambangi indera pendengarannya.

Gerangan kalimat apa yang terucap dari mulut laknatnya di malam itu? Hatinya terasa tercubit saat menatap tubuh mungil Hinata yang berlari keluar restoran. Tungkainya terasa lemas seakan terlepas dari ototnya membuat dirinya tak mampu berjalan.

Namun, Naruto tidak mau berlama-lama menikmati suasana yang bahkan sama sekali tidak diinginkannya. Tak acuh pada tulang kakinya yang terasa ngilu, pria itu berlari mengejar Hinata.

.

"Hinata! Tunggu!"

"Pergi!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi meskipun kau memohon berkali-kali."

"Jangan egois, Namikaze! Pergilah kumohon!"

"Aku memang egois. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang aku inginkan hanya penjelasanmu, Hinata!"

"Penjelasan atas apa? Semua yang kau ucapkan? Kheh! Kau sendiri bahkan tak mengingatnya bukan? Benarkah kau mengingat apa yang kita lakukan malam itu? Atau itu hanya sebatas mimpimu tentang orang yang berbeda?"

"Hina-"

"Kau bahkan mengira wanita itu adalah Sakura bukan? Kenapa sekarang seolah kau yakin bahwa wanita itu adalah aku?"

"Deng-"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarmu, Brengsek!"

 ** _Sreekh!_**

Hinata terkejut saat mendapati tubuhnya yang kini terbaring di tanah. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika irisnya bersitatap dalam jeda dekat dengan safir Naruto.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seakan segala kendali lenyap dari tubuhnya, Naruto menatap penuh intimidasi pada sosok wanita yang baginya sangat keras kepala. _Heck!_ Pria itu bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana sifat pemalu Hinata saat sekolah menengah.

Dipandangnya iris pucat Hinata yang memendarkan binar ketakutan.

Mengabaikan posisi menungging dengan kedua tangan dan lutut sebagai tumpuan. Meski rasa nyeri menjalar begitu kuat ke seluruh sel sarafnya.

"Jangan berlagak garang, Hinata! Aku tahu seperti apa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kembalilah menjadi Hinata yang pemalu dan manis!"

Tak ada tanggapan. Bahkan netra _amethyst_ itu semakin tajam menatapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksudkan tadi, Hinata. Kurasa kau tahu sepenuhnya bahwa malam itu aku dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Kurasa kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti bahwa orang mabuk terkadang tidak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkan. Aku bahkan terkejut saat kau mengatakan kalimat tadi. Aku bisa mengingat kegiatan panas kita malam itu meski dengan samar. Bayangan tentang sentuhan lembutmu bahkan masih mampu membuatku terhanyut. Tapi entah mengapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat kalimat menyakitkan yang terlontar dari bibir brengsekku. Yang telah melukai hatimu begitu dalam. Yang telah menciptakan kebencian teramat sangat padaku."

"..."

"Karena itulah, Hinata. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya."

"..."

"Jika masih ada keraguan dalam hatimu, pikirkanlah-"

Hembusan angin malam menyusup ke dalam jeda waktu yang membuai keduanya dalam riuh degup jantung.

"-aku tidak akan keberatan untuk membuktikan betapa istimewanya kau untukku, Hyuuga Hinata. Walau harus bertahun-tahun aku melewatinya."

"Tidak perlu. Jika kau memang menganggapku istimewa, pergilah dari hidupku. Aku sudah akan bertunangan dengan pria lain.

.

.

.

 ** _Next week_**

 **Rabenda _Boutique_**

Hari ketujuh sejak insiden di bar V'tres Plus berlalu. Hinata selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk termenung. Menenggelamkan diri dalam buaian lamunan yang tak memiliki ujung. Intensinya tentang sebuah kebahagiaan mendadak sirna. Tergantikan oleh kecewa dan sesal teramat dalam.

Inginnya hati itu bisa melepaskan bayangan sang pria pirang tatkala mengucap sebuah informasi tak nyata. Berharap lelaki itu pergi bersama segala jejak yang dia tinggalkan di hati Hinata. Faktanya cukup menyakitkan, ketika sosok itu menjauh pergi namun enggan menghapus sisa-sisa keberadaannya di hati Hinata.

Setetes air mengalir membasahi pipinya ketika memutar kembali kejadian dua hari lalu.

.

 _Wanita itu terlihat kerepotan meladeni para pelanggan yang memadati butiknya pagi ini. Bukannya tidak biasa, tetapi di saat seperti ini pelayan yang bekerja di butiknya malah tidak menampakkan diri. Tak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa menmbantunya karena Hinata memang tidak mempekerjakan banyak orang. Cukup satu untuk melayani pelanggan yang datang dan membeli barang yang ready stock._

 _Batinnya sedikit menggerutu, menyesali keputusannya karena telah menolak bantuan yang ditawarkan oleh Neji. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dan kini Hinata harus rela berlelah ria meladeni pelanggan._

 _Telinganya menegak ketika mendengar deru motor yang direm mendadak. Mata opalnya menatap ke arah luar melalui jendela depan. Dan seketika jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Saat matanya menangkap pemandangan yang cukup menyakitkan._

 _Di luar sana, Hotaru, pelayan yang sangat ditunggu kehadirannya, turun dari boncengan motor seorang pria pirang yang sangat tidak asing lagi baginya. Denyut semakin meremas kuat jantungnya saat melihat keduanya berciuman, bukan, saling melumat. Tak ada rasa malu pun canggung meski mereka melakukannya di depan orang banyak. Hinata memalingkan muka dengan cepat._

 _Mengapa harus sesakit ini? Mengapa rasanya lebih perih? Bukankah ini keputusannya sendiri untuk menjauh dari laki-laki itu? Lantas mengapa sekarang justru batinnya terdera ragu? Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?_

 _"Hinata-san, maafkan aku, aku terlambat."_

 _Lamunan Hinata buyar seketika. Menatap nanar pada wanita yang telah lama bekerja padanya dan bahkan Hinata anggap sebagai adik sendiri. Dan tatapan itu semakin nyalang, sedikit berkunang-kunang saat ruam-ruam merah di leher Hotaru tertangkap jarak pandangnya._

.

"Hinata?"

Dengan malas kepala berbalut mahkota indigo itu terangkat.

"Itachi-nii..."

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat lesu? Apa pekerjaanmu terlalu melelahkan?"

"Aaa... Tidak juga."

Itachi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Iris jelaganya melirik sejenak pada sosok mungil sang adik. Yang entah mengapa terlihat lunglai dan pucat.

"Aku baru saja mengantar Izumi ke rumah Hyuuga."

"Mm... Benarkah? Ada apa Izumi-nee datang ke rumah?"

"Biasa, urusan kampus dengan Neji."

"Souka..."

Hinata menjawab lirih. Terlihat jelas bahwa saat itu pikirannya sedang tidak bersama raga.

"Dan tadi kulihat Hiashi-jisan sedang menerima tamu."

"Hm..."

Itachi mendesah pelan. Sedikit kecewa dengan tanggapan tak acuh yang diberikan Hinata.

"Tamu itu, Namikaze Minato dan Kushina."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notes:**

 ***kashira : bagian pangkal pada pegangan katana**

 ***tsuka : bagian badan pada pegangan katana**

 ***ha : bagian sisi depan badan katana, yang paling tajam**

 **.**

 **Hihihi... Update juga deh...**

 **Uda ada bayangan kan di chapter ini tentang apa yang sebenarnya membuat Hinata terluka?**

 **RnR Minna...**

 **Arigato ^^**


	19. Chapter 18

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 _ **Presented by**_ **: Nana Yuuki & JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover**

 **.**

 **Warning! :**

 **Mainstream Idea**

 **Di bawah 17 tahun dilarang baca!**

 **17 tahun ke atas tapi tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan belum memiliki penyaluran sah, dilarang baca! :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 18**

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Osaka**

"Terima kasih." Hinata berujar sopan pada supir taksi yang sudah mengantarkannya dengan selamat sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Nona. Waktu muda dulu aku juga sering ke tempat seperti ini. Tapi kau sepertinya salah kostum Nona." balas sang supir dengan sedikit terkekeh kemudian berlalu. Melajukan taksinya untuk mencari penumpang lain yang membutuhkan jasanya. Meninggalkan Hinata yang merona merah.

Hinata merutuk dirinya yang berbaik hati untuk membawakan kartu pengenal Sakura. Sayang seribu sayang, ia lupa jika saat ini Sakura tengah bersama Sasuke di bar favorit mereka. Hinata mengeratkan jaket lavender yang sejak awal sudah menutup baik tubuhnya. Dibalik jaketnya ia hanya memakai gaun tidur putih bertali satu yang untungnya tidak terlalu tipis sepanjang lutut. Ah, Hinata yang malang. Sebenarnya ia akan tidur tadi, namun melihat kartu pengenal Sakura di tempat tidurnya, ia berasumsi bahwa wanita itu tidak sengaja melupakannya. Karena terburu-buru ia hanya menyambar jaketnya dan juga dompet serta ponsel. Pasalnya Sakura besok akan berangkat ke Korea lagi sehingga kehilangan kartu pengenal mungkin akan menghambatnya.

Kaki jenjangnya yang hanya mengenakan sendal jepit melangkah perlahan. Ia mencoba menenangkan pemikiran aneh yang terus berkecamuk di benaknya tentang tempat yang akan dimasuki. Ia menundukkan kepala untuk menghindari tatapan orang yang ada di sekitar tempat itu. Hinata merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan dompet. Ia meraih benda yang menjadi tujuan utamanya ke sini.

"Ayo, kau pasti bisa Hinata! Kau hanya perlu masuk, mencari Sasuke dan Sakura, menyerahkan benda ini lalu pulang." Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Hanya mengantar lalu pulang, sebuah hal yang simpel. Ah, sayangnya gadis manis itu terlalu larut dalam pikiran positifnya sampai lupa untuk memperhatikan jalan.

 _ **Brukk!**_

Tabrakanpun tidak bisa dihindari. Tetapi beruntungnya ini bukan merupakan tabrakan berbahaya, Hinata tidak tertabrak mobil ataupun motor. Ia hany menabrak seseorang.

"Ittai..." lirih Hinata ketika bokongnya mendarat dengan sempurna di aspal. Masih meringis, Hinata memusatkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Keadaan orang itu hampir sama dengan Hinata. Hanya saja ada yang terlihat aneh.

"Aduh..." rintih orang itu yang ternyata seorang pria. Keadaannya cukup berantakan bisa dibilang tidak sadarkan diri. Hinata memperhatikan dengan seksama. Sepertinya orang itu cukup familiar bagi Hinata. Rambut kuning dan suara itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Hinata memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat dengan cepat siapa kira-kira orang yang punya ciri-ciri seperti ini.

"Senpai?" Hinata tidak tahu kenapa di saat seperti ini ia malah mengingat orang itu. Salah satu seniornya ketika berada di sekolah menengah atas dulu.

Mengingat sebagian hal yang terjadi adalah kesalahannya, Hinata mengabaikan rasa sakitnya dan membantu orang itu. Ia memasukkan kembali kartu pengenal Sakura secara asal ke saku jaketnya dan bangkit berdiri untuk membantu pria itu.

"Maafkan aku Tuan, aku tadi berjalan sambil melamun." Hinata meraih tangan pria itu untuk membantu berdiri. Wanita itu begitu gugup karena kecerobohannya menyebabkan kesusahan pada orang lain. Namun rasa gugupnya hilang seketika tergantikan oleh rasa kaget.

 _ **Greb!**_

"Bukan begitu caranya kalau ingin mengajak berkenalan, Nona." Justru kini tangan Hinata yang dipegang dengan kuat.

"E-eh?" Hinata terperanjat. Mata biru, rambut pirang dan kulit kecokelatan. Oh, semua lengkap hanya saja dalam versi mabuk dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Na-Naruto senpai?!" dan dugaan Hinata terbukti. Pria yang kini telah berdiri tanpa bantuannya, pria yang kini sedang memegang erat tangannya, pria yang tengah dalam keadaan mabuk ini adalah senior yang dipikirkannya tadi. Cinta pertamanya.

"Ah? Senpai? Kalau begitu kau adalah kohaiku, Nona manis."

 _ **Brukk!**_

Sepertinya tabrakan tadi bukan hanya kesalahan Hinata. Buktinya pria bernama Naruto itu malah menjatuhkan tubuh kekarnya pada tubuh ramping Hinata. Untung saja Hinata sudah lebih sigap sehingga mereka tidak sempat menyentuh tanah.

.

.

.

"Ugh, Senpai, ku mohon sadarlah!" Hinata mengguncangkan bahu Naruto berharap keajaiban akan muncul dan pria itu terbangun dalam keadaan sadar.

"Aku tidak mau, Sayang..."

Hinata menarik nafas panjang. Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di parkiran bar dalam keadaan begini. Mungkin saja ada orang jahat yang merampoknya. Atau lebih buruk lagi Naruto bisa diperkosa tante-tante girang yang entah mengapa masuk dalam jarak pandang Hinata. Para wanita itu terlihat memberikan tatapan genit.

"Nona manis, kalau kau tidak mengenal pria tampan ini, kami bisa membantumu dengan mengantarnya pulang." Hinata menelan ludahnya kasar. Baru saja ia memikirkannya kini sudah ada seorang wanita yang menyapanya tanpa canggung.

"Ah, aku mengenalnya Nyonya. Dia seniorku di sekolah, aku juga tahu rumahnya. Terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu. Tapi, biarkan aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang." Balas Hinata sambil berusaha menekan rasa gugupnya. Berbicara dengan wanita paruhh baya yang memakai pakaian kekurangan bahan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Mungkin karena belahan dada mereka yang terlalu menguar.

Hinata membulatkan tekadnya. Dengan terpaksa kartu pengenal Sakura harus menunggu lebih lama untuk bisa kembali pada pemiliknya.

.

.

.

"Senpai, kau membawa mobil?"

Hening. Tidak ada satupun jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pria yang terlihat begitu mengantuk itu. Mungkin saja pria itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Kembali Hinata menekan rasa gugupnya. Ia menyandarkan Naruto yang berdiri bersandar pada mobil hitam di dekatnya. Kedua tangannya gemetar dan hati kecilnya meragu. Tapi logikanya berjalan lebih unggul, Hinata murni ingin membantu. Hingga pada akhirnya Hinata menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengantar Naruto. Wanita itu terpaksa mengumpulkan keberanian dengan meraba pakaian Naruto demi menemukan kunci, entah kunci mobil atau kunci rumah.

Hinata menatap Naruto, tidak mungkin ia mencari dari atas karena Naruto hanya memakai kaus _V-neck_ berwarna kuning cerah. Dan kaus itu tidak memiliki kantong. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan yaitu bagian bawah. Kaki panjang Naruto tertutup _jeans_ berwarna _navy_. Ada empat kantong di celana itu, dua di depan dan dua di belakang. Dengan sebuah teori kemungkinan, Hinata menduga bahwa kunci itu ada di salah satu dari dua kantong depan.

"Senpai, maafkan aku terpaksa melakukan ini." Hinata berujar pelan.

Hinata meraba dua kantong tersebut dari luar menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sebenarnya agak sulit bagi Hinata karena kedua saku Naruto diisi oleh sesuatu yang Hinata tidak tahu. Sakunya cukup lebar hingga membuatnya meraba hampir seperempat paha Naruto. Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang. Ia mencoba peruntungannya dan memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku kiri.

Hal ini cukup gawat, karena bahan _jeans_ membuat kantong itu agak sempit. Hinata berpindah lebih dekat menghadap Naruto agar lebih mudah memasukkan tangannya. Tangan mulus itu terus turun dan turun ke dasar saku begitu perlahan. Merasakan benda yang ada di dalam saku Naruto dengan seksama, Hinata yakin itu adalah kunci.

"Syukurlah aku memilih saku yang benar." Hinata menatap kunci di tangannya dengan bangga. Tanpa disadari bahwa pria di depannya ini menyeringai.

Klik. Klik.

Memencet tombol pada kunci mobil Naruto, Hinata sedikit tidak percaya dengan keberuntungannya karena ternyata mobil yang sejak tadi menjadi tempat bersandar Naruto adalah mobilnya. Hinata masih terlalu senang dengan keberuntungannya hingga tidak menyadari jika orang didepannya tengah memberikan tatapan aneh.

Segera Hinata membuka pintu depan dan berniat memasukkan Naruto. Namun terhenti ketika Naruto lebih cepat bertindak.

"Se-senpai?" cicit Hinata saat Naruto menariknya kemudian mengurung di antara kedua lengannya.

"Kau menggodaku ya, Cantik?" bisik Naruto seduktif.

"Eh?" Hinata kebingungan.

 _ **Pluk.**_

Tanpa merasa bersalah dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Naruto menangkupkan tangan kanannya di dada sebelah kiri Hinata dan meremasnya perlahan.

"Kya!" Hinata mendorong Naruto menjauh. Tidak begitu kuat yang penting pria itu berhenti melakukan hal memalukan padanya.

"Hei, tadi kau memegang pahaku aku tidak menolak kok!" Naruto berujar tidak terima.

"I-itu beda senpai." Hinata mencoba menjelaskan. Tapi percuma saja menjelaskan sesuatu pada orang yang mabuk. Dia tidak akan mengerti apa yang Hinata maksud. Karena tahu hal itu sia-sia Hinata langsung saja mengarahkan Naruto untuk masuk dan duduk di dalam mobil.

"Dadamu besar juga, Kohai manis."

Pipi Hinata bersemu merah. Ini memalukan. Apa lagi jika yang melakukan hal yang berbau pelecehan adalah cinta pertamanya. Rasanya Hinata ingin mengubur diri di kubangan lumpur.

.

.

.

Hinata mencoba mengabaikan semua itu. Tinggal satu belokan lagi dan ia akan tiba di rumah Naruto. Bagaimana Hinata bisa tahu rumah Naruto padahal dulu ia tidak begitu mengenal Naruto? Anggap saja itu merupakan sebuah keberuntungan. Karena sewaktu sekolah ia tidak sengaja melihat Naruto saat mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah temannya. Temannya menjelaskan jika Naruto adalah tetangganya.

Dengan perasaan takut, Hinata melirik ke samping. Sedikit lega karena ternyata Naruto tertidur. Ia memarkirkan mobil dengan sempurna. Sedikit senang karena rumah itu kosong. Jadi ia tidak perlu menjelaskan alasan Naruto mabuk. Karena jujur saja Hinata pasti akan kebingungan jika ada yang menyodorkan pertanyaan tersebut padanya. Sebuah keberuntungan lainkala kunci rumah Naruto ada dalam satu gantungan yang sama dengan kunci mobil. Itu artinya ia tidak perlu lagi mencarinya. Satu yang sekarang dirinya sesalkan adalah karena tidak ada orang yang bisa membantunya membawa Naruto. Dan juga tidak ada yang bisa memastikan dirinya tetap aman dengan jarak yang dekat bersama Naruto.

"Kau pasti bisa Hinata." Kembali Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Berusaha sekuat mungkin menyeret Naruto yang sejak keluar dari mobil tidak berhenti mengoceh.

" Dan kau tahu, Kohai manis, wanita itu malu karena aku tersenyum padanya. Ahaha, aku memang tampan."

Hinata bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Memasuki ruang tamu Hinata meletakkan Naruto ke sofa lalu meregangkan punggungnya yang terasa nyeri. Sebenarnya dengan mengantar Naruto pulang saja itu sudah cukup. Tidak perlu hal yang muluk-muluk. Namun, karena yang mengantar adalah seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang begitu lemah lembut dan peduli pada semua orang, sudah pasti itu tidak mungkin. Hinata tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja di ruang tamu. Ia tidak ingin senpainya digigit nyamuk semalaman. Untuk itu Hinata mencari kamar terdekat untuk menyiapkan tempat tidur bagi Naruto. Hinata tidak begitu kuat mengangkat Naruto sambil membuka pintu, makanya ia meninggalkan Naruto di sofa.

.

Naruto mengerang saat merasakan kepalanya pusing. Tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan dan panas.

"Ah, aku pasti lupa mengunci pintu lagi." Sepertinya ia sudah sedikit sadar. Jadi, dengan kesadaran yang sedikit itu Naruto melangkah dengan sempoyongan untuk menutup pintu.

 _ **Klik.**_

"Nah, sekarang waktunya tidur, hic." Pria itu melangkah ke kamarnya di mana Hinata sedang berada.

"S-senpai?" Hinata tergagap. Pasalnya ia hendak memindahkan Naruto ke kamar, tapi secara tiba-tiba Naruto malah berjalan sendirian.

"Kau mengikutiku, hik, Kohai manis?" Naruto menyeringai. Ia mengira Hinata berada di rumahnya karena mengikutinya.

"Hik, kau pasti sangat menyukaiku sampai mengikutiku pulang." Naruto memberikan senyumnya yang mampu membuat para gadis meleleh. Bahkan Hinata pun akan meleleh jika saja situasinya tidak begini. Hinata tetap diam, di satu sisi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan di sisi lain merasa takut karena Naruto makin mendekat.

"A-aku harus pulang senpai." Akhirnya tubuh Hinata bisa bergerak juga. Ia mengeratkan jaketnya dengan tangan dan hendak melewati Naruto.

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru, Cantik?" Naruto mengeluarkan seringai mesumnya. Ia menahan lengan Hinata yang memberontak.

"A-aku harus pulang senpai. Ini sudah malam dan aku sudah mengantar senpai sampai di rumah." Hinata berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari Naruto.

"Tidak perlu malu, Manis. Aku tahu kau mengikutiku karena ingin menghabiskan malam denganku bukan?"

 _Deg._

Mata Hinata membulat. Ini bukan Naruto sang kakak kelas yang dikaguminya dulu. Naruto yang dulu setahunya tidak begini atau mungkin dirinya yang tidak mengenal sisi lain Naruto? Jantung Hinata memompa lebih cepat. Firasatnya mengatakan hal buruk. Naruto kembali mengurungnya dengan merapatkan dirinya ke tembok.

"Se-senpai... Ku mohon." Hinata memohon untuk dilepaskan. Sayangnya Naruto mengira Hinata memohon hal lain.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Manis." Bukannya menjauh, Naruto justru merapatkan tubuhnya membuat Hinata memejamkan mata erat. Tidak ingin terjerat pada jernihnya safir Naruto yang dipenuhi kabut. Naruto meraih dagu Hinata dengan lembut. Ia tidak ingin santapannya memalingkan wajah saat sedang dinikmati.

 _CHU-_

Hinata menahan nafas saat bibir Naruto dengan sempurna mengunci bibirnya. Ia makin memejamkan mata ketika meraskan bibirnya disapu oleh lidah basah Naruto. Naruto memberikan lumatan kecil pada bibir tipis Hinata yang berwarna _peach_ alami. Setelah beberapa detik Naruto melepaskan bibir yang terasa begitu memabukkan baginya.

Hinata memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam mengabaikan kakinya yang gemetar. Ciuman itu adalah ciuman pertama yang dicuri oleh cinta pertamanya. Rasanya panas dan seolah ribuan kupu-kupu menari di perutnya.

Di sisi lain Naruto menatap gadis di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Tidak berniat melepaskan atensi sedikitpun. Dengan pipi merona yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya, keringat sedikit terlihat di dahi Hinata. Seolah merupakan suatu isyarat "iya" bagi Naruto.

Hinata yang malang, tidak menyangka jika niat baiknya justru berbuah buruk.

Naruto menyeringai entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya malam itu. Kembali ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Saat gadis malang itu memalingkan wajahnya, Naruto mengira Hinata mempersilahkan dirinya untuk menyantap leher jenjang itu hingga tanpa segan Naruto mengecup dan sedikit menjilatnya.

"Ahn.." sebuah desah laknat meluncur mulus tanpa bisa dicegah Hinata. Suatu entitas suara yang membangkitkan birahi sang pria semakin kuat.

Meninggalkan leher Hinata, Naruto lebih tertarik pada bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan penuh kelembutan yang bahkan membuat Hinata terlena meski ia masih enggan membuka mulut. Naruto tidak kehilangan akal. Tangan kanan yang sejak tadi bertumpu pada dinding ia alihkan untuk menelusuri lekuk tubuh Hinata. Memulai penjelajahannya dari bahu Hinata yang tertutup jaket, turun hingga punggungnya, dan berakhir di bokong Hinata. Meremasnya perlahan hingga Hinata mengerang dalam ciuman Naruto, memberikan pria itu akses untuk lebih mengeksplorasi mulut Hinata.

Naruto mengeluarkan semua keahliannya dalam berciuman karena tidak ingin mengecewakan gadisnya. Ia memulai penjelajahannya pada mulut Hinata demi memberikan rasa geli yang tidak terkira. Jangan salahkan Naruto, pria itu bukan amatiran. Ia dengan lihai menggoda lidah Hinata untuk menari bersama lidahnya. Meskipun Hinata terlalu pasif bahkan tidak membalasnya, Naruto menyukai sensasi ketika melumat bibir gadis itu.

Hinata merasa sangat tidak berdaya saat ini. Serangan Naruto begitu memabukkan. Ia serasa tidak mampu lagi berdiri kala kakinya bahkan seperti jeli. Tidak bertenaga. Tapi ia berusaha keras agar tidak terjatuh. Meski sebagian dirinya menolak karena menganggap hal ini tidak benar, namun sentuhan Naruto mampu membuatnya terlena.

Tangan kanan Naruto tengah berusaha membuka jaket Hinata. Jemari besarnya menarik resleting jaket Hinata. Sementara tangan kirinya menahan tengkuk Hinata untuk memperdalam ciuman panas dan basah mereka. Hinata bahkan tidak sadar jika Naruto sudah melepas jaketnya dan membuangnya entah kemana, mengabaikan jika apa yang ada di saku jaket Hinata berhambur keluar akibat lemparan asal-asalannya.

Pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis mau tidak mau membuat Naruto menyudahi ciuman panjangnya. Pria pirang itu menatap gadisnya dengan bangga. Meski nafas Hinata tersengal namun kecantikannya tidak bisa ditutupi.

Mata Naruto melotot bahagia seolah menemukan harta karun. Bagaimana tidak, gadis di depannya saat ini ternyata hanya mengenakan gaun tidur di balik jaketnya. Gaun putih bertali satu yang sangat menggoda. Ditambah lagi dengan ukuran dadanya yang terbilang besar, menambah nilai plus Hinata di mata Naruto. Gadis di depannya ini adalah pahatan Kami-sama yang begitu sempurna.

"Wow, aku tidak tahu jika kau memakai gaun tidur untuk menggodaku Nona. Aku tersanjung."

Hinata terbelalak kaget. Kapan jaketnya terlepas? Seingatnya tadi jaketnya masih membalut sempurna tubuhnya. Hinata benar-benar malu sekarang. Apa lagi ia memakai gaun tidur yang cukup terbuka. Ia merutuk dirinya yang ceroboh, seharusnya ia mengganti baju sebelum menyusul Sakura .

"Se-senpai... a-aku..." Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Perasaan malu menderanya.

"Hm, aku tidak sabar untuk memakanmu Nona. Kau punya tubuh yang sangat bagus. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya." Naruto benar-benar sangat ingin menerkam mangsanya saat ini. Tapi, tidak, meskipun mabuk ia masih ingat ketentuan ketika ia akan bercinta. Yaitu memperingatkan sesuatu tentang kondisi serta aturan ini pada partnernya. Maka dari itu Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata yang mematung kemudian memejamkan mata. Sebagai antisipasi jika Naruto mendadak menciumnya. Hinata sudah pasrah jika Naruto akan pertama menyentuhnya. Setidaknya ini adalah sebuah awal baru bagi hubungan mereka. Tapi tidak, Naruto justru berhenti tepat di telinga Hinata. Kemudian membisikkan kalimat yang membuat hati Hinata serasa diremas.

"Sama seperti wanita lain yang bersedia tidur denganku, kau harus tahu aturannya Nona. Apa yang terjadi hari ini hanyalah cinta satu malam. Kau tidak boleh berharap lebih. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu padamu aku tidak akan dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Karena apa yang terjadi setelah malam ini bukan urusanku lagi. Jadi, ini hanya kesenangan satu malam."

 _Deg._

Cinta satu malam?!

Yang benar saja! Inikah aturan umum yang dikeluarkan oleh Namikaze Naruto pada setiap pasangan bercintanya? Dan Hinata termasuk salah satu dari wanita yang ada dalam daftar Naruto untuk mendengar deklarasi ini secara langsung? Saat itu juga Hinata tahu jika dirinya bukanlah yang pertama. Naruto sudah sering melakukan ini dan ia selalu memberikan peringatan pada setiap wanita yang tidur dengannya.

Baginya ini menyedihkan, saat Naruto bukan hanya cinta pertamanya, tetapi ia masih mencintai pria itu sampai saat ini. Dan pria itu menjadikan pengalaman pertamanya hanya sebagai cinta satu malam yang tidak berarti? Tentu dia tidak menginginkannya. Hinata tidak rela memberikan pengalamannya pada pria mabuk yang ternyata sudah banyak meniduri wanita dengan syarat yang begitu menyakitkan. Hinata tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto bertindak sesukanya pada tubuhnya. Tidak akan pernah.

"Senpai, aku harus pulang." Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung ke mata Naruto. Menantang mata yang tengah memandangnya lapar.

"Kenapa, Cantik? Kita bahkan belum melakukan apapun." Balas Naruto membelai pipi Hinata.

"Ini sudah sangat larut. Dan aku tidak mau menja-hmmm.." Hinata tidak mampu melanjukan penolakan tegasnya. Mulutnya lebih dulu dibungkam oleh Naruto. Pria itu benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Birahinya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun dan ia tidak akan melepaskan mangsa sesempurna ini. Ia tidak pernah ditolak dan ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya ditolak. Jika gadis ini tidak mau, sedikit paksaan yang nikmat pasti akan membuatnya setuju.

Naruto tidak memberikan jeda sedikitpun bagi Hinata. Ia terus melancarkan aksi godaan mautnya. Ciuman yang tanpa henti ditambah tangannya yang bergerilya secara intens. Kedua tangan menyusup masuk ke dalam baju tidur Hinata, mengelus punggung mulus dan juga perut ratanya. Sensasi yang begitu ingin Hinata kelabui. Rasanya begitu geli tapi ia menginginkan lebih, tidak munafik.

Naruto suka ini. Ia begitu suka dengan aroma Hinata. Baunya manis dan memabukkan. Hinata terasa seperti vanilla. Mungkin ini karena aroma parfum kesukaannya. Manis, sangat manis. Aroma lavender dari rambutnya makin memicu kelakuan bejat Naruto.

"Be-berhenti..." Hinata mencoba sebisa mungkin lepas dari jerat kenikmatan Naruto.

Tentu saja apapun yang dilakukan Hinata tidak berakibat pada Naruto. Tidak membuat Naruto berhenti memberikan sensasi nikmat pada tubuhnya. Tangannya aktif memberikan rangsangan pada seluruh bagian tubuh atas Hinata. Mulutnya terus-menerus memberikan servis di daerah wajah dan leher Hinata. Hinata begitu tidak berdaya. Pun ketika Naruto dengan gemas meremas payudaranya. Ia hanya memakai bra biasa tanpa busa, membuat sentuhan Naruto serasa langsung mengenai titik sensitifnya.

"Hnn..." jadi, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah sebisa mungkin menahan suaraagar tidak lolos. Karena dia paham jika suaranya bagaikan minyak yang akan mengobarkan api birahi Naruto.

Tubuh Hinata semakin lemas. Tulangnya sudah menjadi seperti agar-agar. Hanya tangan Naruto yang berfungsi menopangnya. Hinata tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi ketika tiba-tiba gaun tidurnya sudah melorot di lantai. Menyisakan bra dan celana dalam berwarna hitam. Begitu kontras dengan kulit seputih susunya yang kini memerah. Naruto merasa sangat gemas dengan pakaian dalam Hinata. Bra hitam berendanya sungguh sangat menggoda iman. Naruto memeluk pinggang Hinata, kembali melumat mulutnya dengan kasar, dan meremas dada Hinata. Mencari puncak dari kedua bukit kembar Hinata untuk menggodanya agar Hinata merasa kenikmatan yang lebih lagi.

Puas dengan bibir Hinata, mulut Naruto beralih ke telinga. Mengulumnya dengan basaha membuat Hinata terpekik tertahan. Seolah Hinata adalah boneka Naruto dengan mudah mengubah posisi tangan Hinata. Mengangkat kedua tangan Hinata dan menahannya dengan tangan kiri. Naruto memandang Hinata penuh nafsu yang membara. Wajah sayu memerah dengan indah. Naruto tidak tahan dengan pemandangan itu. Kemudian ia menyerang leher Hinata. Mengecup, menjilat, menghisap, dan tidak lupa memberikan beberapa tanda yang akan bertahan beberapa hari di sana.

"Hnn... Ku-ku mohonnnn... be-hentihhh.." pinta Hinata ditengah usahanya menahan suara.

Naruto seolah tuli jika menyangkut masalah birahi. Tidak mendengar juga tidak mengerti apapun. Alkohol membuatnya makin menjadi hingga menurunkan arah ciumannya ke dada Hinata.

Kedua benda itu begitu menggoda. Berkilat cantik diterpa cahaya lampu. Sampai Naruto tidak tahan dan mengarahkan mulutnya ke sana. Menggunakan giginya, ia dengan lihai mencari puncak dada Hinata. Menggigitinya kecil dan menghisapnya dari luar bra. Tidak ada yang sulit bagi Naruto. Kondisi bra Hinata yang tanpa busa membuat puncak dadanya dengan mudah ditemukan.

"Cantik, sangat cantik." Puji Naruto ditengah aksinya.

"Hnnn.." Hinata yang malang bahkan sampai harus menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah untuk menahan agar jeritan kenikmatannya tidak keluar. Ia tidak mau Naruto mengira bahwa ia menikmati permainan ini. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Sangat menikmati semua sensasi yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Jika Hinata kira godaan Naruto sampai di sana saja, maka ia salah. Itu bahkan baru permulaan.

Naruto masih setia memainkan dada Hinata sementara tangannya sibuk bergerilya. Menelusuri pinggan Hinata, berali ke bokong. Bokong padat yang berisi sangat enak diremas. Beralih turun ke paha. Memberikan rangsangan lebih pada Hinata.

"Ahnn..."

Bagaikan tersengat listrik, semua syaraf di tubuh Hinata menegang. Naruto menyeringai.

"Kau basah sayang. Sangat basah dan kau basah karena aku."

Kegiatan itu berlanjut hingga menyentuh area kewanitaan Hinata.

"Kau menyukainya kan manis?" tanya Naruto yang tidak dijawab Hinata. Rangsangan pada daerah itu begitu hebat. Tubuh Hinata bahkan bergetar karena nikmat. Permainan yang Naruto lakukan benar-benar membuat tubuhnya kuwalahan.

Lepas dari pemanasan yang Naruto lakukan, pria itu kemudian mengangkat tubuh tidak berdaya Hinata dan sedikit kasar melemparnya di atas kasur. Pendingin ruangan yang tadi dinyalakan Hinata tidak terasa sama sekali. Naruto bahkan merasa sangat panas. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama. Dengan gerakan cepan ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Seluruhnya!

"Besiaplah sayang, sebentar lagi kita akan memulai permainan sesunguhnya." Janji Naruto sebelum ia melompati Hinata yang sudah pulih dari gelombang kenikmatannya.

"Tidak! Jangan senpai!" Hinata berteriak memohon. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin menyaingi kekuatan Naruto yang sepenuhnya dikendalikan nafsu.

Tapi kembali lagi, Naruto sudah tuli. Ia tidak peduli meski Hinata berteriak sekalipun. Naruto kembali menciumi Hinata dengan liar. Hinata begitu takut, ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras menempel di perutnya. Jantungnya bergemuruh cepat. Dengan kasar Naruto membuka bra Hinata. Melemparkan benda itu entah kemana untuk menyaksikan pemandangan bukit kembar Hinata yang begitu indah tanpa penghalang apapun.

Bagai bayi yang kelaparan Naruto segera menikmati dada Hinata. Melumatnya dengan bersemangat berharap sesuatu akan keluar dari sana. Tidak siap dengan serangan dadakan Naruto, Hinata meremas sprei untuk menyalurkan perasaannya. Tidak sampai di sana karena Naruto bahkan baru memulai kegiatan panasnya. Bermain-main dengan harta berharga sang gadis.

"Hen-tikan sen-pai." Hinata terbata-bata berbicara. Air matanya keluar. Rasanya ia seperti wanita jalang yang dengan rela memberikan tubuhnya demi kenikmatan dari seorang Namikaze Naruto. Ingin menolak dan juga sangat menikmati. Hinata terjebak dalam dilema. Ia tidak ingin ini hanyalah cinta satu malam belaka. Namun Naruto tidak akan setuju dengan itu. Aturan itu dengan jelas diucapkan oleh pirang itu tadi.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi manis." Hinata tahu itu peringatan keras. Ia ingin sekali kabur namun tidak bisa. Di bawah sana Hinata melihat dengan jelas kewanitaannya tengah dipermainkan oleh milik laki-laki itu.

"Ku mohon, jangan lakukan senpai." Lirih Hinata menahan tangis. Ah, bukan menahan tangis. Ia sudah menangis sejak tadi. Ia hanya menahan agar tangisnya tidak terdengar begitu memilukan.

Saat merasakan sebuah aral, pemikiran memasuki otaknya yang dipenuhi kabut. Pemikiran yang membuatnya lebih bersemangat.

"Kohai manis, kau masih perawan bukan?" tanya Naruto frontal.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membuat pengalaman pertamamu tidak akan terlupakan." Naruto melembut. Sementara hati Hinata kian teriris.

"Tapi, aku tidak menjanjikan apapun jika kau nanti sangat menikmatinya." Naruto menurunkan kaki Hinata dan ia menindih gadis itu.

Dan Naruto melakukannya dengan begitu lembut. Ia mengecupi kedua mata Hinata yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air.

"Ssstt, jangan menangis. Ini adalah malam indah kita."

Sedikit, hanya sedikit. Ucapan Naruto sedikit mengobati Hinata. Sangat sedikit dibandingkan lukanya yang menganga lebar.

"He-hentikan, ku mohon." Pinta Hinata menatap langsung iris biru Naruto.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berhenti sekarang."

Naruto mengunci bibir Hinata. Ia melakukannya sangat lembut. Lembut karena ia menginginkan sesuatu. Memulai penyatuan mereka.

Detik demi detik terlewatkan. Peristiwa yang seharusnya menjadi sakral kini seolah bagaikan ihwal yang biasa. Terus berulang Naruto menghentak Hinata. Bahkan tanpa ragu menanamkan benihnya pada rahim Hinata. Untuk kali ini Naruto merasa bebas melakukannya. Entah mengapa, padahal jelas ada dekrit tak tertulis baginya saat bercinta. Tentang tidak adanya ejakuasi di dalam. Naruto tak paham, tak mengerti perihal jalan pikirnya. Ia begitu menyukai sensasi saat meraih puncak di dalam tubuh Hinata. Rasanya sungguh berbeda dengan beberapa wanita yang pernah ditidurinya.

Gairah Naruto seolah susah padam. Ia terus menggauli Hinata. Entah berapa lama mereka bermain, entah berapa kali pula Naruto mencapai puncak kenikmatannya hingga tubuh kekar Naruto benar-benar kelelahan dan ambruk di sebelah Hinata.

.

.

.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Hinata memandang kosong langit-langit kamar Naruto. Pria itu tertidur dengan nyenyak di sampingnya. Tidak tahu jika wanita malang itu tengah menangis meratapi nasib. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar namun air matanya mengalir deras.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Apa Naruto mengingat seluruh kejadian tadi?

Apa yang harus dikatakan pada ayahnya nanti?

Alasan apa yang harus dibuatnya karena tidak pulang semalaman?

Ia bahkan tidak mengatakan akan mengantar kartu pengenal Sakura. Ia pergi tanpa pamit dengan tergesa-gesa.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini? Ia bukan gadis baik-baik lagi. Ia sudah ternoda oleh cinta pertamanya sendiri.

Hinata menyeka air matanya, namun bukannya berhenti air mata itu malah kian deras. Tubuhnya sakit, tulangnya ngilu, dan kewanitaannya perih.

Cinta satu malam.

Ini semua hanya cinta satu malam. Hanya kenangan satu malam yang sesaat.

Hinata terisak menyedihkan. Ia terduduk, tubuhnya polos tanpa apapun. Bahkan tidak dengan selimut. Ruam-ruam merah tercetak di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Hinata menguatkan dirinya. Yang sangat ingin dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah pulang dan mandi. Berharap semua yang terjadi semalam akan hilang selamanya. Ia memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan. Tidak peduli apapun yang jelas tubuhnya tertutupi. Memakai semuanya dengan cepat, ia berusaha menutupi ruam yang bertebaran di tubuh putihnya tanpa mempedulikan tangannya yang bergetar.

Sungguh Hinata tidak mengacuhkan apapun. Ia hanya memastikan ponsel dan dompetnya ada. Setidaknya ia tidak akan pulang jalan kaki. Hatinya begitu perih. Hinata keluar dari rumah Naruto secepat yang ia bisa tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Ia tidak ingin mengingat apapun yang berkaitan dengan malam itu. Hinata bahkan melupakan keberadaan kartu pengenal Sakura dan juga kenyataan bahwa ia pulang tanpa memakai bra. Ia tidak peduli lagi di manapun kartu pengenal Sakura jatuh. Karena kartu itulah ia mendapat malam yang tidak akan bisa dilupakannya seumur hidup.

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah. Berharap apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Naruto tidak menyisakan jejak apapun. Selain kenangan tentang cinta satu malam.

Namun, apa benar hidup akan berpihak pada Hinata di esok hari?

 _ **End of flashback**_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeayy akhirnya** _ **update**_ **juga** _ **chapter flashback**_ **.**

 **Maaf baru bisa** _ **update**_ **lagi. Nai tepar ini hohooo..**

 **Arigato yang sudah bersabar menunggu.**

 **Uhm... Ano... seperti biasa ya opininya ^^**

 **Terimakasih.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! :** _ **Mainstream Idea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Osaka**

 **Otedori**

Suasana di salah satu unit apartemen terlihat tidak mengenakkan. Aura ceria dan penuh semangat yang biasa memancar kini tidak menampakkan diri. Tergantikan dengan atmosfer kelabu nan kelam. Beberapa awan hitam imaginer bahkan memggantung di ruang tamu apartemen tersebut.

Sebuah sofa yang terlihat cukup nyaman, dengan aroma barang baru yang masih menguar kental, diduduki oleh dua orang dewasa. Yang kini tengah menundukkan kepala dan menunjukkan ekspresi serupa. Jemari di depan dada mereka saling meremas dengan kuat. Pigmentasi menurun drastis pada masing-masing wajah.

Pria berrambut pirang dengan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipi tampak uring-uringan, meski enggan untuk mengunjukkan. Berkali-kali mendesah kasar, berkali-kali mendengus pelan, berkali-kali pula kedua tangan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Hanya sebagai sarana penyaluran dampak frustrasinya yang terasa berlebihan.

Di sampingnya, seorang wanita berrambut merah panjang terlihat lebih tenang meski tak ada penyangkalan tentang jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, atau panas dan dingin yang merambat di saat bersamaan. Sesekali mendorong letak kacamatanya yang melorot. Iris _ruby_ nya melirik ke arah seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang memasang roman menakutkan. Wanita itu menelan ludah kasar sebelum kembali menundukkan pandangan.

"Jadi, belum ada yang mau memberi penjelasan?"

Suasana tetap hening. Gusar dalam nada yang terucap dari mulut Kushina sedikit mencipta kegentaran di hati mereka. Kushina mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tak peduli jika saat ini perilakunya benar-benar jauh dari kata elegan atau anggun. Karena sebuah musabab yang cukup membuat emosinya terkuras habis hingga mengering.

"Kau, Bocah rubah! Apa mulut brengsekmu itu tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Kushina..."

Menuai protes tersirat dari kalimat sang suami yang kebetulan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Diamlah, Anata! Aku menginginkan jawaban dari bocah kurang ajar itu!"

Minato terpaksa diam. Matanya memejam erat sejenak dan menghembuskan nafas dalam. Pria itu cukup gusar juga sebenarnya, sama dengan reaksi yang diperlihatkan oleh sang istri. Saat perjuangan mereka seakan sia-sia dan tanpa hasil justru oleh sikap sang anak sendiri. Memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Naruto, Minato sedikit merebahkan badannya yang terasa kaku.

"Jadi? Apa kau punya alasan khusus? Untuk membunuhku pelan-pelan, misalnya?"

Mata safir Naruto membelalak lebar. Sungguh apa yang dikatakan sang Ibu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Sebrengsek apapun dirinya, Naruto tidak akan rela jika ada anggota keluarganya yang terluka. Lebih-lebih jika itu orangtuanya sendiri. Kepala pirang itu mendongak.

"A-Apa maksud Kaa-san?"

Dan satu tegukan ludah berhasil mengajaknya kembali menundukkan kepala.

"Kau mau membunuhku, bukan?"

"Kaa-san? Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu?"

"Lantas? Mengapa saat aku dan Ayahmu merelakan waktu, membuang tenaga, bahkan membanting harga diri untuk membantumu, tapi kau malah enak-enakan main wanita di sini? Mau jadi jagoan dengan mengumbar seks, eh? Mau berbangga dengan benih yang kau buang sia-sia?"

Bibir pria dewasa yang mendadak bertingkah seperti anak kecil itu mengerucut. Seakan ingin menyampaikan sebuah dalih tetapi enggan karena masih dihinggapi rasa pengecut. Benaknya memang membenarkan segala kausa kemarahan sang Ibu yang mendadak meluap. Nyatanya Naruto sedang kembali kepada kebiasaan lampaunya. Bermain-main dengan tubuh wanita. Namun, pria itu menolak untuk disalahkan. Pasal perbuatan bejatnya yang sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah imbas atas dera patah hati pada dirinya. Saat Hinata menolak cintanya dan bahkan terang-terangan mengatakan perihal pertunangannya dengan pria lain, yang Naruto duga sebagai Gaara. Hanya sekilas nama itu melintas tetapi berhasil menuai dengus kasar nafas pria pirang itu.

"Apa? Kau tidak terima jika Kaa-san marah-marah seperti ini?"

Naruto terhenyak. Kembali disadarkan pada sebuah kenyataan bahwa dia baru saja bertingkah tanpa menyadari eksistensi monster berrambut merah yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya heran mengapa tiba-tiba Kaa-san peduli pada kebiasaan burukku? Bukankah biasanya Kaa-san tidak pernah ikut campur?"

Minato segera berdiri, seakan mengetahui akan datangnya sebuah ledakan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan sang Istri. Berusaha merangkul pundak wanita Uzumaki itu dan mengelus bahunya pelan.

"Pergilah ke kamar. Kau sudah terlalu lelah dengan perjalanan kita, jadi kurasa kau butuh istirahat."

Sebuah tuturan yang sarat akan nada tegas. Meski tidak mengintimidasi, Kushina cukup paham bahwa ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Minato adalah sebuah perintah, tanpa menghendaki penolakan.

"Karin, antar bibimu ke kamar!"

Wanita muda itu mengangguk cepat dan beranjak berdiri. Dalam satu sisi hati merasa lega karena terlepas dari cengkeraman suasana yang sangat tidak nyaman. Sebagai inversi, dalam sisi yang lain dia justru merasa nyalinya menciut, karena akan berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan sang bibi. Bukan tidak mungkin dirinya akan menjadi sasaran kemarahan wanita paruh baya itu selanjutnya, bukan?

Setelah meyakinkan diri atas kepergian dua wanita tersebut, Minato menghela nafas lega. Beringsut duduk kembali dan sedikit bergeser demi mendekatkan diri pada sang Anak. Sang anggota perlemen itu masih enggan menatap warisan genetikanya sendiri. Bagaimanapun sebenarnya dia juga masih memendam kemarahan berlebih kepada anak semata wayangnya. Tentu saja laki-laki itu lebih bisa mengendalikan diri dibanding sang istri.

"Tou-san tidak akan berbelit-belit seperti Kaa-sanmu."

Helaan nafas lega terdengar menggelitik telinganya, nyaris saja memicu sebelah tangannya untuk menampar pipi sang anak.

"Bukan berarti Tou-san membelamu karena kau salah, Naruto."

"..."

"Tou-san hanya perlu menanyakan beberapa hal, apa kau keberatan?"

"Ti-tidak."

Naruto mendadak gugup. Merupakan suatu perkara yang aneh saat sang Ayah tiba-tiba bersikap formal kepadanya, karena biasanya interaksi yang terjadi di antara mereka cukup mengalir seperti air. Cukup normal tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Kau mencintai Hyuuga Hinata?"

"H-Huh?"

"Jawab saja."

Pria muda itu menghempas tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Kelopak menutup netra seindah permata safir tersebut. Pikirannya melayang pada sang wanita yang beberapa tahun terakhir selalu menunjukkan eksistensi dalam benaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Menyemai kerutan di dahi Minato yang kini melayangkan tatapan keheranan.

"Kau tidak tahu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku aku tidak tahu, Tou-san."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu apa kau sedang mencintai seseorang atau tidak?"

Naruto menghela nafas dalam. Iris birunya kembali menampakkan diri, mengagih sirat kerinduan yang teramat dalam.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu sejak kejadian enam tahun lalu, aku selalu terobsesi padanya. Hingga membawanya ke setiap permainan yang aku lakukan-"

Sedikit canggung suasana di antara keduanya. Naruto yang salah tingkah saat bercerita dengan Minato yang hanya mampu memasang telinga tanpa menyela.

"-dia benar berbeda. Rasanya emosiku begitu meluap kala membayangkan dirinya. Semua perasaan yang aneh, yang menyakitkan tetapi menyenangkan, semakin menjadi saat aku bertemu langsung dengannya. Aku tidak tahu, Tou-san. Tapi rasanya dadaku terasa sakit akibat jantungku selalu berdegup kencang. Aku ingin memilikinya."

Minato terdiam dalam bisu. Ada sepetik malu saat mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Rasanya seperti dua orang sahabat remaja yang saling mencurahkan isi hati.

"Dan rasanya begitu menyesakkan saat wanita itu selalu menolakku, bahkan mengatakan tentang pertunangannya dengan pria lain."

"Pernahkah kau mengalami hal seperti ini saat bersama jalangmu?"

Naruto menggeleng keras.

"Dan kau bahkan tidak tahu apakah kau mencintainya?"

"..."

"Pantas saja Kaa-sanmu sampai marah besar seperti itu. Kau benar-benar bodoh."

"A-Apa maksud Tou-san?"

"Kau mencintai Hinata, Naruto."

"A-apa?"

"Tou-san tidak perlu mengulanginya lagi bukan? Dan apakah kau tahu bahwa Hinata memiliki seorang putra?"

"Ya. Dan aku yakin Boruto adalah anakku."

"Pfftt... Dan di sini kau mendadak pintar."

Selanjutnya keheningan menyapa. Memaksa keduanya terhanyut dalam alam pikir masing-masing. Hanya gemericik air keran dapur yang terdengar, menambah kesan sunyi pada situasi seperti ini.

"Apa yang membuat Hinata menolakmu? Kudengar dia begitu membencimu bahkan nyaris menggugurkan kandungannya sendiri?"

"A-apa? Hinata mau membunuh bayi kami?"

"Nyaris, Naruto. Dan saat itu tidak ada kau dalam pikirannya, hanya dia sendiri. Karena itulah Hinata berkeras membunuh nyawa kandungannya."

"Ta-tapi kenapa?"

"Sudah jelas karena dia membencimu, bukan?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya, sebelah lengan terangkat dan menutup separuh wajahnya. Entah mengapa seolah ada sebilah pedang yang menusuk-nusuk jantungnya saat mendengar bahwa Hinata nyaris membunuh bayi mereka. Apa sebenarnya perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut biadabnya pada malam percintaan mereka? Apakah sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Hinata?

Mendadak seluruh jaringan saraf dalam otaknya seakan terhubung. Memaksakan sebuah kerja keras demi mengumpulkan kepingan _puzzle_ yang bertebaran. Tentang segala pengalaman bercintanya dengan setiap wanita. Menyusun dan merangkainya dalam satu kesatuan. Mengerucut pada sebuah deduksi yang begitu utuh hingga mampu terbaca oleh _cerebrum_ nya.

Tubuhnya tersentak ke depan sebagai efek kerja _dionsefalon_ yang begitu cepat. Reaksi yang ditimbulkan cukup membuatnya terhenyak. Laju degup nadinya meningkat, mengantar oksigen yang terlalu besar nyaris membungkam saluran nafasnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur, meremas dada yang terdera sakit.

"Naruto?"

"Aku tahu, Tou-san."

"Apa yang kau tahu?"

"Apa yang membuat Hinata begitu terluka. Apa yang menciptakan api dendamnya begitu membara."

.

 _"Sama seperti wanita lain yang bersedia tidur denganku, kau harus tahu aturannya Nona. Apa yang terjadi hari ini hanyalah cinta satu malam. Kau tidak boleh berharap lebih. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu padamu aku tidak akan dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Karena apa yang terjadi setelah malam ini bukan urusanku lagi. Jadi, ini hanya kesenangan satu malam."_

.

"Aaaaarghhhh! Sialaaaan kau! Keparaaattt!"

Teriakan yang melantangkan umpatan demi umpatan terdengar memekakkan telinga. Menghasilkan keterkejutan luar biasa pada tiga manusia yang lain. Kushina dan Karin bahkan berlari tergopoh-gopoh, menyangkakan sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi.

"Ada apa?"

Netra ungunya membelalak lebar kala mendapati sang anak tengah menampar mulutnya sendiri. Sesekali serapah kasar terlontar dari mulut itu.

"Naruto?"

Ketiganya hanya mampu terdiam, menatap trenyuh pada Naruto yang kini menangis. Tak ada suara yang keluar, namun isakan tergugu justru mencipta perasaan sendu. Pria itu terduduk, memeluk erat kedua lututnya. Lalu mencengkeram rambut pirangnya kuat-kuat seakan hendak tercabut.

Tubuhnya terdera getaran keras. Sesal yang begitu membelenggu kini menyemai sebuah siksaan kuat pada batinnya.

"Naruto..."

"Ini semua salahku, Kaa-san. Ini semua salahku..."

"Ada apa?"

Senyap menyergap. Tidak ada yang mampu mengalunkan sebuah ucap. Memilih untuk berdiskusi dengan hening udara. Dan membiarkan tubuh kekar Naruto menyelesaikan segala konflik dalam batinnya.

.

"Pergilah!"

"Dia pasti akan mengusirku lagi."

"Setidaknya kau sudah berusaha hingga titik darah penghabisan. Bukankah itu prinsip seorang Naruto putera Minato?"

"Dia sudah akan bertunangan dengan orang lain."

"Jika memang begitu kenyataannya, Tou-san tidak akan pernah menyuruhmu untuk menemuinya, bukan?"

Safirnya membola. Tidak munafik Naruto mengakui jika dirinya memang bodoh, tetapi entah mengapa perkataan sang Ayah seolah membuka singkap yang menghalangi dirinya dengan cintanya.

"Maksud Tou-san?"

Minato tersenyum. Menelisik fisik sang pewaris yang menjadi duplikat dirinya. Sedikit berdecak mengagumi hasil kerjanya bersama sang Istri di malam pertama pernikahan mereka.

Tangannya menepuk pelan bahu Naruto.

"Hinata tidak bertunangan dengan siapapun, atau lebih tepatnya belum."

"A-apa?"

Minato mengangguk, menderma persetujuan atas keraguan sang anak.

"Pergilah sebelum semua terlambat."

.

.

.

 **Hyuuga Mansion**

Dan di tempat inilah dirinya kini berada. Berdiri dengan gagah, menguarkan segala kebanggaan seorang Namikaze. Senyuman lima jari terpatri begitu lebar dari satu sudut hingga sudut bibir yang lain. Binar bahagia terpendar nyata pada bola mata safirnya.

Dalam balutan kaos putih tanpa kerah berlengan panjang dan celana jeans biru membalut bagian bawah tubuhnya, Naruto terlihat sempurna. Terlebih rambut cepaknya yang tersisir rapi, menambah kesan _good-looking_ melekat pada dirinya. Satu buket penuh _Red Camelia_ terkurung dalam genggaman erat tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanan sibuk mengetuk pintu kayu yang terpelitur rapi.

 _ **Sreekkhh**_

Pintu geser itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang pelayan muda berkulit gelap. Yang kini menatap horor padanya.

"Selamat malam, aku ingin bertemu dengan Nona Hinata, apa dia ada di rumah?"

Tak ada jawab, hanya tegukan ludah teramat kasar yang diterimanya, membuat dahi Naruto berkerut.

"Hei?"

Dilambaikan sebelah tangannya yang bebas di depan wajah sang pelayan. Berusaha mengembalikan gadis tersebut pada kenyataan.

"A-Ano... Hinata-sama wa... Ano-"

"Siapa itu, Fu?"

Teriakan seseorang dari dalam rumah utama nyaris membuat dua insan tersebut terjengkang. Bukan pasal terlalu tiba-tiba atau terlalu keras, melainkan aksen penuh intimidasi yang mengiringilah menjadi sebuah sebab. Keduanya menelan ludah gugup, atas alasan yang serupa namun tak sama.

"Hn. Kau lagi, Namikaze. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Pria yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu memberikan tatapan tajam. Tetesan peluh di leher serta pakaian tradisional yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan bela diri menempel kentara, membagi sebuah informasi bagi Naruto tentang waktu kedatangannya yang kurang tepat.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui Hinata."

"Untuk urusan apa?"

Rona merah menyepuh pipi kecokelatan Naruto. Menggaruk bagian belakang kepala dengan canggung.

"Jangan berlagak seperti remaja yang baru puber, Namikaze. Usiamu sudah terlampau tua untuk masa-masa itu!"

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, netra safir memincing penuh luapan emosi.

"Aku ada keperluan dengannya. Dan aku kira kau orang yang cukup dewasa untuk mengerti sebuah perkataan yang kuucapkan."

"Katakan alasan apa yang bisa memaksaku untuk memanggil Hinata?"

"Hm... Terlalu bodoh untuk seorang jenius Uchiha?"

"Tsk!"

Tampaknya kalimat terakhir Naruto berhasil menyentil titik saraf Itachi, membuatnya mendesah sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengalah. Bukan! Itachi hanyalah sosok manusia bijak yang selalu mengedepankan logika. Perdebatan dengan Namikaze muda ini tidak akan memberikan keuntungan apapun baginya. Hingga memilih untuk meredakan sejenak emosinya.

Lagipula, Itachi tahu benar, jika adik sepupu kesayangannya telah benar-benar terjerembab dalam pesona sang Namikaze. Terbukti dari fakta yang terpampang nyata. Tentang segala gundah dan gulana yang menyelimuti Hinata beberapa waktu ini. Dan sepertinya hanya komunikasi dua arahlah yang mampu menyelesaikan permasalahan semacam ini.

"Tunggulah di sini! Jangan lancang melangkahkan kakimu jika belum ada izin."

Naruto mengangguk. Bibirnya mematri senyuman lebar, pertanda sebuah kemenangan. Ah tidak! Pria itu sudah lama menurunkan arogansinya. Mengagumi sisi arif seorang Uchiha Itachi yang memang telah begitu dikenal.

Matanya mengedarkan pandangan, menelusur setiap sudut mansion yang terlihat lengang. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan, melantunkan sebait tembang cinta demi membunuh waktu yang kian berlalu.

"Apa maumu?"

Dua buah kata yang menghasilkan efek sentakan pada dirinya. Kepala pirang itu berpaling, menatap sosok sang wanita yang begitu dipujanya. _Hell_! Bahkan hanya dalam balutan piyamapun wanita itu terlihat begitu sempurna. Netra safir Naruto memberikan tatapan yang dipenuhi kerinduan pada netra _amethyst_ sang wanita. Sebuah anomali yang acap terjadi belakangan ini, kala degap bertalu-talu menghiasi rongga dadanya. Terasa sesak namun membagi semburat bahagia.

"Hinata..."

"Masuklah!"

Tak ada itikad dalam batin Hinata selain menjunjung tinggi adat kesopanan yang selalu diajarkan oleh sang Ayah.

Keduanya terduduk bisu. Saling mengunci dalam senyap. Tenggelam dalam buaian angin yang merembes melalui celah jendela dan pintu yang terbuka.

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, atas gagap yang mendadak menghampirinya. Ya, persis seperti yang dikatakan Itachi, tentang pubertas yang terlambat datang pada dirinya.

"Ini untukmu."

Menuai lirikan sinis sebagai balas, Naruto tak sedikitpun mengurangi kadar senyum di bibir tipisnya.

"Terimakasih."

Sebuah jawaban yang dirasa cukup untuk pria pirang itu.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kumohon dengarkanlah."

Hinata mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Aku tahu kesalahan apa yang aku lakukan malam itu hingga membuatmu begitu membenciku-"

"..."

"-termasuk kalimat apa yang terucap dari mulut brengsekku."

Naruto bisa ikut merasakan bahu Hinata yang menegang. Memberikan tatapan nanar pada sang wanita. Penyesalan yang selalu datang belakangan, seakan menghantuinya.

"Aku bisa merasakan kebencian meski hanya lewat tatapan matamu, Hinata. Dan itu memang pantas aku dapatkan. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu-"

Hinata merasakan jantungnya seolah diremas kuat, dipaksa lepas dari kaitannya dan terlempar keluar melalui dada.

"Aku menyesali semuanya. Semua yang ku lakukan padamu malam itu, semua yang kuucapkan padamu malam itu. Aku tahu mungkin kau tidak peduli, tapi-"

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"-kau berbeda Hinata. Dari semua wanita yang pernah menjadi korban kebrengsekanku. Kau istimewa Hinata. Bahkan hingga bertahun-tahun kulalui, aku tetap tidak mampu mengenyahkan bayanganmu."

Nadi mereka seolah berlomba, mencipta denyut tercepat yang mampu dihasilkan. Semburat merah muda berdesakan demi mencipta rona di kedua belah pipi mereka.

"Aku tahu jika ini kekanakan, seperti yang Ayah dan Kakakmu katakan, tapi aku memilih untuk mengungkapkannya agar tidak ada lagi penyesalan di hatiku, Hinata.

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku menginginkan hatimu untukku. Aku ingin bersamamu sampai ajal memisahkan kita."

"Ja-jangan percaya diri, Namikaze! Apa kau lupa perkataanku malam di V'tres?"

Naruto memendarkan senyuman tulus yang nyaris membuat jantung sang wanita copot.

"Kau akan bertunangan? Satu-satunya pria yang akan menjadi tunanganmu dan suamimu adalah Namikaze Naruto."

Iris opal itu membelalak lebar, memancarkan keterkejutan luar biasa. Sengat listrik mendadak merambati tulang belakang Hinata, membuat wanita itu sedikit bergerak salah tingkah.

"A-Apa?"

Naruto bangkit dan bergerak mendekati Hinata. Duduk tepat di samping sang wanita yang sedang berusaha menormalkan kinerja organ penting tubuhnya. Sejenak matanya mengedarkan pandangan demi memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak sedang diawasi oleh para punggawa Hinata.

"Ka-kau pikir aku percaya kata-katamu?"

Hinata tergelagap kala sang pria terus mendesaknya. Nekat juga Namikaze muda itu, tidak pernah merasa kapok akan ancaman yang selalu menodong nyawanya.

"Jika kau bukan wanita yang istimewa untukku, sudah sejak lama aku membuang br*mu. Bukan malah menyimpannya di lemari sampai saat ini!"

Bisikan parau yang bagai air panas menyiram setiap inci sel tubuh Hinata. Membuatnya bergetar hebat dan merona. Nyaris pingsan jika tidak ada suara cempreng seorang bocah mengejutkan mereka.

"Paman Naru?"

Jarak terurai secara otomatis. Gelisah dan salah tingkah menyertai keduanya yang sontak menatap kaget pada bocah pirang di ambang pintu.

"Bo-Boruto."

"Yeayyy.. Paman Naru!"

Boruto menghambur ke pelukan Naruto begitu saja. Menyemai subur detak cemburu pada hati sang Ibu. Mengapa dirinya seolah tidak berarti di hadapan Boruto jika ada makhluk kuning duplikatnya ini?

"Paman Naru mau main bersama Boruto di sini?"

Naruto mengangkat tubuh kecil darah dagingnya, kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, ini sudah malam, Paman harus pulang."

Gurat kecewa menaungi wajah kecil Boruto.

"Tapi tenang saja-"

Jemari kekarnya menyentil hidung sang anak penuh sayang.

"-mulai besok Paman akan mengantar dan menjemput Boruto sekolah."

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"Apa?"

"Whoaaa..."

Empat kata dan ekspresi berbeda diterima Naruto sebagai balas. Matanya melirik gugup ke ambang pintu. Dimana seorang pria berrambut _raven_ berdiri tepat di belakang seorang wanita berrambut merah muda.

Oh _shit_!

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Whoaa... Masih kurang panjangkah? Jangan ya hahaha...**

 **Nai nggak kuat nulis panjang-panjang.**

 **Terimakasih atas kesediaannya membaca fic ini, mereview, fav dan follow.**

 ***Bungkuk**


	21. Chapter 20

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! :** _ **Mainstream Idea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Osaka**

 **Mansion Hyuuga**

 _TIK... TOK... TIK... TOK..._

Detakan jarum terpanjang dari jam dinding terdengar cukup nyaring karena suasana ruang tamu yang mendadak senyap. Empat orang dewasa duduk saling berhadapan di atas sofa, sementara seorang anak berumur lima tahun tampak tertidur dengan pulas di pangkuan salah satu dari mereka.

Berbagai roman muka tergambar begitu berbeda. Sepasang wajah penuh rasa canggung dan salah tingkah, sebentuk ternaungi ekspresi datar dan dingin serta sisanya memendarkan aroma kegelapan yang cukup mampu membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

Tidak ada yang mau memulai sebuah konversasi, entah mereka terkuasai oleh sebuah ego atau memang tidak ada topik tepat yang sekiranya cocok untuk dilontarkan.

Naruto terduduk gelisah. Jika ada, ingin rasanya dia menggali lantai di rumah Hyuuga ini dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Sedikit merutuki nasibnya yang selalu sial. Mengapa pula harus bertemu dengan dua orang ini saat waktu terasa begitu tepat untuk mendekati Hinata?

' _Aarrrghhhhh!'_ teriaknya dalam hati. Sebentar mengusak helaian pirangnya hingga berantakan.

"Permisi, aku akan menidurkan Boruto di kamar."

Ucapan lembut Hinata justru bagaikan gemuruh badai petir bagi Naruto. Apa katanya tadi? Mau membawa Boruto ke kamar? Dan meninggalkan dirinya di sini, menghadapi sepasang suami istri yang rumah tangga mereka pernah dia recoki?

 _Hell no!_

"Aaa... Biar aku saja Hinata. Kau pasti tidak kuat mengangkat Boruto sendirian."

Alasan yang menurutnya cukup bagus untuk dilontarkan. Meski justru memperlihatkan kebodohannya dengan sangat jelas. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata tidak kuat mengangkat Boruto padahal itu adalah pekerjaan sang wanita setiap hari?

Mengabaikan pandangan sinis nan meremehkan dari bungsu Uchiha, Naruto berkeras menarik tubuh kecil Boruto dari Ibunya.

"Ti-tidak perlu. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri, Namikaze-san."

Dan suasana menjadi semakin canggung kala Hinata menepis kasar tangannya. Wanita itu mendekap sang anak dalam gendongan dan membawanya pergi. Naruto menelan ludah gugup. Sungguh rasanya ingin mati saja. Meremas erat kedua tangannya dalam satu genggaman, kemudian berbalik dan kembali duduk berhadapan dengan pasangan suami istri tersebut.

Oh!

Sepertinya sebuah keberuntungan bagi Naruto. Atau justru kemalangan?

Karena ternyata wanita musim semi yang tadi duduk di seberangnya saat ini tidak terlihat. Sepertinya Sakura mengalami kecanggungan yang sama dengan dirinya, suatu hal yang wajar mengingat apa yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Naruto duduk bersandar di sofa. Mimik putus asa tergambar jelas pada wajahnya.

Menit demi menit berlalu, tapi tak ada satu katapun terucap di antara dirinya dengan pria _stoic_ di hadapannya. Hinata belum juga kembali, yang menurutnya memang tidak akan pernah kembali ke ruangan ini. Begitupula dengan Sakura, yang dalam pandangannya itu merupakan hal baik. Netra birunya sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke. Kemudian mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain, sedikit menyesali keputusannya. Karena nyatanya mata jelaga Sasuke memincing tajam padanya. Mengirimkan kilatan murka yang tiada henti.

"Hahhh..."

Akhirnya pria pirang itu terpaksa berdiri demi menyelamatkan jantungnya yang sudah kebat kebit tidak karuan. Namun, belum genap langkahnya mencapai pintu, suara datar sang Uchiha tertangkap pendengarannya.

"Jangan pernah mengganggu Hinata lagi, Namikaze!"

Naruto berhenti dan terdiam. Sedari tadi waktunya terbuang demi mendengar kesunyian, dan kini saat dirinya sudah hendak melepaskan diri, pria itu justru menyapanya? Oh bukan menyapa, melainkan mengancam.

"Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha!"

"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Segala yang menyangkut Hinata adalah urusanku! Terlebih jika itu berkaitan denganmu."

"Biarkan Hinata mencari sendiri kebahagiaannya. Biarkan Hinata memutuskan semua atas kehendaknya sendiri."

"Kau tidak pantas berucap tentang kebahagiaan, Namikaze! Apa kau lupa justru kau sendirilah yang berkelana kesana kemari demi menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain!"

Naruto berbalik. Tangannya terkepal di setiap sisi tubuhnya. Berjalan mendekat seolah mengirimkan isyarat tantangan.

Kini keduanya berdiri berhadapan. Dalam jeda kurang dari satu meter, pendaran amarah tampak jelas menyepuh dua pasang iris kontras itu.

"Semua yang baru saja kau katakan tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata. Karena hanya aku sendirilah yang tahu dimana letak kebahagiaanku dan Hinata sendiri yang bisa menilai kebahagiaannya. Jadi, sebaiknya kau jauhkan hidungmu dari mengendus masalah orang lain, Uchiha!"

Satu serangan Sasuke berhasil ditepisnya. Naruto bahkan nyaris mendaratkan satu tendangan di perut pria itu, namun gagal. Kakinya justru mengenai sudut meja. Tubuhnya sedikit berputar sebagai impak besarnya kekuatan tendangan yang dia keluarkan. Sebuah kemalangan kala Sasuke memanfaatkan keadaan itu dengan menendang keras punggungnya hingga tubuh itu tersungkur.

"Hentikan!"

Naruto sama sekali tak mengacuhkan teriakan tersebut, pun rasa sakit pada tulang punggungnya. Teriakan yang memberikan keuntungan padanya karena sempat membuat lawannya lengah. Secepat mungkin Naruto berdiri dan mendorong kasar tubuh Sasuke. Melayangkan tinju pada wajah tampan bungsu Uchiha bertubi-tubi.

"Hentikan, Naruto! Kumohon hentikan!"

Teriakan pilu Sakura terdengar menyayat hati, terlebih saat tinju Naruto mengenai perut Sasuke yang sedang lengah. Rasanya sia-sia ketika tangan mungilnya berusaha menarik Naruto menjauh.

Isakan tergugu wanita merah muda itu sempat menyeru kepanikan. Hinata datang tergopoh-gopoh, membelalakkan kedua bola matanya terkejut. Tubuh kecilnya berlari mendekat, membantu Sakura untuk menarik sebelah tangan kekar Naruto yang bagaikan kesetanan.

Tidak mempan.

Karena kekuatan sang pria pirang yang jauh melebihi kekuatan kedua wanita itu. Ditambah keadaan Sasuke yang sedang tidak _fit_ memberi keuntungan pada Naruto. Membawanya seolah berada di atas angin.

"Hentikan, Namikaze!"

Tidak ada tanggapan. Tubuh Sasuke bahkan mulai melemah. Entah dimana keberadaan pria dewasa lain di rumah ini.

"HENTIKAAANN!"

Hinata terpaksa menambahkan semua beban ke dalam lepasan suaranya demi bisa mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Dan nyatanya usaha itu cukup membuahkan hasil, ketika Naruto menghentikan pukulannya. Terduduk dan bersandar pada kaki meja, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Seolah disadarkan dari mimpi buruk, Naruto membelalakkan iris birunya, tak percaya dengan efek yang ditimbulkan akibat tindakannya yang terbilang keterlaluan.

Pria itu menoleh ke samping, dimana seorang Hinata tengah menangis tersedu. Air mata membanjiri pipi sang wanita, mencipta sebuah raut sendu pada wajah kecokelatannya.

"Hinata..."

 _ **Plaaakkk!**_

Sebuah tamparan keras nyaris membuatnya terjengkang, namun tertolak oleh posisi duduknya yang menyandar. Naruto menatap nanar pada pelaku penamparan, dengan sebelah tangan memegang erat pipi bergoresnya.

"Hi-Hinata?"

"Pergi dari sini!"

Cukup satu kalimat, Naruto enggan mengeluarkan bantahan. Berdiri sedikit tertatih sebagai efek punggungnya yang kesakitan. Pria itu berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Sepagi ini wanita itu sudah uring-uringan. Bukan hanya masalah kejadian semalam yang terasa melekat di ingatannya, melainkan ulah sang anak yang mendadak membuatnya naik pitam.

"Boruto, ayo kita berangkat. Ini sudah siang, memangnya Boruto mau terlambat masuk sekolah?"

Bocah itu bergeming. Kepala kecilnya bersandar pada lipatan tangan di atas meja. Matanya melirik malas sosok sang Ibu dan laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Boruto tidak mau."

"Kenapa tidak mau? Boruto mau membolos sekolah? Mau jadi anak nakal, ha?"

Hinata merasakan tepukan pelan pada bahunya. Menoleh sejenak pada si pria berrambut merah dan menatap penuh tanya. Pria itu mengangguk sebagai sinyal untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Boruto, mengapa tidak mau sekolah? Paman akan mengantar Boruto lho."

Bocah itu kembali melirik melalui ekor mata, kemudian mendesah pelan. Kepalnya menggeleng pertanda sebuah penolakan.

"Boruto tidak mau diantar Paman Gaara."

Kedua makhluk dewasa di hadapannya saling memandang dan mengerutkan dahi. Bukannya tidak mengerti, mereka berdua cukup paham tentang sifat sang bocah yang mendadak keras kepala. Untuk anak seusia Boruto memang sudah merupakan suatu hal yang wajar. Kala terkadang merajuk dan menolak untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Namun seharusnya dengan sedikit bujukan sang anak mampu terluluhkan, bukan malah semakin susah dirayu seperti saat ini.

"Boruto mau berangkat bersama Kaa-san saja?"

Bocah itu menggeleng, semakin menyemai raut bingung pada wajah Hinata dan Gaara.

"Lalu Boruto ma-"

Deru redam suara motor _sport_ memotong perkataan Hinata. Membuat perhatian ketiganya kini teralihkan sepenuhnya pada daun pintu yang membuka. Sosok laki-laki dewasa berjalan mendekati pintu.

Kaki kecil Boruto melompat, berlari menyongsong laki-laki itu.

"Paman Naru!"

Sebaris nama yang mampu membekukan aktivitas sepasang Hinata dan Gaara. Pucat nan pasi menjadi penghias wajah dilengkapi dengan netra yang memberikan tatapan nyalang pada sang bocah. Yang dengan penuh kegembiraan memeluk pria dewasa duplikatnya.

"Hei, jagoan! Jadi kau sudah siap berangkat sekolah?"

"Yosh!"

Kontradiksi dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, bocah itu begitu riang menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

"Sudah berpamitan pada Kaa-san?"

Boruto menggeleng membuat pria itu tersenyum. Tangan kekarnya mengacak rambut pirang yang mirip dengan miliknya.

"Boruto harus berpamitan pada Kaa-san-"

Iris safirnya melirik sejenak, memindai keberadaan pria lain di samping Hinata.

"-dan Paman Gaara."

Senyum lembut yang tersemat membingkai penuh seringai tajam pada bibirnya. Matanya mengekori langkah kecil sang bocah yang berlari mendekati Hinata.

"Kaa-san, Paman Gaara, Boruto berangkat sekolah dulu. Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai."

Lirih jawaban yang Boruto terima, serta senyum terpaksa dari sang Ibu. Tapi Boruto tidak peduli, entah mengapa entitas bernama Namikaze Naruto selalu berhasil meraih perhatian inklusif darinya.

Keduanya berlalu pergi meninggalkan untaian asap encer yang mengepul. Serta perasaan berkecamuk dan campur aduk yang menyesaki dada Hinata dan Gaara. Keduanya berdiri kaku, enggan melantunkan sedikitpun suara. Rikuh dan segan seakan menjadi alasan keberdiaman mereka. Hingga desahan nafas pelan sang pria mengembalikan mereka pada kenyataan.

"Apa kau mau pergi ke butik sekarang, Hinata?"

Hinata mendongak. Senyuman datar Gaara yang pertama kali tertangkap netra _amethyst_ nya. Wanita itu tahu, bahkan terlalu tahu mengenai suasana aneh semacam ini. Dan sedikit mengumpat dalam hati karena mereka berdua sama-sama jenis manusia yang tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk mencairkan ketegangan suasana.

"Iya."

.

.

.

 **Hokage** _ **Photo Studio**_

Seminggu sejak insiden pengusiran dirinya dari rumah Hyuuga, kesibukan Naruto semakin bertambah. Pelanggan jasa fotografinya semakin meningkat, termasuk pelanggan lamanya yang rela menempuh perjalanan Tokyo-Osaka. Bukan hal yang aneh mengingat kepiawaiannya dalam bidang fotografi sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Atau bisa disebut sebagai suatu kebetulan? Naruto bahkan sempat memegang beberapa tender dari perusahaan iklan yang cukup besar memberikan keuntungan.

Hal lain yang masuk menjadi jadwal utamanya selama seminggu ini adalah mengantarjemput Boruto ke dan dari sekolah. Pria itu merelakan waktu pagi yang biasa digunakan untuk mendengkur. Bahkan di siang hari, Naruto sengaja mengosongkan jadwal pemotretannya. Acap beberapa kali terpaksa meninggalkan studio di tengah pemotretan yang memang molor dari waktu yang telah disepakati. Atau menolak permintaan memotret yang bergesekan dengan waktu berakhirnya sekolah Boruto.

Semua dilakukannya demi bocah lima tahun yang entah mengapa berhasil menarik penuh rasa sayangnya. Tentu saja karena sejatinya Boruto adalah darah dagingnya sendiri bukan?

Pria itu mendesah lega. Satu dari beberapa kewajibannya hari ini telah tuntas. Meski dikata ruang studionya memiliki pendingin ruangan, peluh tetap terlihat menetes di leher pria pirang itu.

"Naruto..."

Panggilan seorang wanita berhasil menarik atensinya. Matanya melirik sejenak, menelusur fitur tubuh sempurna yang berbalut pakaian minim. Naruto tersenyum, mengenang masa lalunya yang entah mengapa membuat batinnya meringis. Senyum yang disalah artikan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Ada apa Amaru?"

Gadis yang dia perkirakan berusia beberapa tahun di bawahnya itu tersenyum penuh arti. Matanya mengerling nakal mengirimkan sinyal tertentu yang sayangnya Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu. Mendudukkan diri tepat di samping Naruto yang sedang bersandar pada sofa.

"Kau ada acara setelah ini?"

Tanpa malu-malu bahkan sebelah tangannya mengelus pelan pundak Naruto, mencipta ritme yang mampu memunculkan gelenyar menyenangkan. Seharusnya. Tapi faktanya, Naruto justru mengibaskan tangan itu. Berdiri dan pura-pura meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

"Ah... Aku ada banyak acara, Amaru."

Gadis itu keheranan. Pasalnya biasanya Naruto selalu mengiyakan setiap ajakan sang model setelah pemotretan selesai.

"Benarkah? Apa ada pemotretan lagi?"

Naruto menggeleng. Iris safirnya memandang lembut sementara bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Aku harus menjemput anakku."

Dan berlalu meninggalkan sang gadis yang tercengang dengan mulut membuka lebar.

.

"Naruto, apa pemotretanmu sudah selesai?"

Naruto mengangguk, langkahnya semakin cepat menuruni tangga yang terbuat dari kayu dengan kualitas bagus. Pelitur putihnya semakin terlihat serasi dengan warna dinding ruangan yang memang didominasi warna senada.

"Ada apa Lee?"

Seakan tahu jika asisten sekaligus teman dekatnya semenjak di Osaka itu sedang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Ada seorang tamu yang menunggu di ruang depan."

Sebelah alis pirang itu naik, memerikan keheranan yang terlintas di kepalanya. Biasanya klien pemotretannya selalu membuat janji sebelum mendatangi studio. Atau bahkan langsung digiring ke ruang pemotretan tanpa harus menunggu di luar.

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia hanya ingin aku menyampaikan bahwa dia menunggumu."

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya. Lee tolong bereskan peralatanku di atas ya."

"Aye aye _captain_."

Naruto tersenyum melihat kekocakan sahabatnya yang terbilang unik itu. Bagaimana tidak unik, jika pada masa sekarang orang-orang berlomba-lomba dengan mengubah-ubah model rambut yang berbeda, tetapi Lee masih saja betah dengan rambut model batok kelapa. Belum lagi gaya berpakaiannya yang tidak jauh dari _jumpsuit_ ketat yang menempel erat pada tubuhnya. Beruntung pria aneh itu punya bentuk tubuh bagus, jadi tidak terlalu mengecewakan orang-orang yang kebetulan melihatnya.

Langkah Naruto mendadak terhenti di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tunggu luar dengan bagian dalam. Matanya terhipnotis pada satu titik pemandangan yang mampu mencipta decakan kagum dari bibirnya.

Seorang Hyuuga Hinata dengan pakaian setelan kemeja dan celana kerja putih gading yang dibalut _blazer_ abu-abu di bagian atas. Menutup sempurna tubuh mulus itu tetapi memperlihatkan dengan jelas lekuk lesungnya. Rambut indigo yang disanggul tinggi sedikit memetakan sebuah elegansi yang sejak awal memang tak pernah pudar dari aura yang memancar. Hembusan kipas angin sedikit mempermainkan helaian yang tersisa, menambahkan kesan mempesona yang seakan tak berujung.

"Hinata..."

Wanita itu menoleh pelan membuat dua pasang mata mereka saling bersitatap. Tak ada yang menampik bahwa saat ini jantung mereka sedang bergemuruh. Tak ada sangkalan pula bahwa getaran tak kasat mata sedikit membuat mereka terbuai.

"Namikaze-san."

Hinata berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya sejenak. Mencipta roman canggung pada wajah sang pria.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu. Duduklah."

Keduanya kini duduk bersebelahan. Hening menyapa seperti biasa, mencipta jeda yang cukup lama.

"Ada apa kau jauh-jauh datang ke sini?"

"Aaaa... Ano, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Katakanlah, Hinata."

"Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

Entah hanya perasaannya atau memang wanita itu tengah dilanda kegugupan.

"Hm?"

"Tolong menjauhlah dari hidupku, Namikaze. Menjauhlah dari aku dan anakku. Biarkan masa lalu kita tersimpan rapi dan tidak perlu lagi diungkit-ungkit. Lupakan semua itu dan anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelum hari ini. Kita bisa hidup masing-masing, mencari kebahagiaan masing-masing tanpa harus saling mengganggu ketenangan masing-masing. Kumohon."

Naruto terdiam, jika dilihat dari luar. Namun batinnya bergejolak kuat seakan terombang ambing oleh terjangan ombak yang begitu besar. Rasanya bumi yang dipijaknya nyaris runtuh dan menenggelamkannya ke lapisan terdalam. Kala yang sama, jantungnya berdenyut nyeri memberontak dan menggedor-gedor tulang dadanya.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya mengepal kuat. Naruto menggeser duduknya hingga berhimpit dengan tubuh sang wanita kemudian menyampingkan posisi tubuhnya.

Iris permata safir itu menatap tajam, lengkap dengan sepasang alis yang saling bertautan. Intimidasi dan otoriter terpampang jelas dalam pendaran matanya. Menuai getar ketakutan pada batin Hinata, hingga memaksa wanita itu untuk memundurkan posisinya.

"Kau boleh meminta apapun dariku, Hinata. Bahkan jika kau meminta semua hartaku aku bersedia. Miskinpun jika itu membuatmu senang, akan ku lakukan Hinata-"

Tubuh kekarnya semakin mendesak tubuh ramping Hinata yang tengah bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Jengkal udara nyaris terkikis habis saat wajah kecokelatan Naruto mendekat pada wajah seputih porselen Hinata.

Nafas mereka memburu dan saling beradu, menyemai perasaan hangat di seluruh muka. Ujung hidung mereka kini bersentuhan.

"-jangan pernah memintaku untuk menjauh darimu, jangan pernah memintaku untuk melupakan kejadian masa lalu-"

Netra _amethyst_ Hinata semakin membulat ketika-

 _CHU-_

"-karena aku tidak akan pernah mampu melakukannya dan aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya."

Menolak berlama-lama tenggelam dalam suasana yang bisa membunuhnya, Hinata mendorong Naruto menjauh. Berdiri dengan cepat dan segera merogoh sesuatu dalam tas jinjingnya.

"Maaf Namikaze, tapi keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini."

Secarik kertas tebal berwarna ungu pucat, dengan harum lavender menguar. Tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja, saat Hinata mulai melangkah keluar.

Cukup satu lirikan atas cetakan huruf kapital yang tertera di bagian sampul, Naruto tak perlu membukanya untuk mengetahui apa isi kertas tersebut.

Terkekeh pelan hingga berlanjut menjadi tawa putus asa yang membahana. Sempat menyedot perhatian pejalan kaki di luar studio.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi, Hinata! Tidak akan! Hahahahahaha... Kau lihat saja nanti, Sayang!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huwaaaa... Gomen baru bisa** _ **update**_ **selarut ini. Nai sedang sibuk di dunia nyata hehehe.**

 **Untuk dua hari ke depan, Nai tidak menjanjikan bisa** _ **up**_ **karena harus mengikuti seminar. Tapi tetap Nai usahakan** _ **up**_ **kok.**

 **Ganbarimasu!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! :** _ **Mainstream Idea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Tokyo**

 **Ueno Seiyoken**

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya, Namikaze-san."

Pria berrambut pirang itu mengangguk. Memasang senyuman yang dibuat semanis mungkin. Tidak peduli keadaan dirinya yang saat ini benar-benar hancur.

"Silakan pilih salah satu meja dan kami akan menyuguhkan hidangan terbaik dari restoran kami."

Naruto memilih salah satu meja yang menghadap ke arah jendela luar. Menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal akibat perjalanan Osaka-Tokyo. Netranya berkelana, memindai satu persatu sudut restoran yang terlihat sedikit mewah.

Kursi yang terbuat dari kayu berderet memanjang, membentuk dua sab dari ujung depan hingga belakang restoran. Pada setiap sab berpuluh pasang kursi saling berhadapan, mengapit sebuah meja yang berukuran cukup kecil.

Terlihat sederhana memang, namun sebagai satu-satunya tempat yang menyajikan makanan Prancis di Jepang, Seiyoken menjadi tempat yang tergolong eksklusif yang sering digunakan sebagai titik berkumpul oleh masyarakat kelas atas. Terlebih restoran tersebut telah berdiri di taman Ueno sejak 1876 sehingga seakan menjadi sebuah legenda kuliner yang hingga saat ini belum memiliki tandingan.

Bukan tanpa maksud Naruto datang sejauh ini. Meskipun Tokyo sudah tidak asing lagi di mata pria itu. Adalah sebuah kerjasama antara dirinya dengan sang pemilik restoran, untuk mempromosikan tempat ini melalui jepretan kamera sang Namikaze muda. Awalnya Naruto sedikit heran, untuk apa restoran yang bahkan telah dikenal di manca negara ini mempromosikan diri? Tapi kembali pria itu tak acuh. Yang dia butuhkan hanyalah bentuk kooperasi yang saling menguntungkan kedua belah pihak.

 _Drrttt..._

Sekali gerakan cepat tangan Naruto mengambil ponsel pintar di dalam saku celana. Sebelah alisnya terangkat kala membaca nama yang tertera pada layar benda kecil tersebut.

"Ya, halo..."

" _Naruto, kau dimana?"_

"Aaa sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis."

" _Katakan saja, posisimu dimana, Baka!"_

"Apa masalahmu, Sakura-chan?"

" _Huff... Terserah kau saja! Tapi apa kau sudah menerimanya?"_

"Menerima? Apa?"

" _Jadi kau belum menerima undangan itu?"_

"Aaaa... Undangan pernikahan Hinata?"

" _Oh, jadi kau sudah menerimanya-"_

"Jangan berbelit-belit Sakura-chan. Katakan apa maumu sekarang!"

" _Sialan kau, Naruto! Kenapa kau marah-marah? Apa aku punya suatu kesalahan padamu? Justru aku yang seharusnya marah, bukan? Kau bahkan tega menghajar suamiku sampai terluka parah seperti itu. Sialan!"_

Bagi Naruto, Sakura terlalu mirip dengan Ibunya atau Karin sepupunya. Meskipun apa yang mereka katakan ada benarnya, namun cara penyampaian mereka yang kasar terkadang membuat dirinya jengah.

"Gomen... Iya aku yang salah. Semua yang aku lakukan hanyalah hal bodoh yang berujung pada suatu kesalahan."

Gumaman tidak jelas Naruto sedikit tertangkap telinga Sakura. Wanita itu merasa kasihan pada pria tersebut. Namun, segera tersadarkan akan sebuah niat mengapa dia menelepon.

" _Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Naruto."_

"Hm?"

" _Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya dulu. Jadi kau sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Hinata?"_

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan? Jika menikah bisa membuatnya bahagia, apakah pantas aku yang telah menyakitinya kini menentang kebahagiaannya?"

Naruto memberikan jawaban pasrah, sedikit melupakan fakta bahwa dia pernah mengucap kata untuk menghalangi pernikahan Hinata. Tetapi semenjak beberapa waktu lalu, kala dia tidak sengaja lewat di depan kuil yang baru saja menyelenggarakan pernikahan, pikirannya berbelok. Saat netra sejernih lautan itu memandang wajah sepasang pengantin yang tampak begitu ceria, begitu memerikan rona kebahagiaan, terbitlah suatu perasaan bersalah luar biasa dalam rongga dadanya. Jantungnya serasa dicengkeram kuat, seakan ikut merasakan penderitaan Hinata selama melewati bertahun-tahun kesendirian akibat kebrengsekannya. Lantas, patutkah dirinya kini menghalangi kebahagiaan sang wanita? Pun jika status kebahagiaan itu terpaksa menghancurkan hatinya sendiri.

" _Oh jadi kau sudah menyerah?"_

Suara di seberang sana entah mengapa terdengar mengejek. Bahkan nada sinis tak luput dari pendengarannya.

"Hm."

" _Bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa Hinata masih mencintaimu?"_

"Aku sudah tahu itu, Sakura-chan."

" _He? Lantas mengapa kau mau menyerahkan dia begitu saja?"_

"Karena dia tidak akan bahagia meski bersamaku."

" _Tsk! Baka! Memangnya ada orang yang hidup bahagia jika tidak bersama orang yang dicintai?"_

Naruto terdiam. Perlahan mencerna kata demi kata yang terucap oleh Sakura. Mengurai satu demi satu makna yang kiranya tersirat di dalamnya. Detik demi detik berlalu, kemudian iris safir itu berbinar sempurna. Seakan menemukan secercah cahaya yang akan mengantarkan dirinya menuju kebahagiaan.

"Apa aku masih berkesempatan memilikinya?"

" _Entahlah."_

"He? Kau tadi begitu bersemangat mendukungku, mengapa sekarang justru terdengar lesu?"

" _Aku hanya mengatakan "entahlah". Semua itu tergantung kemauan dan itikadmu."_

"Aku akan melakukannya, Sakura-chan."

" _Hm?"_

"Aku akan merebut kembali hatinya dan memberinya kebahagiaan."

" _Nah, itu yang aku maksudkan. Yosh! Ganbatte ne!"_

"Ano Sa-"

 _Klik!_

Sambungan telepon terlanjur diputus dari seberang, bahkan sebelum Naruto sempat mengucapkan salam. Naruto mendecih pelan disertai sebaris rutukan bagi wanita musim semi itu, sebelum akhirnya mengulas senyuman lebar.

 _'Aku akan berjuang, Hinata! Tak peduli jika aku harus bersujud di kaki Sabaku!'_

.

Baru saja pikiran tersebut berpindah dari otaknya, sesosok pria berrambut merah terlihat memasuki restoran. Seakan keajaiban Kami-sama kini terpampang nyata, memberikan jawaban atas harapan yang baru selintas melewati pikiran.

Terlalu cepat sebenarnya. Namun, tidak akan ada satu kesempatanpun yang bisa lolos dari genggaman tangan Naruto. Kaki kekarnya melangkah ke sebuah meja di seberang tempatnya duduk. Tak ada keraguan pun kecanggungan, yang ada hanya itikad yang terlalu kokoh untuk dihancurkan, dan niat yang terlalu kuat untuk diurungkan.

Tatapan matanya semakin tajam kala bersirobok dengan mata _jade_ sang pria berrambut merah. Sejenak fungsi pandangnya memindai barang kali ada orang lain yang datang bersama pria itu. Tetapi ternyata tidak ada satupun.

"Sabaku."

Sapaan dingin terucap oleh bibirnya. Senyum tipis mematri begitu erat, menuai kerutan dahi sebagai balasan.

"Namikaze?"

Naruto mengangguk tepat saat bokongnya menyentuh dudukan kursi. Punggungnya bersandar dengan malas.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini. Atau memang kita sedang berjodoh?"

Naruto tertawa atas lelucon yang dibuatnya sendiri. Sebaliknya Gaara tetap terpaku pada sikap diamnya.

"Hn."

Sepi dan hening menghampiri keduanya selama beberapa saat. Entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi tidak ada lagi kecanggungan yang menyertai. Seakan hanya sebuah keikhlasan dan rasa rela untuk duduk berdekatan dan memulai sebuah interaksi percakapan.

"Aku mencintai Hinata."

Layaknya orang bodoh Naruto mengeluarkan sebaris kalimat tersebut dengan lirih. Iris birunya terpancang pada gelas berisi cairan bening di hadapannya. Seakan sedang bercermin, meneliti setiap liku garis wajahnya yang dipenuhi gurat kesedihan.

Herannya, Gaara hanya terdiam, tidak ada satu tanggapanpun yang pria itu berikan. Namun, sepasang mata beningnya mengarah lurus pada fitur wajah Naruto. Menyelam dalam kilatan permata biru dengan sebuah tujuan, memastikan sesuatu.

Naruto menengadahkan tatapannya, mengadukan roman sendunya dengan binar datar bungsu Sabaku.

"Aku juga mencintai Hinata, jika itu yang ingin kau tahu."

Naruto terdiam, terlalu terkejut atas jawaban yang sama sekali di luar prediksinya. Pria itu sempat mengira bahwa Gaara akan menanggapi ucapannya dengan menggebu-gebu dan amarah yang meluap. Tapi faktanya justru berkebalikan.

"Apa kau tidak mau mengalah untukku?"

Sejujurnya batin Naruto ingin sekali tertawa keras ketika mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Tapi mengapa pria di hadapannya justru menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Alasan apa yang membuatmu berpikiran aku mau menyerahkan Hinata kepadamu? Padahal kita sama-sama mencintai Hinata."

"Tapi Hinata hanya mencintaiku."

Bagaikan libasan katana, kalimat Naruto sempat membuat tubuh Gaara menegang. Bahunya tampak kaku dan enggan tergerak. Dinamika pernafasannya seolah terhenti dan tercekat pada tenggorokan.

Rasanya terlalu menyesakkan dada, bukan sebab perkataan Naruto yang baru saja didengarnya. Tetapi tentang dirinya yang memang mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Hinata kepada pria pirang itu.

Sebuah perasaan yang susah sekali untuk dilenyapkan. Padahal segala daya upaya telah Gaara kerahkan. _Heck!_ Jangankan Hinata yang notabene makhluk dewasa dengan perasaan begitu kuat melekat, untuk merayu Boruto saja dirinya tidak mampu. Pun sebelum kehadiran kembali Naruto dalam kehidupan mereka.

Awalnya sang pewaris Sabaku Corp. itu merasa ragu, akan diterimanya perasaan cintanya kepada sang wanita. Tetapi entah mengapa, saat dirinya mengajukan lamaran untuk menikahi Hinata, wanita cantik itu langsung menyetujui bahkan tanpa sesekenpun waktu untuk berpikir. Bagaikan uluran gayung yang bersambut.

"Itu dulu, Namikaze. Sekarang bahkan tak ada lagi setitikpun rasa cinta yang dimiliki Hinata untukmu. Apa kau lupa berkali-kali dia menolakmu saat kau berusaha mendekatinya?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal perasaan Hinata, Sabaku."

"Dan kau lebih tahu tentang itu bahkan daripada Hinata sendiri?"

Kerutan di dahi Gaara serta sepuh merah padam yang menyemu, menandakan titik api yang nyaris terpicu oleh perkataan Naruto

"Aku tahu, Sabaku. Aku tahu Hinata masih mencintaiku. Aku tahu bagaimana jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang saat berada di dekatku. Aku tahu wajahnya yang selalu merona jika aku mencium-"

"Cukup!"

Gaara benar-benar telah kehilangan stok rasa sabar. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan saat pria yang menjadi _rival_ nya itu terang-terangan menjabarkan bagaimana sikap Hinata padanya. Gaara terbakar api cemburu. Jikapun yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar adanya, maka terkutuklah dia. Karena tak sekalipun Hinata menunjukkan sikap semacam itu kepadanya. Selalu terkesan dingin dan datar saat terlibat perbincangan, tak ada sikap malu, tak ada rona merah menghias pipinya, dan tak ada tanggapan berarti saat Gaara menciumnya.

Pria bermata hijau itu berdiri dengan cepat dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto, dengan satu kalimat penutup.

"Satu yang pasti, Namikaze. Hinata akan menikah denganku. Setelah itu perlahan aku akan menggantikan posisimu secara penuh dalam hatinya. Karena kesempatan itu pasti lebih banyak kumiliki setelah kami mengikat janji suci di depan altar."

Angin berhembus pelan, bak latar sebuah dorama tentang percintaan. Mengusap lembut helaian pirang sang pria yang tengah termenung. Menatap nanar pada hamparan langit biru di luar jendela. Sang bayu begitu berbaik hati, mengirimkan lantunan hembus sunyi yang menenangkan.

Naruto tersenyum.

Satu kesempatan akan hilang jika dirinya tidak segera bertindak.

.

.

.

 **Osaka**

 **Rabenda** _ **Boutique**_

Beberapa hari sejak proses lamaran resmi keluarga Sabaku ke kediaman Hyuuga, butik ini menjadi sedikit lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Bukan oleh pengunjung yang akan membeli atau memesan desain pakaian, melainkan oleh beberapa orang dari keluarga sang pemilik.

Kesibukan semakin meningkat tatkala sudah diputuskan tentang tempat yang akan menjadi saksi bisu pernikahan sang puteri dengan pewaris Sabaku Corp. Bukan gedung mewah atau _ballroom_ sebuah hotel, tetapi hanya sebuah tempat seukuran 6x5 meter persegilah yang terpilih.

Ya, kedua keluarga dari kalangan atas itu telah bersepakat akan menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan di butik ini. Sejujurnya karena ini merupakan permintaan khusus dari calon mempelai wanita. Padatnya jumlah tamu undangan yang diperkirakan, akan tertampung oleh halaman luas di sekeliling butik. Jadi rencananya resepsi pernikahan mereka akan mengambil dua setting sekaligus, _indoor_ dan _outdoor_.

"Nee-sama."

Seorang wanita dengan rambut cokelat panjang berlari menghampiri sang kakak yang sedang tenggelam dalam deretan huruf dan angka pada layar laptop.

"Ada apa Hanabi?"

Wanita itu menjawab tanpa sedikitpun menolehkan wajahnya. Matanya memincing, kedua alisnya bertaut, meneliti setiap baris dan kolom yang tertangkap penginderaannya.

"Uehonmachi membatalkan kesanggupannya untuk menyediakan _catering_ pesta pernikahanmu."

Hinata terpaksa mendongak, melancarkan tatapan penuh tanya pada sang adik. Pada netra pucat yang menampakkan binar ketakutan. Terlebih ketika gigi Hanabi terlihat sibuk menggigit bibir.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah mereka telah menyetujui kesepakatan itu seminggu yang lalu?"

Hanabi menggeleng pelan. Nafasnya sedikit memburu seakan ingin menyemburkan sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan.

"Ada apa, Hanabi?"

Suara penuh wibawa sang Ayah berhasil mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Hinata menatap bergantian pada Hiashi, Neji dan Itachi yang berjalan beriringan.

"Uehonmachi membatalkan kesanggupan untuk menyediakan konsumsi pesta."

Hiashi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah mereka sudah menyetujui? Atau mereka ingin menaikkan harga?" tanya Neji.

Hanabi menggeleng kuat.

"Bukan! Yang jelas mereka membatalkan sepihak dan tidak mengutarakan alasan apapun."

"Coba kau hubungi Fraser!"

Hanabi kembali menggeleng kuat.

"Sudah aku hubungi, Tou-sama. Fraser, C'S, Conrad bahkan Ritz-Carlton, semuanya sudah kuhubungi. Dan mereka tidak ada yang menyanggupi. Bahkan aku belum mengatakan apapun, mereka sudah langsung menolaknya."

Untaian kalimat panjang yang terucap dari bibir Hanabi sontak menuai raut keheranan pada wajah yang lain. Ini tentu saja gawat. Saat pesta akan diadakan kurang dari sebulan mendatang, dan berita semacam ini baru saja mereka terima. Terlebih semua yang disebutkan Hanabi di atas adalah kandidat penyedia _catering_ terbaik karena merupakan restoran dan hotel yang terbilang bagus dari semua yang ada di seluruh Prefektur Osaka. Apakah mungkin mereka akan menggunakan jasa _catering_ yang tidak berasal dari kelas atas? Dengan resiko kualitas dan rasa diragukan? Dan tentunya akan mempertaruhkan nama baik kedua klan besar tersebut.

Itachi melongo tidak percaya atas informasi yang baru saja diterima, kemudian melirikkan iris jelaganya pada sang Paman. Yang pada kala yang sama tengah melempar pandang juga padanya.

"Sepertinya kau berpikiran sama denganku, Itachi."

Itachi mengangguk pelan memberikan persetujuan atas pernyataan sang Paman.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Paman?"

Hiashi memejamkan matanya erat. Sungguh suatu hal yang disangkakan tidak akan pernah terjadi, mendadak terpampang jelas di depan mata. Mendesah pelan, Hiashi sedikit mengutuk keteledorannya.

"Ada apa, Tou-sama?"

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Meski entah mengapa perasaan akan sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi, menyesaki rongga dadanya. Mengantar rambatan sinyal ke setiap inci tubuh mungilnya dan menyemai remang pada bulu halus di belakang leher.

Awalnya hanya desah lembut udara yang menjadi jawaban. Sebelum akhirnya Hiashi mengalah. Perlahan melonggarkan ketegangan di gurat wajah tegasnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau tenang saja, Hinata."

Pria paruh baya itu hendak melangkah pergi, dengan Itachi mengekor di belakang. Meninggalkan kebingungan menyertai ketiga manusia yang lain. Namun, terhenti oleh teriakan pelan Hinata.

"Ini adalah pesta pernikahan Hinata, Tou-sama. Apapun yang berkaitan dengan itu, Hinata berhak mengetahuinya. Dan jangan anggap Hinata anak kecil lagi dengan merahasiakan perihal yang seharusnya Hinata tahu."

Hiashi memandang puteri sulungnya melewati bahu. Menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Sepertinya Namikaze mulai mengibarkan bendera perang."

"A-apa?"

.

.

.

 **Hokage** _ **Photo Studio**_

"Paman Naru, ini apa?"

Seorang anak berumur lima tahun melompat-lompat hendak menggapai lukisan yang tergantung pada dinding bagian atas. Ekspresinya terlihat gembira dan antusias. Tentu saja merupakan hal yang wajar untuk anak seusianya yang masih dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu.

Naruto, yang saat itu sedang sibuk memasangkan lensa pada kameranya menoleh. Bibirnya tersenyum lembut menatap tubuh kecil yang sedang berjinjit dan merentangkan tangan. Pria itu berjalan mendekat, lalu mengangkat Boruto ke dalam gendongannya.

"Ini?"

"Hu-um..."

"Ini bunga lavender, Boruto."

"Whoaaa lavender apa itu, Paman?"

Naruto mencubit pelan ujung hidung sang anak dan membawanya untuk duduk di sofa tepat di seberang _vignette_ lavender.

"Lavender itu salah satu bunga yang indah."

Tawa geli menghiasi bibirnya kala melihat Boruto mengangguk bersemangat.

"Baunya juga sangat harum."

"Benarkah? Boruto ingin mencium baunya, Paman."

Sebelah tangan Naruto mengusak pelan helaian yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Sedikit terusik karena model _ahoge_ yang menurutnya cukup menggelikan.

"Nanti Paman akan membelikannya untuk Boruto."

"Benarkah? Tapi Boruto benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana bau bunga itu?"

"Jika Boruto penasaran, bau bunga lavender itu seperti-"

Terhenti sejenak, terpotong tepat di bagian yang mencipta roman penasaran sang bocah. Terbukti sebelah alis Boruto yang menukik tajam.

"-seperti bau Kaa-chan."

Seolah memerikan perasaan Naruto yang terkurung kerinduan, rona merah muda memendar semu di kedua belah pipi tirusnya. Detakan jantung kembali meningkat seiring gelenyar menyenangkan yang menjalar.

"Eh? Bau Kaa-chan?"

Rasanya Naruto ingin membenamkan kepala jauh ke dalam tanah sebagai impak dari rasa malunya. Apalagi sebab dia sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terpikir pada saat seperti ini.

"I-Iya. Bau Kaa-chan Boruto sama seperti bau bunga lavender. Harum dan rasanya menyenangkan."

Bocah pirang itu manggut-manggut. Meski tidak sepenuhnya mengerti maksud si Paman, tetapi kata Kaa-chan, harum dan menyenangkan itu sepertinya sesuatu yang baik.

"Boruto."

"Iya?"

"Apa Boruto tahu mengapa kita berdua begitu mirip?"

"Mirip?"

"Maksud Paman, mengapa Boruto dan Paman Naru sama?"

"Um?"

Boruto menggeleng pelan, terlihat tidak memahami maksud ucapan Naruto.

"Rambut Paman berwarna kuning, sama seperti rambut Boruto. Mata Paman biru sama juga dengan mata Boruto. Lalu-"

"Aaahh... Kumis Paman Naru seperti kumis Boruto, kumis kucing!"

Naruto tertegun sejenak mendengar penuturan Boruto. Tampaknya sang bocah cukup cerdas untuk mengenali persamaan antara dirinya dengan pria dewasa di hadapannya, meskipun sebenarnya memang mencolok.

Pria itu tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Boruto tahu mengapa bisa seperti itu?"

Bocah itu menggeleng.

"Itu karena Paman Naru sebenarnya ada-"

Baris kalimat yang mulanya terucap lancar itu mendadak terhenti. Naruto tiba-tiba merasa gugup dan ragu. Apakah sekarang saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan ihwal tersebut pada sang bocah? Lalu jika sudah dia ucapkan apakah Boruto akan memahaminya?

"Ada apa, Paman?"

Melirik sejenak duplikatnya itu, Naruto mengumpulkan keberanian. Menghela nafas dalam.

"Paman Naru adalah Ayah Boruto."

Bola mata safir yang kecil itu membulat, memendarkan rasa tidak percaya. Hanya satu jeda karena kemudian tergantikan oleh binar bahagia.

"Benarkah?"

Naruto terkejut saat mengetahui ternyata reaksi yang diterimanya cukup mencengangkan. Boruto bahkan melompat-lompat di atas sofa kesayangannya dan berteriak kegirangan.

"Yeayy! Boruto punya Ayah. Boruto punya Ayah!"

Naruto tersenyum kikuk, sedikit was-was dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah Boruto benar menangkap apa yang dia maksudkan?

"Tou-chan? Paman Naru itu Tou-chan Boruto? Hore... Boruto sama seperti teman-teman. Boruto juga punya Tou-chan."

Pria pirang itu tak mampu lagi membendung rasa harunya. Dengan cepat ditariknya sang anak ke dalam dekapan. Netra safirnya menitikkan air di kedua sudutnya.

Buncah bahagia begitu meluap. Menghempaskan segala penat yang sedang merundungnya belakangan ini. Entah mengapa rasa lega menyeruak begitu saja, menepis segala beban yang membelenggu batinnya.

"Beraninya kau menculik Boruto, Namikaze!"

Dan euforia itu seketika luluh lantak bagai diterjang badai.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai, hai, Nai** _ **update**_ **lagi lhoo.. Ada yang nungguin fic ini nggak hihihi...**

 **Jadi ternyata seminarnya cuma sehari besok, maka Nai sempetin** _ **update**_ **hari ini** **. Untuk besok diusahakan ya, tapi mohon maklum jika tidak sempat.**

 **Lalu _chapter_ ini diketik dengan kecepatan kilat dan belum sempat diperiksa ulang. Mohon maklum jika ada _typo_ , atau diingatkan saja di _review_ / PM.**

 **Mohon maaf juga belum sempat membalas satu persatu** _ **review**_ **yang masuk. Yang jelas Nai sangat berterimakasih atas** _ **review**_ **, fav dan fol nya ^^**


	23. Chapter 22

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! :** _ **Mainstream Idea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Osaka**

 **Uchiha Mansion**

Sebuah mansion mewah yang terletak di bagian barat daya Osaka. Kontradiksi dengan Mansion Hyuuga yang menonjolkan sisi tradisionalitas Jepang, mansion ini justru dipenuhi corak _western_. Bahkan rumah utama di mansion tersebut cenderung bergaya tudor. Bangunan yang menjulang tinggi, tersusun dari material bata merah dan batako. Terdiri atas dua lantai yang didominasi warna cat putih dan dengan atap bertingkat. Jendelanya berkaca bening dibingkai penuh oleh lapisan kayu bercat putih. Halaman yang membentang luas di sekeliling rumah, beralas rerumputan hijau. Satu perbedaan jelas antara rumah ini dengan rumah di Eropa adalah, pepohonan Sakura yang terlihat berbaris, membentuk pagar mengelilingi halaman.

Dalam rumah tersebut, sepasang iris gelap serupa jelaga memandang datar pada sosok wanita cantik yang tengah terduduk di sofa ruang tamu. Kepala yang dihiasi rambut merah muda sang wanita menunduk cukup dalam, tampak serius menatap layar ponsel pintarnya. Sebentar alisnya bertaut, sebentar bibirnya menumpahkan umpatan pelan. Cukup untuk membuat sang pria yang tengah menatapnya terheran.

Kaki sang pria melangkah mendekat. Sedikit berjinjit demi menekan suara tapakan kaki telanjangnya. Dan merebut benda kotak kecil itu dari tangan ramping sang wanita.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Yang dipanggil tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Matanya kini sibuk menelusur layar HP yang kebetulan tengah menyala menampilkan aplikasi pesan teks. Sementara wanita di sebelahnya melompat-lompat dengan sebelah tangan berusaha merebut benda tersebut.

"Kembalikan, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke semakin mengangkat ponsel tersebut, membuat Sakura kesulitan untuk menggapainya akibat permasalahan tinggi badan. Wajah Sakura terlihat panik dan ketakutan di saat yang sama.

"Kumohon."

Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekian detik bagi Sasuke untuk memindai pesan teks tersebut. Matanya berkilat marah kala kalimat terakhir berhasil dia baca. Dengan kasar, dihempasnya tubuh ramping Sakura ke sofa.

"Ach..."

Sakura mengaduh saat punggungnya mendarat dengan kasar pada sandaran sofa. Seempuk apapun material sofa tidak mampu memberikan reaksi yang sama besar dengan gaya dorong yang diberikan tangan kekar Sasuke.

Iris _emerald_ itu membelalak lebar saat bersitatap dengan iris _onyx_ sang suami yang memancarkan amarah. Sakura meneguk ludah dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, layaknya pelaku kejahatan yang tertangkap tangan oleh pihak berwajib.

"Jadi selama ini kau masih berhubungan dengan si brengsek itu?"

Eritrosit mendadak lenyap mencipta wajah Sakura yang pucat pasi. Sementara Sasuke tidak peduli dengan keadaan istrinya. Dia terus mendesak dan mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada wajah Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, aku bisa menjelaskan."

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan apapun, Sayang. Pesan teks ini sudah cukup membuktikan. Kau memberitahukan semua informasi tentang Hinata pada pirang bodoh itu. Dan imbalan apa yang kau dapat, hm?"

Tubuh Sakura terasa kaku. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya. Sesak nafas dalam dada dia abaikan begitu saja. Satu yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah, wajah Sasuke yang terlalu dekat pada wajahnya sendiri. Sedikit menimbulkan perasaan aneh di perut, seakan ada kupu-kupu yang berkeliaran.

 _Heck!_

Dua tahun pernikahan dan Sasuke masih memberikan efek yang begitu besar?

"Kenapa, hm? Kau mendadak tuli? Atau mendadak bisu? Atau terlalu terpaku pada pesonaku?"

Sakura terpaksa memalingkan wajahnya. Sungguh apa yang dikatakan Sasuke sedikit menyentil batinnya. Entah mengapa rasanya menyakitkan, kala satu kesalahan yang dia lakukan berimbas pada rasa ketidakpercayaan Sasuke kepadanya sampai saat ini.

"Jadi apa yang dia berikan kepadamu sebagai imbalan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Hm?"

Sakura memberanikan diri menatap wajah garang Sasuke. Menajamkan pandangan seakan mengirim isyarat tantangan.

"Tidak ada, Sasuke-kun."

"Benarkah? Mengapa aku seolah mendengarmu berbohong? Apa kau tidak sadar kau telah membantu orang yang ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan dua keluarga sekaligus?"

 _ **Plaaakk!**_

"Jaga bicaramu, Sasuke!"

Sakura mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk mendorong tubuh sang suami hingga posisinya menjauh. Tidak ada yang mampu disembunyikan lagi, seluruh emosinya tumpah ruah begitu saja. Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai meluncur deras di pipi.

"Jika memang kau tidak mempercayaiku lagi, mengapa tidak kau lepaskan aku? Aku tahu aku ini jala*g. Makanya aku meminta agar kau menceraikanku. Mengapa tidak kau lakukan? Apa kau sengaja mengurungku di sini untuk membuatku menderita?"

Sakura mengeluarkan seluruh beban yang selama ini dipanggulnya. Teriakan yang bercampur dengan tangisan terdengar pilu. Wajah cantiknya bahkan menguarkan sembab kemerahan.

"Mengapa tidak kau lepaskan aku, Sasuke?"

Bahkan sebuah sufiks yang berarti telah dia tanggalkan. Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Benar-benar menyakitkan ketika menerima kenyataan bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah menandatangani surat cerai yang dia sodorkan beberapa hari sejak dirinya kembali ke rumah ini. Tetapi di sisi yang lain, sikap Sasuke tidak pernah jauh dari kata dingin kepadanya.

Selama ini Sakura mencoba bersabar. Mungkin ini bisa dianggap sebagai cara untuk menebus kesalahan. Mungkin suatu saat dia bisa kembali mengambil hati sang kekasih. Namun, fakta berlawanan dengan harapan karena ternyata Sasuke tetap mengabaikannya. Pergi ke kantor pagi hari tanpa sekalipun memberikan sapaan selamat pagi kepadanya. Pulang larut malam, juga tidak menyapanya. Bahkan sering pria itu langsung pergi tidur dan tak acuh seolah Sakura hanyalah sebuah entitas semu yang tidak patut mendapat perhatiannya.

"Jangan berlagak seolah kau yang menderita, Sakura!"

"Iya! Aku tidak pernah menderita! Selalu kau yang menderita! Bahkan sebelum aku mengkhianatimupun kau selalu menderita! Selalu aku yang salah, Sasuke!"

Nyaris saja tamparan melayang di pipi Sakura. Namun, ponselnya yang sedang berada di tangan Sasuke bergetar membuat perhatian sang pria teralihkan. Keduanya terkejut sesaat, sebelum menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda pada mimik muka masing-masing.

"Jawab!" perintah Sasuke.

Tangannya menjulur mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke bibir Sakura setelah menyentuh tombol _loud speaker_.

"Ha-halo..."

Suara Sakura terdengar bergetar karena isakan tangisnya yang dipaksa berhenti.

" _Sakura-chan, aku sudah membawa Boruto. Ano, nanti katakan saja pada mereka bahwa dia sedang bersamamu, OK?"_

Sakura melirik ke arah pria yang kini menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

"I-iya."

" _Sakura-chan? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sedang menangis?"_

"Tidak, Naruto. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya sedikit flu."

" _Aaaa... Terimakasih, Sakura-chan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah membuat masalah di kehidupanmu."_

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Um bolehkah kututup teleponnya? Aku sedang sibuk."

" _Tentu saja. Sekali lagi terimakasih."_

"Iya."

 _ **Tut**_

Segera setelah sambungan telepon putus, Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai. Menatap sinis pada wanita yang sedang menundukkan kepala.

"Katakan kemana pirang brengsek itu membawa Boruto?"

.

.

.

Mobil _sport_ berwarna silver itu melaju membelah jalanan Osaka. Dari luarnya saja jelas terlihat bahwa sang empunya termasuk dalam golongan orang kaya di dunia. Bukan hal yang aneh mengingat Aston Martin One-77 yang tengah berlari itu termasuk dalam deretan 10 mobil termahal tahun ini. Produksi yang terbatas sejumlah 77 buah, membuat harga mobil asal Inggris ini melambung tinggi. Lebih-lebih jika memandang kecepatan puncak sebesar 354 km/jam yang mampu diraih, seakan menambahkan nilai plus yang melekat.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk mencapai tujuan. Uchiha Sasuke membawa mobil itu menepi dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan studio di tepi jalan. Kemudian turun perlahan. Matanya mengamati setiap sisi dari bangunan mungil di hadapannya. Pria itu berdecak, campuran antara rasa kesal dengan rasa kagum akan selera sang Namikaze yang ternyata cukup tinggi.

 **Hokage** _ **Photo Studio**_

Sasuke berjalan mendekati pintu studio. Wajah tampan serta tubuh atletisnya berhasil menarik atensi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, khususnya para wanita. Hanya satu lirikan dari pria _stoic_ itu saja mampu membuat pipi mereka merona merah. Bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke melontarkan senyuman?

Sasuke memincingkan matanya saat sudah berada di depan pintu yang terbuat dari kaca dengan lapisan kayu membingkai. Dia tersentak dengan apa yang tertangkap jarak pandangnya. Boruto sedang bercanda tawa dengan Naruto, yang notabene adalah Ayah kandungnya. Pria rambut gelap itu tersenyum kecut. Batinnya bergejolak seakan ada sebuah peperangan terjadi. Antara sisi yang memintanya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih larut dalam kebahagiaan, dengan sisi yang memerintahkan untuk segera masuk dan menarik Boruto pulang ke rumah Hyuuga, yang secara tidak langsung akan menjatuhkan mental sang Namikaze.

Ya, si bungsu Uchiha itu tahu bahwasanya Namikaze Naruto benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada adik sepupunya. Semua itu jelas terlihat di mata jelaganya. Kala segala tingkah dan polah Naruto sama persis dengan apa yang dirinya ingin lakukan terhadap Sakura. Ah, bicara tentang wanita musim semi itu sedikit menelurkan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya. Sasuke memang mencintai istrinya, sebab itulah dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan kaitan antara dirinya dengan Sakura. Pun jika dengan berbuat kasar Sakura akan memperhatikannya, pasti akan Sasuke lakukan.

Kembali kepada dua sisi Sasuke yang sedang berdebat. Bahkan efek panas serta gemuruh terdengar menggebrak tulang rusuknya. Namun pada akhirnya bisa ditebak, Uchiha Sasuke dengan segala ego yang dimiliki memilih sisi kedua. Sebab itulah dia memasuki pintu studio dengan tenang sembari menata perasaannya yang sedikit tak karuan.

"Beraninya kau menculik Boruto, Namikaze!" ucapnya datar.

Kedua makhluk pirang yang sedang asyik bersenda gurau, sontak menoleh ke arahnya. Mengeluarkan dua reaksi yang berbeda, tatapan terkejut dari pria dewasa serta tatapan berbinar dari sang bocah.

"Sasuke-jichan!"

"Hn."

Sasuke menyambut tubuh kecil Boruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ayo pulang. Kaa-chan sudah menunggu."

"Tunggu dulu, Uchiha!"

Panggilan Naruto sempat menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke. Mencipta sorot mata penuh dendam mengarah tajam padanya. Kaki jenjang Sasuke membawanya mendekat pada sosok pria pirang itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ya. Biarkan Boruto di sini, aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang."

Senyuman sinis mematri di tubir sang Uchiha, disertai decihan kasar yang terdengar mencibir.

"Aku diberikan amanat oleh Hinata untuk menjemputnya. Dan siapa dirimu yang berani menghalangiku?"

"Kupikir kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengenali siapa aku. Apa sebab Istrimu lebih tertarik padaku jadi kau sekarang mendadak idiot?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Namikaze! Jika bukan karena kau brengsek, Sakura tidak akan pernah terjerat dalam jebakanmu."

Naruto justru tersenyum lembut, berkebalikan dengan kemarahan yang baru saja Sasuke luapkan. Pria pirang itu sedikit merasa bijaksana dalam beberapa waktu terakhir, yang kemungkinan disebabkan permasalahan yang belakangan ini menerpanya. Atau bisa dikatakan sebagai proses pendewasaan diri yang cenderung terlambat bagi Naruto.

"Introspeksi dirilah, Uchiha. Bukan tanpa sebab Sakura memilih pergi bersamaku. Kau pikir dia wanita jalang yang hanya menginginkan kepuasan sesaat? Kau pikir dia melakukan ini semua karena ego pribadinya? Kalau kau berpandangan seperti itu, artinya kau sama dengan diriku yang dulu. Bodoh."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras selaras dengan tangannya yang mengepal. Satu pukulan nyaris melayang jika saja dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Boruto di sini. Matanya melirik malas pada bocah pirang yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba membuatnya kesal hanya dengan memandangnya. Tepatnya karena kemiripan antara sang bocah dengan pria yang sedang berdiri menantang.

"Terserah kau saja, Namikaze. Ayo Boruto kita pulang."

Bocah lima tahun yang masih belum mengerti ketegangan antara paman dengan ayahnya memilih mengangguk. Sebesar apapun harapan kecil untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sang Ayah, tidak mampu mengalahkan rasa takutnya pada kemarahan Sasuke.

Boruto kembali menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Belum satu langkah kakinya berjalan, Boruto berbalik dan menghambur ke pelukan Naruto. Menuai keterkejutan luar biasa pada dua makhluk dewasa yang tengah berseteru.

"Nanti Boruto main lagi ya, Tou-chan."

 _ **Jleegaaarrrrr!**_

Petir imaginer yang nyaris meruntuhkan keras hati Sasuke. Bola matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga. Siapa gerangan yang memberitahukan pada bocah itu tentang Naruto?

Pria _stoic_ itu berdiri kaku. Melewatkan begitu saja tubuh kecil Boruto yang sudah berlari keluar. Matanya menatap mata safir Naruto tajam, menuntut sebuah jawaban atas apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Mengapa kau terlihat kaget?"

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Huh? Maksudmu Boruto? Tidak ada ha-"

"Jawab jujur Namikaze!"

Secepat kilat Sasuke menarik kerah kaos Naruto dan mendesaknya ke dinding. Tetapi hal yang aneh terjadi ketika hanya senyum Naruto yang dia terima sebagai balasan.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bahwa aku adalah ayah Boruto- Argh!"

Sasuke semakin menghimpit tubuh pria yang sama kekar dengannya.

"Kau mencari masalah?"

"Apa menurutmu aku bersalah dengan mengatakan bahwa aku ayahnya? Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika berada di posisiku?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah berada di posisimu karena aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan orang yang mencintaiku."

"Benarkah? Lalu kau memilih untuk menyiksanya? Memenjarakannya dalam sikap egoismu?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu melepaskan tangannya. Memilih untuk pergi. Entah mengapa terkadang sikap Boruto tampak lebih dewasa dibandingkan usianya. Terlihat dari sikapnya yang memilih berdiri di luar dan menunggu Sasuke.

"Kau melakukan hal tidak berguna, Namikaze! Pernikahan Hinata sudah dekat, sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi bagian dari Sabaku. Termasuk Boruto, dia akan menjadi anak Gaara."

Hembusan angin mengiringi langkah kaki Sasuke.

"Ikatan yang terjalin dari hubungan pernikahan bisa dilepas kapanpun kau mau. Tetapi ikatan yang terbentuk karena hubungan darah tidak akan pernah bisa diurai. Camkan itu, Sasuke!"

.

Kepergian mobil _sport_ itu sedikit mengusik batin Naruto. Matanya memandang nyalang pada kepulan asap encer hasil emisi knalpot. Perlahan tangannya merogoh saku celana, mengambil ponsel pintar dengan layar sentuhnya yang tengah bergetar.

"Halo, Tou-san?"

" _Besok kami akan ke Otedori!"_

"Ada apa?"

" _Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri."_

.

.

.

 **Otedori**

 _Cklek..._

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Di sofa ruang tamunya, sang Ibu telah duduk dengan anggun dalam balutan _cheongsam_ merah yang tampak elegan. Terbuat dari material sutra halus, dengan permak beraneka payet membentuk sulur tanaman yang menyusuri garis tepi kain. Bagian bawahnya melebar dan sedikit terangkat karena posisi duduknya. Rambut merah panjang dibentuk sanggul kepang di bagian belakang. Meski terlihat sisi dewasanya, rona kecantikan terpancar jelas dari gurat wajahnya.

Di sebelah sang Ibu, Ayahnya duduk dengan gagah dan hanya memakai setelan jas seperti biasa.

Naruto duduk di seberang keduanya. Menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Matanya memejam sementara jemarinya memijit pelan pelipis yang terasa sakit.

"Tou-san yang meminta Kakashi untuk membatalkan kontrak Uehonmachi dengan Hyuuga?"

Minato terdiam. Sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Telinganya seakan tuli mendengar pertanyaan sarat intimidasi dari sang Anak. Saling melirikkan mata dengan sang Istri.

Merasa tidak menerima jawaban atas pertanyaannya, pria muda itu membuka mata, menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk tegak. Netra safirnya beradu pandang dengan sang Ayah.

"Iya. Ada apa? Kau mau menyalahkan Tou-san?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Nafasnya terasa sesak saat ini. Di satu sisi dia ingin sekali menghargai usaha sang Ayah untuk membantunya. Tapi di sisi lain, harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria seakan direndahkan.

"Jangan berpikiran idealis, Naruto. Hyuuga dan Sabaku bukan sembarang klan yang bisa kau lawan sendirian. Terlebih ada dukungan kuat dari Uchiha yang notabene kerabat besan Hyuuga."

Pernyataan _skakmat_ dari Minato seolah menohok ulu jantungnya. Seakan sang Ayah tahu benar apa yang sedang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Memang tepat apa yang dikatakan sang Ayah, Naruto tidak pernah menyangkal.

"Lalu apa mereka menyerah begitu saja? Masih banyak tempat lain selain Uehonmachi, Tou-san."

"Semua tempat sudah dibereskan."

"A-apa?"

Naruto tersentak dan mendadak berdiri saking kagetnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa Ayah melakukannya? Apa itu tidak keterlaluan?"

Minato dan Kushina mengerutkan dahi atas pernyataan aneh sang anak.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Jadi kau mau melepaskan begitu saja wanita yang kau cintai?"

Sejujurnya batin Kushina sedikit was-was jika Naruto mengatakan iya. Karena bagaimanapun Kushina sudah terlampau bahagia ketika mendengar bahwa Naruto telah menemukan cinta sejatinya. Dalam pikiran wanita paruh baya itu telah berkeliaran sesuatu hal kecil bernama cucu. Bukannya apa, hanya saja wanita itu merasa malu ketika semua teman-temannya bisa berbangga dengan predikat "nenek", tetapi dirinya masih terjebak dalam status "ibu".

"Bukan begitu, Kaa-san. Hanya saja apakah Hinata akan bahagia jika pernikahannya dibatalkan sepihak?"

Pria muda itu menundukkan kepalanya. Mimik mukanya mematri sendu. Bagaimanpun besarnya keinginan untuk merebut Hinata kembali, Naruto tetap tidak bisa membayangkan jika sang wanita menderita karenanya. Hal yang aneh mengingat selama ini yang ada di pikirannya tentang wanita hanyalah hubungan intim.

 _Drrttt..._

Getaran sebuah ponsel di atas meja berhasil memusatkan perhatian ketiganya. Minato segera meraih benda mungil tersebut dan membukanya. Sebentar mata birunya tampak tenang untuk selanjutnya senyum tipis tersemat di bibirnya.

"Yamanaka _Event Organizer_ sudah memutus kontrak dengan Hyuuga."

Menuai reaksi yang berbeda dari istri dan anaknya. Sang istri yang mengekori langkahnya tersenyum lebar, sorot matanya berbinar-binar. Sedangkan duplikat genetikanya justru menatap nanar. Gurat kesedihan jelas terlihat di wajahnya.

"Apa ini tidak keterlaluan, Tou-san?" lirih Naruto.

Minato dan Kushina kembali terdiam. Terpana pada pemandangan yang cukup menyakitkan meski sempat membahagiakan. Perubahan begitu kentara terjadi pada anak semata wayang mereka.

"Jadi apa maumu?"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya helaan nafas dalam yang terdengar. Naruto merebahkan tubuh kekarnya pada sofa.

"Aku tidak tahu."

.

 _TOK... TOK..._

Matanya terbuka mengerjap sejenak demi menyesuaikan pencahayaan yang baru saja tertangkap pupilnya. Kemudian berusaha mengumpulkan puing-puing kesadaran yang bertebaran.

 _TOK... TOK..._

Diangkatnya tubuh kekar itu hingga terduduk, sedikit merasa pening di bagian depan kepala. Melirik sejenak pada tas Prada _Crazy Daisies_ kuning yang tergeletak di seberang.

' _Tsk! Kalau memang masih di sini, mengapa tidak ada yang membukakan pintu?'_

Naruto berjalan dengan gontai ke arah pintu keluar. Kepalanya kembali terasa pusing. Mungkin beginilah efek tertidur dalam keadaan banyak pikiran. Terlebih jika posisi tidurnya yang tidak nyaman.

 _Cklek_

Tangannya yang terulur untuk mengucek mata terhenti. Perasaan malas tergantikan oleh luapan perasaan yang belakangan ini sering muncul. Tepat ketika pandangannya beradu dengan netra yang amat dirindukan.

"Hinata?" sapaan lembut terucap oleh bibirnya. Senyum manis terpatri begitu saja. Mengabaikan reaksi nihil pun mimik marah sang wanita.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Um... Masuklah."

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya hingga menempel pada daun pintu, mempersilakan Hinata untuk masuk. Hidungnya sedikit tergelitik akibat elusan rambut indigo lembut saat wanita itu melewatinya.

"Duduklah."

Dengan sigap tangan Naruto menyingkirkan tas sang Ibu di atas sofa dan mempersilakan Hinata untuk duduk. Wanita itu hanya menurut, meski tatapan opalnya tak beranjak dari tas kecil itu.

"Um... Kau mau minum apa?"

"Tidak perlu repot. Aku-"

Keraguan terlihat menaungi wajah Hinata.

"-aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Bertanyalah."

Naruto merasa senang bisa berbicara seperti ini pada wanita yang sangat dia cintai. Terlepas dari apa maksud tujuan Hinata yang mungkin bisa saja menghancurkan _mood_ nya dalam sekejap.

"Apa benar kau yang melakukan itu?"

"Me-melakukan apa?"

Naruto menjawab gugup. Padahal dia tahu maksud pertanyaan Hinata, tetapi rasa was-was menghantuinya untuk tidak langsung berkata jujur.

"Kau yang menekan semua restoran di Osaka untuk memboikot pernikahanku?"

Pria pirang itu terhenyak. Matanya membelalak lebar dan bibirnya sedikit bergetar. Saluran nafasnya mendadak tercekat.

Suasana menjadi bisu, ketegangan menguasai atmosfer apartemen tersebut. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tidak memiliki satu dayapun untuk mengucap suatu kata.

"Dan apakah kau juga yang mengancam Yamanaka untuk membatalkan kesanggupannya menjadi EO di pernikahanku?"

"..."

"Jawablah Namikaze!"

Lembut suara Hinata, namun ketegasan jelas tersurat dari intonasi yang diberikan.

"Mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, Hinata?"

Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menjawab tetap dalam keadaan menunduk. Merasa tidak mampu memandang wajah sedih wanita yang dicintainya.

"Kau masih bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau pikir aku bodoh untuk mengetahui satu-satunya orang yang berniat menggagalkan pernikahanku? Dan kau pikir aku buta hingga tidak bisa menebak siapa yang punya keberanian menantang Hyuuga?"

Naruto mendongak, menenggelamkan diri dalam netra _amethyst_ yang entah mengapa tampak lembut saat ini. Memancarkan binar keanggunan khas wanita dari kasta tinggi.

"Maaf."

Satu kata yang terlontar dengan tulus. Bibir Naruto tersenyum kecut. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya, ketika kau tidak mampu meraih cinta. Terlalu menyakitkan.

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Menekuk sebelah lututnya dan berjongkok. Tangannya terjulur meraih tangan gemulai sang wanita. Kemudian menciumnya pelan.

Naruto tahu jika Hinata masih mencintainya, terbukti adanya getaran dan keringat dingin dari dalam genggamannya. Bibir tipis pria itu tersenyum lembut, matanya menatap lurus pada mata Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"A-Apa?"

"Jawab saja, Hinata."

"Kau bodoh? Aku sudah akan menikah dengan orang lain."

"Aku tidak peduli itu. Hanya jawabanmu yang aku butuhkan."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Tidak tahan berlama-lama dalam posisi seperti ini yang terang saja menguarkan rona merah di wajah cantiknya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa."

Naruto tersenyum, perlahan dilepasnya tangan putih sang wanita. Kemudian berdiri.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menjawabnya. Baiklah aku akan menghentikan ini. Aku tidak akan lagi menghalangi pernikahanmu."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Horee... Selesai juga chapter ini. Agak dipanjangkan ini buat ganti kemarin nggak** _ **update**_ **hehehe..**

 **Oh ya, ada yang bertanya di PM apakah info tentang tempat dan lain sebagainya di fic ini adalah nyata? Jawaban Nai, IYA.**

 **Kecuali ada beberapa yang dikarang sendiri oleh Nai seperti Hyuuga Mansion, Uchiha Mansion, Rabenda** _ **Boutique**_ **, Hokage** _ **Photo Studio**_ **.**

 **Terus, untuk fic yang menjadi inspirasi fic ini hanya untuk awalan saja selanjutnya menyimpang sama sekali. Karena dua fic di atas tadi cenderung ke arah _romance general_**

 **Yosh! Bagaimana dengan** _ **chapter**_ **ini?**


	24. Chapter 23

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! :** _ **Mainstream Idea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Osaka**

 **Hyuuga** _ **Mansion**_

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak lamaran Naruto kepadanya. Tapi imbas yang timbul masih terasa hingga saat ini. Pipi seputih porselen itu kerap merona merah tanpa diperintah. Degup jantung itu acap terasa kuat dan cepat meski telah ditahan. Serta senyum tipis yang entah mengapa malah bertengger dengan manja di bibir _peach_ nya.

Suatu hal yang salah. Karena saat ini statusnya adalah calon mempelai wanita dari pria yang lain. Hatinya tercubit tatkala mengingat hal itu. Kemudian batinnya meragu. Sudah tepatkah keputusan yang diambilnya? Apakah merupakan langkah yang benar jika dia melupakan cintanya demi mencapai kebahagiaan? Lantas apa bedanya dengan kehidupan hampanya selama ini jika dia tidak mampu bersama orang yang dicintai?

Lalu tentang perasaan pria pirang itu, benarkah semua yang dikatakannya? Benarkah Naruto juga mencintainya? Apakah hanya merupakan sebuah cara licik agar dirinya terjerat dalam jebakan yang pria itu buat? Jika memang begitu, mengapa pancaran iris safirnya ketika itu terlihat berbeda? Seperti menyimpan kelembutan yang bercampur dengan kesedihan teramat dalam. Seolah kecewa dengan penolakan dirinya terhadap lamaran itu?

Atau mungkin itu adalah salah satu taktiknya? Mengingat Naruto terlalu sering bergaul dengan model dan aktris, bisa saja kemampuan akting mereka menular pada Naruto, bukan? Apalagi _player_ semacam Naruto biasanya selalu menghalalkan segala cara demi bisa menggaet mangsa.

Jantung Hinata berdenyut kuat, seakan dipaksa memasok oksigen dalam kecepatan di luar batas. Tanpa sadar Hinata meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit. Membayangkan jika dirinya hanyalah seonggok target tak berarti bagi Naruto membuat hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik. Kedua sudut matanya meneteskan air suci, yang telah lama menumpuk di kelenjar air mata.

Kami-sama!

Mengapa seolah dia tengah dipermainkan?

"Hinata!"

Wanita itu terkejut. Lamunannya pecah bagai cawan keramik yang dibanting sangat keras ke lantai. Hinata mendongak, menatap sosok paruh baya yang masih tegak berdiri dengan segala wibawa yang melekat. Tatapan datar minim ekspresi dari sang Ayah cukup membuat Hinata bertindak cepat. Diusapnya pipi putih itu dengan punggung tangan. Hinata tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Tou-sama?"

Hiashi tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya sibuk menelisik ekspresi sang Anak yang sudah sejak lama tidak pernah terlihat. Serapuh apapun Hinata, jarang sekali menunjukkan sisi lemahnya meski kepada sang Ayah. Namun, hari ini Hiashi melihat hal yang berbeda. Jejak air mata yang baru saja terhapus itu seolah mengembalikan afeksi sang anak yang telah lama hilang.

"Keluarga Sabaku sudah menunggu kehadiranmu di bawah."

Hinata mengangguk. Jemarinya perlahan merapikan kimono putih dengan motif bunga lavender yang sedang dipakainya kemudian menyisir halus rambut indigo yang terurai. Langkahnya perlahan seiring dengan tepakan _geta_ ber _hanao_ ungu yang mengalun lirih.

Mata _amethyst_ itu terpejam tatkala kakinya berpijak pada anak tangga terakhir. Hembusan nafas dalam menjadi permulaan upayanya untuk tampil tenang. Kelopak daging tipis itu membuka memperlihatkan pesona permata opal yang begitu lembut bersahaja. Menelisik satu persatu sosok tamu yang hadir dan menantikan kedatangannya.

Hinata tersenyum pada sosok pria dan wanita paruh baya yang kelak akan menjadi orangtua keduanya. Kemudian pandangannya bergeser pada pria muda yang sedang berdiri tegak. Mengarahkan _jade_ nya tepat pada _amethyst_ Hinata. Tak ada senyum terpatri, hanya sebaris lapis bibir yang terpasang datar. Tak ada emosi yang mampu tergambarkan, hanya segurat wajah tanpa roman berarti. Hinata tersenyum maklum, memang seperti itulah karakter dari calon suaminya. Terlalu berseberangan dengan wajah kaya ekspresi seorang pria pirang.

 _Deg!_

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat hingga membuat rambut indigonya sedikit tersangkut ujung pigura yang menempel pada dinding tepat di sebelah tangga.

"Auch..." lirihnya.

Hinata menundukkan kepala tak mampu menahan rasa malu akibat kecerobohannya. Suara tawa pelan terdengar memasuki gendang telinga mencipta kerucutan pada bibir _peach_ nya. Detik berikutnya jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Tepat ketika sebuah tangan kekar menyentuh pelan helaian selembut sutra. Mengurainya dari kaitan ujung pigura.

Nafas Hinata tercekat seiring dengan dispersi rona merah pada wajah ayunya. Setelah mengumpulkan cukup keberanian, Hinata mendongak. Menatap dalam jarak begitu dekat, netra pias yang tengah memendarkan pesonanya dalam diam.

"Te-Terimakasih."

Hinata mendorong tubuh pria itu menjauh, membungkukkan badan pelan demi menyampaikan rasa terimakasih. Melangkah mendekati sang Ayah dan mendudukkan diri tepat di sampingnya.

Rentang waktu semakin menunjukkan jarak. Riuh rendah suara manusia yang sarat akan tata krama terdengar mengalun, memberikan warna pada malam yang biasanya senyap pada rumah Hyuuga.

Pembicaraan dimulai dari hal ringan seputar kerjasama perusahaan dan lain sebagainya. Berlanjut kepada masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi. Tentang pihak ketiga yang akan menyediakan jasa _catering_ maupun _event organizer_ pada helatan akbar kedua klan. Detik demi detik berlalu, hanya suara dari dua orang pria paruh baya yang terdengar saling menyahut sementara sang wanita dewasa dengan rambut cokelat susu tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai bentuk persetujuan. Menyisakan sepasang makhluk berbeda _gender_ yang terhanyut dalam bias kecanggungan. Terkadang Hinata melirik sekilas pada sang calon suami, kemudian kembali menunduk saat mendapati mata yang terbingkai lingkaran hitam itu mengarah lurus padanya.

Tidak munafik, Hinata mengakui jika pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah dari anaknya itu tergolong tampan. Terlebih dengan rambut merah berantakan dan sorot mata tajam yang seolah mampu menghujam jantung setiap wanita yang memandang. Awalnya Hinata tak habis mengerti, tetapi kemudian mulai memahami. Tentang dimanakah letak pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji yang terkenal dingin. Karena faktanya, pria yang duduk berseberangan dengannya saat ini memiliki sisi menarik yang sama.

"Permisi, Hiashi-sama."

Seorang berpakaian kimono abu-abu dan obi berwarna putih, memasuki rumah utama. Perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya.

"Ada apa Ko?"

"A-no... A-Ada tamu yang mencari Hinata-sama."

Kerutan terbentuk pada dahi masing-masing orang. Hinata bahkan saling melemparkan pandangan dengan sang Ayah.

"Kau membuat janji dengan orang lain di saat kita ada pertemuan penting seperti ini?"

"Ti-tidak Tou-sama."

Hiashi mendesah pelan. Kemudian berpaling pada sang pelayan.

"Persilakan dia masuk!"

"Dia mengatakan ingin menunggu di luar, Hiashi-sama. Katanya lebih baik Hinata-sama saja yang menemuinya."

Hinata sudah mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri, ketika didengarnya suara lantang sang Ayah.

"Tetap di tempat, Hinata-"

Hiashi menatap tajam pada sang pelayan yang menunduk.

"-Apa kau tahu siapa orang itu?"

Pria itu tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang berani mengganggu acara keluarga Hyuuga. Bahkan tidak mau masuk ke rumah, malah meminta tuan rumah untuk menemuinya. Apakah orang itu tidak memiliki tata krama dan kesopanan?

"Namikaze Kushina-sama."

Serentak mimik muka setiap orang yang hadir berubah. Rona yang semula menghias, kini meluntur hingga mencipta lesi pada masing-masing wajah. Hiashi dan Rasa bahkan saling melempar pandang dengan tatapan memincing. Ketegangan jelas terasa, aura kelam mulai memendar menyesaki setiap sudut ruangan. Hinata tidak sekalipun berani mengangkat kepala. Pucat pasi wajah ayunya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Gemetar ketakutan seakan menjadi faktor pendukung wanita itu untuk tetap berada pada posisi duduknya. Sementara Gaara terduduk kaku. Rahangnya mengeras tepat di saat kedua tangannya meremas erat tepian meja.

"Persilakan dia masuk, Ko. Katakan padanya tidak sopan jika Hyuuga menerima tamu kehormatan di luar rumah."

Ko membungkukkan badannya sebelum melangkah mundur ke luar rumah. Selang beberapa saat kembali diikuti oleh seorang wanita cantik.

"Konbanwa."

Namikaze Kushina memasuki rumah utama dengan anggun. Setelan rok formal hitam dibalut _dress_ mantel abu-abu yang terbuat dari bahan flanel, membuat wanita paruh baya itu terlihat lebih muda dari usia sebenarnya. Kakinya nyaris terbuka meski telah mengenakan sandal silver yang bagian _strap_ nya dilapisi bulu halus. Bukan rahasia lagi jika wanita keturunan Uzumaki ini adalah penikmat tetap karya desainer Miuccia Prada. Rambut merah panjang yang diikat tinggi model ekor kuda semakin memancarkan pesona seorang wanita terhormat. Mata abu-abunya berbinar-binar seiring dengan bibirnya yang menyemat senyuman manis.

Bukan pesona yang menguar dari dalam dirinya, melainkan sebuah adat dan tatakrama yang membuat semua orang yang ada di sana berdiri dan memberikan penghormatan. Meski di dalam batin mereka melancarkan rutukan dan umpatan.

"Selamat malam, Namikaze-sama. Angin apakah yang mampu membawa Anda kemari?"

Berbasa basi bukanlah hal yang menjadi keahliannya. Namun sebuah keterpaksaan mendorong Hiashi untuk melakukannya. Sorot matanya tak kunjung menghangat, justru terasa menyesakkan dengan aura dingin yang iris _amethyst_ itu pendarkan.

"Ah, mohon maaf jika kedatangan saya mengganggu acara Anda. Saya hanya ada sedikit keperluan dengan Hyuuga Hinata-san."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Hinata mendongak. Memberikan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran pada wanita cantik itu.

"Ada kepentingan apakah Namikaze-sama menemui puteri saya yang akan segera menikah?"

Kentara. Terlalu kentara. Nada sopan yang sepenuhnya dibuat-buat, terselip sebuah tohokan dingin yang menghujam tepat pada sasaran. Sabaku Rasa bahkan tersenyum sinis, memandang Kushina dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Ah, saya minta maaf sekali, Hyuuga-sama dan Sabaku-sama. Saya tidak bermaksud menganggu acara ini. Dan saya tidak tahu jika Hyuuga Hinata-san akan menikah. Hohoho... Bahkan undangan saja tidak saya terima."

Kesenyapan sejenak menyapa.

"Tidak masalah, ano Hinata-san. Bisakah kita berbicara di tempat lain? Saya tidak mau mengusik acara ini. Saya hanya ingin membicarakan kerjasama bisnis yang telah kita sepakati beberapa waktu lalu."

"Mohon maaf, Namikaze-sa-"

"Tou-sama!"

Hinata dan Hiashi, keduanya sama terkejut. Hiashi dengan segala kekagetan karena puteri sulungnya dengan lancang memotong perkataannya. Dan Hinata yang terpana akan kekurangajarannya sendiri.

"Maaf, Tou-sama. Izinkan kami berbincang sejenak. Hanya sebentar karena Hinata sudah membuat kesepakatan bisnis dengan Namikaze-sama."

Semua terdiam. Hinata menangkap pandangan tak suka yang diarahkan Gaara padanya. Namun dia mengabaikan begitu saja. Berjalan bersisian dengan Kushina untuk menuju ke sebuah taman yang cukup luas di belakang rumah utama.

.

"Ah yang barusan terjadi itu menegangkan sekali."

Hinata melongo tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin wanita yang bertingkah begitu anggun dan sopan beberapa menit yang lalu, saat ini justru seperti gadis remaja yang baru saja bebas keluar rumah. Wanita rambut merah itu merebahkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi taman yang dirambati sulur tanaman. Matanya memejam, nafasnya sedikit berat.

"Jangan kaget Hinata-san. Beginilah aku jika sedang tidak berada dalam acara resmi. "

Hinata menggumam pelan. Matanya mengarah lurus pada bulan yang tampak sempurna malam ini.

"Cantik ya?"

"Hm?"

"Kau sedang memandang bulan itu, bukan?"

Anggukan Hinata seolah menghantarkan hembusan angin yang mampu ditangkap Kushina.

"Bulan itu paling indah saat berada dalam bentuk yang bulat sempurna seperti saat ini."

"..."

"Aku mengaguminya karena bulan selalu setia membagi cahaya matahari kepada makhluk bumi."

Hening dalam satu jeda. Mencipta gurat keheranan pada wajah Hinata. Bukankah tadi wanita ini mengatakan ingin membahas masalah kerjasama bisnis? Mengapa sekarang justru menjadi dosen sastra dadakan?

"Naruto-"

Telinga Kushina terusik dengan suara cekatan nafas Hinata. Wanita itu tersenyum miris ketika melirikkan mata dan mendapati tubuh Hinata terduduk kaku.

"-sejak remaja selalu menyukainya. Setiap malam bulan purnama, bocah itu duduk di balkon, merenung sambil menatap bulan. Terkadang seperti orang gila dia suka tersenyum sendiri. Kebiasaan yang sampai saat ini masih bertahan dan aku tidak bisa mengerti."

Hinata terpaku pada senyuman lembut yang bertengger di tubir wanita paruh baya itu. Terasa ada kehangatan yang menyeruak hingga ke dalam hati.

"Sampai aku bertemu denganmu untuk yang pertama kalinya, barulah aku bisa memahami. Mengapa bocah rubah itu selalu mengagumi bulan."

Kushina menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk tegak dan menyamping menghadap Hinata. Permata _grey_ nya memindai lembut permata pucat di jarak tatap.

"Karena bulan itu melambangkan mata seorang gadis yang dia cintai."

Hinata terkesiap. Rambatan gelombang panas terdeteksi hingga urat sarafnya. Menuai denyut nadi yang berpacu cepat. Sebentuk semu merah membias elok kedua belah pipinya. Hinata memalingkan muka. Sedikit merutuki efek yang begitu besar yang muncul pada dirinya. Mengapa pula dia mesti bertingkah semacam ini hanya karena perkataan Kushina? Memangnya siapa gadis yang dicintai Naruto? Tidak mungkin dirinya, bukan? Karena saat remaja Naruto bahkan tidak pernah meliriknya. Tapi hanya klan Hyuuga yang dianugerahi mata bulan oleh Kami-sama. Atau mungkin ada Hyuuga lain yang berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto?

"Bocah itu bodoh, Hinata."

"..."

"Dia bahkan tidak sadar dia sudah mencintai seorang gadis, sampai sebuah insiden mempertemukannya kembali dengan gadis itu."

Kushina menarik nafas dalam, menghirup aroma pohon _maple_ yang berjajar melingkari taman. Tubuhnya yang penat mendadak rileks. Otot dan ligamen yang sempat mengeras kaku kini terurai.

Sedangkan wanita muda di sampingnya tetap terlarut dalam diam. Enggan mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sorot matanya tidak lagi dingin dan angkuh, ada sebentuk kehangatan meresap perlahan. Memaksa lapis tubir lembut itu untuk menyemai sebuah senyuman.

"Apakah ada yang masih ingin dibicarakan, Namikaze-sama?"

Kushina menoleh pelan, tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Huaaahhhh..."

Mengabaikan statusnya yang merupakan istri seorang pejabat pemerintahan, Kushina meregangkan tangannya ke atas.

"Rasanya melelahkan. Baiklah itu saja, kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi tentang bisnis karena aku sudah menandatangani surat pembatalan kesepakatan yang kau kirimkan kemarin."

Kushina berdiri dan melangkah pergi, namun berhenti selama beberapa jenak.

"Naruto benar-benar mencintaimu, Hinata. Meskipun brengsek, dia tidak pernah sembarangan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada wanita. Ada satu yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya secara penuh, hanya saja dia terlalu idiot untuk menyadari. Hingga semua terlambat."

Hinata berdiri. Ada perasaan aneh yang merayapi hatinya.

"Kau boleh menghubungi Uehonmachi dan Yamanaka. Kali ini mereka akan setuju menyediakan jasa untuk pernikahanmu."

Angin berhembus pelan seakan ikut mendramatisir ketegangan yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka. Kushina melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam.

.

" _Tolong lepaskan ancaman kalian!"_

" _Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto?"_

" _Lepaskan Uehonmachi dan Yamanaka. Biarkan mereka melakukan pekerjaan untuk pesta pernikahan Hinata."_

" _Tidak bisa! Kau mau mempermalukan Tou-san di hadapan tetua?"_

 _Naruto terdiam dalam sikap dogezanya. Sedikit gentar dengan lontaran amarah dari sang Ayah karena selama ini Minato memang tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi kasarnya._

" _A-aku hanya ingin Hinata bahagia, Tou-san."_

 _Kushina menatap keduanya dengan hati hancur berkeping. Di satu sisi tidak tega menatap sang anak yang tertekan karena sikap Minato, di sisi lain tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menyela saat sang suami sudah berada pada mode marah._

" _Baiklah!"_

 _Minato melangkah pergi meninggalkan anak dan istrinya dalam roman penuh tanya._

" _Akan kubatalkan. Tapi aku minta maaf karena harus mencorengmu dari Namikaze. Kau telah merendahkan Namikaze di hadapan dua klan angkuh itu!"_

 _Air mata yang telah menumpuk di sudut mata Kushina meleleh begitu saja. Rasanya bagai nyawa yang tercabut dari raga ketika mendengar suara bernada dingin dari sang suami. Wanita itu berlari berusaha membujuk sang suami, meski tahu apa yang dilakukannya akan sia-sia._

" _Minato, tunggu! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Naruto itu anak kita, Minato. Anakmu!"_

" _Dia bukan anakku lagi jika berani mempermalukan klan-ku!"_

" _Minato!"_

 _Tampaknya sudah tidak ada belas kasih yang tersisa pada diri Minato. Atau mungkin ego yang terlalu tinggi memaksanya melakukan hal itu. Bahkan seolah tidak memiliki perasaan, pria pirang itu menghempaskan tubuh ramping sang Istri hingga terjengkang._

" _Kaa-san!"_

 _Naruto berlari mendekati sang Ibu. Sungguh rasanya menyakitkan saat melihat wanita yang begitu dia hormati, dia cintai diperlakukan dengan kasar meski oleh sang Ayah sendiri. Sebenarnya pria muda itu tidak terlalu terkejut akan reaksi yang diterima sang Ayah. Dia sudah menduga sebelumnya. Namikaze Minato hanyalah satu dari seluruh keturunan klan Namikaze yang memiliki ego tinggi. Harga diri adalah segalanya bagi mereka. Suatu entitas yang harus dijunjung tinggi pun di hadapan klan lain di Jepang._

 _Sebagai salah satu keturunan, Naruto jelas tahu seluk beluk arogansi yang dimiliki klan sang Ayah. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kecuali anggota klan sendiri bahwa Namikaze adalah salah satu pengikut setia Yamaguchi-gumi. Organisasi yang dibentuk oleh Harukichi Yamaguchi dan menyebut dirinya ninkyo dantai. Lebih jelasnya sebuah sindikat yang oleh pihak pemerintah dan kepolisian disebut sebagai boryokudan dan dikenal dunia internasional sebagai yakuza._

 _Pria itu cukup paham bagaimana sang Ayah begitu menghormati klannya. Bahkan dengan sukarela menawarkan diri untuk duduk sebagai anggota parlemen menjadi perwakilan mereka._

" _Kaa-san baik-baik saja?"_

 _Kushina mengangguk pelan. Hatinya hancur saat menatap wajah darah daging yang begitu dicintai._

" _Ayahmu terlalu kejam."_

" _Ini salahku, Kaa-san. Tenang saja, kehilangan marga bukan berarti hidupku akan ikut hilang bukan?"_

 _Kushina memaksa otot bibirnya untuk tertarik membentuk senyuman. Diusapnya pipi sang anak penuh kasih sayang._

" _Kau tidak akan kehilangan marga, Naruto. Kau bukan hanya seorang Namikaze, tetapi juga seorang Uzumaki."_

 _Netra safir Naruto membelalak lebar, terkejut dengan ucapan sang ibu yang sudah sedikit tenang. Kemudian senyum terulas pada tubir tipisnya._

" _Iya, Kaa-san benar."_

 _._

Air mata yang meleleh di pipi Kushina sempat menarik atensi Hinata.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi ini di rumah Hyuuga cukup tegang. Kejadian semalam sempat memicu amarah Hiashi. Terlebih karena pria itu merasa dipermalukan oleh kelakuan nyonya Namikaze yang mendadak datang dan mengacaukan acara bersama keluarga Sabaku.

Denting lirih sumpit yang beradu dengan piring terdengar nyaring lantaran kondisi ruang makan yang terlampau senyap. Sosok-sosok yang sedang duduk, memasang wajah kaku. Bukan hanya Hiashi, Hinatapun enggan menampilkan raut hangatnya seperti biasa. Sedikit membuat bocah lima tahun di sampingnya ketakutan. Dan seorang gadis beranjak dewasa di seberang meja mendesah kesal.

"Aku selesai." Ujar Hanabi sambil berdiri.

Padahal jelas piring yang baru saja dia tinggalkan masih berisi setengah. Hiashi hanya melirik kemudian berucap.

"Tidak baik menyisakan makanan, Hanabi. Masih banyak yang membutuhkan di luar sana."

"Berikan saja pada mereka, Tou-sama. Aku sudah kehilangan selera gara-gara udara panas di sini."

Hanabi sudah akan pergi ketika tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan tubuh Fu yang sedang berlari ke arah berlawanan.

"Ah... Maaf Hanabi-sama."

"Tidak apa-apa, Fu. Mengapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu?"

"A-ano... Ada Naruto-san menunggu di luar."

Ucapan tergagap sang pelayan bagaikan petir di siang bolong bagi keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata bahkan tersedak makanannya sendiri hingga terbatuk-batuk. Hiashi mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, menahan gemeretak gigi yang saling beradu. Sementara Hanabi hanya ternganga, mata membola dan mulut yang terbuka.

"Yeay... Tou-chan mau mengantar Boruto sekolah."

Ledakan petir kedua kalinya kala bocah pirang itu berteriak kegirangan dan berlari keluar. Hanabi bahkan menatap horor pada sosok sang Ayah yang mulai berdiri.

"To-Tou-sama..."

Dua wanita Hyuuga berjalan mengekor di belakang sang Ayah. Dengan perasaan was-was memenuhi keduanya. Terlebih ketika pria paruh baya itu menyabet sebilah katana yang menggantung di dinding.

"Tou-sama!" teriak keduanya.

Sedikit berlari mencoba menjajari langkah Hiashi yang terlalu lebar.

"Apa maumu, Namikaze?"

Hinata menatap pria pirang yang sedang menggendong puteranya. Hatinya kebat-kebit menahan rasa ingin menonjok pipi pria itu yang justru tercengir lebar.

"Aaa... Maafkan saya Hyuuga-sama. Saya hanya ingin menepati janji saya pada Boruto untuk mengantar jemput ke sekolah."

"Na-Namikaze... Pulanglah! Jangan mencari masalah di sini!"

Hinata terpaksa mendahului langkah sang Ayah demi bisa mengusir Naruto. Berharap pria bodoh itu segera pergi sebelum katana Hiashi berhasil menyentuhnya. Sementara Hanabi di belakang sengaja menahan lengan Hiashi.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak akan menghalangi pernikahanmu? Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku. Aku hanya ingin menepati janji pada puteraku."

Naruto mengangkat tubuh kecil Boruto ke atas motor kemudian menyalakan mesin.

"Dan Hyuuga-sama, Anda juga tidak perlu khawatir. Saya bukan lagi seorang Namikaze sejak seminggu yang lalu. Sekarang saya adalah Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimana? Gimana?**

 **Teman-teman pengennya Hinata sama Naruto atau sama Gaara wkwkwkwk.**

 **Um, OK itu aja kayanya. Terimakasih atas** _ **review, fav and fol**_ **ya.**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak di chapter ini ^^**

 **Terimakasih.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! :** _ **Mainstream Idea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Osaka**

 **Rabenda** _ **Boutique**_

Hari ini kesibukan melayani pelanggan mulai terlihat di butik. Sang pemilik yang akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan kurang dari sebulan mendatang, terlihat memulai kembali aktivitasnya. Mungkin wanita itu telah benar-benar menyelesaikan persiapan pernikahannya. Atau mungkin juga sudah dilimpah tanggungjawabkan kepada beberapa orang kepercayaannya.

Ada yang berbeda dengan hari ini jika dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Yaitu Hinata yang memilih untuk meladeni para pelanggan daripada menenggelamkan diri di layar laptop seperti biasanya. Seperti yang terlihat saat ini, ketika dengan telaten Hinata menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pembelinya. Tentang jenis dan kualitas bahan serta model desain yang menjadi ciri khas dan corak seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Bibir _peach_ itu menampilkan segaris senyum kaku, namun lantunan suara yang lolos tetaplah lembut dan merdu untuk didengar. Ya, jangan remehkan seorang desainer kondang yang pernah mengukir nama di jagad _Hollywood_. Talenta yang dimiliki bukan sekedar menorehkan goresan grafit atau menapis kualitas kapas melainkan juga kemampuan untuk sedikit mempertahankan pesona di hadapan pelanggan.

"Kaa-chan... Kaa-chan..."

Teriakan cempreng itu sontak membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Senyum kakunya sedikit melembut saat menatap Boruto yang tengah berlari. Hinata berpamitan sebentar kepada pelanggan yang tengah berbincang dengannya dan berbalik menyongsong sang anak.

"Hei, sudah pulang?"

Boruto mengangguk cepat, sebuah cengiran rubah terpatri jelas di wajahnya. Mencipta tarikan kuat dari dua goresan yang ada di pipinya. Sejenak Hinata tertegun, senyuman sang anak yang begitu lepas dan seakan bebas, memaksa ingatannya untuk menilik sosok seseorang.

"Boruto pulang bersama siapa?"

"Tou-chan."

Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya Boruto mengatakan hal itu, tetapi bagi Hinata tetap saja seperti sebuah angin besar yang menghantam ketenangan jantungnya. Apa mau dikata, Hinata sama sekali tidak memiliki kapabilitas untuk menyanggah karena memang faktanya Naruto adalah Ayah dari Boruto.

"Baiklah, Boruto pasti lapar. Bagaimana kalau sekarang Boruto makan bersama Kaa-chan?"

"Yosh! Boruto mau makan bersama Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan."

"A-apa?"

Hinata celingak celinguk selama beberapa saat. Merasa was-was jika ternyata sosok pria pirang itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Boruto makan bersama Kaa-chan dan Paman Gaara ya?"

Boruto menggeleng. Senyuman lebar tak jua beranjak dari bibir kecilnya.

"Tou-chan menunggu di luar, katanya mau makan bersama Boruto dan Kaa-chan."

Wanita itu merasakan lututnya yang melemas hingga terpaksa tangannya mencari tempat untuk bertumpu. Kepalanya memutar perkataan Naruto seminggu lalu, yang kembali pria itu ucapkan pagi tadi tepat di hadapan sang Ayah.

" _Aku tidak akan menghalangi pernikahanmu, Hinata."_

Lantas apa maksudnya semua ini? Mengapa pria bodoh itu masih saja merecoki kehidupannya? Bukankah makna kalimat itu begitu jelas bahwa Naruto tidak akan mencampuri kembali urusan dirinya?

"Aku bilang aku tidak akan menghalangi pernikahanmu, Hime. Bukan berarti aku berhenti berusaha merebut hatimu."

Bisikan parau terdengar menggelitik daun telinga Hinata. Meski lirih namun mampu menghasilkan impak yang luar biasa. Terbukti dari terhentinya seluruh proses metabolisme tubuh sang wanita secara mendadak. Hanya sejenak karena di jeda berikutnya jantung Hinata kembali berdegup kuat. Denyut nadinya begitu laju. Wajahnya bersemu merah selaras dengan aliran panas dan dingin yang tercampur menjadi satu.

Hinata terdiam kaku, sama sekali tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memalingkan muka ke arah pemilik suara. Bukan dia pengecut, melainkan jika dia memaksa untuk menoleh sudah bisa dipastikan sesuatu akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang akan membuat kinerja jantungnya semakin melaju. Sebab itulah wanita berrambut indigo itu memilih untuk mendorong pelan kepala pria pirang yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Namikaze?"

Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Entah sebab deru nafasnya yang belum teratur atau akibat detak jantungnya yang belum kembali normal.

Hinata mendelik menatap reaksi yang diperlihatkan Naruto. Mulut mencebik layaknya anak kecil yang tidak diberi mainan, dan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada pertanda dirinya sedang merajuk.

"Tsk! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan pada Ayahmu? Atau kau terlalu terpesona padaku tadi pagi, Hime? Aku bukan lagi seorang Namikaze."

Hinata mendecih kasar lalu menghentakkan kakinya. Tangannya menarik Boruto untuk pergi menjauh dari sang pria. Namun sayang, niat itu gagal kala tangan kekar Naruto menahan lengannya. Pemilik iris _amethyst_ itu mendongak, mengirimkan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan tantangan.

 _Amethyst vs sapphire_

Ekspektasinya seperti itu, namun apa daya jika yang terjadi justru berbeda. Bukannya saling bertukar pandangan tajam, kedua iris kontras tersebut malah saling terhanyut dalam pesona masing-masing. Seakan sorot cerah mentari beradu dengan lembutnya cahaya bulan.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan... Boruto lapar."

Ucapan polos bocah lima tahun itu mengurai tatapan pun jarak antara keduanya. Saling memalingkan muka dan bersikap salah tingkah. Sepuh merah bahkan menghiasi wajah keduanya.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kemudian menjadi pihak yang pertama kali tersadarkan akan keadaan.

"A-Ah... Maafkan Tou-chan ya Boruto. Ayo kita makan siang!"

"Yeay!"

Duplikasi ayah dan anak itu berjalan dengan penuh semangat. Cengiran dan ocehan mengiringi langkah keduanya. Menyemai sebaris senyum tulus pada tubir sang wanita indigo. Meski tipis.

Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Hinata mengekori langkah mereka kemudian berhenti sebentar saat kakinya sudah berada di luar butik. Matanya berpendar mencari keberadaan sebuah motor _sport_ yang biasa dikendarai Naruto.

"Kau mencari apa, Hime?"

Tanpa menoleh, Hinata menjawab dengan asal.

"Aku tidak melihat motormu."

Naruto terkekeh mendengar ucapan Hinata. Iris birunya berpendar jenaka, mengerling pada sosok sang wanita yang sedang memincingkan mata.

"Kau pikir aku tega membawamu naik motor? Padahal cuaca sedang panas-panasnya." Jawab Naruto asal.

Hinata mendecih pelan meski dalam hati dia bersyukur. Terlebih saat melihat baju yang dipakainya berupa _dress_ satin dengan bagian bawah berbentuk _span_. Melekat ketat pada tubuhnya yang sintal. Tentu saja tidak akan nyaman jika membonceng motor dengan atribut semacam itu, bukan?

"Ada apa Hime?"

Tersentak, Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya selangkah. Netra opalnya menatap _Nissan Fuga Premium Brown_ yang terparkir rapi di halaman butik. Pandangannya bergeser pada sosok kecil yang telah duduk dengan manis di kursi belakang mobil. Boruto bahkan melambaikan tangan mungilnya pada sang Ibu, mencipta senyuman lembut tersemat pada tubir wanita itu.

"Iya aku tahu, ini mobil biasa. Ku harap kau maklum karena pekerjaan fotografer tidak menghasilkan uang sebanyak desainer ataupun pengusaha."

Hinata menatap malas pada sosok pirang yang tengah bersandar pada badan mobil.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku wanita materialistis?"

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya pelan. Tangan kekarnya meraih _handle_ pintu depan dan membukanya. Mempersilakan Hinata untuk memasukinya.

"Siapa tahu, kau terbiasa menunggangi Audi yang bagiku lebih mirip kereta kencana itu. Jadi tidak mustahil bukan jika kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan mobil murahan ini."

Wanita itu mengabaikan ucapan Naruto. Memilih untuk memasuki mobil dan menduduki kursi penumpang tepat di sebelah kursi pengemudi.

Satu yang terlewatkan olehnya adalah sebentuk senyuman lebar yang bertengger di bibir tipis pria pirang itu.

Menit yang sama Naruto memasuki mobil, tangannya memutar kunci kontak. Menuai deru rendah suara mesin mobil.

"Boruto ingin makan apa hari ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ramen, Tou-chan!" jawab sang bocah dengan suara lantang.

"Yosh! Baiklah! Kita akan makan ramen!"

Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Meninggalkan residu karbon di belakang. Serta tatapan tajam sepasang iris _jade_.

.

.

.

 **Kawasan Dotonbori**

Sepasang manusia dewasa itu berjalan santai. Menyusuri kawasan dotonbori yang sejatinya adalah sebuah jembatan. Sang wanita yang berbalut garmen berkualitas tinggi tampaknya benar-benar menikmati. Bukan salahnya juga jika dia terlalu terpesona pada riuh ramai keadaan di Dotonbori ini. Baik salahkan pekerjaan yang selalu menumpuk di mejanya. Yang membuatnya jenuh dan terkadang lupa waktu. Sementara satu jengkal di sampingnya, seorang pria pirang dengan pakaian kasual. Sebuah kaos hitam tanpa kerah berlengan pendek, dipadu dengan celana _camo_ krem pudar. Pemandangan di bagian belakang cukup menarik perhatian beberapa orang. Bocah kecil yang identik dengan pria tersebut tertidur pulas di punggung lebarnya.

"Masih jauhkah tempatnya, Namikaze-san?"

Naruto yang saat itu pandangannya sedang terarah ke sekitar, seketika teralihkan mendengar pertanyaan lembut Hinata.

"Berhenti memanggilku Namikaze, Hime. Aku seorang Uzumaki sekarang. Ah itu dia tempatnya! Tempat yang bercat merah."

Hinata mendesah pelan. Matanya melirik tak suka pada pria bermata biru tersebut.

"Dan kau juga berhenti memanggilku Hime."

Ucapan yang terdengar kesal itu menuai kernyitan di dahi Naruto. Pria itu bahkan berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Sekali kau seorang Hime bagiku, selamanya akan menjadi Hime."

Bibir itu tercengir lebar, nyaris menyerupai seringai rubah kala berhasil mendapatkan mangsa. Dengan cepat Hinata memalingkan wajah demi menyembunyikan semburat merah muda yang mulai menyebar di pipi porselennya. Kedua tangan menangkup pada dada, berusaha menenangkan detak jantung yang semrawut tak karuan.

Langkah keduanya memasuki sebuah kedai yang dibuat bertingkat.

 **Ichiran Dotonbori**

Tempat ini memang dikenal akan menu ramennya yang enak. Pelanggan yang datangpun bukan hanya dari dalam negeri. Wisatawan dari luar yang kebetulan berkunjung ke Osaka pasti akan menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar menikmati seporsi ramen panas di sini. Namun sayang, tempat yang terlalu sempit tidak mampu menampung konsumen yang membludak. Sehingga terkadang pelanggan harus mengambil nomor antrian terlebih dahulu kemudian menunggu di luar sambil mengelilingi kawasan Dotonbori sampai tiba gilirannya untuk menikmati ramen.

Adalah suatu keberuntungan karena saat ini kedai tersebut tidak terlalu penuh. Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga karena memang tempat untuk pelanggan berada di lantai atas. Memilih deretan kursi yang berada di ujung. Pria kekar itu mendudukkan diri setelah sebelumnya memutar tubuh kecil Boruto, kemudian mendekapnya dalam pangkuan. Sementara Hinata menyusul di belakang dan memilih tempat tepat di samping kiri Naruto.

Jangan berpikiran tentang suasana romantis layaknya _candle light dinner_. Karena di sini setiap satu kursi dipasang menghadap sebuah meja. Antara kursi pelanggan yang satu dengan yang lain, terdapat sekat kayu sebagai pembatas. Atau boleh juga dikatakan bahwa meja pelanggan di Ichiran ini berbentuk kubikel.

"Apa tidak masalah kau makan dengan posisi seperti itu?"

Hinata memandang khawatir pada Naruto yang tengah memangku sang anak.

"Tidak masalah, Hime. Lagipula Boruto tidak terlalu berat juga."

Mencipta dengusan pelan di bibir _peach_ wanita cantik di hadapannya. Masalahnya Hinata benar-benar menyangkal ucapan Naruto barusan. Sebab bagi dirinya, Boruto itu sudah semakin berat saja. Terbukti kedua lengannya yang sering terasa pegal setelah menggendong Boruto. Oh mungkin wanita Hyuuga itu lupa tentang postur tubuh dan kekuatan fisik Naruto.

Kemudian hening menyapa keduanya. Tidak tahu harus memulai percakapan dari mana. Atau salah satu pihak justru sama sekali tidak ingin terjadi konversasi di antara mereka. Sementara di pihak lain masih berpikir keras tentang sebuah topik yang bisa dijadikan sebagai pembuka perbincangan. Sedikit salah tingkah karena berada sedekat ini dengan wanita yang dicintai, membuat Naruto berkali-kali menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya.

Kami-sama!

Ini bahkan tidak tertulis di semua novel romantis karangan sang Kakek yang konon adalah pakar cinta.

"Hinata."

Hinata menoleh. Netra pucatnya kembali bersirobok dengan netra safir Naruto. Meski degup jantungnya kembali bergemuruh, Hinata berusaha tenang dengan menganggap bahwa bola mata yang tengah dipandangnya adalah bola mata sang anak.

"Hm?"

"Apakabar?"

"Huh?"

Pertanyaan konyol Naruto sukses membuat wanita ayu itu cengo. Benar-benar di luar prediksi jika Naruto akan menanyakan hal semacam itu. Namun, Hinata tetap menjawabnya sembari mematri senyuman yang kian melembut.

"Baik."

Suara yang terdengar tenang dan datar, namun roman muka yang berhias sepuh merah mengkhianati segala usahanya. Naruto bahkan terpesona dengan pemandangan yang terpampang di depan mata. Hinata yang menelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Dadanya terasa sakit akibat detakan yang terlampau kencang dari jantungnya. Ribuan kupu-kupu, jika ada, seolah beterbangan dan menari-nari di perutnya.

Pada sisi Hinata sendiri, terasa ada sensasi aneh yang merasuki. Perasaan hangat yang memaksanya untuk lebih membuka diri pada pria pirang itu. Mungkinkah kebenciannya sedikit terkurangi akibat percakapannya dengan Kushina semalam? Karena Hinata tidak munafik mengakui bahwa sedikit banyak ucapan Nyonya Namikaze itu sempat membuatnya berpikir dan meragukan keputusan yang telah diambil.

"A-ah... Syukurlah."

"Uzumaki-san sendiri?"

"Aaa aku juga baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat. Ahahahaha."

Bukan perkara yang lucu sebenarnya tapi demi mengurai kecanggungan Naruto terpaksa mengeluarkan jurus lamanya. Tertawa konyol.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit berlalu, mereka terlibat dalam konversasi ringan. Naruto memberanikan diri memulai percakapan, memberikan kalimat demi kalimat tanya untuk memancing sang Hyuuga berbicara. Tidak peduli jika respon yang diterimanya begitu datar dan dingin.

Kian lama, topik kian mengalir. Mungkin sebab kepiawaian sang Uzumaki yang mampu mengajak lawan bicaranya untuk terlibat penuh dalam sebuah percakapan. Awalnya bergulat tentang cuaca yang cenderung mengalami perubahan drastis, kemudian berkaitan dengan keadaan politik di negara hingga keluh kesah masing-masing atas pekerjaan yang melelahkan.

Ramen yang sudah tersedia di meja pun nyaris terbengkalai. Untunglah keduanya lebih cepat menyadari dan memilih untuk menghabiskan makanan terlebih dahulu.

Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa atmosfer yang menaungi keduanya sedikit mencair. Dari ketegangan yang kaku menjadi sedikit enteng tanpa beban. Meski tidak ada penyangkalan bahwa Narutolah yang mendominasi interaksi mereka. Sementara Hinata hanya sesekali tersenyum kaku dan menjawab seadanya.

"Naruto!"

Panggilan melengking dari arah belakang berhasil menarik perhatian keduanya. Seorang wanita berrambut pirang dengan pakaian super seksi berlari kecil ke arah mereka, atau Naruto tepatnya. Mata opalnya begitu berbinar senang saat bertatapan dengan mata biru Naruto.

Dan tanpa memperhatikan situasi wanita itu menerjang begitu saja ke arah Naruto. Membuat pria itu sedikit terjengkang karena beban yang bertambah.

"Ho-hoi, lepaskan aku Baka!"

Wanita itu tidak peduli. Tetap saja memeluk erat tubuh Naruto, mengabaikan eksistensi makhluk kecil di pangkuan sang pria serta tatapan sarat emosi dari iris serupa.

"Ahh... Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu?"

"Tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu!"

Teriakan tertahan dari pria pirang itu membuat sang wanita melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Mou, jangan begitu Naruto! Kau mau melupakan masa lalu kita yang indah dan panas? Hm? Hm?"

Naruto membelalakkan iris safirnya selebar mungkin. Hatinya kebat kebit sembari meluncurkan umpatan kasar pada wanita pirang itu.

"Pergi kau, Shion! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Tanpa perasaan Naruto mendorong tubuh kecil Shion. Meski tidak begitu kuat namun nyaris membuat wanita itu terjungkal.

Matanya melirik gelisah ke arah Hinata. Namun, reaksi yang tertangkap penginderaannya sungguh menyakitkan. Karena wanita berrambut indigo itu tampak tidak peduli. Menatap lurus pada layar ponsel pintarnya dengan ekspresi yang begitu minim. Hingga membuat dirinya kecewa.

"Ih, sialan kau, Rubah! Jadi mentang-mentang sudah ada Haruno Sakura kau jadi melupakanku?"

' _Aaarrggghhh! Ku bunuh kau, Shion!'_ teriaknya dalam hati. Sebelah tangannya mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan frustrasi.

 _ **Sraakhh!**_

"Maaf Uzumaki-san. Aku baru saja ingat ada janji menyelesaikan rancangan untuk pelanggan malam ini."

Hinata berdiri dengan cepat, tangannya memasukkan ponsel pintar yang baru saja dimainkan ke dalam tas _Hilde Palladino_ nya. Matanya menatap datar pada Naruto setelah menyempatkan diri untuk melirik wanita pirang di sampingnya.

"Aaa Hinata, biar aku mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu, Gaara sudah menjemputku di luar."

Hinata meraih tubuh kecil Boruto untuk digendong. Namun, Naruto menolak untuk melepaskan.

"Kau datang bersamaku maka kau juga harus pulang bersamaku. Bukan dengan pria lain!"

Nada dingin sarat akan intimidasi sedikit mencipta nyali ciut pada diri Hinata. Namun egonya kembali seperti semula dalam hitungan detik.

"Tidak ada keharusan seperti itu, Uzumaki. Lagipula Gaara bukan pria lain bagiku!"

 _ **Pyarrrr!**_

Hati Naruto terasa hancur berkeping-keping saat mendengar jawaban Hinata. Saking shocknya, pelukan posesifnya sedikit mengendur hingga memudahkan Hinata untuk mengambil tubuh sang Anak yang masih tertidur.

Tatapannya nanar pada sosok mungil wanita yang dicintainya, yang kini melangkah pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Bersama seorang wanita berrambut pirang yang sedang ternganga dan merasa bingung dengan drama yang baru saja terjadi.

"Shion!"

"I-iya?"

"Bersiaplah!"

"Huh?"

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! PIRANG BAKAAA!"

.

.

.

Pernahkah kalian merasa tidak nyaman berada di sebuah ruangan sempit bersama orang yang paling ingin dihindari? Kemudian tidak ada bahan apapun yang bisa menjadi pemicu percakapan? Nah seperti itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini. Duduk di kursi penumpang, bersebelahan dengan Gaara di kursi pengemudi. Raut datar memang biasa menjadi rona penghias wajah tampan itu, tapi entah mengapa saat ini terlihat lebih dingin. Seakan ada luapan emosi yang menumpuk namun dipendam begitu dalam. Bukan Hinata sok tahu, lahir dan tumbuh dalam keluarga Hyuuga yang notabene memiliki perilaku mirip dengan Gaara tentu membuat dirinya tak asing dengan perangai macam itu.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

Rasanya Hinata ingin mengubur diri dalam sumur tak berdasar, saat tanpa sadar bibirnya mengucap pertanyaan itu.

Terlebih ketika iris _light green_ itu meliriknya. Meski tidak melihat, Hinata jelas merasakan energi negatif yang menguar.

"Memangnya aku harus berkata apa?"

Dingin dan menusuk. Dua kata yang cukup menjabarkan intonasi suara Gaara.

Hinata memilih diam. Kesenyapan kembali menyeruak. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sebenarnya Hinata merasa tidak enak. Keadaan dan posisi dirinya saat ini benar-benar patut disalahkan. Di satu sisi dia sudah berusaha memantapkan hati untuk menikah dengan Gaara. Hell! Pernikahan mereka bahkan tinggal hitungan hari. Tapi di sisi lain Hinata masih belum mampu melepaskan rasa cintanya pada Naruto. Meski tidak menyangkal bahwa kebencian masih jelas tertanam.

Semenjak pria itu datang kembali di kehidupannya, Hinata merasakan hatinya seolah dibolak balik hingga tak berbentuk. Marah dan benci menjadi dominansi sepuh hati. Tetapi saat yang bersamaan senyar hangat nan menyenangkan juga mengambil bagian dalam pembentukan perasaan. Terlebih sejak pria itu mulai menyadari bahwa dirinyalah sosok sang wanita yang selama ini dicari.

"Tou-chan?"

Pecahan suara Boruto di jok belakang terdengar lirih. Hinata menoleh ke arah sang Anak sementara Gaara hanya memandang melalui kaca spion.

"Hei, Boruto sudah bangun?"

"Kaa-chan? Dimana Tou-chan?"

Hinata tergelagap dan sedikit salah tingkah. Sejenak melirik rona datar pada wajah Gaara.

"Aa Boruto tadi belum sempat makan ya? Mau makan dulu?"

"Mana Tou-chan?"

Bagai disumpal oleh pertanyaan sang Anak, Hinata kembali membisu. Seandainya saja ada angin puting beliung saat ini, wanita itu dengan rela akan ikut terbang. Lebih baik daripada berada di posisi seperti ini.

Kernyitan heran muncul di dahi putihnya saat menyadari kecepatan mobil yang melambat. Dan kemudian Lamborghini Veneno itu menepi.

Gaara melepas sabuk pengaman yang mengikat tubuhnya kemudian berbalik menghadap Boruto. Tatapan matanya dibuat selembut mungkin meski tidak sepenuhnya berhasil. Bibirnya menuai senyuman datar.

"Mulai sekarang Paman Gaara yang akan menjadi Tou-chan Boruto."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pendek lagi** _ **chapter**_ **nya, hihihi... Nggak apa-apa yah?**

 **Terimakasih atas kesediaannya membaca cerita ini. Atas** _ **review, fav and fol**_ **nya juga ^^**


	26. Chapter 25

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! : _Mainstream Idea_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Osaka**

 **Rabenda _Boutique_**

"Gaara Tou-chan?"

Pria berrambut merah itu mengangguk.

"Mengapa Boruto harus memanggil seperti itu?"

"Karena sebentar lagi Kaa-chan Boruto akan menikah dengan Paman Gaara. Dan setelah itu tentu saja Paman akan menjadi Tou-chan Boruto.

Bocah lima tahun itu mengangguk pelan. Matanya terpincing menimbulkan efek kerutan kecil di dahinya.

"Baiklah! Gaara Tou-chan!"

Sungguh di luar dugaan Hinata dan Gaara. Ternyata Boruto malah berteriak antusias menanggapi permintaan pria Sabaku itu. Wajah bocah pirang itu malah berbinar-binar dengan kilatan mata ceria. Senyuman lebar menghiasi bibir kecilnya.

"Jadi mulai saat ini Boruto tidak lagi memanggil Paman Gaara ya?"

"Siap! Gaara Tou-chan!"

Gaara tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tidak menyangka akan semudah ini membujuk putera Hinata. Akalnya menelurkan persetujuan bahwa memang demikianlah tingkah seorang bocah yang pikirannya masih polos. Belum dipenuhi berbagai masalah layaknya orang dewasa. Segala persoalan dianggap sebagai hal yang mudah.

Sementara di seberang sepasang laki-laki berbeda umur tersebut, Hinata menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Antara senang karena akhirnya sang anak mau menerima keberadaan Gaara, dan sedih karena merasa ada yang salah dengan ini semua. Bagaimanapun, Narutolah yang berhak mendapatkan panggilan seperti itu oleh Boruto. Mata pucatnya meredup, melenyapkan cahaya yang menggantung. Mencipta sebuah tatapan datar. Tepat pada saat denyutan nyeri kembali mencengkeram jantungnya.

"Boruto, cukup Tou-chan saja. Tidak usah pakai Gaara."

"Huh?"

"Panggil Tou-chan saja, jangan Gaara Tou-chan."

Intonasi yang pria rambut merah itu keluarkan cukup lembut. Sengaja sebagai sebuah usaha untuk membujuk dan merayu sang bocah. Namun, lututnya mendadak lunak kala iris _jade_ nya menangkap tatapan bingung Boruto plus gelengan kepala pelan.

"Tidak bisa!"

"Mengapa tidak bisa?"

"Nanti Boruto bingung."

"Mengapa Boruto bingung? Hm?"

"Kalau Tou-chan Boruto ada dua nanti Boruto bingung."

"A-Apa?"

"Kalau Boruto memanggil Paman Gaara dengan Tou-chan, nanti Boruto memanggil Paman Naru bagaimana?"

Ucapan polos Boruto justru terdengar bagaikan ultimatum perang bagi Gaara dan Hinata. Tak ayal wajah keduanya pucat pasi. Menindak sikap salah tingkahnya, Hinata bahkan dengan bodoh berpura-pura sibuk menggerak-gerakkan _wireless mouse_ di atas meja demi menghindari tatapan tajam mata panda sang pria. Terlalu konyol karena Gaara tahu bahwa laptop Hinata masih dalam keadaan mati.

"Boruto kan bisa manggil Paman Naru saja."

Bocah itu menggeleng.

"Tidak mau! Tou-chan saja."

Boruto berlalu pergi dengan polosnya. Tanpa memikirkan akibat dari kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Atmosfer di ruang kerja Hinata kembali dipenuhi ketegangan. Namun dua sosok manusia itu enggan untuk membicarakannya kembali. Atau tepatnya tidak mengerti apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Um... Gaara-kun, duduklah. Aku akan meminta Rin-san untuk membuatkan minum."

Gaara menoleh. Tatapannya lurus mengarah pada bola opal Hinata. Tajam dan penuh intimidasi. Jika saja iris pria itu berwarna hitam, sudah bisa dipastikan akan bersaing ketat dengan tatapan Elang. Pria itu berjalan mendekati Hinata. Tak sekalipun memutus benang tak kasat mata yang menghubungkan sinar netranya dengan netra _amethyst_ Hinata. Tak sekali pula acuh akan ekspresi takut yang dipancarkan wajah ayu itu.

Langkahnya terhenti, tepat beberapa jeda di hadapan Hinata. Tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang memaksa Hinata untuk menekuk lehernya dan menengadahkan kepala. Wanita itu merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang, perasaan takut menjalari setiap senti sel tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya meremas pegangan kursi.

Dentuman organ pemompa darah kembali bertalu ketika Gaara mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada wajah pucat Hinata. Membuat wanita itu tidak berkutik selanjutnya menelan paksa air liurnya yang mendadak menumpuk.

Jengkal udara semakin menipis, melenyapkan jarak antara keduanya. Hidung Gaara bahkan sudah menyentuh pelan hidung mungil Hinata. Mencipta bulatan lebar di mata sang wanita.

"Aku ingin kau yang membuatkan minuman untukku." Lirihnya.

Hinata kembali menelan ludah. Rona merah mulai menjalar dan menyemu wajahnya.

"Ha-hai."

Kegugupannya mengundang senyuman miring di bibir tipis sang bungsu Sabaku. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, bibir itu menyentuh lembut bibir _peach_ nya.

Hinata terduduk kaku. Tubuhnya menegang sebagai respon atas aksi Gaara yang bisa dibilang nekat. Sungguh tidak habis pikir karena selama ini tak pernah sekalipun Gaara menciumnya tanpa izin. Gaara bukan tipe yang agresif ataupun ekspresif semacam Naruto. Tapi hari ini terasa berbeda. Pria itu menuntut dominansi melalui sentuhan bibir mereka. Mengusap lembut hingga menyesapnya, mencipta roman takut pada sosok wanita di hadapannya.

Menit berikutnya tautan keduanya terurai. Meninggalkan residu saliva yang menjuntai panjang. Tatapan _jade_ Gaara sayu pada sang wanita. Pipi keduanya merona merah meski untuk alasan yang berbeda.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Itulah sebabnya aku memintamu untuk menikah denganku. Dan aku tidak peduli tentang perasaanmu, karena detik kau menerima lamaranku, detik itu juga kau sepenuhnya milikku-"

Gaara menghentikan perkataannya selama sejenak. Menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskan terpaan hangat yang menyapu wajah Hinata.

"-Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, tak peduli berapa lama waktu harus kulalui."

Pria Sabaku itu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Hinata. Memejamkan mata. Namun, saat kelopak itu terbuka, Hinata tertegun. Katakan dia rabun, tapi yang tertangkap pandangannya saat itu adalah bening kaca yang menggantung di mata hijau.

Hati Hinata terasa sakit, batinnya meneriakkan kata kejam pada dirinya sendiri. Hinata tahu bagaimana seorang Gaara menjalani kehidupannya. Tumbuh dan besar dalam keluarga yang _saklek_ akan aturan membuat Gaara menjadi pribadi yang sedikit _introvert_. Terlebih ketika tekanan yang diberikan sang Ayah begitu besar. Nasib yang sama dengan apa yang menimpanya.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya terulur. Membelai lembut pipi halus sang pria. Awalnya Gaara terkejut selanjutnya pria itu menelengkan kepala, demi merapatkan pipi tirusnya pada telapak tangan Hinata. Pria itu cukup paham bahwa sikap yang diperlihatkan Hinata hanya sebatas rasa kasihan. Tapi sungguh dirinya tidak peduli. Saat ini hanya perhatian Hinatalah yang dibutuhkannya.

"Hinata..."

Hinata tergugu bisu. Ingin rasanya menyambut oase yang seolah ditawarkan oleh Gaara. Namun, lubuk hatinya yang terdalam menentang keras.

"Gaara-kun-"

Tatapan keduanya terkunci. Pendaran berbeda arti menguar begitu saja.

"-aku..."

.

.

.

 **Otedori**

Seorang wanita berrambut pirang terdiam duduk di atas sofa apartemen. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri karena gugup. Jemari tangan saling meremas erat demi meredam gelisah. Sementara sosok pria di hadapannya mondar mandir tak karuan. Panik dan marah di saat yang sama. Kadang matanya memejam, kadang pula menatap tajam pada sang wanita. Meski tidak sesekenpun mendapat balas atas tatapan itu.

"Aarrghhh! Kau bodoh, Shion!"

Shion terdiam bisu. Batinnya merasa bersalah karena telah menghancurkan sahabatnya sendiri, meski tanpa sadar. Yah, walaupun bukan sepenuhnya dia bersalah. Mengingat dia tidak pernah tahu permasalahan Naruto semenjak pria itu pindah ke Osaka karena Naruto sama sekali tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Ma-af..."

Hanya dua suku kata itu yang mampu terlontar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu! Sekarang semuanya jadi semakin sulit!"

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Merasa tidak mampu melakukan apapun karena memang faktanya Shion tidak tahu menahu pasal Hinata.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

Shion mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. Takut-takut menatap Naruto yang sudah duduk di seberang. Ugh... wanita itu sebenarnya ingin berteriak juga karena merasa kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ada pria lain yang berani membentak dirinya yang tengah hamil muda? _Hell_ bahkan Toneri selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut terutama sejak mengetahui kehamilannya. Yah, walaupun wanita itu tidak menampik bahwa sebenarnya Naruto tidak tahu mengenai hal itu.

"Jika Hinata itu memang mencintaimu, pasti dia akan kembali padamu, Naruto!"

Kemudian tubuh kecilnya meringkuk ketakutan saat mata safir Naruto mendelik padanya.

"Kau mudah sekali mengatakan itu! Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya menembus pertahanan wanita itu! Kau tidak tahu betapa keras kepalanya dia! Padahal dia masih mencintaiku, tetapi dia selalu menolakku."

Shion mendesah kasar. Tangannya mengelus pelan perutnya yang mulai sedikit menonjol. Sambil dalam hati merapal sebuah doa.

 _'Jangan sampai jabang bayiku ini seperti Naruto! Bodoh dan keras kepala!'_

Ditatapnya pria pirang itu penuh rasa kasihan. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam menjalani hidupnya bersama Naruto, pria itu begitu frustrasi seperti saat ini. Pun ketika rasa putus asa menderanya saat berusaha mencari keberadaan Sakura.

Terus terang wanita pirang itu merasa takjub akan perubahan signifikan dari teman prianya. Dulu Naruto tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan wanita yang dikencaninya. Hanya sebatas teman bersenang-senang kemudian berinteraksi seolah tak terjadi apapun. Tidak ada tempat di hatinya bagi nama seorang wanita. Rasa egois dan temperamen tinggi selalu menemani hari-hari pria itu. Shion masih ingat dengan jelas, saat beberapa pria kekasih wanita yang menjadi korban kebrengsekannya mendatangi Naruto. Bukannya takut, Naruto malah semakin menantang. Dan perselisihan itu tak jarang berakhir dengan luka lebam di kedua belah pihak.

"Aku akan mencari cara untuk meminta maaf, Naruto!"

Shion mengambil _clutch bag_ cokelatnya, kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar dari apartemen Naruto. Menuai kerutan bingung pada sang pria.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan mendadak sebentar."

"Kau mau melarikan diri?"

Shion memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Huftt... Kau tahu dimana rumahku kan, Naruto? Kau bisa mencariku ke sana."

Wanita itu berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

 **Hyuuga Mansion**

Pagi ini seperti biasanya keluarga utama Hyuuga berkumpul di ruang makan. Menikmati sarapan tetap dalam kesunyian. Sedikit yang membedakan hari ini dengan kemarin adalah suasana meja makan yang tidak lagi mencekam. Meski belum sepenuhnya menerima kejadian kemarin, Hiashi tetap berusaha tenang. Tatapannya dibuat sedatar mungkin. Ekspresi yang sama dikeluarkan oleh kedua puterinya. Kontras dengan keceriaan Boruto yang juga tengah menikmati sarapan.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Hiashi melirik pada puteri sulungnya. Menelisik setiap mimik yang ditampilkan. Ada sebuah niat untuk mengorek tentang perasaan sang anak. Tetapi kemudian egonya mendadak kembali membuatnya membatalkan niat tersebut.

"Hanabi."

Puteri bungsunya mendongak.

"Tolong antarkan Boruto ke sekolah pagi ini."

Tidak meninggalkan rasa herannya, Hanabi mengangguk cengo. Kemudian berdiri dan menggandeng keponakannya keluar. Sementara Hinata mengekori pergerakan keduanya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada sang Ayah.

"Ada yang ingin Tou-sama bicarakan?"

Hiashi tidak kaget jika ternyata sang anak telah mengetahui isi pikirannya. Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk.

"Kau kemarin pergi bersama Namikaze muda itu?"

Sepadan dengan kecerdasan sang Ayah Hinata pun paham benar kemana arah pembicaraan Hiashi.

"Iya."

"Apa Hinata tidak malu?"

"Berjalan dengannya? Untuk apa Hinata malu?"

"Bukan itu. Hinata itu puteri Hyuuga. Calon isteri Sabaku. Pesta pernikahan sudah dekat dan undangan telah tersebar. Beberapa awak media juga telah mengetahui berita ini-"

Hiashi menghela nafas sejenak.

"-dan Hinata berkeliaran di luar bersama pria lain? Apa Hinata sudah melupakan status Hinata? Atau Hinata sudah berani menentang Ayah dan aturan Hyuuga?"

Hinata terdiam, kepalanya menunduk. Ada setitik rasa bersalah memenuhi relung hatinya. Namun, getaran aneh perlahan merambat seakan mengalahkan eksistensi rasa bersalah tersebut. Getaran yang acap muncul dan kembali tenggelam. Yang kali ini datang dengan frekuensi berkali lipat. Membuat sang wanita nyaris mencapai batas untuk meredamnya.

"Maafkan Hinata, Tou-sama."

Tepat saat kalimat itu terucap, Hanabi memasuki ruang makan. Menuai kebingungan di wajah Hiashi.

"Kau sudah selesai mengantar Boruto? Cepat sekali."

Hanabi menggeleng dengan santainya kemudian menghempaskan tubuh pada kursi tepat di seberang Hiashi duduk.

"Uzumaki-san baru saja menjemput Boruto."

Lantunan nada yang terdengar enteng bagi Hanabi menuai reaksi yang cukup mengerikan. Hinata yang menatapnya horor serta Hiashi yang berdiri dengan cepat. Roman marah jelas tercetak pada wajah tirusnya. Seiring dengan tulang rahang yang mengeras serta deru nafas yang memburu.

"Percuma saja Tou-sama. Mereka baru saja berangkat. Aaa... Nee-sama, baru saja asistenmu menelepon, sepertinya ada pelanggan yang lumayan rewel dan kau diminta datang cepat untuk mengatasinya."

Hinata mengangguk cepat. Cukup paham bahwa ini adalah salah satu cara Hanabi untuk menjauhkannya dari sang Ayah. Dan Hinata tahu benar bahwa Hanabi adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang perkataannya masih didengar dan dipertimbangkan oleh sang Ayah, selain tetua.

"Kau sudah dewasa Hanabi."

"Huh? Tentu saja, Tou-sama."

"Dan kau semakin pintar memikirkan siasat untuk membebaskan kakakmu dari Ayah."

Bibir Hanabi tercengir lebar. Tangannya menggaruk belakang kepala merefleksikan sikap salah tingkahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Mimik Hanabi berubah seketika. Dari roman konyol menjadi tampang penuh keseriusan. Dahinya bahkan berkernyit selaras dengan pergerakan alis yang menukik.

"Tou-sama pernah berkata bahwa semua keputusan yang Tou-sama ambil adalah demi kebaikan kami, puteri-puteri Tou-sama."

Hiashi tidak menjawab, pun sekedar mengangguk. Sirat datar terpancar pada mata pucatnya.

"Apa Tou-sama yakin jika pernikahan ini adalah kebahagiaan Nee-sama?"

"..."

""Apa Tou-sama yakin Gaara-san bisa membahagiakan Nee-sama?"

"..."

Hiashi menatap nyalang pada sosok gadis di hadapannya. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang lebih banyak mewarisi sifat sang isteri yang pemalu, Hanabi justru merupakan replika dirinya tanpa celah. Keberanian dan ketegasannya dalam mengemukakan pendapat terkadang mampu membuat Hiashi bahkan para tetua bungkam.

"Tentu saja Sabaku muda itu bisa membahagiakan Hinata. Jangan pernah meremehkan klan mereka, Hanabi. Aset yang berlimpah dan keluarga terpandang, apa ada yang kurang?"

"Nee-sama sudah memiliki keduanya, Tou-sama. Dia tidak membutuhkan itu semua. Lagipula, jika memang aset dan nama klan yang membuat Tou-sama tertarik, apa bedanya Gaara-san dengan Naruto-san?"

Hiashi mendelik tajam. Mencipta gentar di hati Hanabi. Tapi gadis itu mengabaikannya dan tetap keras kepala bertahan di posisinya. Meski bola matanya kini teralihkan ke arah lain.

"Namikaze bukan klan terhormat, Hanabi!"

"Tetapi cukup terpandang dengan kedudukan tinggi mereka di pemerintahan."

"Mereka bukan orang pemerintahan. Mereka hanyalah tikus yang suka menggerogoti harta rakyat dan negara. Jangan samakan mereka dengan klan terhormat seperti Hyuuga dan Sabaku."

Hanabi merasa kesal. Tak ada habisnya jika berdebat dengan orang yang kepalanya sudah penuh oleh kebencian. Berdiri dengan cepat, Hanabi melayangkan tatapan memohon pada sang Ayah.

"Apa Tou-sama yakin jika Nee-sama akan bahagia dengan menikahi orang yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya? Lagipula mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, ada darah Namikaze mengalir pada salah satu anggota keluarga Ayah."

Hanabi berlalu pergi membiarkan sang Ayah yang terhanyut dalam pikiran. Gadis itu sudah mulai bosan sebenarnya dengan sifat keras kepala sang Ayah yang tak kunjung reda. Untuk apa mempertahankan kehormatan klan jika ada kebahagiaan anggota keluarga yang dikorbankan?

.

"Ka-Kau?"

Hinata tergelagap. Bukankah tadi Hanabi mengatakan jika Naruto telah pergi bersama Boruto? Lantas mengapa dua makhluk identik itu masih ada di sini? Di depan pagar mansion dan menunggangi motor _sport_ hitam? Mengeluarkan cengiran yang serupa meski tak sepenuhnya sama. Menuai rona merah kembali di pipi Hinata.

"Kaa-chan! Ayo ikut."

"Huh?"

"Sebenarnya aku tadi sudah akan berangkat, tapi Boruto menolak. Dia ingin kau juga ikut mengantarnya."

"A-apa?"

Menaiki motor itu dan berada tepat di belakang Naruto? Bukan tidak mungkin jika di jalan nanti kecepatan motor melaju tinggi, dia akan terpaksa memeluk pria itu. Oh, bagaimana jika itu semua memang akal licik sang pria?

Seolah mengerti apa yang menjadi beban pikiran Hinata, Naruto berucap.

"Tenang saja, Hime. Aku akan jalan pelan-pelan."

Hinata terkejut, sejenak matanya menyelidik iris biru sang pria.

"Ayo Kaa-chan. Nanti Boruto terlambat."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Gegap jelas menguasainya namun dia hempaskan. Entah mengapa hati kecilnya berpikiran lain, seakan mendorong kaki jenjangnya untuk berjalan dan menaiki motor Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Hatinya riang bukan kepalang. Sungguh tidak menyangka jika Hinata akan menerima tawarannya. Sambil menyerahkan helm-yang entah bagaimana ceritanya berwarna ungu- kepada Hinata, bibirnya berteriak penuh semangat.

"Ayo kita berangkat!"

Motor itu melaju perlahan. Suara mesinnya begitu rendah, mengiringi baris senyum bahagia dari dua orang dewasa yang menungganginya. Sepuh merah melengkapi suasana elok bagi keduanya.

.

"Bye, Kaa-chan."

Boruto berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah. Langkahnya begitu bersemangat, wajahnya juga berbinar ceria. Sedikit berbeda dengan sikap pendiamnya selama ini.

"Hinata."

Hinata yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, menoleh pelan.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Maaf Uzumaki-san. Aku ada janji dengan pela-"

"Kau sudah tidak menerima pesanan menjelang hari pernikahanmu, bukan? Jangan membohongiku!"

 _Shit!_

Hinata mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa pria itu tahu tentang jadwalnya? Oh mungkinkah Hanabi harus bertanggungjawab atas semua ini?

"Jangan sok tahu! Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku!"

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dalam genggamannya. Iris safirnya menatap memohon pada netra pucat Hinata. Bibir tipisnya berkedut sebagai efek menahan seringai kemenangan yang mendesak keluar, kala matanya melihat pipi Hinata telah merona merah.

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu, Hime. Aku tahu bahwa kau menyayangi Boruto. Aku tahu kau begitu menghormati ayahmu, aku tahu kau begitu menyayangi adikmu. Dan aku tahu-"

Hembusan nafas terdengar pelan.

"-bahwa kau mencintaiku, bahkan hingga saat ini."

 _Amethyst_ Hinata membelalak lebar. Meski sudah memprediksikan hal ini akan terjadi, namun entah mengapa efek yang ditimbulkan selalu sama. Nadinya berdetak cepat, bergemuruh dan meronta-ronta. Rambatan panas dan dingin yang terasa familiar kembali menyapa. Serta semu merah menghias pipinya.

Wanita cantik itu berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya, namun tenaga yang tidak seberapa membuatnya gagal. Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Ikut denganku!"

"Aku tidak mau! Jangan memaksaku, Uzumaki!"

"Ikut denganku, sebentar saja! Atau-"

Hinata menatap tak suka pria di hadapannya. Iris opalnya memincing curiga saat sebuah seringai lebar terpampang pada bibir tipis Naruto.

"-aku akan menciummu di sini!"

 _Hell no!_

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata langsung naik ke motor. Tidak peduli wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Saking cepatnya sampai motor _sport_ itu sedikit goyah, nyaris terjatuh jika saja Naruto tidak cepat tanggap.

"Cepat selesaikan urusan ini! Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu lagi!"

Seringai Naruto semakin tertarik lebar. Senandung riang dalam hati sungguh mewakili perasaannya yang sedang berbahagia.

 _"Urusanmu denganku tidak akan pernah berakhir, Hime! Karena kita sudah terikat oleh benang merah.'_

Menit berikutnya, motor tersebut berderu dan melaju dengan cepat.

Menyisakan tatapan tajam dan roman sendu seorang pria yang mengawasi mereka dari dalam mobil.

Pria dengan lingkaran hitam di tepi matanya itu menggumam pelan, kemudian meraih ponsel pintarnya di atas _dashboard_.

"Halo."

"..."

"Aku setuju dengan kesepakatan kita. Kau jalankan saja!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ah... lebih pendek wkwkwkwk. Maaf Nai sedang pusing ini, sepertinya masuk angin. Hihihi...**

 **Oh ya, teman-teman sudah tahu kan? Mulai besok hingga tanggal 24 April, komunitas NHL merayakan event tahunan lho yaitu NaruHina Fluffy Day. Diharapkan partisipasinya ya, bisa berupa fanfiksi atau _fanart_. Lebih jelasnya silakan PM Nai atau author NaruGankster.**

 **Dan dikarenakan Nai adalah salah satu panitia penyelenggara event tersebut, Nai mohon pengertiannya. Selama dua minggu tersebut fic ini akan di _update_ tiap tiga hari sekali. Tapi jangan khawatir, karena Nai akan membuat fic _romance_ ringan untuk NHFD. Begitu juga dengan author lain. Pantengin terus ffn ya.**

 **Arigato *bungkuk**


	27. Chapter 26

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! :** _ **Mainstream Idea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Osaka**

 **Otedori**

Wanita itu menatap tidak suka. Matanya mendelik pada sosok pria pirang yang justru menampakkan cengiran lebar. Kaki jenjangnya menghentak sementara kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?"

Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya, sikapnya gelisah dan malu-malu.

"A-Aku mau mengembalikan dulu barangmu yang tertinggal."

"Huh?"

Hinata tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin ada barangnya yang tertinggal padahal tidak pernah sekalipun sepasang kakinya menginjak apartemen ini. kedua alisnya bertaut lengkap dengan sorot mata memincing.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau lupa? Bukankan aku sudah pernah mengingatkanmu beberapa waktu lalu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Sontak wanita muda itu memerintahkan otak besarnya untuk berpikir dan mengumpulkan percikan memori yang sempat tercecer.

"Malam itu..."

Hinata tertegun melihat Naruto yang berjalan mendekat. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja atau tatapan safir biru itu terlihat tajam. Mengarah lurus pada titik pusat matanya.

"Ada sebuah kejadian..."

Langkah sang pria semakin mendekat, berkebalikan dengan langkah Hinata yang justru mundur.

"Yang entah harus aku syukuri atau harus aku sesali."

Inci demi inci rentang di lantai semakin terhapus. Ruang demi ruang udara semakin terseka.

 _ **Duk!**_

Hinata meringis saat merasakan sakit pada punggung kecilnya yang terantuk dinding. Tapi dengan lekas wanita itu mengabaikannya. Saat ini netra opal itu lebih memilih memusatkan pandangan pada tubuh kekar yang tinggal beberapa inci di depannya. Lehernya semakin menekuk kala jarak semakin terkikis hingga menyisakan setitik volum tipis udara memisahkan mereka.

"Karena sejak malam itu hidupku berubah. Kami-sama berbaik hati mempertemukan aku dengan seorang gadis-"

Naruto merendahkan kepalanya hingga ujung hidung mancungnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan hidung Hinata.

"-yang mampu membolak balikkan emosiku."

Ibarat lantunan mantra hipnotis, kata-kata Naruto mampu mencipta kelumpuhan mendadak pada tubuh ramping Hinata. Tidak berkutik. Tetap bergeming.

Membengkalai gundukan pipinya untuk bersemu merah. Tepat saat Naruto menggesek-gesekkan hidung pada hidungnya. Kemudian menempelkan dahi erat pada dahinya.

"Bertahun-tahun Hinata, aku berusaha mencarimu. Namun karena kebodohanku, aku justru mengambil petunjuk yang salah. Dan karena kebodohanku aku melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan hingga akhirnya menyakiti hatimu."

 _CHU-_

Naruto mengecup pelan bibir merekah sang wanita.

 _CHU-_

Kali ini lebih lembut. Diiringi dengan pejaman mata yang seakan memberikan adisi pada rasa yang menggelora.

"Aku minta maaf, Hinata-"

Hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajah merona sang wanita.

"-walau aku tahu kau tidak akan semudah itu memaafkanku. Setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan untuk menunjukkan keseriusanku padamu."

Air mata Hinata mengalir tanpa sadar. Meleleh pelan membentuk garis basah sepanjang pipi. Wanita itu tergugu dalam diam. Namun, egonya berhasil membendung luapan perasaan itu nyaris sempurna.

"Aku menyesal Hinata, jika karena malam itu kebencianmu semakin mendarah daging pada diriku. Tapi aku tidak munafik, di sisi lain aku bersyukur. Karena bisa bertemu denganmu. Karena bisa merasakan apa yang orang katakan sebagai cinta."

Tak hanya setetes, kini berbulir-bulir air suci meluncur deras dari sudut matanya. Hinata tak mampu menghapus lantaran kinerja otaknya yang mendadak terhenti.

"Kau menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu lagi?"

Pria itu menatap sendu. Iris birunya yang semula menantang buas, kini melembut. Perlahan diusapnya kedua pipi Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Hime. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku."

Satu per satu belah pipi itu dicium lembut. Tidak peduli jika wajah Hinata sudah benar-benar pekat.

"Sudah terlambat, Senpai."

Rendah frekuensi suara Hinata, namun sebab jarak yang terlalu dekat membuatnya tak luput dari pendengaran Naruto. Roman terkejut dan tak percaya mendominasi wajah tampan sang Uzumaki. Dan selanjutnya tergantikan oleh senyum lembut dan haru yang melapisi bibir.

"Aku tidak mengenal kata terlambat, Hime. Lagipula, kalimat yang baru saja kau katakan sudah cukup menjadi picu semangat bagi diriku."

"Huh?"

Hinata terbengong. Mulanya tidak paham apa yang pria bermata biru itu ucapkan. Namun, sekelebat kalimat yang terucap oleh suaranya mendadak terngiang-ngiang.

" _Sudah terlambat, Senpai."_

Hinata menggeleng pelan kala wajah Naruto mulai menjauh.

" _\- Senpai."_

Gelengannya semakin kuat mencipta seringai lebar di bibir Naruto.

"Ti-tidak mungkin."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya, Hime."

"A-apa?"

Tubuhnya bergetar pelan sementara matanya menatap horor pada sang pria.

 _CHU-_

Peduli setan dengan kondisi Hinata yang nyaris pingsan. Naruto menyerang bibir kekasih hatinya dengan ganas. Tak ada lagi sentuhan lembut, tak ada lagi sesapan halus. Yang ada hanya lumatan-lumatan kasar yang memerikan gelegak emosi. Hasrat yang tumpah ruah dilepas begitu saja dengan liar. Ini bukan ciuman menuntut balas. Ini bukan ciuman penuh nafsu. Ini tak lebih hanyalah sebuah luapan keputusasaan yang nyaris menghancurkan keduanya.

.

.

.

 **Mansion Hyuuga**

Sudah bisa diduga, malam ini akan berjalan panjang dan lama. Bukan sebab dilatasi waktu yang menjadi semakin besar. Melainkan sebentuk otak dan sepasang mata yang enggan diajak berkompromi. Terbaring gelisah tubuh Hinata di atas ranjang. Tak ada semilipun entitas di kamar ini yang luput dari pandangan matanya. Bergerak tak menentu, terkadang bertingkah konyol dengan melakukan hitung maju saat detak jarum jam bersuara. Atau memutar imajinasi berupa anak-anak domba yang melompat-lompat memasuki kandang.

"Ugh..."

Ini memalukan baginya. Karena usia yang sudah tidak muda lagi, seharusnya tidak ada sikap semacam ini pada dirinya. Bayangan tentang sosok pemuda pirang yang dahulu mampu merebut penuh atensinya kemudian membawa serta hatinya. Berlanjut pada moment yang paling tidak mampu Hinata lupakan seumur hidup. Momen yang sejatinya telah menghancurkan dirinya berkeping-keping. Namun mengapa saat ini seolah semuanya berbalik? Hinata tak lagi mampu mengubur ingatannya tentang peristiwa malam itu. Ibarat anak ayam yang berhamburan keluar saat pintu kandang telah dibuka, begitupula dengan memorinya tentang malam itu.

Getaran aneh merambat mengambil alih emosi dan kemarahan yang biasanya bertandang. Detak jantung bergemuruh murka seakan lenyap tergantikan oleh degup kencang yang menyenangkan. Rona pekat yang menyepuh wajahnya seakan beralih fungsi.

"Kami-sama... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Matanya melirik ke samping dimana ada sebuah benda yang menjadi pangkal permasalahannya hari ini. Wajahnya memerah pekat dalam sepersekian detik. Hinata merasa dirinya sangat konyol karena dengan cerobohnya meninggalkan benda sepenting itu.

" _Jika memang kau tidak istimewa, untuk apa aku menyimpannya?"_

Ucapan Naruto yang terulang siang tadi sedikit mengusik telinganya. Dadanya terasa sesak namun tak menampik kenyataan bahwa itu terasa menyenangkan.

"Hinata."

Lamunannya terpecah saat suara itu memanggil rendah. Hinata menatap sosok laki-laki yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Nii-san?"

Hyuuga Neji berjalan memasuki kamar sang adik. Netra pucatnya melirik garmen hitam yang tengah digenggam Hinata, kemudian mengernyit heran. Ekspresi itu semakin menjadi saat Hinata dengan sikap salah tingkahnya menarik benda tersebut dan memasukkannya ke balik selimut.

"A-ada apa Nii-san?"

"Hiashi-ji memanggilmu."

"Aaa... Aku akan segera turun."

Hinata segera turun dari ranjang dan mengekori langkah sang kakak keluar dari kamar. perasaannya sedikit tidak enak saat kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuruni lajur demi lajur anak tangga. Refleks wanita itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tou-sama?"

Hinata merapikan piyamanya yang sedikit kusut. Menatap penuh tanya pada mata sang Ayah yang terlihat tanpa ekspresi.

"Hn. Duduklah!"

Hinata duduk tepat di hadapan sang Ayah. Pandangan mata _amethyst_ itu sarat akan rasa khawatir.

"Baru saja Sabaku Rasa meneleponku."

 _Deg!_

"Dia memintamu untuk pindah ke rumah Sabaku."

"A-apa?"

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Bibirnya menganga tak percaya. Ada sebongkah batu yang mendadak naik menutup saluran nafasnya.

"Mulai besok kau dan Boruto akan tinggal di sana."

"Tou-sama. Bukankah kami belum menikah, mana mungkin kami tinggal bersama?"

"Kalian akan tinggal di rumah Sabaku bersama kedua orang tua calon suamimu. Mereka akan mengawasi kalian berdua jadi kau tenang saja. Calon suamimu tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kepadamu."

"Ta-tapi, Tou-sama..."

"Kau tenang saja. Nanti Sabaku muda itu yang akan mengantar jemputmu dan Boruto setiap hari."

"To-"

"Apa kau punya alasan khusus mengapa menolak permintaan mereka?"

Hinata terkesiap. Pertanyaan sang Ayah seolah menonjok hatinya. Namun wanita itu tetap terdiam. Berusaha memasang roman datar pada wajah ayunya.

"Tidak."

Jawabannya begitu tegas. Sebuah inversi dari gejolak batinnya yang meraung-raung. Hinata berbalik, tanpa sepatah katapun berpamitan dengan Hiashi. Menuai pincingan mata penuh kecurigaan dari yang bersangkutan.

Langkah demi langkah kakinya menapak, detik demi detik waktu dia lewatkan, pikiran Hinata tetap bergeming.

.

.

.

 **Osaka**

 **Namikaze Mansion**

Naruto mengernyit bingung pada mulanya. Kemudian tersenyum sinis menatap sosok pria berrambut sama dengannya. Sosok yang berdiri dalam balutan baju kasual dengan selembar apron biru menutupi bagian depan. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah gembor plastik yang tengah mengucurkan air. Memberikan nutrisi menyegarkan yang dibutuhkan oleh barisan bunga matahari di taman belakang.

Pria muda itu berjalan dan mendudukkan diri di atas bangku seberang taman. Menatap setiap gerak gerik pria paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah di sini?"

Naruto mengangguk. Tidak peduli gerakan pelan kepala kuningnya itu tak terlihat oleh sang Ayah. Matanya mengekori pergerakan Minato yang meletakkan gembor plastik di tanah. Kemudian berbalik dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apakabar?"

"Tidak peru berbasa basi, Tou-san. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Begitukah caramu berbicara pada Ayahmu?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Pancaran matanya terlihat sinis.

"Jadi kau masih Ayahku? Bukankah kau bilang aku bukan lagi Namikaze?"

Minato menatap puteranya. Roman dingin terpampang jelas meski dalam hati pria paruh baya itu merasa bersalah.

"Besok pagi berangkatlah ke Nagi."

Naruto menatap bingung sang Ayah. Tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini bertujuan. Naruto menggeser duduknya menjadi sedikit bersandar. Namun iris safirnya tidak lepas dari sosok Minato.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ibumu mengadakan acara di sana dan belum menemukan fotografer yang cocok untuk mengabadikan acaranya. Karena itulah kemarin kami berdiskusi dan Tou-san mengusulkanmu."

"Oh. Jadi sekarangTou-san sudah mengakuiku lagi?"

"Sudahlah Naruto. Itu masih menjadi urusan kita nanti. Yang terpenting saat ini jangan sampai acara yang sudah jauh-jauh hari diimpikan oleh Kaa-san mu menjadi gagal hanya karena keegoisanmu."

Naruto mendecih. Sungguh jika yang ada di sampingnya saat ini bukan sang Ayah, bisa dipastikan pria itu akan menghajarnya sekarang juga. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika dirinya menjadi korban ego seseorang tetapi fakta seakan terbalikkan. Dirinyalah yang dituding egois.

"Baiklah. Jadi berapa lama aku harus ada di sana?"

"Acaranya memang hanya dua hari, tetapi persiapannya mungkin lebih awal. Jadi sekitar satu minggu kau akan menemani Kaa-sanmu di Nagi."

Naruto terdiam. Katakan dirinya yang terlalu perasa karena saat ini instingnya seakan mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu. Tapi sungguh dia tidak tahu apakah sesuatu itu adalah hal yang baik atau justru sebaliknya.

"Baiklah. Jadi besok aku erangkat bersama Kaa-san? Jika begitu aku pulang sekarang saja karena harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya."

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan sang Ayah. Hatinya tergelitik merasa tidak nyaman. Tetapi sejenak pria itu mengendikkan bahunya, menepis semua beban itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Namikaze-san."

Ucapan yang terang membawa kejut pada hati Minato. Pria paruh baya itu menunduk, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam sebuah renungan. Tentang kebimbangan yang pernah dia rasakan.

' _Maafkan Tou-san, Naruto.'_

.

.

.

 **Rumah Sabaku, Distrik Naniwa**

Gerbang rumah megah itu terbuka secara otomatis. Membiarkan sebuah Toyota Celica GT-S _silver_ memasukinya. Kemudian terparkir rapi tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah bergaya _Vintage_ sederhana. Tidak berapa lama, pintu penumpang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita berpakaian dress full brokat berwarna putih gading. Bagian bawahnya membentuk _span_ terhenti tepat di atas lutut. Sementara bagian atas berbentuk _blazer_ yang menempel dan membentuk ekor sepanjang garis lutut. Sebuah paduan yang anggun dengan sandal _angkle strap_ berwarna senada. Terlebih sosok ayu tersebut menyanggul tinggi rambut indigonya dan memberikan aksesoris jepit simpel di dekat pelipis.

"Ayo kita masuk."

Wanita itu mendongak ke samping dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Mengikuti langkah pria berrambut merah itu untuk masuk.

"Kau akan menempati kamar tamu untuk sementara sampai hari pernikahan kita. Sedangkan Boruto bebas memilih. Apakah akan bersamamu atau menggunakan kamar kosong di lantai atas."

Hinata kembali mengangguk. Kaki jenjang membawanya berjalan memasuki kamar tamu dengan Gaara mengekor di belakang.

"Akan kuminta Maki untuk membantumu membereskan barang-barang."

Belum sempat pria Sabaku itu berjalan, Hinata menarik pelan ujung jas hitamnya.

"Tidak perlu, Gaara-kun. Aku bisa menatanya sendiri."

Gaara menatap datar pada wanita itu. Sejenak menghentikan pergerakan irisnya. Menatap dengan tanpa ekspresi kendati tabuh bertalu terdengar kuat dari dalam dadanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi lebih baik kau lakukan nanti. Sekarang turunlah, kita sarapan dulu sebelum aku mengantarmu ke butik."

"A-Aku tidak ingin ke butik hari ini. Aku akan di rumah saja."

Kernyitan di dahi Gaara cukup membungkam bibir Hinata. Wanita itu menatap gelisah pada calon suaminya.

"A-ada apa?"

"Tumben sekali."

"A-ano... Aku hanya ingin beristirahat. Tubuhku rasanya sangat lelah."

Gaara mengangguk. Kemudian berbalik. Namun kembali urung kala Hinata memanggil namanya.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Apa aku boleh keluar rumah jam sepuluh nanti? Aku ada janji dengan Tenten-chan."

Hening dalam satu waktu. Meski hanya disuguhi punggung lebar Gaara, Hinata tahu pasti bahwa pria itu sedang bimbang.

"Tidak bisa ditunda? Aku ada _meeting_ dengan klien pada jam yang sama."

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri, Gaara-kun. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku."

"..."

"Gaara-"

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

"Aaa... Terimakasih."

Netra pucat Hinata melekat pada tubuh kekar Gaara yang telah melangkah pergi. Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Hinata mulai merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Mengabaikan rasa tidak nyaman akibat sanggul rambut serta pakaiannya yang terlalu ketat. Wanita itu menatap lurus pada langit-langit kamar, tepatnya pada lampu hias yang bentuknya cukup unik. Tubirnya menyemat senyuman manis.

' _Bagus juga selera Sabaku.'_

Kemudian pikirannya melayang pada sosok pria pirang yang beberapa waktu ini mampu menimbulkan gejolak aneh di hatinya. Hinata menyeka senyumannya dengan cepat. Berusaha meredam rasa namun terlambat. Karena sel darah merah terlanjur memendar di wajah cantiknya.

Ditariknya tubuh ramping itu hingga terduduk. Kedua telapak tangan menangkup erat pada wajah. Representasi malu dan marah di rentang yang sama.

Apakah dunia sudah terbalik hingga kini dengan nekatnya perasaan aneh menyeruak begitu saja. Sebuah uraian rindu yang tiba-tiba terjalin rapih. Membentuk untaian benang merah lembut yang mampu mengirimkan getaran hangat.

"A-apa ini?"

Dadanya terasa sakit, air matanya meleleh tanpa sadar. Hinata meremas erat lututnya yang dijadikan tumpuan dagu.

"A-apa yang harus Hinata lakukan, Kaa-sama?"

Detik selanjutnya Hinata tak lagi punya kuasa untuk menghentikan lelehan air suci di kedua pipinya. Wanita itu menangis dalam diam. Isakan tergugu yang memetakan sebuah perasaan. Kalut dan gelisah menguasai batin dan fisiknya. Erat cengkeraman kedua tangan pada lapis halus sprei ungu pudar. Bahunya bergetar hebat, bibirnya tergigit kuat. Tak mampu lagi membendung lembakan rasa yang menyakitkan.

 _Drrtt..._

Hinata melirik pada ponsel yang tergeletak di dekat posisi duduknya. Perlahan tangannya terulur meraih benda tersebut. Sedikit tertegun menatap barisan huruf yang membentuk nama seseorang. Tatapannya berubah nanar. Dengan cepat disentuhnya tombol merah pada layar.

Hinata memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun dan bergerak mendekati meja rias. Dengan sigap dibukanya tas penyimpanan _make up_ , menyapu ruas demi ruas wajah sembabnya dengan komposisi penuh warna berbeda. Bagaimanapun Hinata tidak mau terlihat lemah. Maka dia memilih untuk menghapus jejak kegundahan yang terpampang nyata pada wajahnya.

.

.

.

 **Otedori**

"Angkatlah, Hime..."

Naruto bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Berkali-kali mengecek monitor ponselnya, dan berkali-kali pula mendesah kasar. Rambut pirangnya semakin berantakan tatkala tangannya mengacak penuh rasa putus asa. Sebentar kemudian menempelkan ponsel itu ke dekat telinga.

Tiada satu respon pun yang diterima. Bunyi sambungan yang sengaja diputus kian menuai frustrasi pada jaringan otak. Pria itu hampir saja membanting ponsel keluaran terbaru dari _brand Apple_ namun diurungkan. Tentu saja, bagaimanapun butuh perjuangan yang cukup berat untuk mendapatkan uang seharga barang mewah tersebut.

"Angkat teleponnya, Sayang!"

Seolah menganggap udara tak bergerak di hadapannya adalah sosok sang wanita.

Pikirannya berkecamuk. Mungkin sebab instingnya yang mengendus sesuatu. Semacam sebuah rencana konspirasi seperti yang sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini di kursi pemerintahan.

Oh pria itu tak acuh dengan sistem pemerintahan, yang menjadi pokok persoalan pikirannya saat ini adalah tentang sosok wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Yang sejak semalam tidak pernah lagi merespon setiap panggilan maupun pesan yang dia kirimkan. Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah? Karena sepengetahuan Naruto, keadaan Hinata setelah kejadian di apartemennya justru terlihat malu, alih-alih marah. Sedatar apapun roman mukanya saat itu, sepuh merah justru mengkhianati usahanya. Dan tak ayal berhasil menarik penuh perhatian Naruto.

"Naruto..."

Panggilan sang Ibu sedikit mengumpulkan kembali atensinya. Dimasukkan ponsel kesayangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Sudah siap, Kaa-san?"

"Sudah."

Naruto segera berdiri dan berjalan beriringan dengan sang Ibu. Pandangannya tak sedikitpun beralih pada jeda kosong di hadapan. Gurat gundah tersemat pada wajah tirusnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Huh?"

Mau tidak mau pria itu menoleh. Mendapati sang Ibu yang menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Apa kau merindukan Hinata?"

 _Deg!_

Naruto merasa konyol. Apa dirinya semudah itu untuk dibaca? Apa ekspresinya segampang itu untuk ditebak? Namun, bibir itu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja Kaa-san. Aku selalu merindukannya meskipun kami baru saja bertemu."

"Tapi kau tidak kan bertemu dengannya seminggu ini. Apa kau sudah menghubunginya dan memberi tahu tentang kepergianmu?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah. Pancaran sendu kembali bernaung di wajah. Mencipta mimik penuh khawatir seorang Kushina. Jemari wanita paruh baya itu menggenggam erat jemari yang lebih besar dengan harapan untuk menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketenangan. Sedikit manjur karena ketegangan pada otot sang Anak kini mengendur.

Kushina menatap duplikat suami tercintanya dengan lembut. Rasa ingin mendekap dalam pelukan tetapi sang waktu yang bergerak memburu membuatnya urung.

"Jika benar dia mencintaimu, dia pasti akan kembali kepadamu, Naruto."

Wanita itu sama sekali tidak mengharap balasan atas perkataannya. Batinnya pelik terdera dilema. Antara kasih sayang yang begitu besar kepada sang anak dengan rasa hormat dan patuh pada suami tercinta. Sejenak kepalanya tergeleng, senyuman terpaksa menghias tubir merah delimanya.

.

.

.

 **Rumah Sabaku**

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan kemana?"

Hinata menghentikan kegiatan menyisir rambutnya saat mendengar pertanyaan polos Boruto. Wanita itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menarik nafas dalam. Mengumpulkan kekuatan mental untuk memberikan jawaban yang sekiranya tidak membuat Boruto sedih.

Hinata menghampiri bocah lima tahun tersebut, mengangkat dan mendudukkan dalam pangkuannya. Tangannya mengusap pelan rambut pirang yang selalu mengingatkannya pada rambut sang pria tercinta.

"Mungkin Tou-chan sedang sibuk bekerja jadi belum sempat mengunjungi Boruto."

"Benarkah?"

"Uhm..."

"Selalu saja seperti itu."

"Ada apa, Sayang?"

"Kaa-san sibuk bekerja, Tou-chan juga sibuk bekerja. Jadi Boruto selalu sendirian. Apalagi di sini tidak ada Hanabi-bachan dan Fu. Boruto tidak bisa bermain."

Hati Hinata terenyuh mendengar keluhan Boruto. Lantunan nada penuh kesedihan itu sedikit membuatnya terusik. Ingin rasanya wanita itu menangis namun sebisa mungkin ditahan.

"Hei. Boruto kan jagoan. Jangan bersedih seperti itu, Sayang. Nanti kita bisa bermain ke rumah Jii-chan ya."

"Tou-chan boleh ikut?"

"Tentu saja Tou-chan akan ikut."

Suara bariton yang terdengar membuat Hinata dan Boruto menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya salah tingkah. Ada sebersit rasa tak suka saat Gaara memberikan pernyataan semacam itu. Sementara Boruto menatap Gaara bingung.

"Tou-chan boleh ikut?"

"Boleh. Tou-chan pasti akan ikut. Jika perlu kita bisa pergi ke rumah Hiashi-jii sekarang."

"Tapi dimana Tou-chan?"

Gaara melirik Hinata yang masih enggan menatapnya. Sikap gelisah dan salah tingkah sang wnaita jelas kentara namun dia abaikan. Matanya beralih menatap netra safir yang entah sejak kapan selalu menggelitik emosinya.

"Mulai sekarang Boruto hanya punya satu Tou-chan. Dan itu adalah Gaara-Touchan."

Boruto membelalakkan iris kecilnya. Menyemat ekspresi tak suka kemudian melirik sang Ibu seakan meminta dukungan untuk menyanggah pernyataan pria dewasa di hadapannya. Namun Hinata tetap memalingkan muka. Enggan mencampuri rumit keadaan yang tengah terjadi.

"Kenapa? Bagaimana dengan Na-"

"Boruto boleh memanggilnya dengan Paman Naru."

"Ta-tapi..."

Telinga pria _stoic_ itu sontak menegak saat mendengar nada penolakan. Dengan sedikit kasar diraihnya tangan kecil bocah lima tahun itu. Matanya berusaha tetap memetakan pandangan datar, menelisik dalam pada permata biru terang.

"Dengar Boruto."

Suara serak yang kentara ditekan sempat menggelitik telinga Hinata. Mencipta degupan laju dari jantungnya, keringat dingin bahkan sempat menetes.

"Kaa-san Boruto akan segera menikah denganku. Jadi cuma Paman Gaara yang akan menjadi Tou-san Boruto."

Boruto menatap iris _jade_ itu penuh rasa benci. Ingin rasanya menolak mentah-mentah namun bertolak belakang dengan apa yang diajarkan sang Ibu. Hingga bocah itu memilih diam.

"Gaara-kun. Hentikan! Kau membuat Boruto ketakutan."

Gaara tersentak oleh desis tertahan Hinata. Matanya mengerjap, mengumpulkan kembali kepingan kesadaran yang sempat menghilang.

"Ah... Maafkan Tou-chan Boruto."

Tatapannya melembut pada iris safir Boruto. Berusaha menembus permata yang mendadak redup itu.

"Iya."

Hanya selintas lalu, selanjutnya bocah itu memilih diam dan menyibukkan diri dengan mainan mobil yang berserakan.

"Ne, Boruto. Karura-baachan menunggumu di ruang depan. Katanya ada eskrim untuk Boruto."

"Ah! Benarkah? Yeayyy!"

Boruto berlari keluar dari ruangan kamar. Derap langkah kecilnya terdengar menggema. Hinata tersenyum melihat polah sang anak yang dengan cepat bisa berubah _mood_.

"Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Tadi siang aku bertemu Tenten di restoran dekat kantor."

 _Deg!_

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Kepalanya menunduk demi menghindari tatapan menuntut permata pias Gaara. Jemarinya saling bertaut dan meremas. Hinata tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Dan dia bilang dia tidak bertemu denganmu jam sepuluh tadi."

Detak nadinya kini berlomba, susul menyusul dengan kecepatan tinggi. Terlebih saat telinganya merasakan hembusan hangat yang menerpa. Hinata tahu, tidak ada lagi yang bisa disembunyikan dari pria bermata panda ini.

"Jadi, kau kemana pagi tadi, hm?"

Bisikan parau sarat nada intimidasi menyambangi gendang telinganya. Selaras dengan gelenyar tak mengenakkan yang merambati seluruh tubuhnya.

"A-aku bertemu dengan pelanggan."

Getaran tubuh mungilnya semakin terlihat kala aroma _Bulgari Aqua_ sang pria menusuk tajam indera penciumannya. Jelas sudah bahwa jarak antara dirinya dengan sang pria tak ada lagi.

"Apa pelangganmu tinggal di Hokage _Photo Studio_?"

 _Deg!_

.

" _Huh... Kemana dia?"_

 _Hinata menatap layar ponselnya. Bibirnya mengeluarkan omelan-omelan, menumpahkan segala emosinya. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya sudah bersusah payah membuat alasan untuk bisa datang ke tempat ini, kemudian mengorbankan kakinya yang lecet karena menempuh perjalanan menggunakan angkutan umum. Dan sekarang pintu tempat tujuannya tertutup rapat._

 _Bahkan ponsel sang termaksud tidak bisa dihubungi. Sejak disentuh tombo panggilan itu hingga saat ini, hanya kedip layar yang tampak matanya._

 _Kini netra amethystnya menatap nyalang pada pintu studio photo yang tertutup rapat. Wanita itu mendesah kesal. Tungkainya terhentak beradu dengan lantai batako. Selanjutnya membawanya berlari menjauhi studio._

 _Tanpa menyadari setatap iris jade di balik jendela mobil._

.

"Jadi, apa kau berkenan menjelaskan tentang pelangganmu itu?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomennasai... Nai baru** _ **update**_ **lagi.** _ **Word**_ **nya cuma mampu segitu ya huhuhuhu... Maafkan... Setelah ini Nai mau ngebut ff lain untuk event NHFD8. Yang berkenan silakan mampir ^^**

 **Banyak dari** _ **author**_ **lain juga lho. Ayo teman-teman kita ramaikan** _ **event**_ **tahunan ini untuk OTP tercinta ^^**

 **Ditunggu partisipasinya. Untuk lebih jelasnya silakan PM Nai atau** _ **author**_ **NaruGankster.**

 **Oh ya,** _ **chapter**_ **ini belum sempat Nai cek ulang. Mohon maklum ya jika ada** _ **typo**_ **atau pengulangan kata. Tetapi lebih baik disampaikan saja ke PM atau kolom** _ **review**_ **.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! : _Mainstream Idea_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Okinawa**

"Kau sudah selesai dokumentasi di bagian depan, Naru?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Mata menatap sang Ibu dan bibirnya tersenyum, menarik perhatian Kushina. Wanita itu mengelus lengan sang anak yang telah berotot. Sungguh tidak menyangka jika yang ada di sampingnya ini adalah bayi yang dulu lahir dari rahimnya. Baginya, ini seperti kata pepatah _time flies too fast_.

Mata abu-abu Kushina melirik iris safir Naruto. Memancarkan sirat kasih sayang teramat dalam. Insting seorang ibu mengantarnya mampu mengendus kekalutan hati Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Aaa... Tidak apa-apa Kaa-san."

"Lalu mengapa kau terlihat murung? Apa Naru tidak suka menemani Kaa-san di sini?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, Kaa-san. Hanya saja entah mengapa perasaanku akhir-akhir ini tidak enak."

"Hm? Mau cerita?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir keras. Merasa bimbang antara menerima tawaran Kushina atau menolaknya. Bukannya gengsi disebut sebagai anak mama, tetapi Naruto hanya tidak ingin permasalahannya menjadi beban pikiran bagi Kushina. Namun, mimik sang Ibu yang penuh rasa harap membuat pria itu mengangguk.

"Jadi?"

Kushina menarik tangan Naruto untuk duduk di sampingnya, menghadap hamparan lautan biru dengan buih ombak berwarna putih bersih. Beberapa menit terlewati, hanya senyap yang mereka rasakan. Seakan mengharap suatu keajaiban pada debur ombak yang terdengar merdu.

"Apa Kaa-san tahu, apa yang tengah direncanakan Tou-san?"

"A-Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku yang terlalu berburuk sangka. Tetapi aku yakin Tou-san tengah merencanakan sesuatu."

Kushina terdiam. Tidak mampu memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto. Hatinya terdera dilema karena sejatinya dia memang mengetahui seluruh bagian dari rencana Minato. Namun wanita itu tak memiliki daya untuk memetik satu keputusan.

"Kaa-san? Kenapa terdiam?"

"Eh, tidak. Kaa-san hanya sedang memperhatikan ombak itu. Entah mengapa bayangan tentang tsunami enam tahun lalu sedikit mengganggu."

Mulanya Naruto merasa bingung dan tidak percaya. Karena mendadak sang Ibu bersikap salah tingkah seperti seorang bocah yang baru saja ketahuan melakukan kesalahan. Namun, pria itu tersenyum maklum. Jika memang tidak ada yang ingin dikatakan, sampai kapanpun dia mendesak, Kushina tidak akan pernah membeberkan. Kecuali jika Naruto ingin ibunya terlihat bersedih setelah dia memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Sudahlah, Kaa-san. Itu kan sudah terjadi."

Kushina mengangguk sementara Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan menatap pada layarnya yang gelap. Pria itu mendesah kesal. Tidak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan masuk yang berasal dari Hinata.

Baru tiga hari berlalu, tetapi pria itu sudah merindukan sang kekasih di Osaka sana. Naruto meringis saat menyadari betapa konyolnya tingkah laku saat dirinya mulai mengenal Hinata dewasa. Mulai dari hal sederhana semacam pola makannya yang mendadak tidak teratur, sampai pada hal yang berat tentang jantungnya yang enggan melaju rendah saat mengingat sang wanita.

"Sejak aku sampai di sini, entah mengapa ponsel Hinata tidak bisa dihubungi. Apakah Hinata sengaja menghindar dariku?"

Kushina terdiam. Batinnya merasa was-was. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas pinggiran kain satin yang dipakainya. Wanita itu merasa sangat gugup. Terkadang selapis bibir bergincu merahnya mengkerut akibat gigitannya sendiri.

"Mungkinkah Hinata ingin me-melupakanmu?"

Sungguh Kushina ingin menangis, rasanya ada sebuah batu besar yang dijatuhkan tepat di kepalanya saat mulutnya berucap. Insting Ibu menyudutkannya. Seakan menudingkan kesalahan lantaran sadar atau tidak, dia justru membuat sang anak menderita akibat kebohongannya.

"Tidak mungkin, Kaa-san. Terakhir kami berjumpa, Hinata terlihat berbeda. Sepertinya dia mulai membuka hatinya untukku."

"Tsk! Kau itu yang terlalu perasa. Mana mungkin ada wanita yang mau bersama dengan orang yang telah menyakitinya? Lagipula Hinata itu sudah akan menikah, jadi wajar jika dia tidak mau lagi berkomunikasi denganmu."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya keheranan terhadap sikap sang Ibu yang terasa berbeda. Jika biasanya wanita itu selalu mendukungnya untuk mendapatkan Hinata, mengapa saat ini justru melontarkan kalimat yang bisa mematahkan semangatnya? Jika biasanya Kushina selalu menggebu-gebu dalam memintanya menikah, mengapa kini sikapnya berbalik 180 derajat?

"Ada apa, Kaa-san? Bukankah biasanya Kaa-san selalu memberikan kata-kata penyemangat kepadaku? Bahkan Kaa-san sempat memarahiku saat aku melakukan hal bodoh bermain dengan wanita lain."

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kaa-san hanya lelah dan ingin istirahat. Acara kali ini cukup membuat Kaa-san kewalahan. Jadi kita bicarakan besok lagi ya?"

Naruto bergeming selama beberapa waktu dan selanjutnya mengangguk. Mengekor langkah pelan sang Ibu yang dalam pandangannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan.

Sapuan angin menerbangkan helaian pirangnya. Membuat matanya terpejam selama beberapa saat. Naruto menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Pikirannya hanya terpusat pada sosok wanita dengan rambut indigo yang tergerai panjang. Iris _amethyst_ nya selalu mengingatkan Naruto pada bulan di malam purnama.

Sesaat pria itu tertegun. Ingatannya melayang pada ucapan sang Ibu bertahun-tahun lalu ketika dirinya baru saja meninggalkan bangku sekolah menengah.

.

 _"Hihihi... Naru lucu sekali. Apa bulan itu mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?"_

 _"Huh? Memang apa hubungannya, Kaa-san?"_

 _"Biasanya kalau seseorang terlalu terpaku pada suatu keindahan, di balik itu ada seseorang lain yang menjadi alasan mengapa orang itu menyukainya."_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Uhm... Mungkin Naru sedang jatuh cinta tetapi tidak sadar?"_

 _"Entahlah, Kaa-san."_

.

Naruto meringis kala merasakan pelipisnya yang sakit.

"Arghh... Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak pikiran. Huft... Padahal aku kan bukan tipe pemikir, mengapa hal semacam ini harus merepotkanku sih?"

Sesaat Naruto menatap lurus pada garis horison yang menjadi pembatas antara birunya langit dengan birunya lautan. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya kedua kaki mengajaknya untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Pikirannya benar-benar berkecamuk seiring dengan perasaannya yang tidak karuan.

Tanpa terasa langkah kakinya yang lebar membuatnya cepat sampai di penginapan. Cuaca memang sedang panas jadi pria itu tidak heran jika saat ini seluruh tubuhnya terasa lengket akibat produksi keringat yang berlebih. Tangannya menjelajah seputar leher untuk menyeka hasil ekskresi kulit yang didominasi oleh garam tersebut.

"Sepertinya lebih baik aku ke _onsen_ dulu."

Namun langkahnya terhenti kala mendengar suara sang Ibu. Serak dan parau tangisan itu terdengar. Naruto yang menyangka sesuatu telah terjadi pada Kushina, segera berlari mendekati arah suara. Matanya membelalak saat menangkap pemandangan sang Ibu yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya dan menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

Getaran bahu jelas mengindikasikan keadaan sang Ibu. Namun, niatnya untuk mendekat dia urungkan. Tepat ketika alunan suara lirih sang Ibu tertangkap pendengarannya.

"Sampai kapan, Minato?"

"..."

"Aku hanya tidak tega melihatnya menderita. Terlebih lagi jika dia tahu maksudmu, Anata."

"..."

"Apa dengan mencorengnya dari Namikaze belum cukup?"

"..."

"Terserah kau saja, yang pasti jika kau sampai membuatnya lebih menderita dari ini, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"..."

Naruto tertegun sesaat sebelum ia merasakan getaran panas menjalari tubuhnya. Katakan dia bodoh, tetapi untuk percakapan searah tadi dirinya sudah cukup mampu mengambil kesimpulan. Berikutnya amarah mulai menguasai. Nyaris tak terredam jika saja telinganya tidak menangkap tangisan sang Ibu yang semakin keras. Sehingga menciptakan kegelisahan dan emosi yang bercampur dalam batinnya.

Pria itu berjalan pergi. Hatinya berteriak lantang sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustrasi. Kesalnya semakin menjadi mengingat wajah tanpa dosa sang Ayah saat memintanya untuk menemani Ibu. Satu yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini adalah sesegera mungkin kembali ke Osaka karena firasatnya mengatakan sang Ayah sedang melakukan sesuatu untuk mengusik hidupnya. Dan tentu saja itu berkaitan dengan perihal kehidupan cintanya yang memang sempat mencipta jurang ketegangan di antara mereka.

Hinata.

Wanita itu pasti mengetahui sesuatu. Atau mungkin sama dengan dirinya yang hanya menjadi korban. Lantas apa sebenarnya tujuan Minato melakukan semua ini? Dan bagaimana cara dia melakukannya? Naruto merasakan kepalanya kembali pening.

"Arghh! Kuso oyaji!"

.

.

.

 **Osaka**

 **Rumah Sabaku**

Sepasang makhluk dewasa itu duduk berhadapan. Saling terhanyut dalam masing-masing pikiran. Saling bercengkerama dengan elusan hangat dari angin yang bertiup pelan. Tak ada satupun yang mencipta ucap. Mereka memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai dinamika tubuh tak berarti. Hanya sebatas pelampiasan atas hasrat dan intensi tak terperi.

Lewat sepuluh menit berlalu. Belum ada yang berniat untuk mengalah dan memulai sebuah interaksi. Tampaknya sepi menjadi satu-satunya hal menarik yang mampu diajak untuk bercakap.

Pria itu, dengan rambut merah acak-acakan serta lingkar hitam di tubir rongga mata, terlalu gelap dan kontras dengan _jade_ yang menatap datar. Hanya mengenakan setelan kaos hitam dan celana jins biru pudar, sudah merupakan modal yang cukup untuk menguarkan pesonanya dan seharusnya mampu menggaet wanita manapun yang dirinya inginkan. Seharusnya.

Nyatanya yang terjadi tidaklah demikian. Kendati pesona pria muda tampan itu sudah setara dengan Arjuna, tetap saja tidak mampu menarik atensi wanita yang dicintai. Pun sekedar menarik lirikan, tidak pernah bisa. Pesona yang berkilo-kilo watt dayanya seakan terpatahkan begitu saja di hadapan wanita ini. Seolah hanyalah buaian angin lalu yang bahkan tak dihiraukan oleh wanita ini.

Ya, wanita yang duduk di hadapannya. Wanita cantik yang selalu berhasil menarik perhatiannya dalam _style_ apapun. Wanita yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup laju, layaknya detakan seperempat sekon jarum jam, jika ada. Terlebih dengan balutan _sundress_ bunga matahari yang memperlihatkan keistimewaan dalam fisik tubuhnya. Pipi yang merona merah disertai lirikan permata opal yang berpendar gelisah. Jemarinya saling beradu di atas meja. Rambut indigonya bergoyang pelan kala sapuan sang bayu menerpa.

Sejenak iris hijau pias itu menyendu, memercik kesedihan mendalam pada sinarnya. Berubah datar dalam tempo yang cepat.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Hinata masih bersikeras untuk diam. Kendati hati kecilnya meminta untuk berteriak, tetapi akal menghalanginya. Bukankah memalukan saat kau kepergok berbohong oleh calon suamimu sendiri? Terlebih ini menyangkut eksistensi pria lain di kehidupannya.

Hinata mengumpat keteledorannya meminta ijin Gaara dengan nada canggung sehingga menuai kecurigaan pada pria Sabaku itu. Wanita itu juga merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah diawasi. Ingin rasanya dia berucap lantang, tentang krisis kepercayaan yang diterimanya dari Gaara sampai-sampai pria itu menguntitnya. Tetapi di sisi lain, Hinata merasa tidak punya malu jika mengatakannya, karena faktanya dirinya sendirilah yang justru mengingkari kepercayaan yang diberikan Gaara.

Apa mau dikata semua telah terjadi, tidak ada lagi yang bisa Hinata elak. Namun, yang membuatnya heran adalah tak ada setitikpun penyesalan atas kepergiannya ke studio Naruto. Meski tidak bertemu dengan pria yang dicarinya. Entah mengapa perasaan rindunya sedikit terobati.

Rindu? Benarkah?

Ya, sulung Hyuuga itu tak lagi menampik bahwa dirinya merindukan pria pirang yang dulu dikatakan sebagai penghancur hidupnya. Hinata tak mau lagi menghempaskan perasaannya untuk ke sekian kali. Sudah terlalu lama dia egois dengan menyakiti perasaan sendiri dan perasaan dua pria itu. Seakan tekadnya sudah kembali terkumpul, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menatap Gaara.

"Gaara-kun."

"Hn."

"Aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita."

Hening.

Gaara menatap tajam pada wanita Hyuuga itu. Tidak ada pergerakan berarti karena tubuhnya tetap terdiam. Hanya saja getaran pada meja yang sedang digenggamnya sangat kentara. Menandakan kemarahan yang mulai merayapi hatinya.

Hinata terhenyak kemudian mengadukan tatapan sendunya pada nyalang iris pias. Roman marah terlihat pada sang pria Sabaku. Kendati belum ada ucapan, Hinata tahu pasti akan datangnya sebuah penolakan.

 _Heck!_

Wanita itu sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti dua pria itu lebih lama akibat keegoisannya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita."

"Hahahaha... Jangan bercanda, Hinata!"

"A-aku serius dengan ucapanku, Sabaku-san."

Pria itu semakin mendelik ketika panggilan Hinata kepadanya berubah. Berdiri dengan cepat dan melangkah mendekati Hinata. Kedua lengannya terulur bertumpu pada pegangan kursi yang sedang diduduki Hinata. Mengungkung tubuh ramping itu. Tak ada gentar setitikpun yang diperlihatkan sang wanita. Justru tatapan menantang yang diterima oleh iris _jade_ nya.

Oh, Gaara semakin kalut dalam hati. Merasa tidak ada lagi kekuatan yang dia miliki. Jika roman semacam itu yang dirinya terima, berarti patah sudah asanya untuk meraih cinta sang wanita.

"Mengapa kau katakan itu?"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu."

Gaara terdiam kendati dalam hati pria itu menangis. Mengapa terlalu sulit menaklukkan seorang Hinata? Mengapa terlalu jauh langkah yang harus dia tempuh untuk meraih cintanya? Terlebih saat mengetahui bahwa _rival_ nya adalah pria yang justru telah membuat wanita itu menderita.

 _Heck! How ironic!_

"Apa karena pirang brengsek itu?"

Hinata memalingkan muka. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa nyeri. Berdenyut-denyut keras dan terasa menyakitkan.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara. Aku hanya mencintainya. Dan aku menipu diriku sendiri dengan menjadikanmu sebagai pengalihan dari perasaanku yang semakin dalam.

Hinata menangis. Bukan akan nasibnya sendiri melainkan sebab perasaan Gaara yang sudah bisa dipastikan akan terluka.

"Maafkan aku."

Tidak ada jawaban terucap. Namun cengkeraman Gaara pada pegangan kursi semakin kuat.

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

Suara bariton yang pecah sungguh terdengar pilu. Hinata bahkan semakin terisak menyadari kebodohannya. Masalah ego hendak mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri, namun justru menuai derita pada orang lain.

"Maaf..."

Lirih alunan suaranya. Penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan. Tapi apa mau dikata, Hinata tidak mau lagi terlibat lebih jauh pada kebohongan. Hinata tak mau lagi membiarkan sikap _selfish_ nya semakin meraja lela.

Tubuhnya menegang saat merasakan beban yang bertambah. Tiba-tiba saja Gaara memeluknya erat. Menangis tersedu dan menenggelamkan wajah pada batas antara leher dengan bahunya. Sehingga membuatnya merasa geli dan sedikit basah.

Hinata membisu, kemudian isakannya terdengar. Getaran tubuh Gaara seakan menular padanya. Mencipta tangisan sesal di dalam batinnya. Pelan, lengannya melingkari pinggang sang pria. Memeluknya erat dan berkali pula mengucap maaf. Mungkin tidak akan berarti tetapi sekali lagi, wanita itu sudah terlalu lelah.

Kini hanya angin lembut yang meniupkan kasihnya. Menderma rasa yang mampu menghangatkan keduanya. Ada sakit dan ada lara. Namun, jika kehendak takdir berlawanan dengan harapan, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan.

Pada jeda berikutnya titik-titik hujan turun menyambut, seakan ikut bersedih atas lakon yang dijalankan sepasang anak turun Adam. Tapi dalam impak lain, rintik hujan berangan sebaliknya. Hendak menghapus lara yang seolah tak berujung. Lalu menepisnya bersama aliran air yang menembus ke dalam bumi.

Namun, gemuruh halilintar terdengar beberapa saat. Ibarat hulu ledak yang siap meluluhlantakkan segala upaya sang hujan. Persis seperti suasana hati Gaara. Yang mendadak dingin dan membeku. Dipeluknya tubuh Hinata semakin kencang.

 _'Aku tidak akan semudah itu melepasmu, Hinata.'_

.

.

.

 **Hyuuga Mansion**

"Apa maksudmu?"

Teriakan bak petir menggelegar memecah keheningan malam di rumah utama. Sosok ketua klan yang begitu dihormati akan kewibaaannya dan kearifannya, kini lenyaplah sudah. Yang ada hanya sosok pria paruh baya dengan rona merah menyepuh hampir seluruh kulit tubuh. Tangan mengepal menimbulkan suara kemeretak ruas jari yang saling beradu. Belum lagi gemeletuk deretan gigi yang membuat rahangnya mengeras.

Hyuuga Hiashi, bukan tanpa alasan melepaskan wibawanya pada saat ini. Bukan tanpa sebab melucuti sikap bijaksananya saat ini. Pria itu terlalu dikuasai amarah, akibat mendengar perkataan menyakitkan dari bibir puteri sulungnya.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu, Hinata! Kau tidak akan mempermalukan Ayah dan seluruh klan kita. Kau tidak akan pernah seperti itu!"

Hiashi terlalu dikuasai emosi sehingga membuat ucapannya berantakan. Tetapi Hiashi tak peduli, yang menjadi fokus pikirannya adalah tentang rencana sang anak untuk membatalkan pernikahan.

"Tou-sama..."

"Apa alasanmu menolak pernikahan? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menerima lamaran Sabaku?"

"Hinata hanya tidak ingin ada yang merasa tersakiti, Tou-sama. Hinata tidak mau membohongi diri sendiri dan Gaara-kun. Hinata-auch..."

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke atas sofa. Kemudian bola matanya membulat. Menatap ketakutan pada Ayahnya. Sungguh tak pernah Hinata menyaksikan pria penuh wibawa itu sedemikian marah. Membuat nyalinya menciut dan hatinya gentar.

"To-"

"Jangan pernah mempermainkan Hyuuga, Bocah!"

Hinata terhenyak. Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Ada sebatang jarum kecil menusuk jantungnya terlalu dalam.

Tidak sekalipun Hiashi memanggil orang dengan sapaan yang terkesan meremehkan. Terlebih kepada anak-anaknya. Hinata semakin mampu menerka sebesar apa bongkahan yang telah ia timpakan ke kepala sang Ayah. Pun saat dirinya mengakui kehamilan, Hiashi tidak pernah semurka ini. Apa yang salah? Bukankah pernikahan tidak seharusnya dipaksakan? Oh, wanita itu kembali merasa malu karena kalimat tanya itu lebih cocok ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan pada Sabaku hingga ia melepasmu kembali ke sini."

Hinata terdiam. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ucapan sang Ayah semakin membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Fu!"

"Ha-hai, Hiashi-sama."

"Antarkan Hinata ke kamar!"

Hiashi menoleh pada puteri sulungnya.

"Beristirahatlah untuk malam ini. Besok akan kuminta Ko untuk mengantarmu kembali ke rumah Sabaku."

Pria itu berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu. Terus mempercepat langkahnya hingga mencapai deretan kamar yang berada di bagian belakang rumah utama. Gesekan kimononya terdengar nyaring saking cepatnya kaki itu melangkah. Kemudian Hiashi berhenti dan berdiri tegak di depan pintu salah satu kamar.

TOK... TOK...

 _Cklek_

"Hi-Hiashi-sama?"

"Aku ingin kau mengantar Hinata ke rumah Sabaku besok dan setelah itu tetaplah mengawasinya sampai hari pernikahannya tiba."

"Ha-hai."

"Dan jika aku memergoki keberadaan bocah tak tahu diuntung itu keluar dari rumah Sabaku tanpa didampingi mereka, aku pastikan kau yang akan bertanggungjawab."

 ** _Gulp_**

Sang pelayan hanya mampu menelan kasar liurnya dan memandang ketakutan pda sosok sang majikan.

.

.

.

 **Namikaze Mansion**

Wanita itu tertunduk sedih. Tidak menyangka jika hari terburuk dalam hidupnya akan terjadi saat ini. Dimana dua orang pria yang teramat dicintai saling berdiri berhadapan. Melayangkan tatapan membunuh dan memasang kuda-kuda seolah hendak menerkam. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, hanya sirat amarah dan penuh dendam yang tampak pada dua pasang iris sewarna tersebut.

"Apa tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, Anak muda?"

Ibarat bara api yang semakin menyala saat disiram dengan bensin. Naruto merasakan panas dan gemuruh merambati setiap sel tubuhnya. Kemarahan tertulis jelas pada wajah tampannya.

"Katakan sejujurnya, Namikaze! Apa rencanamu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tsk! Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Namikaze! Aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu terhadapku."

Minato menatap datar pada duplikatnya. Kendati demikian pikirannya terusik karena melihat kondisi sang anak yang jelas terlihat sedang frustrasi. Apalagi dengan panggilan yang diucapkan Naruto, sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa sang anak telah kehilangan rasa hormatnya. Pria paruh baya itu mengeratkan lapis bibirnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu, Anak muda?"

"Aarrrgghh!"

Teriakan frustrasi terdengar menggema ke seluruh sudut rumah. Naruto mengutuk sang Ayah yang dalam pikirannya sedang mempermainkannya.

Keduanya benar-benar tenggelam dalam suasana panas. Hingga menyadari keberadaan seorang wanita yang tengah menangis sesenggukan di sudut ruangan.

Minato menghampiri istrinya yang terlihat kacau. Dielusnya punggung sang wanita dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sementara Naruto menatap sendu pada Ibunya. Tetapi tetap enggan untuk mendekat karena Minato telah terlebih dahulu berada di sana.

"Maaf, Kaa-san."

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan."

Jawaban yang cukup singkat tetapi mampu menggambarkan perasaan sang pengucap. Naruto menyambar jaket kesayangannya yang tersampir pada sandaran sofa ruang tamu kemudian mulai menyalakan motornya.

.

Dalam kalut pria itu berlalu pergi. Tidak pernah Naruto menyangka akan menghadapi masalah serunyam ini. Mungkin selama ini ia tidak pernah menganggap serius masalah yang dihadapinya karena tidak melibatkan perasaannya. Naruto meringis, sejenak meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit. Belum lagi kepala bodohnya yang terasa pusing.

Tertawa.

Naruto tertawa.

Mengumpat kebodohannya selama ini. Menyalahkan ketidakpekaannya di masa lalu. Jika saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, Naruto memilih untuk kembali ke masa remaja. Memilih menyadari kebodohannya lebih cepat sebelum semua terlambat. Tapi apalah daya jika nasi sudah menjadi bubur? Mungkin sekarang saatnya untuk menghias bubur tersebut dengan toping yang lezat sehingga tidak kalah dari rasa nasi.

.

.

.

 **Hyuuga Mansion**

Naruto menepikan motornya di luar pagar. Sengaja menghindari penolakan sebelum dirinya menginjakkan kaki di teras rumah utama. Perlahan ia melepas helmnya hingga menampilkan rambut pirang yang sudah mulai memanjang. Semenjak urusan cintanya makin pelik, Naruto terkadang tak mempedulikan penampilannya. Bertolak belakang dengan apa yang selalu dilakukan saat masih menjadi seorang _player_.

Iris sejernih permata safir itu menatap lurus pada lantai dua rumah utama yang tampak dari luar, tepatnya ke arah jendela sebuah kamar yang dia tahu itu adalah kamar Hinata. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya seiring dengan pikirannya yang memetakan sosok seorang wanita cantik yang tengah merona. Dengan jantung berdegup kencang Naruto melangkah menuju rumah bernuansa tradisional tersebut.

Setelah mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan, pria itu mengetuk pintu. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi dirinya untuk menunggu pintu itu terbuka.

Seperti biasa, kedatangannya disambut oleh pelayan berkulit gelap yang kikuk. Mata gadis itu menatap horor pada Naruto. Dalam hati pria itu terkikik, dia merasa seperti _de javu_. Apakah wajahnya seseram itu? Atau kedatangannya yang tak pernah diharapkan oleh penghuni rumah? Sehingga setiap saat dirinya mendatangi tempat ini, sambutannya tidak pernah berubah. Sepertinya alasan kedua lebih masuk akal karena memang semua penghuni rumah tidak menyukainya terlebih sang kepala Klan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hinata."

Pelayan itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Matanya melirik kesana kemari tanpa menatap sosok tamu di hadapannya.

"A-Ano..."

"Siapa itu, Fu-san?"

Teriakan cempreng terdengar memotong ucapan sang pelayan. Beberapa detik berikutnya seorang gadis berpakaian kimono cokelat keluar dengan menenteng tas yang terbuat dari jalinan rotan.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san? Ada apa?"

"Aku mencari Hinata, Hanabi-sa. Apaka-"

"Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tinggal di rumah Sabaku. Dia akan tinggal di sana sampai hari pernikahannya tiba dan seterusnya sepertinya."

Netra safir Naruto membelalak, terkejut dan tidak percaya. Berusaha mencari kebohongan atas perkataan Hanabi. Namun, raut serius yang ditunjukkan oleh bungsu Hyuuga tersebut cukup untuk menjawab keraguannya.

Naruto bergeming selama beberapa jeda. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, terimakasih informasinya Hanabi-san."

Anggukan Hanabi yang tanpa ekspresi membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis. Pria itu berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Asal kau tahu-"

Langkah Naruto terhenti tepat ketika Hanabi berbicara.

"-kau masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Nee-sama sebelum pernikahannya. Tetapi aku ragu kau bisa membatalkan pernikahan itu."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya selama beberapa saat. Tampak sedang memikirkan ucapan Hanabi. Detik berikutnya, seringai lebar tersemat di bibirnya.

"Aku hanya perlu mendapatkan hati Hinata. Itu saja cukup."

Pria itu berlalu pergi. Langkahnya seirama dengan lantunan samisen yang terdengar dari halaman mansion. Sayup angin yang membelai lapisan kulitnya seakan mendukungnya, membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat yang mampu menembus relung otaknya. Sebaris senyum lebar yang memudar tergantikan oleh senyum tipis terpatri pada tubirnya.

Satu tempat yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf ternyata tadi yang ke _publish_ malah yang belum selesai. Terimakasih untuk Musasi dan Maula ^^**

 **Efek ngantuk libur panjang sepertinya hehe**

 **Yosh! Bagaimana dengan chapter ini, Minna? Mohon penilaiannya ya ^^**

 **Jangan lupa mampir ke fic-fic Nai yang untuk NHFD hihihi *promosi dulu**

 **Arigato.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! :** _ **Mainstream Idea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Osaka**

 **Rumah Sabaku**

Rumah itu terlihat sederhana. Berdiri dengan gaya _vintage_ dikelilingi oleh halaman yang luas. Pagar yang membatasi rumah tersebut dari dunia luar berada cukup jauh. Sekitar radius seratus meter dengan pembatas berupa gerbang jeruji terbuat dari material besi. Sebuah fakta bahwa rumah bergaya _vintage_ adalah rumah berbentuk minimalis modern. Namun, aroma kemewahan jelas kentara di setiap sentinya. Dari bentuk yang terbilang unik sampai desain interiornya yang tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan rumah mewah lainnya.

Terlebih untuk rumah Sabaku, di halaman luarnya terdapat beraneka tanaman hias yang didominasi oleh bunga khas negara empat musim. Anyelir dan krisan menjadi yang pertama terlihat di sepanjang halaman. Sementara di bagian sudutnya pohon bungan sakura tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Bahkan jika dilihat dari lapis batang, pohon itu sudah bisa dikatakan uzur.

Naruto, pria dengan iris biru dan rambut pirang, memasuki halaman rumah yang tampak asri tersebut. matanya beredar mengantarkan pandangan ke setiap jengkal dari area rumah Sabaku. Tidak ada yang luput dari tatap netranya, pun keberadaan seorang wanita berrambut indigo panjang yang sedang membaca buku di bagian samping rumah.

Tubir tipisnya menyemat senyuman lembut. Tulus dan manis tersemai bagai hamparan bunga yang menghiasi halaman rumah ini. Tak sesekenpun buah pandang mata safirnya terputus, akomodasi maksimal dan minimal pada pupilnya tak lagi ia pedulikan. Langkahnya semakin cepat bertolak belakang dengan sapuan angin yang melambat.

"Hinata..." panggilnya.

Satu tolehan pelan dari kepala berbalut helaian indigo itu mampu membuat sang pria tersenyum. Terlebih ketika semu merah mulai menyebar pada gembul pipi sang wanita. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat, melainkan cahaya yang terpancar dari manik _amethyst_ tepat di rentang pandangnya. Bukan sorot dingin seperti yang biasa dia terima, bukan pula jelmaan sinis yang diberikan. Melainkan seberkas pendaran hangat dan penuh akan kelembutan. Yang mengarah tepat pada bola safirnya.

Naruto tertegun untuk beberapa jeda. Jakunnya bergerak naik dan turun seirama dengan persekian nadinya yang berlipat kali lebih cepat. Ada ragu yang menyeruak dalam dirinya hingga tanpa sadar jengkal kakinya semakin berkurang.

"Naruto?"

Tercekat. Satu hingga sekian degup jantungnya terlewatkan. Irama yang baru saja hampir memecah tulang dadanya kini membisu. Menuai respon serupa dengan tubuhnya yang melumpuh.

"Hei..."

"A-Ah... Hinata."

"Hm?"

Dan efek ke sekian kalinya, saat jantung Naruto terasa copot. Menyerah pada pemandangan yang terlalu indah baginya. Wanita itu tengah menelengkan kepalanya, dengan roman keheranan menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Duduklah."

"A-Apa tidak masalah?"

Seakan tahu isi pikiran Naruto, Hinata tersenyum tipis. Terlalu tipis hingga nyaris tak terlihat.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hinata menunjuk ke atas. Sementara Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk sang wanita yang mengarah pada sosok pria berrambut merah yang sedang mengamati mereka berdua. Hanya sejenak karena berikutnya pria itu memilih pergi dan tak terlihat lagi.

Kendati pikirannya masih dipenuhi pertanyaan, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata. Iris matanya melirik sosok cantik yang telah kembali menenggelamkan diri pada buku bacaannya. Kesempatan ini tidak Naruto sia-siakan, pria itu menyusur setiap inci fisik sang wanita dengan mata birunya.

Kami-sama!

Kebodohan apa yang telah merasuki dirinya di masa lalu, sampai tega menepis eksistensi seorang wanita sempurna semacam Hinata.

Saat debaran jantungnya sudah mendesak ligamen dada, Naruto memalingkan wajah ke depan. Merasa tak kuat jika berlama-lama menatap wanitanya. Semburat merah pekat, sudah pasti kini bertengger dengan manisnya.

"Hinata."

"..."

Tanpa menolehpun Naruto tahu jika Hinata sedang menatapnya. Katakan ini insting atau memang Naruto mampu merasakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya titik-titik air yang mulai menetes dari langit menjadi musik pengiring kesenyapan keduanya. Hanya remah sepi yang menguar mampu mencetak jelas denyut nadi yang bersahut-sahutan.

"Aku-"

Helaan nafas dalam tertarik dengan paksa, selaras pejaman mata yang mengurung penuh mutiara sejernih lautan.

"-aku hanya ingin tahu perasaanmu. Itu saja."

Sayup sang angin membelai pelan bulu halus di sepanjang kulit mereka. Namun tak mampu mewakili sebuah jawaban yang menjadi pengharapan.

"Aku tahu adalah hal yang mustahil untuk membatalkan pernikahanmu. Tapi-"

"..."

"-berikan aku sebuah alasan untuk tetap hidup. Berikan aku jawaban atas pertanyaanku, Hinata."

Nada putus asa jelas mengiringi suara sang pria. Tepat ketika alunan yang keluar dari mulut pria itu seolah pecah. Bagaikan kidung kematian yang menggema di sudut sebuah pemakaman.

"Iya."

Tiga huruf yang terujar dalam lirih. Menyerupai bisikan yang tak tertangkap radar pendengaran. Namun, tidak bagi Naruto.

Pria itu tersentak. Saking kerasnya hingga nyaris terjengkang. Beruntung tanganny cukup kuat untuk menyangga tubuh yang mendadak seperti _jelly_. Terbata-bata kepala pirang itu menoleh. Sorot matanya menajam seraya cuping telinganya menegak. Dengan intensi yang jelas untuk mencari sebuah kejujuran.

Malang, saat ternyata Hinata lebih memilih menundukkan kepala. Sepertinya buku setebal lima senti meter yang tertutup itu lebih menarik ketimbang wajahnya yang jelas terpahat sempurna.

Naruto mendesah, tetapi enggan menyerah. Diraihnya dagu sang wanita dan dibawanya untuk saling bertatap dengan wajahnya sendiri. Pria itu terkejut saat yang diterimanya lebih menyakitkan dari bayangan. Bukan rona merah tersipu melainkan roman merah pekat bercampur dengan sembab akibat derasnya air mata yang wanita itu keluarkan.

"Hei..."

Jemari berbalut perban mengusap pelan air mata yang tak terhitung laju alirnya. Terenyuh adalah keadaan yang tepat untuk memetakan perasaan sang pria.

"Jika aku menyakitimu, aku minta maaf. Meski aku tahu aku tidak pantas menerima maafmu. Tapi-"

"..."

"-hey, kau memaafkanku bukan? Kau bahkan mengakui kalau kau mencintaiku, Hinata."

Tidak ada keangkuhan dalam intonasinya. Tidak ada seringai yang biasa mematri pada bibirnya. Hanya kelembutan parau yang menjejali suaranya, hanya senyum sendu yang menghias lapis bibirnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak suka melihat wajah sembabmu."

"Me-mengapa?"

"Hm?"

"Mengapa harus seperti ini?"

Pergerakan tangan Naruto terhenti. Jika saat itu dirinya sedang egois, tentu sebuah jawaban sinis akan terucap dari mulutnya. Bahwa alasan dari kejadian ini adalah keegoisan Hinata yang tidak mau jujur pada perasaannya. Keakuannya untuk menampik segala fakta dari hati kecilnya. Tetapi, kembali Naruto berintrospeksi, menguatkan keyakinan bahwa akar problema ini adalah kebodohannya di masa lalu.

"Karena takdir sudah berkehendak. Memangnya apa daya kita untuk melawan garis keputusan Kami-sama?"

Naruto menangkup kedua tangan Hinata dalam genggaman kokohnya. Matanya menatap lurus pada netra yang selalu membuatnya gila.

' _I'm head over heel for you, Hime.'_

Batinnya berteriak sebuah imajinasi yang sebentar lagi akan lenyap. Suatu hal yang sia-sia mengingat pernikahan Hinata tinggal hitungan jari.

Mungkin saatnya asa berganti lara. Mungkin sangkalanya harapan berganti kesedihan. Perlahan Naruto merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukan. Tak ada terma yang mampu terungkap, hanya transversalisasi getaran yang merambat. Cukup untuk sebuah interpretasi kerinduan dan cinta yang meluap.

Detik demi detik terlewati. Dua insan tersebut masih terlena oleh buaian sang angin. Tak peduli dan tak menyadari akan entitas sepasang iris pias yang menatap nyalang. Tepat dari sudut yang berlawanan.

.

"Kau yakin?"

Tetap bergeming.

"Ah, sudahlah. Rasanya percuma aku bertanya padamu. Kau seakan bisu."

Hanya lirikan mata yang gadis itu dapatkan.

"Haaahhhh... Memang susah ya mengajak kau bicara. Ya sudah, aku pulang saja."

Namun, baru beberapa langkah, gadis itu-

"Tunggu!"

-berhenti.

"Hm?"

Dia menoleh, menatap lurus pada pria yang tampak sedang kacau itu. Ya, sudah sewajarnya bukan? Wujud dari manusia yang sedang patah hati tidak pernah jauh dari kata kusut dan ditekuk. Seperti yang pernah gadis itu alami.

"Mau menemaniku makan siang?"

Sebelah alisnya menukik, memetakan ekspresi penuh tanya. Bibirnya tertarik di salah satu sudut ketika mata jelaganya mengerling nakal.

"Kau yakin?"

Tak butuh jawaban apapun karena pria itu langsung berjalan melewatinya. Membuatnya sedikit berlari untuk menyejajarkan langkah lebar sang pria.

"Hei, jawab aku dulu!"

"Hn."

"Jawaban macam apa itu?"

"Jangan cerewet! Ikuti saja aku!"

"Huh? Tapi kan pintunya di sana?"

Gadis itu berhenti, tangannya menunjuk pintu depan yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kita lewat pintu belakang saja."

"Me-memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau melihat sepasang kecoak yang sedang berpelukan."

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang gadis itu lontarkan selalu mendapatkan jawaban yang semakin membuatnya tak mengerti. Tapi akhirnya ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Langkahnya kembali mengekor sang pria.

"Kau terlalu lambat, Matsuri!"

.

.

.

 **Osaka** _ **Central Public Hall**_

Sebuah gedung yang dibangun dengan mengambil gaya pada masa neo-renaissance pada tahun 1916-1918. Struktur bangunan didominasi oleh bata merah dengan kualitas terbaik. Di bagian tengah gedung tersebut terdapat sebuah restoran. Dengan gaya ruang yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan induknya. Seakan mendukung suasana neo-renaissance nya, menu di restoran pun dibuat dengan tema nostalgia.

Sebuah meja di bagian depan restoran yang tepat menghadap ke arah tangga, telah ditempati oleh dua orang laki-laki paruh baya. Satu dengan rambut pirang berantakan ke segala arah. Iris matanya berwarna biru cerah. Pertanda jelas bahwa ia seorang Namikaze. Serta di seberang seorang pria dengan pakaian tradisional yang selalu melekat. Rambut panjangnya tergerai begitu saja. Iris opal dirasa cukup untuk menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai Hyuuga.

Ketegangan seakan menyelimuti keduanya. Meski hanya imajinasi namun kilatan yang terhubung dari dua iris kontras tersebut seakan dapat dirasakan.

"Berapa kali kukatakan, itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Namikaze!"

"Dan berapa kali kukatakan, buanglah egomu, Hiashi."

Mengabaikan emosi yang sudah menampakkan diri, Minato berusaha tetap menjaga intonasi ucapannya. Bagaimanapun pria itu tahu tabiat sahabat lamanya yang memang sekeras karang.

"Puteriku tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang Namikaze. Dan jangan berpikiran picik bahwa dengan mencoreng nama anakmu dari Namikaze bisa membuatku berubah pikiran."

"Kau boleh menyangkal semaumu, Hiashi. Tapi ada darah Namikaze dalam keluargamu!"

" _Lagipula mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, ada darah Namikaze mengalir pada salah satu anggota keluarga Ayah."_

Hiashi terdiam. Entah mengapa ucapan Minato meringsek masuk dengan membawa memori ucapan Hanabi.

Pria itu berdiri tegak kemudian berbalik. Melangkah pergi dengan satu ucapan datar keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hyuuga tidak akan pernah berhubungan dengan Namikaze."

Menuai tatapan sendu iris safir sang Namikaze. Rasanya bagaikan otot tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Mati-matian segala cara telah dilakukannya, bahkan dengan sebuah drama picik yang dirancangnya sendiri. Tetapi tak satupun mampu mengikis pejalnya hati Hiashi, meski hanya selapis.

 _Drrtt..._

Getaran telepon genggam dari dalam saku celana mengalihkan atensinya. Tangannya dengan sigap membuka aplikasi panggilan dari sebuah nomor yang belakangan ini telah dihafal di luar kepala. Cepat disentuhnya tombol hijau.

"Halo."

" _Aku menyerah. Kau menang!"_

"Jadi-"

Sambungan langsung terputus tanpa menghiraukan fakta bahwa dirinya belum memberikan jawaban.

Minato tersenyum. Campuran antara baris senyum bahagia dengan senyuman sendu. Matanya beralih pada hamparan langit biru di luar jendela. Menerawang pada sebuah tempat yang berkilo meter jaraknya.

Desah nafasnya terhembus kuat. Sejenak kelopak matanya menurun, menangkup bola mata birunya erat.

"Arrgh! Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana."

.

.

.

 **Mansion Hyuuga**

Jemarinya bergemeretak saat ruasnya beradu. Kendati raut datar yang tertera, namun emosinya mampu membuat ruangan terasa gerah. Terlebih keberadaan seorang bocah yang entah bagaimana mengingatkannya pada sosok Namikaze yang baru saja dia temui, dan sosok Namikaze yang lain yang kebetulan ada di ruangan yang sama. Netra pucatnya melirik ke arah dua makhluk dewasa yang duduk di kedua sisi bocah itu.

Pertama, tatapan tajam nan mematikan menguar dari matanya. Seakan ingin melumpuhkan dua sosok yang sedang menundukkan kepala. Entah bagaimana mimik muka keduanya, sungguh dirinya tak peduli. Yang ada hanya gemeletuk deretan gigi yang saling bergesekan akibat ditekan terlalu keras.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Tidak ada yang berani mengangkat kepala. Pun sekedar melirikkan bola mata.

"Ada apa Hiashi-jii"

Pria paruh baya itu sedikit tersentak kendati tak ada perubahan pada air mukanya. Setelah berdehem pelan, dipanggilnya sang pelayan yang kebetulan tertangkap pandangan matanya.

"Fu, tolong ajak Boruto keluar!"

"Ha-hai, Hiashi-sama."

Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa bocah pirang itu cukup jauh, Hiashi kembali memusatkan diri pada anak sulungnya.

"Tolong jelaskan! Atau kalian akan tetap diam dan membuatku kehilangan waktu berhargaku?"

Ya, dirinya memang sedang sibuk. Terutama pada saat seperti ini. Ketika upacara pernikahan sang anak hanya sejauh mata memandang. Ditambah dengan permasalahan yang tidak pernah dirinya duga, tentang kelancangan Hinata untuk membatalkan pernikahan. Perkara yang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Apalagi dengan kedatangan seorang pria muda yang menjadi akar permasalahan dalam hidupnya.

"Jadi?"

"Tou-sama... Hinata ingin membatalkan perni-"

"Aku tidak menginginkan jawaban itu! Katakan hal yang lain mengapa kau bisa keluar dengan bebasnya dari rumah Sabaku?"

Hiashi mengepalkan tangannya erat. Hatinya mengutuk keteledoran Ko dalam menjaga amanahnya.

"Sabaku mengusirnya."

Lantunan sarat emosi dari sang Namikaze, yang telah berganti menjadi Uzumaki, membuat telinganya berdengung keras. Seolah baru saja ada petir dengan tegangan puluhan juta volt menyambar gendang telinga.

Hiashi dengan cepat berdiri, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Matanya seakan menghunus netra safir yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga dia mengusirmu, Hinata?"

Pertanyaan yang jelas diarahkan pada sang anak kendati matanya tidak bergeser semilipun dari sosok Naruto.

"Ti-tidak ada, Tou-sama."

"Hinata sudah berani membohongi Ayah?"

"Ini bukan salah-"

"Diam Namikaze! Aku menginginkan jawaban dari bibir anakku."

Suasana kembali senyap. Naruto yang memandang benci pada si tua yang hanya beberapa meter darinya, serta Hinata yang mulai mengeluarkan isakan pelan. Bahunya tergetar namun tetap berusaha ditahannya.

"Hinata mengatakan tidak akan menikah dengannya."

Walaupun sudah menduga bahwa jawaban semacam inilah yang akan dia terima, tetap saja respon yang menjalari tubuhnya tidak pernah berubah.

"Kau sudah mempermalukan Hyuuga."

Hinata mendongak. Matanya menatap ketakutan pada sang Ayah yang kembali memasang raut datar. Untuk menutupi fakta bahwa batin Hiashi sesungguhnya tengah berteriak. Ya, pria itu memang sudah mengetahui semuanya. Karena saat berada di mobil setelah menemui Minato, ia menerima panggilan dari Sabaku Rasa. Awalnya dirinya tidak merasa curiga, namun nada marah jelas terdengar dari suara yang diucapkan oleh calon besannya.

.

" _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau mendidik puteri sulungmu, Hiashi!"_

" _Ada apa? Tolong katakan dengan jelas."_

" _Apa pantas dia berpelukan dengan laki-laki lain di rumah calon suaminya?"_

" _..."_

" _Sudahlah! Aku tidak menyangka tabiat anakmu semacam itu. Kita batalkan saja pernikahan ini."_

" _Tapi-"_

" _Sudahlah, Hiashi. Lagipula aku tidak mau melihat anakku terus menerus menderita karena ulah anakmu!"_

" _..."_

.

Hiashi menghela nafas dalam.

"Kau mempermalukan Ayahmu sendiri demi keegoisanmu, Hinata. Kau bahkan bisa mencoreng nama baik Hyuuga dan Sabaku."

Hinata tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Tubuhnya menegak tepat saat sang Ayah berbalik.

"Memaksamu pun percuma karena Sabaku telah membatalkan pernikahan ini. Jadi lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan."

Naruto menatap Hiashi dengan pandangan tak percaya, bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum bahagia yang mendesak untuk ditampilkan. Batinnya bahkan berteriak kegirangan karena tidak menyangka akan semudah ini untuk membuat pria tua itu mengalah.

Kontradiksi dengan apa yang dirasakan Naruto, wajah Hinata justru semakin pucat. Pendaran _amethyst_ nya jelas memerikan ketakutan luar biasa. Seakan tahu bahwa kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan sang Ayah, benar menentukan hidup dan matinya.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau tidak melupakan tradisi keluarga kita. Semoga kau masih mengingat tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika ada seorang Hyuuga yang telah mengkhianati klannya."

Bersamaan dengan akhir ucapannya, Hiashi melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ekspresi pada wajah Naruto jelas berubah drastis. Sedungu apapun dirinya, tetapi tetap saja pria itu memahami apa yang termaksud dalam ucapan Hiashi. Bukan tidak mungkin Hinata akan bernasib sama dengan dirinya. Pria itu menoleh ke samping, dimana sang wanita berada. Hatinya bagai teriris saat melihat Hinata yang mematung. Menatap kepergian sang Ayah yang bahkan sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Serta air mata yang meleleh dan menganak sungai.

Naruto menggeser posisi duduknya untuk merapat. Dirangkulnya tubuh ramping Hinata dan ditariknya dalam pelukan. Wanita itu hanya menurut, meski meragu namun tetap menenggelamkan diri pada rengkuhan sang pria. Isakan tangis yang meluncur tak dapat lagi ia hentikan. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit mendengar pernyataan sang Ayah. Begitu egoiskah dirinya hingga tega mempermalukan klan sedemikian rupa? Begitu besarkah kesalahan yang diperbuat padahal ia hanya tidak ingin lagi menipu perasaan setiap orang?

Naruto, pria itu cukup paham akan situasi seperti ini membuat dekapannya semakin erat. Dikecupnya puncak kepala sang wanita perlahan sementara tangannya membelai helaian indigo yang selalu mengingatkannya pada malam panas mereka.

 _Heck!_

Pria itu kembali mendengus dalam hati menyadari kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa dia menyangkakan wanita ini sebagai wanita lain? Peristiwa yang menjadi tolak awal permasalahan yang mereka hadapi?

"Hey..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Naruto terpaksa merauh dagu Hinata dan mengangkatnya pelan. Ditatapnya iris opal yang selalu membuat hatinya kebat kebit tak karuan.

"Jangan menangis lagi."

"..."

"Kita akan selesaikan masalah ini bersama-sama."

Hinata semakin terisak. Mata tanpa pupilnya melirik ke arah lain demi menghindari sitatap dengan sang pria. Bukan sebab lain, tetapi Hinata tidak mau lagi memaksa jantungnya untuk bekerja lebih keras.

"Tatap aku, Hinata."

Tak ada tanggapan. Hanya senyap membingkai.

"Tatap aku atau kucium kau sekarang juga!"

 _Set_

Buru-buru wanita itu menatap safir Naruto. Hatinya mendadak terasa hangat saat yang ditemuinya bukanlah kerlingan nakal yang menggodanya. Pun seringai tubir yang meneriakkan kemenangan. Melainkan pendaran lembut netra biru Naruto serta senyum tulus yang terpatri indah.

Hinata merasakan nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, namun kembali ia abaikan.

"Ayo, kita pergi. Semakin cepat kita menyelesaikan persoalan ini, akan semakin baik. Aku tidak mau berlarut-larut dalam perkara ini dan aku tidak mau lagi melihat kesedihan yang menyembunyikan wajah cantikmu."

Sejenak dua jenak Hinata terpaku. Menatap tak percaya pada sosok pria yang baginya telah banyak berubah. Wanita itu mengangguk pelan kemudian mengikuti pergerakan sang pria untuk berjalan meninggalkan mansion. Tentu saja setelah terlebih dahulu menjemput Boruto di teras depan.

Langkah mereka semakin mantap seakan telah memiliki keyakinan akan apa yang mereka lakukan. Menyisakan tatapan gundah seorang pria tua yang menatap kepergian mereka dari lantai atas.

' _Dimana letak kesalahanku, Tsuma?'_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf, Nai mohon maaf karena harusnya jadwal** _ **up**_ **adalah kemarin. Terlambat sehari tidak masalah ya hehehe.**

 **Tinggal dua atau tiga chapter lagi kok.**

 **Terimakasih atas kesediannya review, fav and fol. Mohon maaf belum sempat dibalas satu per satu.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! :** _ **Mainstream Idea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 29**

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 **Osaka**

 **Mansion Hyuuga**

"Hei Hyuuga!"

Pria yang sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman rumah Hyuuga itu menengok. Bola matanya memutar malas saat itu juga. Mengabaikan sosok pria sebaya yang berdiri di ambang pintu pagar. Bukannya apa, pria Hyuuga itu hanya malas menanggapi kejahilan sobat pirangnya.

"Hei... Kau mengabaikanku?"

"Apa maumu, Minato?"

Pria yang dipanggil Minato terkekeh pelan, tangannya menggaruk rambut belakang yang mendadak terasa gatal. Langkahnya semakin maju, memangkas jarak antara dirinya dengan sang sahabat. Pria _stoic_ dengan rambut cokelat panjang dan iris berwarna ungu pucat. Yang membuat kepala kuning Minato menggeleng heran adalah lembaran garmen yang melapisi tubuh kekar sahabatnya itu. Senyuman geli terpampang di bibirnya karena melihat Hiashi yang memakai kimono putih dengan balutan obi abu-abu tua. Minato tidak habis pikir bagaimana Hiashi bisa berkebun dengan memakai atribut tradisional yang lengkap itu.

"Kau ini! Harusnya kau senang karena aku berkunjung ke rumahmu."

Minato menepuk pelan bahu Hiashi, namun tak menghasilkan respon apapun. Mata biru sang Namikaze mengintip penasaran pada apa yang tengah dilakukan Hiashi. Rupanya pewaris kerajaan Hyuuga itu sedang merapikan semai daun tumbuhan anyelir merah muda. Sejenak pria pirang itu mengagumi tangan kekar sahabatnya yang cekatan dan terampil. Decak kagum meluncur dari belah bibir yang seketika menuai seringai lebar.

"Wah... wah... wah... Siapa sangka Hyuuga yang terkenal dingin dan tidak berperasaan ternyata memiliki sisi sensitif. Dia begitu cermat merawat dan menyayangi tanaman-tanaman ini."

"Tsk! Diamlah Minato!"

Kekehan keras semakin menggetarkan daun telinganya. Hiashi bahkan merasakan urgensi untuk menyumpal mulut pria pirang itu dengan gunting taman.

"Ahahahahaha... Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "

"Apa maksudmu datang ke sini?"

Minato menghabiskan tawanya selama beberapa detik. Kemudian menghela nafas dalam sebelum kembali menatap iris pucat Hiashi yang menyiratkan pertanyaan.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh menemui sahabatku di rumahnya sendiri?"

"Jangan kau pikir aku bodoh, Minato. Kau pikir aku lupa jika kau lebih suka memintaku datang ke rumahmu atau kita bertemu di tempat lain, daripada kau mendatangi rumah yang kau bilang suram ini."

Ucapan panjang nan menusuk membuat Minato tertawa canggung. Mata safirnya berkelana memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang lain, atau lebih tepatnya Hyuuga lain, yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Hiashi, bisakah kau pelankan suaramu?"

Hiashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya sementara bibirnya berkedut menghalau seringai yang nyaris terlepas.

"Kau takut?"

"A-ah... Tidak."

Kedutan di bibir Hiashi semakin meningkat kala menyaksikan mimik Minato yang mulai ketakutan.

"Kau takut akan ada Hyuuga lain yang mendengarmu dan mereka tidak akan mengampunimu karena berani mengata-ngatai rumah kebanggaan mereka."

Hiashi bisa merasakan gidikan ngeri dari tubuh Minato. Seringai tajam akhirnya terurai juga menghias bibirnya. Pria itu sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Minato hingga menyebabkan Namikaze muda menelan ludah kasar. Keringat bahkan menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Ahahahahahaha... "

Ledakan tawa meluncur deras dari bibir Hiashi. Disertai dengan remasan kuat pada perutnya yang terasa sakit. Sementara Minato terbengong dengan mulut ternganga dan mata membelalak lebar. Melayangkan tatapan tak percaya pada pemandangan di hadapan. Di mana Hiashi Hyuuga yang terkenal mahal senyum, kini justru tergelak.

Minato mendengus pelan saat menyadari bahwa kekonyolan dirinyalah yang menjadi penyebab tingkah Hiashi yang sangat _Out of Character_. Pria itu bahkan menggembungkan pipinya dan berdiri cepat.

Dewasa memang jelas terlihat dari usia keduanya yang menginjak 25 tahun. Tetapi sikap dan karakter yang terkadang kekanakan itu juga menjadi ciri khas saat keduanya bertemu. Tidak ada yang menyangkal jika itu menyangkut Minato mengingat pria pirang itu memang selalu bersikap kocak dan bertingkah konyol. Tetapi akan menjadi sebuah pokok perhatian jika Hiashi yang melakukannya. Bagaimanapun di luar kebersamaan mereka, Hiashi selalu menjaga keanggunannya sebagai seorang Hyuuga. Menyandang nama keluarga yang besar ditambah dengan statusnya sebagai penerus kepalan klan membuat Hiashi terbiasa dengan sikap tak acuhnya serta sikap dingin dan keras kepala.

"Kau ini! Benar-benar senang jika aku menderita."

"Hahahaha... Ya kau benar Minato. Aku senang dan bahagia melihat roman ketakutan di wajahmu tadi, hahahahaha."

Mendengar tawa itu, mau tidak mau Minato mengendurkan ototnya. Melepas tawa yang mengalun dalam frekuensi nyaris sama dengan sang sahabat.

.

"Apakabar Kushina?"

Keduanya kini telah duduk di ruang tamu rumah utama Hyuuga. Hiashi yang tampak lelah dengan peluh menetes, duduk _berseiza_ di atas bantal. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Minato yang melakukan gerakan serupa. Sebenarnya pria pirang itu tidak terlalu nyaman dalam posisi semacam ini. Mungkin sebab keluarganya yang tidak lagi menerapkan tradisionalitas dalam kehidupannya. Mereka lebih memilih untuk sedikit mengikuti gaya barat, duduk di atas kursi.

Di hadapan mereka, tepat di atas meja, telah tersedia dua gelas _ocha_ hangat. Kepulannya mengantar aroma teh pegunungan yang harum dan menenangkan. Di sisi tengah terdapat sebuah piring yang berisikan kue mochi dan dorayaki, yang memang selalu disajikan sebagai teman minum teh.

"Baik-baik saja. Dia jadi lebih sibuk saat anak kami sudah lahir."

Hiashi tersenyum tipis namun matanya menangkap raut aneh dari sahabatnya.

"Jangan katakan jika kau cemburu pada anakmu sendiri, Minato!"

"Heee? Tidak... Tidak... Bukan begitu."

Minato melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya di depan Hiashi, sebuah gestur penyangkalan. Namun wajah anehnya justru membuat Hiashi tertawa pelan.

"Hm? Jika memang seperti itu, mengapa ekspresimu mendadak aneh?"

"Kau ini sengaja menggodaku ya?"

Keduanya tertawa sebelum keheningan menyapa. Suasana mendadak bisu dengan jelas memperdengarkan detikan jarum jam dinding. Sesekali seruput hangat menambah sedikit rona pada keheningan.

"Aku akan mengikuti kemauan tetua klan, Hiashi."

Bagi orang lain mungkin terdengar sepi, tetapi tidak bagi Minato. Pria itu sempat mendengar nafas Hiashi yang tercekat meski samar. Minato bergeming, mulut terkatup rapat dan mata memejam erat. Tetapi cuping telinganya menegak seakan bersiap-siap untuk menerima apapun yang akan dilontarkan Hiashi kepadanya.

"Mengapa?"

"..."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa kau akan mengubah klanmu dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk negara?"

Terdengar datar tetapi cukup bisa dideteksi adanya kemarahan yang tersirat dalam suara sang Hyuuga. Minato bahkan perlu beberapa kali menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Bukan sebab takut akan sahabatnya tetapi pria itu sedang memikirkan dan memilah kata-kata yang tepat untuk diujarkan. Tentu saja dengan intensi yang sangat bijak, semata-mata agar tidak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman di antara keduanya.

"Aku memilih jalan tengah Hiashi."

Hiashi mengernyitkan dahinya keheranan, melirik sosok Minato dari sudut matanya. Sementara Minato tetap dalam kesibukannya untuk menentukan frasa.

"Aku akan menuruti kemauan tetua klan dan melanjutkan cita-cita mereka tetapi aku tidak akan melupakan tujuan dan idealismeku. Aku bahkan akan membuat keduanya mungkin untuk disatukan."

Hiashi terdiam tak melepaskan sepatah kata pun sebaris ekspresi. Netra pucatnya menatap datar pada _vignette_ simbolis Yamato Nadeshiko di dinding seberang. Pikirannya berkelana mencerna makna dan kemungkinan yang diucapkan Minato. Rasanya pria Hyuuga itu tidak memiliki kepercayaan bahwa dua hal yang sejatinya berlawanan akan mampu disatukan.

Katakan Hiashi adalah seorang _prodigy_ dari klan bangsawan Hyuuga, kejeniusannya tidak diragukan lagi, tetapi tetap saja akalnya tidak mampu memahami perkara yang disuguhkan di hadapannya. Atau mungkinkah sebenarnya bukan ia tidak mampu melainkan terlalu banyak penyangkalan yang datang dari dalam dirinya mengenai hasil pemikiran Minato?

"Mengapa kau diam saja, Hiashi?"

"Aku tidak menangkap arah pembicaraanmu, Minato."

Minato tertawa, digesernya sedikit posisi duduknya yang semakin lama semakin membuat tidak nyaman. Ya, berlama-lama _seiza_ bagi orang yang tidak terbiasa tentu akan menimbulkan masalah pada otot dan ligamen pembungkus tulang kaki. Pria pirang itu menghentikan tawanya setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Hiashi. Berdehem pelan demi melunturkan kegugupannya sendiri.

"Di bagian mana kau tidak bisa mengerti apa yang ku bicarakan?"

"Kau akan menuruti kemauan tetua klan dan melanjutkan cita-cita mereka tetapi tidak akan melupakan tujuan dan idealisme. Kau juga berkata akan membuat keduanya mungkin untuk disatukan? Apa kau sedang bermimpi, Minato? Bagaimana dua hal yang jelas-jelas bertolak belakang bisa kau satukan?"

"Jangan berpikiran bagaimana air dan api bisa kau satukan, Hiashi, karena itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kau hanya perlu memikirkan bagaimana cara api dan air bisa bersama-sama melakukan hal yang bermanfaat bagi kita."

"Dan bagaimana caranya?"

"Anggap saja kau sedang merebus air, Hiashi."

Jawaban konyol Minato seketika membuat Hiashi membisu. Sebaris sumpah serapah berputar-putar di kepalanya saat melihat roman muka sang Namikaze yang kentara sekali sedang berusaha menahan tawa. Oh bahkan Hiashi bisa melihat iris biru pria itu menyala-nyala jenaka.

"Ahahahahahaha... Kau harus melihat wajahmu itu, Hiashi. Hahahahahaha..."

"Jangan bercanda, Minato."

Hiashi mendengus dan memalingkan muka ke samping, ke arah yang tidak akan terjangkau oleh mata biru Minato. Karena saat itu ia bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat akibat rasa malu dan marah yang beradu.

"Aku serius, Hiashi! Aku akan melakukannya. Aku pasti bisa menemukan jembatan yang akan menghubungkan keduanya. Kau jangan khawatir, Sobat. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Hiashi terdiam selama beberapa saat. Matanya mengarah lurus pada langit-langit ruang yang luas. Senti demi senti pita _hippocampus_ nya dia jelajahi demi mendapatkan satu saja alasan yang pantas untuk membuatnya percaya kepada Minato. Bukan hal yang sulit sebenarnya mengingat pertemanan mereka yang sudah tidak seumur jagung lagi. Tapi entah mengapa hati terdalamnya seolah menyerukan sebuah penolakan.

"Baiklah."

Minato memandang sahabatnya itu dengan antusias, berharap jawaban yang akan didengar adalah kalimat yang dia inginkan.

"Aku percaya padamu-"

Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari arah pria pirang itu. Bahkan nyaris saja menyandarkan punggungnya, melupakan fakta bahwa dia sedang duduk di atas bantalan tanpa tempat bersandar.

"-tapi, jika sekali saja kau mematahkan kepercayaanku, aku tidak akan tinggal diam, Minato."

Selanjutnya suasana sedikit menegang. Kendati Minato sudah yakin terhadap dirinya yang tidak akan mengkhianati perjuangan mereka, namun cara Hiashi mengujarkan sebuah ancaman sedikit membuatnya bergidik. Minato tahu benar Hyuuga adalah klan yang tidak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya. Hal yang sempat membuat pria Namikaze itu justru terlihat meragukan janjinya sendiri. Sebersit firasat buruk sempat melintas meski akhirnya Minato memilih untuk mengabaikan.

.

.

.

 **Hyuuga Corp, Tokyo**

"Ada apa?"

Pria muda itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke ruang rapat di lantai enam. Raut mukanya terlihat kusut dengan pipi yang menirus sebab gigitan pelan pada dinding bagian dalam. Nafas yang memburu jelas memberikan pemetaan bahwa pria itu sedang panik dan berusaha menahan amarah. Bahkan ucapan saudara kembarnya juga tidak ia hiraukan.

"Nii-san, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak sekarang, Hizashi! Apa kau menghendaki seluruh karyawan yang melihat kita merasa resah?"

Hizashi mendengus saat mendengar perkataan sang kakak. Batinnya mengejek dengan mengatakan bahwa tanpa harus Hiashi menjelaskan duduk permasalahan di sini pun para karyawan sudah ketakutan dan panik. Bagaimana tidak, jika roman yang tampil pada wajah sang kakak sudah cukup membuat mereka gentar.

 _Cklek!_

Keduanya memasuki ruang rapat yang ternyata sudah cukup penuh. Perhatian semua orang yang ada di sana kini terpusat pada sosok saudara kembar yang memasuki ruangan.

Hiashi duduk di kursi paling depan yang disediakan khusus untuk pemimpin rapat sementara Hizashi memilih duduk di sisi kanan sang kakak. Sejak saat itu aura ruangan terasa berbeda, begitu kelam dan pekat. Membuat beberapa orang yang hadir terpaksa menelan ludah kasar, sementara yang lain hanya berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menarik nafas dalam.

"Selamat siang, saya tidak akan berbasa basi lagi di sini. Kita akan membahas mengenai tender pengadaan _Personal Computer_ untuk Kementerian Pertahanan yang mendadak disabotase oleh perusahaan lain."

Baru sampai pada kalimat pembuka, suasana yang awalnya sudah hening menjadi semakin mencekam. Tidak ada lagi yang berani mengeluarkan suara, pun hanya sekedar bisikan. Tidak ada lagi yang mampu menggerakkan badan, pun jika hanya semili.

.

"Ah jadi itu sebabnya."

Hizashi bergumam pelan sembari menunggu di luar ruangan. Rapat mendadak baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu dan kondisi semakin tidak kondusif. Sebijak apapun Hiashi, jika dihadapkan pada persoalan semacam ini sudah bisa dipastikan dia akan kehilangan kepala dinginnya.

Hizashi tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan. Berdasarkan data yang diperoleh dari seorang informan, penyebab kemarahan sang kakak adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Namikaze Minato, teman satu perjuangan Hiashi saat menempuh pendidikan di _Politic Course Department,_ Fakultas Hukum, Universitas Tokyo. Teman sekaligus sahabat yang memiliki prinsip dan idealisme serupa yang cukup muluk-muluk. Ingin membersihkan negara dari campur tangan sindikat organisasi terlarang. Ingin membebaskan Jepang dari segala bentuk kriminalitas terselubung. Meski awalnya Hiashi merasa ragu karena sempat mendengar desas desus tentang keterlibatan Namikaze dengan salah satu sindikat tersebut. Namun, keteguhan tekad yang dimiliki Minato cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Hiashi telah salah memberikan penilaian.

Keduanya berjuang bersama dengan mendirikan organisasi mahasiswa yang pada awalnya hanya beranggotakan lima orang. Organisasi yang acap dipandang sebelah mata karena sebagian besar orang masih menganggap apa yang mereka suarakan adalah hal yang mustahil. Pun respon dan tanggapan yang diterima oleh para dosen dan profesor merefleksikan hal yang sama. Bahkan beberapa kali mereka berselisih paham hingga terlibat perdebatan panas dengan staf pengajar. Namun, tekad yang seakan sudah mendarah daging pada keduanya menjadi tolok picu bagi semangat yang tak pernah pudar.

Selangkah demi selangkah mereka mampu menarik anggota lebih banyak. Terlebih status Hiashi sebagai anggota klan bangsawan Jepang menjadi nilai plus untuk mengumpulkan simpatisan. Menciptakan perkembangan yang cukup pesat pada organisasi yang mereka dirikan. Hal yang cukup aneh mengingat sebagian besar para akademisi di negara Sakura tersebut biasanya tidak berminat dengan hal-hal yang berbau politik.

Bertahun-tahun sejak kelulusan dari universitas, keduanya tetap menjalin hubungan. Keduanya tetap mengelola organisasi dan mengembangkannya dengan baik. Meski setelah itu Minato memilih untuk meninggalkan organisasi secara _de jure_ , dan di balik itu pria pirang tersebut masih menjadi anggota secara _de facto_.

Kemudian berita yang cukup mengejutkan adalah yang Hiashi terima tadi malam. Bahwasanya tender perusahaan yang ia pimpin mendadak dibatalkan oleh pihak klien, Kementerian Pertahanan. Merasa terlalu mendadak, Hiashi segera meminta jaringan informan yang ia miliki untuk mencari tahu perusahaan mana yang berani mengambil alih paksa apa yang telah digenggam oleh Hyuuga.

Betapa terkejutnya sulung Hyuuga itu kala salah satu informan menyebutkan nama Namikaze. Meski awalnya tidak percaya, namun saat saraf otaknya kembali bekerja, Hiashi merasa hal tersebut bukan tidak mungkin terjadi. Terlebih saat ia mengingat bahwa kepergian Minato dari organisasi terbilang tiba-tiba.

"Kita pulang."

Hizashi tersentak dari pikirannya. Secepat mungkin menoleh pada sosok kakak kembarnya yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di samping. Pria itu mengangguk sebelum berjalan berdampingan dengan sang kakak.

"Jadi semua ini ulah Namikaze?"

"..."

"Hahhh... Aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan terlibat dengan mereka. Kecuali dengan Minato tentu saja."

"..."

Tidak menerima satu kalimatpun sebagai tanggapan membuat Hizashi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jika kau terus diam seperti itu, bagaimana aku bisa membantumu menyelesaikan masalah?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Namun, jeda selanjutnya Hiashi berdehem pelan.

"Aku masih belum tahu keterlibatan Minato, Hizashi. Jadi tolong jangan membuatku meragukan sahabatku sendiri sebelum ada bukti yang menyatakan bahwa dia termasuk dalam orang yang merencanakan sabotase ini."

Hizashi mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kita pulang ke Osaka nanti malam."

.

.

.

 **Mansion Hyuuga**

"Aku minta tolong, Fugaku!"

" _Baiklah. Akan kukumpulkan jaringan sebanyak mungkin. Berdoa saja semoga ini tepat waktu dan kau bisa mengambil kembali uangmu."_

"Cih! Jangan menghinaku, Uchiha. Jika tidak karena Hyuuga, Uchiha yang kau banggakan itu sudah tidak punya kehormatan lagi."

" _Hoo kau menantangku? Apa perlu kita buktikan saat ini siapa yang paling memiliki pengaruh kuat pada rakyat?"_

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi jika kau ingin melakukan hal konyol itu, sebaiknya ditunda dulu. Aku ingin tender itu kembali dan-"

" _..."_

"-sebuah nama."

" _Hahahahaha... Baiklah... Baiklah... Kau tenang saja di sana, Tuan Hyuuga."_

Hiashi mendengus kasar setelah menutup sambungan telepon. Namun dalam hati tersenyum lebar. Bukannya Hyuuga lemah dan tidak mampu melakukan penyelidikan sendiri. Katakan Hiashi egois karena tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan permasalahan ini-dari luar. Dan penyebab sebenarnya adalah, Hiashi takut jika Minato langsung mengendus rencananya saat ia mengerahkan Hyuuga secara langsung.

Berbeda jika menggunakan bantuan Uchiha. Klan yang sama angkuhnya dengan Hyuuga itu cenderung lebih terbuka terhadap masyarakat umum sehingga akan lebih mudah melakukan penyusupan dan membaur dengan masyarakat demi memperoleh informasi yang dibutuhkan.

Pria itu berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Memasuki sebuah kamar yang berukuran 6x7 meter persegi. Desain tradisionalnya jelas terlihat dengan sekeliling kamar yang terbuat dari kayu berpelitur putih mengkilat. Tidak banyak barang yang berada di sana, hanya sebuah ranjang berukuran _king_ dengan sprei putih gading berada di sisi selatan. Sebuah lemari dengan bahan yang sama berdiri di sudut ruangan tepat di seberang pintu masuk.

Netra pucat Hiashi menatap ke arah ranjang yang telah berisikan dua muatan. Sang istri yang terlelap tidur di samping bocah perempuan berusia empat tahun dengan ciri fisik yang menduplikasi penuh genetika istrinya. Pria itu tersenyum tipis, lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang. Mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang dan mengelus perlahan rambut sang wanita dewasa yang tampak kelelahan.

Hiashi cukup maklum dengan keadaan sang istri. Bagaimanapun diam di rumah, merawat anak dan mengerjakan tugas rumah adalah pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan. Kendati belum pernah merasakannya sendiri, Hiashi selalu memperhatikan kesibukan sang istri saat dirinya sedang libur.

Bergeser sedikit dari posisinya, Hiashi berganti mengelus kepala kecil dengan rambut indigo pendek. Mengamati garis wajah mungil yang nyaris sama di setiap bagian milik sang Istri. Hiashi tersenyum, dalam hati berdoa agar sang puteri kelak bisa menjadi wanita yang anggun seperti sang Ibu namun juga kuat seperti dirinya. Bagaimanapun Hiashi tidak mau jika puterinya menjadi lemah dan dipermainkan oleh orang lain.

 _TOK... TOK..._

Suara ketukan di pintu kamar mengalihkan perhatiannya. Matanya melirik ke arah _shoji._ Perlahan tubuh kekarnya berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kepada seorang pelayan yang sedang ber _ojigi_. Matanya memendar keheranan saat melihat pergerakan gelisah dari bocah laki-laki kecil itu.

"A-ano, Hiashi-sama..."

"Hn."

"A-ano..."

"Jika kau seperti itu bagaimana aku bisa mengerti apa maksudmu?"

Bocah belasan tahun itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, kemudian menunduk.

"Ba-baru saja ada telepon dari istri Hizashi-sama, beliau berkata bahwa Hizahi-sama sekarang berada di rumah sakit."

"A-apa?"

Tanpa mempedulikan jawaban yang diberikan oleh pelayan kecilnya, Hiashi berlari menuruni tangga. Menyambar kunci mobil di atas meja dan secepat mungkin berlari ke arah _Ford Bronco II_ yang terparkir di luar rumah utama.

Tanpa mempedulikan kondisi tubuhnya yang kelelahan Hiashi melajukan mobil tersebut di atas kecepatan yang dilegalkan. Deru redamnya memecah keheningan malam di Osaka.

.

.

.

 **Osaka City General Hospital**

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Teriakannya membahana di koridor rumah sakit yang telah ramai orang. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari paramedis yang berlalu lalang, Hiashi berjalan mendekati salah satu pengawal yang kebetulan berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk ruang pemeriksaan.

"Hizashi-sama tertembak saat hendak berkunjung ke Mansion Namikaze."

 _Deg!_

Ingatan Hiashi tiba-tiba melayang beberapa jam yang lalu, sesaat sebelum melakukan sambungan telepon dengan Fugaku.

.

" _Aku dengar Minato terlibat dalam masalah ini, Nii-san."_

" _Jangan berprasangka buruk terlebih dahulu."_

" _Cih! Kau ini! kau sudah tertipu oleh temanmu yang berlagak baik itu dan kau masih saja mempercayainya."_

" _Belum ada bukti yang menyatakan keterlibatannya, Hizashi!"_

" _Terserah kau saja. Aku pergi."_

 _Langkah Hizashi terhenti sejenak saat sang kakak berteriak tertahan._

" _Kau mau kemana?"_

" _Membuktikan bahwa aku benar."_

.

Tanpa sadar, bulir air mata menetes di pipi tirusnya. Memutar kembali ingatan tentang dirinya dan sang sahabat yang sangat ia percayai. Berlanjut pada hubungannya dengan sang Adik yang sempat merenggang karena permasalahan hak waris klan utama.

 _Puk!_

Hiashi dengan cepat mengusap pipinya yang telah basah. Pandangannya terarah pada sosok Fugaku yang baru saja menurunkan ponsel pintar dari telinganya.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu."

Hiashi mengangguk. Langkahnya mengekor Fugaku, berjalan menjauhi keramaian. Tepat di ujung lorong, Fugaku berhenti dan menatap lurus pada mata Hiashi.

Netra pucat sang Hyuuga yang cukup jeli mampu mendeteksi adanya pendar gundah dan sedih pada netra kelam Fugaku. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan ada firasat buruk yang melintas. Hiashi terpaksa menelan ludah dalam volume besar demi membasahi kerongkongan yang mendadak mengering. Dan selang waktu berikutnya nyawanya bagai ditarik paksa dari raga, saat kalimat lirih Fugaku terdengar seperti sambaran petir.

"Minato terlibat."

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeayy... Bisa** _ **up**_ **juga...**

 **Seperti biasa ya teman-teman, jika ada kekurangan silakan kontak Nai di kolom** _ **review**_ **atau PM.**

 **Terimakasih atas kebaikan teman-teman yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di** _ **fic**_ **ini dan memfav/fol ^^**

 **Arigato-**


	31. Chapter 30

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! :** _ **Mainstream Idea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Osaka**

 **Otedori**

"Mengapa kau membawa kami kemari?"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang sudah terlebih dahulu turun dari motornya. Bibirnya tersenyum ketika tangannya meraih uluran helm dari Hinata.

"Masuklah dulu."

Pria itu mengangkat sang anak yang tengah tertidur pulas akibat perjalanan yang cukup memakan waktu. Ditariknya tangan Hinata, membawanya berjalan memasuki apartemen yang terlihat gelap dari luar.

"Duduklah, aku akan membuatkan cokelat panas untukmu."

Hinata tidak menjawab. Pandangannya sibuk berkeliling mengamati ruangan apartemen yang terlihat mewah meski tidak terlalu luas. Rapi dan bersih membuat Hinata berdecak kagum di dalam hati. Pita memorinya berbalik ke masa lalu, di mana terekam dengan jelas kondisi kamar Naruto yang sedikit berantakan.

Ya ampun.

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Memutus paksa pita yang hampir kebablasan dalam memutar ingatan. Bagaimanapun Hinata tidak mau lagi mengingat kejadian malam itu. Terlebih saat dirinya sedang berdua dalam jarak yang ketat bersama pria yang sama.

"Kau melamun?"

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya. Tetapi jelas menghindari tatapan mata biru yang mengarah lembut padanya. Ia lebih memilih mengamati asap yang mengepul dari cangkir keramik yang digenggam oleh Naruto.

"Itu untukku?"

Pertanyaan retoris yang diajukan untuk melelehkan suasana. Pipi Hinata merona saat pria itu malah menertawakannya. Daripada merasakan malu yang berlebihan, Hinata memilih menundukkan kepala. Enggan mengangkatnya meski menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya.

"Minumlah selagi hangat."

Hinata menggeser duduknya menjauhi Naruto. Inginnya menghindari kontak fisik yang sama sekali tidak ia harapkan. Tangannya mengambil alih cangkir panas dari tangan berbalut perban sang pria.

Namun urung kala pria itu tidak melepasnya.

"U-Uzumaki."

"Hm?"

"Le-lepaskan!"

"Tidak!"

Hinata mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Apakah maksud pria itu untuk mempermainkannya? Berpura-pura menawarinya cokelat tetapi kemudian tidak mau memberikan cokelat itu padanya? Kepala berbalut mahkota indigo itu mendongak. Sepasang alis gelapnya bertaut memagari netra pucat yang memincing.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Pandangannya beralih pada tautan jemari mereka yang terpisahkan oleh material keramik berbentuk cawan.

"Panggil namaku!"

"Huh? Uzumaki?"

Naruto menggeleng, iris birunya mengerling nakal.

"Namikaze?"

"Tsk! Jangan menguji kesabaranku, Hinata!"

Mendengar nada suara Naruto yang meninggi Hinata tidak tinggal diam.

"Kau yang menguji kesabaranku, Tuan!"

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Panggil nama kecilku! Bukan nama keluargaku!"

"A-apa?"

"Jika kau menolak, tidak akan ada cokelat untukmu."

Dengusan kesal muncul dari sela bibir sang wanita. Matanya melirik tak suka sementara kedua tangannya tertarik dan dilipat di depan dada.

"Lebih baik aku tidak minum cokelat."

Hinata berusaha mengangkat tinggi harga dirinya kendati perutnya sudah bergejolak. Terlebih pasca menempuh perjalanan yang cukup membuat tubuhnya merasa kedinginan.

"Kau tidak ingin cokelat ini?"

Hinata berpaling. Ia mulai merutuki nasib sialnya yang entah bagaimana selalu muncul saat sedang bersama Naruto. Tapi rupanya pria itu tidak juga menyerah, didekatkannya cangkir berisi cairan kental dan pahit itu ke wajah sang wanita. Membuat aroma yang terhantar oleh uap air memenuhi indera penciumannya.

"Ya sudah, ji-"

"Aku mau!"

Seringai lebar membias di bibir tipis Naruto. Sarat ejekan dan penuh kemenangan. Namun segera ditepisnya sebelum wanita keras kepala itu berubah pikiran. Disodorkannya cangkir itu.

"Hm?"

Pertanyaan yang menuntut jawaban mencipta semburat merah di pipi Hinata. Meski keengganan masih menguasainya, Hinata tetap menerima secawan cokelat panas itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Na-Naruto-san."

Naruto tersenyum masam saat mendengar sufiks yang disematkan di belakang namanya. Pria itu cukup menyadari posisi dan terpaksa berpuas diri dengan panggilan yang diberikan oleh Hinata. Pikirannya berusaha mencari ketenangan dengan mengatakan bahwa Hinata masih butuh waktu untuk menerima dirinya sepenuhnya.

Kini pandangannya terpusat pada sosok yang sedang duduk dan menikmati cokelat. Sontak pergerakan aliran darahnya bagai terhenti. Saluran pernapasannya tercekat. Binar mata terpesona nyata terlihat.

Di hadapannya hanyalah sosok Hinata yang sedari tadi bersamanya. Namun, cara wanita itu duduk dan menghisap cokelatnya begitu memukau. Kala tangannya terangkat gemulai, kala tubir cangkir menempel di sela bibir mungilnya, kala suara lembut sesapan itu terdengar, semuanya benar-benar mempesona. Ibarat tarian seorang dewi yang tengah berusaha menarik perhatian lawannya.

Dan Naruto bisa merasakan energi panas menjalari pipinya saat Hinata memejamkan mata. Meresapi dan memaknai rasa dan aroma cokelat panas itu.

Jantung Naruto dipaksa memompa oksigen lebih banyak demi menstabilkan kembali metabolisme tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar ia meremas kuat dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Naruto-san."

 _SNAP_

Panggilan lembut Hinata membuyarkan segala euforia yang membayang. Naruto menoleh mendapati wanita itu sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Netra _amethyst_ itu melirik ke arah genggaman tangan Naruto. Tak ada intonasi khawatir pada kalimat tanya Hinata, namun roman cemas jelas menaungi wajah putihnya.

"A-ah, tenang saja Hinata. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk. Entah mengapa saat ini kelakuannya mirip dengan remaja labil yang sedang jatuh cinta. Gugup dan gamang bercampur dan mengaduk-aduk isi hatinya.

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu."

Gumam lirih yang mengalir dari bibir _peach_ Hinata menyeruak masuk menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Terasa ada yang salah dengan batinnya yang mendadak meraung. Seakan kegundahan yang dirasakan sang wanita ikut membuat Naruto merasakannya juga.

"Hei."

Pria itu menggeser duduknya, tangannya yang berbalut perban terulur menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

"Bukan kau yang seharusnya minta maaf, Hinata. Jika bukan karena kebodohanku, kau tidak akan dihadapkan pada masalah ini."

Hinata terdiam. Ia tak sanggup lagi mengucapkan patahan kata dalam keadaan telapak tangan Naruto berada di kepalanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mengiringi tarian kupu-kupu di dalam rongga perutnya. Wanita itu tidak menyangkal jika saat ini dirinya telah menyerah pada perasaan yang memang tidak mampu lagi ia pendam.

"Kita sama-sama bersalah dalam persoalan ini."

Hinata menjauhkan diri dari jangkauan tangan Naruto. Berdiri dan pura-pura meregangkan tubuh seakan terasa kaku.

"Aku lelah."

Naruto tersenyum.

"Malam ini kau istirahatlah. Besok aku akan membawa seseorang kemari."

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya, bibirnya membuka bermaksud melontarkan pertanyaan namun langsung terpotong oleh ucapan Naruto.

"Akan ku beritahu besok."

Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ada yang harus aku urus. Lagipula aku tidak akan tidur di sini malam ini karena kurasa kau masih belum nyaman berada di dekatku."

"Uh-um ... "

"Kau tenang saja, Hinata. Nanti aku minta Karin untuk menemanimu."

Entah hanya perasaan Naruto atau bahu Hinata nyata menegang. Mencipta seringai tipis pada tubirnya. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat Hinata yang penuh dengan ekspresi setelah sekian lama dirinya dihadapkan pada sosok wanita yang dingin seperti es.

Ada niat tertentu saat Naruto justru mengabaikannya. Berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Menyisakan lirikan malas dari netra opal sang wanita. Dilanjutkan dengan dengusan kesal. Hanya dalam waktu singkat karena menit berikutnya Hinata sudah berjalan ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Tanpa mempedulikan kulitnya yang terasa lengket, wanita itu memiringkan posisinya menghadap sang anak. Membelai perlahan helaian pirang berantakan.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Terlalu tulus dan tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata di belah pipinya. Dadanya mendadak terasa nyeri saat menyadari bahwa dirinya bukan siapa-siapa lagi saat ini. Lebih parahnya kala ingatan tentang suatu hal menyentaknya. Kenyataan bahwa ia adalah wanita yang melarikan diri dari pernikahan dan kemudian diusir dari klan oleh Ayahnya sendiri. Puncaknya, saat ini ia malah berada di apartemen pria lain, atau tepatnya pria yang menyeretnya dalam masalah pelik semacam ini, dan pria itu masih berhubungan dengan wanita lain yang bernama Karin. Begitu rumit dan kompleks.

Hinata merasa bodoh. Air matanya mengalir kian deras. Namun, secepat kilat tangannya menyeka dengan kasar.

"Sudahlah. Anggap saja aku menumpang semalam dan besok aku akan mencari tempat tinggal lain. Hyu- err ... Hinata tidak boleh menjadi lemah seperti ini."

Kalimat demi kalimat ia lontarkan untuk menenangkan diri. Tepat saat telinganya menangkap suara pintu depan yang terbuka.

Sejujurnya Hinata ingin pura-pura tidur dan mengabaikan suara "Tadaima ... " yang terdengar melalui gendang telinganya. Tetapi rasa penasaran membuatnya bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Ketika mata mereka bersitatap ada keheningan sejenak. Mungkin pertanda bahwa keduanya merasa bingung, atau justru sedang saling memberikan penilaian.

"Kau ... Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata tertegun. Sedikit terkejut saat wanita berrambut merah itu menghambur memeluknya. Otak besarnya kembali bekerja, mencoba mengorek ingatan tentang wanita ini. Tapi semuanya tumpul, tak ada satu petunjukpun yang menjelaskan padanya siapa wanita yang sedang memeluknya erat.

"Kyaaa ... Aku penggemarmu lho ... Lihat!"

Karin melepaskan pelukan mautnya dan berputar-putar. Berunjuk kemampuan layaknya peragawati kelas atas, memperlihatkan setelan biru yang melekat erat pada tubuhnya. _Blouse_ satin lengan pendek dengan hiasan timbul bunga _daisy_ aneka warna di bagian pundak kiri dan sisi kanan tubuh bagian tengah. Serta rok semi span senada yang dilapis brokat. Ujungnya berhenti tepat satu senti di atas lutut. Rajutan benang halus berwarna kuning membentuk bunga _daisy_ menjadi corak tersendiri yang mampu mengungkap kesederhanaan sekaligus keanggunan seorang Hyuuga Hinata. ***)**

"A-ah ... "

Tentu saja Hinata mengenal garmen yang menjadi kebanggaannya di Mercedes-Benz _Fashion Week_ di Tokyo tahun 2015 lalu. Tapi sungguh tidak menyangka jika wanita yang seharusnya menjadi rival ini yang akan memakainya.

"Terimakasih."

Hinata tersenyum tulus sebagai pelengkap ucapannya. Dididik dengan ketat dalam lingkup aturan saklek klan Hyuuga membuat Hinata menjadi pribadi yang mampu menghormati orang lain. Pun ketika sebenarnya ia membencinya.

"Aaaa ... Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih karena kau menciptakan desain sehebat ini. Simpel tapi benar-benar memukau hihihihi. Kau tahu? Aku bahkan bisa membuat Suigetsu melongo dengan baju ini."

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya melihat ulah Karin yang seakan-akan telah mengenalnya cukup lama. Rasa heran itu terpotong saat Karin menarik tangannya untuk duduk di sofa ruang depan.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu langsung denganmu. Kau tampak lebih cantik dibandingkan di televisi."

"A-ano ... "

"Hm?"

"Anda siapa?"

"Ara? Apa Naruto tidak menceritakannya padamu?"

Hinata menggeleng. Suhu tubuhnya mendadak meningkat hingga mencapai ubun-ubun. Rasanya kesal saat wanita di depannya ini seolah sudah mengenal Naruto lebih daripada dirinya.

"Kurang ajar! Setelah semua yang dia lakukan pada hidupku, dia tidak menganggapku sebagai orang yang perlu diceritakan?"

"A-apa kau kekasihnya?"

" ... "

Hening.

" ... "

"Huahahahahahahahaha ... Apa kau bilang? Kekasihnya? Orang bodoh mana yang mau menjadi kekasih si pembuat masalah itu?"

Karin tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa menyadari rona merah pekat yang sudah menguasai wajah wanita di hadapannya. Lalu kemudian seakan tersadar membuat tawanya terhenti mendadak. Wanita itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang masih bersanggul.

"A-Ah maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu bodoh."

"A-Apa?"

Helaan napas meluncur dari hidung wanita Uzumaki itu. Roman mukanya seketika berubah memancarkan kesenduan.

"Anak itu ... "

" ... "

"Dia memang bodoh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi pria brengsek karena semenjak kecil saat kami selalu bersama, Naruto tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kenakalan di luar batas kewajaran."

Hinata masih bergeming menantikan kelanjutan cerita Karin. Matanya melirik ke arah sang wanita berkacamata yang tengah menunduk. Ada gurat sesal yang mematri wajah cantik itu.

"Mungkin karena kurangnya perhatian yang diberikan Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina. Kau tahu sendiri bukan Hinata, jika mereka berdua cukup disibukkan dengan pekerjaan Paman Minato?"

Anggukan kepala menjadi jawaban. Hinata kini paham siapa sosok wanita di sampingnya ini. Menilik rambut yang senada dengan istri sang anggota parlemen dan cara bicaranya yang menunjukkan kasih sayang teramat dalam kepada Naruto, ia sedikit bisa menghubungkan jalinan keduanya.

"Aku sendiri sudah lelah dengan sikapnya yang kunjung dewasa, Hinata. Dia bahkan berpeluang membuatku _single_ seumur hidup. Hahahaha ... "

Suara tawa Karin terdengar canggung dan kecut. Namun, Hinata mengabaikannya. Ia lebih peduli pada bagaimana emosi sang wanita saat membawakan ceritera hidup sang kekasih.

Err-

Apa dia baru saja menyebut kekasih? Lupakan!

"Tapi jauh di lubuk hati, aku mengkhawatirkannya. Bagaimanapun umur kita selalu bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku hanya tidak mau ia terus bergelut dalam dosa yang bahkan ia sendiri menyadarinya."

" ... "

"Tapi, apa kau tahu sesuatu, Hinata?"

Hinata mendongak, memandang dengan tatapan tanya pada iris merah Karin. Seutas senyum menghiasi bibir sang wanita Uzumaki.

"Semuanya berubah saat kau hadir kembali di kehidupannya."

Hinata yang merasakan pipinya memanas secepat mungkin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Jemari tangannya saling meremas gugup. Sempat wanita itu mempertanyakan perubahan kinerja sel tubuhnya. Mengapa beberapa waktu terakhir ini ia selalu mudah merona dan mengalami kecanggungan? Kemana perginya aura dingin yang dahulu selalu menjadi benteng kokoh hatinya?

"Bocah itu seakan seperti orang lain saja. Sikapnya berubah total meski sempat kembali lagi saat dia patah hati karena kau mengabaikannya. Tapi, aku bisa melihat ketulusan dalam hati Rubah kuning itu, Hinata."

" ... "

"Aku tidak sedang berusaha mempengaruhimu, tetapi aku hanya memberikan pendapat dari sisiku sebagai seorang wanita."

Hinata merasakan ketegangan merambat ke seluruh sel tubuhnya. Panas dan dingin kembali menyeruak bersamaan.

"Naruto itu ... benar-benar mencintaimu."

" _Naruto benar-benar mencintaimu, Hinata ... "_

Seperti _de javu_ ketika Karin mengatakan kalimat itu, pikiran Hinata langsung melayang pada ucapan Kushina di pertemuan pertama mereka.

Senyap kembali menyapa. Keduanya bergelut dalam pelik masing-masing. Karin yang tak mau lagi berucap lebih jauh karena takut membuat Hinata tidak nyaman dan Hinata yang bibirnya terkatup enggan membuka karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia berikan sebagai tanggapan.

Sampai sebuah panggilan lirih menyapa keduanya.

"Kaa-chan."

Keduanya menoleh ke belakang, mengamati bocah pirang yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar sembari mengucek-ucek matanya.

Hinata terkesiap saat Karin berlari ke arah sang anak. Namun kembali rileks ketika wanita itu berjongkok di hadapan Boruto dan menoel-noel pipinya.

"Ya ampun ... Kau benar-benar fotokopi si Rub-eh Naruto."

Dan malam itu suasana salah satu unit apartemen di Otedori dipenuhi suara berisik dari lengkingan wanita dan teriakan kegirangan seorang bocah.

.

.

.

 **Namikaze Mansion**

"Naruto?"

"Hai, Kaa-san. Aku tidak tahu Kaa-san di rumah."

"Jika kau tidak tahu aku di rumah, mengapa kau datang?"

"Hahahahaha ... Biasanya Kaa-san selalu sibuk bepergian menemani Namikaze tua itu."

"Jaga bicaramu, Bocah! Dia ayahmu."

Naruto mendengus.

"Cih! Bukankah sudah jelas jika dia tidak menganggapku sebagai anaknya lagi?"

Kushina menggeleng. Terbersit keinginan untuk memukul kepala pria muda itu dengan spatula kayu yang tengah dipegangnya, namun ia urungkan.

"Masuklah."

Istri sang Namikaze melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dengan Naruto mengikutinya. Keduanya berhenti dan duduk di sofa hitam di ruang depan. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. Padahal baru beberapa minggu tetapi rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun ia meninggalkan tempat ini. Kerinduan tiba-tiba memenuhi relung dadanya. Memorinya tentang masa kecil berputar-putar seiring dengan bayangan dirinya dalam wujud anak kecil yang berlarian di sekeliling rumah.

Betapa ia berharap waktu bisa terputar ulang, dimana ia masih menjadi satu-satunya hal yang diperhatikan oleh orangtuanya.

"Kau merindukan Ayahmu?"

Naruto tersentak kemudian menggeleng.

"Mana mungkin! Aku merindukan masa kecilku. Bermain bersama kalian tanpa khawatir ada yang merebut perhatian kalian dariku."

Iris gelap Kushina kian meredup. Batinnya meneriakkan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah karena telah mengabaikan sang putra. Tetapi apa mau dikata karena memang semua itu harus terjadi mengingat posisi penting suaminya dalam pemerintahan.

"Maaf ... "

Nada sarat sesal yang membuat Naruto tersenyum. Ia menatap sosok wanita yang teramat dicintai. Naruto menggeser duduknya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh ramping wanita paruh baya itu dari belakang.

"Tidak, Kaa-san. Aku tidak menyalahkan kalian. Sebenarnya aku hanya sedang kesal pada diriku sendiri karena tidak berhasil membahagiakan wanita-wanita yang aku cintai."

Kushina membalas pelukan sang anak, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu bidang Naruto.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Aaa ... Apa Kaa-san sudah dengar beritanya?"

Kushina menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap penasaran pada iris duplikasi sang suami.

"Apa?"

"Hinata membatalkan pernikahannya."

Bola gelap itu melebar diikuti dengan mulut yang menganga. Kushina menggelengkan kepala berulangkali. Bagaimana mungkin berita sebesar itu belum terendus awak media? Atau dirinya yang telah melewatkan tayangan pemberitaannya?

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku tahu apa yang Kaa-san pikirkan karena aku juga sedang bertanya-tanya. Mengapa media tidak ada yang mengungkap berita itu? Tapi-"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti. Pria itu terlihat sedang berpikir keras seolah berusaha menyambungkan kepingan _puzzle_ yang berserakan untuk ia satukan. Namun tidak ada apapun yang mampu ia simpulkan.

"Hei, lalu bagaimana reaksi Hyuuga?"

"Ah iya. Hyuuga-sama mengusir Hinata dari rumah. Jadi aku membawanya ke Otedori."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Naruto memutar bola matanya melihat antusiasme wanita yang menurutnya sudah tua itu.

"Ini sudah malam, Kaa-san. Besok saja aku akan mengantarmu ke sana."

"Hei-"

"Lagipula Boruto sudah tidur, kasihan kalau sampai Kaa-san datang dan berisik membuat dia terbangun."

"Apa maksud ... mu? Boruto? Siapa itu?"

Kushina menyipitkan matanya. Menatap tajam pada sang anak dan menuntut jawaban. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan kegugupan yang mendera Naruto. Kentara dari gerakan di leher pria muda itu serta senyum canggung yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Naruto?"

Naruto semakin memberikan tatapan horor. Dalam bayangannya rambut merah sang Ibu melambai-lambai ke segala arah lengkap dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya. Pria itu berdiri dan melangkah mundur, menghiraukan tatapan menusuk sang wanita Uzumaki.

"A-apa aku belum menceritakannya pada Kaa-san?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir sang Ibu membuat langkah Naruto semakin menjauh.

"Err- di-dia ... Dia ... "

Ketika langkahnya sampai di ambang pintu barulah Naruto berani berteriak lantang.

"Dia anakku, Kaa-san."

Berlanjut dengan bayangannya yang menghilang dalam sepersekian detik.

"KEMBALI KAU BOCAH RUBAH! BERI AKU PENJELASAN TENTANG INI!"

Sepertinya Naruto harus berpikir ulang untuk menginap di rumah Ibunya.

.

.

.

 _ **Next day in**_ **Otedori**

Kushina berdiri kaku di pintu apartemen sang Anak. Bibirnya terkatup rapat kala pandangannya terpusat pada bocah pirang yang sedang bermain _game_ dengan wanita berrambut indigo panjang. Rasanya seperti melihat ke masa lalunya saat ia masih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto.

 _Puk!_

Wanita itu tersentak, mendongak menatap sang anak yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Naruto tersenyum mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk masuk.

"Tadaima."

Perhatian dua makhluk itu otomatis teralihkan. Boruto bahkan melompat dan berlari menyambut Naruto.

"Tou-chan ... "

"Hei Boruto, kau merindukanku ya?"

Bocah itu mengangguk antusias. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada wanita rambut merah yang berdiri di samping sang Ayah.

"Ini Baa-san Boruto."

"Baa-chan? Tapi Baa-chan sudah meninggal."

Naruto mengangkat tubuh kecil Boruto dalam gendongannya. Perlahan diciumnya pipi bergaris sang bocah.

"Yang meninggal adalah nenek Boruto dari Kaa-chan. Yang ini nenek Boruto dari Tou-chan, sayang."

Boruto tampak berpikir keras, raut wajahnya menjadi lucu ketika pipinya menggembung dan dahinya berkerut. Selang waktu berikutnya wajah itu sumringah, diiringi dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Boruto beringsut turun dari gendongan Naruto dan bergeser mendekati Kushina. Mencipta senyuman hangat wanita itu.

Interaksi mereka berlanjut tanpa menyadari ada sepasang iris pucat yang menyaksikan dengan hati menghangat.

.

Waktu berjalan cepat namun tidak sepenuhnya terrasakan. Suasana di apartemen yang biasanya sepi ini mendadak riuh dan penuh kehangatan. Canda dan tawa seakan menguapkan segala permasalahan yang ada.

Naruto mengamati dari sudut ruangan. Bagaimana koversasi berjalan tanpa kecanggungan antara dua wanita yang teramat ia cintai dalam hidupnya serta seorang bocah yang sangat berharga baginya. Pria itu mendadak berdiri kaku, mengingat intensi lain mengapa ia mengajak sang Ibu ke kediamannya.

Sang Uzumaki berjalan mendekati wanitanya.

"Hinata."

Membuat wanita itu menoleh.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Dahi Hinata berkerut.

"Kemana? Bersama Namikaze-sama dan Boruto?"

Gelengan kepala cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Hinata. Namun, belum sempat bibirnya melantunkan protes, Kushina sudah terlebih dahulu menyela.

"Pergilah! Boruto akan bermain bersamaku di sini."

Senyuman lembut dari wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu seakan menghipnotis Hinata. Membuatnya menepis keraguan dan mengangguk yakin. Tampaknya ia bahkan tak memerlukan persetujuan Boruto karena bocah itu justru berteriak kegirangan.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan jantung keduanya tak sedikitpun menurunkan laju. Terlebih berada dalam jeda sedemikian dekat yang memaksa tubuh mereka untuk berhimpit. Kedua tangan Hinata bahkan meremas jaket kaos yang dikenakan Naruto.

Angin yang tercipta akibat tumbukan motor dengan partikel udara di hadapannya, terhembus kuat. Berperan besar dalam sensasi aneh yang merambat di sekujur tubuh mereka. Rongga dada seakan ditekan-tekan dari dalam, membuat keduanya nyaris sesak napas.

Laju motor itu menurun dan arahnya menepi. Tepat di depan sebuah restoran kecil di tepi jalan.

.

 **Otedori Atagoya**

 **.**

Tak ada keistimewaan tempat ini jika dilihat dari luar, tetapi Hinata tahu benar bahwa menu yang disajikan serta rasa masakan di sini cukup memuaskan. Terimakasih kepada Fu yang selalu memberikan cerita di sisi lain dari kehidupan yang ia jalani. Jadi Hinata juga tahu jika waktu malam datang, tempat ini akan tampak indah dengan sorot lampu remang yang menonjolkan kesan tradisional darinya.

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya masuk. Menduduki salah satu meja yang tersedia. Jantung Hinata kembali berdegup kencang tetapi mampu ia kendalikan. Sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja beraneka makanan tersaji di hadapan mereka. Roman penasaran menaungi wajahnya yang kini ia tengadahkan.

"Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku membawamu ke tempat yang lebih mewah. Restoran yang elegan dan romantis dipenuhi cahaya lilin dan alunan musik klasik. Tapi, entahlah. Katakan aku bodoh, karena alasanku justru ingin kau mengingatku dengan cara konyol ini."

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. Netranya menatap penasaran pada pria yang sejak dulu telah menyusup masuk ke hatinya.

Dan netra yang sama membelalak lebar saat Naruto menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Hinata, menikahlah denganku."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Tubuhnya menegang saat menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana wanita muda dengan netra serupa dirinya mengangguk. Memberi gestur persetujuan pada pertanyaan pria pirang di hadapannya. Secepat mungkin ia berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan restoran tersebut. Pandangannya beralih pada layar ponsel yang masih menampilkan wajah datar pria paruh baya di seberang sana.

"Paman ... " sapaannya terdengar khawatir.

" _Tugasmu selesai, Neji. Pulanglah!"_

"Apa Paman masih akan melanjutkannya?"

" _Aku bilang, pulang!"_

.

.

.

 ***)Model garmen yang saya pakai untuk baju Karin adalah rancangan House of Holland untuk Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week Tokyo 2015.**

 **Tinggal satu** _ **chapter**_ **lagi in syaa Allah. Dari** _ **chapter**_ **ini terbaca nggak** _ **ending**_ **nya akan seperti apa? Hahaha.**

 **Ano, saya tiba-tiba ingin hiatus setelah menyelesaikan fic Love and Hatred ini. Tapi di sisi lain ada satu tema yang ditawarkan seorang kawan dan mendadak mengambil atensi saya. Jadi, apa yang harus saya lakukan? XD**

 ***Mendadak galau.**

 **Ah lupa, Nai ucapkan terimakasih untuk semuanya. Yang sudah mencoret-coret kolom** _ **review**_ **. Mohon maaf lagi belum bisa balas satu per satu. Mungkin setelah fic ini selesai ya? Hehehe.**


	32. Permintaan Maaf2

Selamat siang, Minna-san. Nai mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya belum bisa update chapter terakhir. Selalu berusaha nyari celah waktu tapi tetap saja gagal. Sedang dikejar-kejar deadline makalah yang mendadak dipercepat. Jadi pagi, siang dan malam dipaksa mikir. Makanya pas nemu waktu luang, kepala mendadak kosong. Susah juga buat lanjutin fic T_T

Mungkin setelah tanggal 5 baru bisa up lagi. Semoga sebelum itu bisa.

Maaf ... Maaf ...

*bungkuk


	33. Chapter 31

**Terinspirasi dari Voyeur by Nelliel-Ni dan Liberated by Shante Diamond.**

 **(Both were KibaIno stories XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **Love and Hatred**

 **.**

 **Warning! :** _ **Mainstream Idea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Osaka**

 **Namikaze Mansion**

Hari ini tidak seperti beberapa hari belakangan, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Butiran air yang menjelma menjadi aliran membasahi halaman luas rumah Namikaze. Suasana yang cukup menenangkan bagi setiap orang yang berdiam di rumah, membaca buku tebal sembari menikmati secangkir cokelat panas dan kue mochi. Seperti yang saat ini dilakukan oleh kepala klan Namikaze. Bersantai di balik selimut tebal setelah berhasil mendapatkan cuti tiga hari. Matanya tak henti menelusuri setiap baris dalam buku yang ia baca. Roman serius terpampang pada wajah tampannya. Sesekali dahinya berkerut, menandakan ia kebingungan. Sesekali pula pandangannya beralih kepada langit-langit rumah dan ia menerawang, memikirkan maksud dari untaian huruf yang memenuhi buku tebal itu.

Bibirnya menorehkan senyuman lembut lepas menyesap cairan panas berwarna cokelat di dalam cangkir. Terkadang matanya memejam saat penciumannya menghirup uap yang mengepul dari cairan tersebut. Ah, sungguh hari yang menenangkan.

Saat telah kembali kepada kesibukannya membaca buku, telinganya tergelitik oleh suara ketukan di pintu depan. Pria berrambut kuning itu menoleh sejenak. Berpikir siapakah gerangan yang bertamu di hari hujan seperti saat ini. Pandangannya beralih pada jam dinding, masih ada beberapa jam sebelum waktu pulang sang Istri dari kegiatan yoganya. Mendesah pelan, pria itu melangkah dengan malas. Membuka pintu depan dan dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang membuatnya terdiam selama beberapa jeda.

Deru air yang menghujam bumi seakan tak terdengar lagi, pun gelegar petir yang bersahut-sahutan. Kedua pasang netra dengan rona senada itu saling tatap dengan makna yang berbeda. Disusul oleh sebelah alis sang pria paruh baya yang menukik landai.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?"

Pertanyaan dari sosok yang bagaikan bayangan itu menyentaknya. Diamatinya kembali tubuh tegap di hadapannya yang berbalut jaket jingga. Tudung jaket itu menutup penuh kepalanya kendati semua itu terasa sia-sia. Sebab tak mampu memberikan perlindungan terhadap air yang tumpah ruah dari langit. Sehingga tubuh pria muda itu basah kuyup dari satu ujung hingga ke ujung yang lain.

"Hm? Maaf, aku terlalu terkejut dengan sosok tamu yang kuterima hari ini, sampai lupa untuk mempersilakanmu masuk. Nah, tunggu apa lagi? Masuklah!"

Pria muda itu mendengus sebelum mengekor dan memasuki rumah. Dengan cepat dihempaskannya tubuh basah itu ke atas sofa, mencipta tekanan cukup keras pada bantalannya. Ia mengabaikan delikan tajam safir sang ayah dan rentetan omelan yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Hei, keringkan dulu baju dan tubuhmu! Kau mau aku dimarahi Ibumu, hah?"

Naruto mengabaikannya. Ia justru menutup erat matanya yang terasa pedih akibat terpaan air hujan. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal karena ia harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra ketika mengendarai motor dan menerobos derasnya hujan. Belum lagi saat di tikungan motornya nyaris menabrak motor lain akibat roda yang tak mampu memberikan gesekan lebih besar pada jalanan yang licin.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Biarkan aku tenang sebentar. Apa kau tidak melihat aku sedang kelelahan?"

Minato terdiam sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Naruto di ruang tamu. Pria itu menuju ke dapur dan kembali setelah beberapa saat dengan menenteng secangkir cokelat di tangannya. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja, tepat di hadapan Naruto. Mata birunya menelusur sosok yang dalam pandangannya mendadak terlihat bagai bayi kecil. Kemudian ia mendudukkan diri di samping, mengabaikan dudukan sofa yang terasa basah.

"Aku akan menikahi Hinata, Tou-san."

Minato tersentak saat mendengar kata sapaan yang terlontar dari bibir Naruto. Awalnya tubuh Minato menegang tak percaya, mengingat keangkuhan yang selalu melekat pada diri pria muda itu. Tetapi kemudian bahunya mulai melemas. Ia tersenyum lembut meski tahu Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Hm? Lalu?"

"Aku harus melamarnya ke rumah Hyuuga meski ia bukan lagi seorang Hyuuga."

Minato terkejut. Tidak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto. Ditatapnya netra safir sang anak yang telah menegakkan tubuhnya. Saling bersitatap selama beberapa lama.

"Hiashi mengusirnya?"

Lirih suara Minato justru membuat Naruto mendengus. Bukan ia tak percaya sang ayah memiliki sisi lembut karena faktanya Naruto tahu benar akan hal itu. Namun, kalimat yang Minato ucapkan seharusnya mengingatkan pria tua itu akan keadaannya sendiri. Bahwa ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hiashi.

"Cih! Bukankah kau juga mengusirku, Tou-san?"

Seakan tak peduli dengan jawaban Minato, Naruto menyambar cangkir keramik yang berisikan cokelat panas dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali tegukan. Ia mengabaikan lidahnya yang terasa terbakar akibat suhu tinggi cairan kental itu. Kepalang malu di hadapan sang ayah yang ternganga melihatnya. Naruto bahkan mati-matian menggigit lidahnya demi meredam teriakan kesakitan yang akan keluar. Meski tak sepenuhnya berhasil karena rona merah pekat kini memenuhi wajahnya.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya Hiashi melakukan itu."

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak percaya?"

"Kau tidak tahu Hiashi, Naruto. Meskipun keras kepala, dia adalah sosok ayah yang sangat menyayangi anaknya. Terlebih jika itu Hinata, puteri yang selalu mengingatkan dirinya akan sosok sang Istri."

Kembali Naruto mendengus menuai kernyitan di dahi Minato. Diliriknya pria muda itu dengan tatapan malas.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?"

Mungkin hanya perasaan Minato atau Naruto memang sedikit tersentak. Mata birunya bahkan melirik gugup ke kanan dan kiri serta kedua tangan yang meremas erat lututnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku akan menikah dengan Hinata dan aku harus melamarnya. Karena itulah Kaa-san memintaku datang kemari untuk memintamu mewakiliku untuk melamar Hinata."

Dalam satu tarikan nafas Naruto mengucapkan kata tersebut. Kembali ia didera kegugupan. Jika dipikir lagi kalimatnya tadi sungguh berantakan. Tapi Naruto tak peduli, baginya sudah cukup untuk bisa memotong urat malu dan menanggalkan harga diri yang tinggi demi mampu mengatakannya.

Di luar dugaan ketika reaksi yang diterima justru Minato terkekeh membuat kebingungan di wajah Naruto. Sempat terpikir di kepala Naruto untuk marah, namun saat melihat air di sudut mata sang Ayah, Naruto terhenyak. Ia mulai memahami bahwa Minato tidak tertawa karena mengejeknya.

"Kau ini, Naruto. Jadi karena Ibumu kau datang ke sini? Bukan karena keinginanmu sendiri?"

Naruto mengangguk malas.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku mendatangi orang yang sudah mengusirku dari rumahnya? Bahkan mencorengku dari keluarganya?"

Kini giliran Minato yang menghela nafas dalam. Matanya memejam seiring degupan jantung yang terasa tidak nyaman. Pikirannya berkecamuk antara mengatakan realita atau menyembunyikannya dan memilih mengucapkan dusta.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mendampingimu ke rumah Hyuuga."

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Seakan baru saja melepas beban berat yang ia panggul belakangan ini. Kendati gengsi masih menguasai, Naruto berdiri dan ber _ojigi_ , mengucap terimakasih.

"Terimakasih, Tou-san. A-aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi."

Minato tersenyum menatap sang anak. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mengusap rambut pirang Naruto yang masih basah.

"Bersiaplah! Kita akan ke rumah Hyuuga."

.

.

.

 **Hyuuga Mansion**

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih punya keberanian menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini."

Suara datar Hiashi terdengar menakutkan bagi dirinya. Tapi ia bersikukuh tetap berdiri di depan pintu. Tidak peduli tubuhnya yang basah karena hujan.

"Karena aku dibesarkan di rumah ini."

"Tapi kau bukan bagian dari rumah ini lagi."

"Tapi aku tetap puteri Tou-sama."

Air mata mulai menitik membasahi pipi Hinata. Berbaur dengan tetesan air hujan dari rambutnya yang basah. Hiashi sungguh tidak peduli jika ada yang mengatakan ia sampai hati membiarkan sang anak yang kini berdiri kedinginan karena bajunya yang basah kuyup. Tatapannya terlalu datar menghujam netra opal yang serupa dengan miliknya.

"Aku sudah mengeluarkanmu dari Hyuuga. Apa kau lupa?"

Hinata menggeleng keras. Beberapa bulir air menyembur saat rambutnya sedikit berkibas.

"Aku tetap puteri Tou-sama apapun yang terjadi. Hubungan darah tidak akan terhapus hanya karena Tou-sama mengusirku."

Wanita itu merasa tidak mampu lagi menahan beban yang menghantuinya. Lutut terasa lemas hingga membuatnya oleng dan nyaris terjatuh jika saja tidak ada sepasang lengan yang menahannya. Pandangan Hinata mulai mengabur hingga ia tak mampu lagi melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Hinata!"

.

Perlahan kelopak matanya membuka menampilkan iris _amethyst_ yang bulat dan menatap sayu. Kerjapan beberapa kali membantunya menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya terang di sekitarnya. Diliriknya sudut kamar saat ia mendengar suara gemerisik pelan kemudian ia menghela nafas dalam. Kepalanya terasa pening saat ia mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Hinata mengangguk. Pandangannya mengikuti gerak seorang pria yang berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Tangan besar pria itu mengelus pelan rambut indigonya kala sepasang mata pria itu menatap sendu.

"Kau sampai sebodoh ini demi pria yang sudah menghancurkan hidupmu?"

Suara parau pria itu sempat menggetarkan hatinya. Namun, Hinata terlalu kaku untuk mengekspresikan. Wanita itu memilih mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit-langit kamar yang entah sejak kapan terlihat menarik. Nafasnya tertarik dalam sebelum terhembus pelan melalui sela bibirnya.

"Aku mencintainya, Nii-san."

"Meskipun ia sudah membuatmu menderita? Apa kau yakin itu, Hinata?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk membuat Neji ikut terdiam.

"Apa yang ia lakukan hingga membuat adikku berubah menjadi wanita yang lancang menentang Ayahnya sendiri?"

"Tidak ada. Naruto hanya melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku yakin bahwa ia benar-benar mencintaiku. Membuatku sadar bahwa ia memang satu-satunya pria yang ditakdirkan untukku."

"Kau yakin? Atas dasar apa? Padahal selama ini kau selalu menghindari dan membencinya? Kau yakin itu bukan hanya-"

"Aku yakin, Nii-san. Kumohon percayalah padaku."

Neji menatap iba pada adiknya yang kini telah terduduk dan menundukkan kepala. Rasanya ingin menghantamkan kepala sendiri ke nakas saat mendengar permintaan Hinata agar ia mempercayai wanita itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hinata. Tapi sudahlah. Sekarang lebih baik kau bersiap dan segera turun menemui Hiashi-sama dan tamunya."

Hinata membelalakkan netra pucatnya.

"Si-siapa?"

"Keluarga Namikaze."

Wanita itu semakin terhenyak. Dengan panik ia berlalu pergi dari ranjang dan segera merapikan diri. Jantungnya berdetak kencang seiring benaknya yang memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Apa yang mereka lakukan di rumah ini?

Ia bahkan hanya sempat memakai kaos lengan panjang Hanabi yang kebetulan tergantung di pintu kamar, menyisir helaian indigonya dengan jemari tangan dan bergegas menuruni tangga.

Iris opal itu membola saat melihat pemandangan yang mampu membuat nafasnya tercekat. Degupan semakin riuh di dalam dadanya. Matanya menyusuri satu per satu sosok yang duduk di ruang tamu. Keluarga Namikaze, Minato, Kushina dan Naruto yang mengenakan pakaian formal serta sang Ayah dengan kimono putihnya duduk berhadapan. Ketegangan jelas terasa mengisi atmosfer di sekitar mereka. Namun, tawa canggung wanita berrambut merah sedikit membuat hati Hinata lega.

"Hinata!"

Panggilan Kushina sontak membuat yang lain menoleh kepadanya. Hinata tersenyum kikuk dan berjalan mendekat. Ia melirik Hiashi yang menatapnya tajam.

"Duduklah!"

"Nah, mumpung Hinata sudah datang, bagaimana jika kita membicarakan rencana pernikahan mereka, Hiashi?"

Hiashi hanya memasang wajah datar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan, atau lebih tepatnya permintaan Kushina.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Hinata bukan lagi seorang Hyuuga, jadi dia bebas melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan tanpa perlu mempedulikanku."

Hening menyapa. Namun, pucat di masing-masing wajah cukup menggambarkan ketegangan yang kembali mendera. Hinata bahkan sudah terisak di samping Hiashi membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Jika saja tidak ada Kushina yang mengelus lengannya, bisa dipastikan amarah pria muda itu akan meledak.

"Hiashi, aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Hanya kita berdua." Ucap Minato.

Minato memberikan isyarat kepada Kushina untuk membawa Naruto dan Hinata pergi dari rumah Hyuuga. Wanita itu menurut, dengan lembut ditariknya lengan Naruto dan Hinata untuk menjauh. Meninggalkan sepasang sahabat lama yang tengah berseteru.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Namikaze?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Minato menghela nafas dalam sebelum memulai pembicaraan serius yang ingin ia sampaikan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Aku tidak pernah terlibat dalam pembunuhan Hizashi."

Mata Hiashi memincing saat mendengar ucapan Minato. Ia bahkan terkejut karena tidak menyangka jika Minato akan membahas hal ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku akan mempercayai ucapanmu, Minato?"

Kendati samar, namun Minato mampu mendengar getaran dalam suara Hiashi. Mimik muka pria Hyuuga itu cukup datar untuk ukuran seseorang yang dikatakan memiliki hati. Namun, Minato tak acuh, ia terlalu paham dengan sikap sahabat lamanya.

"Tidak ada. Dan aku tidak peduli kau akan mempercayaiku atau tidak. Tapi kumohon dengarkan dulu ceritaku sampai selesai."

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 _Minato menghentikan kegiatan membacanya saat terdengar riuh rendah dari arah luar. Dengan cepat diletakkannya buku tebal di atas nakas sementara kakinya melangkah mendekati jendela. Ia membuka jendela yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon. Menatap ke bawah dimana ada sosok pria berrambut cokelat panjang yang tengah mengendap-endap mendekati rumah ayahnya. Pria pirang itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran._

" _Hiashi?"_

 _Namun hatinya didera keraguan karena setahu Minato, Hiashi bukan tipikal orang yang akan mengendap-endap saat masuk ke rumahnya. Minato segera berjalan meninggalkan kamar dan turun ke ruang tamu, dimana beberapa orang kepercayaan sang ayah sedang berkumpul dan membicarakan pekerjaan besar mereka beberapa waktu ini. Bahkan sang ayah sendiri terlihat berada di antara mereka._

" _Ayah?"_

" _Ah, Minato. Kemarilah! Kita akan merayakan keberhasilan perusahaan mendapatkan tender baru."_

 _Minato mengernyitkan dahi. Bertanya-tanya tentang tender apa yang dimenangkan oleh perusahaan sang ayah. Yang ia tahu, perusahaan tidak pernah terlibat aktivitas termaksud belakangan ini. Lantas mengapa sekarang tiba-tiba ayahnya mengatakan hal tersebut?_

" _Tender apa Ayah? Bukankah perusahaan tidak pernah mengambil tawaran apapun?"_

" _Ah, sebenarnya kami melakukan pendaftaran lelang tender untuk satu dua tawaran yang diajukan pemerintah. Tetapi mungkin ayahmu lupa mengabarkan berita itu padamu?"_

 _Bukan sang ayah melainkan Danzo, pamannya yang memberikan jawaban. Minato membelalakkan iris birunya. Ia tahu segala sesuatu tentang Danzo, sosok yang memiliki obsesi dan ambisi untuk mengambil alih Namikaze. Segala cara akan pria itu tempuh demi mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan termasuk jika harus menjilat pimpinan Namikaze. Oh, bahkan bukan hanya pimpinan melainkan juga para tetua yang entah sejak kapan telah berada dalam pengaruhnya._

 _Mata pria muda itu memincing. Tatapannya jelas meminta jawaban atas pernyataan Danzo._

" _Lelang yang mana?"_

 _Merasakan sebuah firasat buruk, jantung Minato berdetak lebih cepat. Telinganya menegak berusaha tidak melalaikan satu katapun yang akan dilontarkan Danzo yang kini tengah menyeringai._

" _Lelang Personal Computer untuk Kementerian Pertahanan."_

 _Minato terhenyak. Mendadak lututnya terasa lemas. Tangannya berusaha menggapai dinding terdekat demi menyangga tubuhnya yang melemah. Degupan jantung semakin meningkat. Panas dan dingin menghantui jaringan kulitnya. Ia tahu benar tender itu telah dimenangkan oleh Hyuuga._

" _A-apa?"_

 _Sejenak pria itu menghela nafas dalam demi menenangkan diri hingga tidak menyadari mata Danzo yang menyipit memandang jendela luar dan detik berikutnya bibirnya menyeringai semakin lebar._

" _Bukankah kau sendiri yang menawarkan kepada ayahmu untuk mendaftar lelang tersebut?"_

" _Itu sebelum-"_

" _ADA PENYUSUP!"_

 _Ucapan Minato terpotong oleh teriakan salah seorang anggota klan yang kebetulan berada di luar._

" _Apa? Siapa?"_

 _Suasana mendadak ricuh. Beberapa orang yang Minato duga sebagai pengikut Danzo berlari ke arah luar. Minato masih terdiam di tempat hingga sebuah pikiran menyadarkannya. Tentang kelebat sosok yang ia lihat dari atas balkon. Perasaannya semakin tidak karuan ketika ia baru saja melangkahkan kaki, ia justru mendengar suara tembakan. Jantungnya semakin kebat kebit. Pikirannya menolak membayangkan apa yang terjadi. Secepat ia mampu, Minato berlari keluar tanpa mempedulikan kakinya yang semakin terasa lemas._

" _Hentikan!"_

 _Teriakannya tenggelam di antara kekacauan yang terjadi. Letusan senapan laras panjang terdengar sekali lagi dan selanjutnya suasana mendadak sepi._

 _Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, pria muda itu menyeruak ke luar halaman. Tatapannya nyalang saat melihat cairan kental berwarna merah mencipta jejak sepanjang jalan yang ia ikuti. Namun jejak itu terhenti sebelum jalan raya. Tepat dimana mata birunya melihat bekas gesekan keras roda mobil dengan aspal._

 _Minato terduduk bersandar pada dinding jalan. Air mata mengalir begitu saja menuruni pipinya. Tangan menggenggam erat dada yang terasa sakit akibat denyutan kencang nadinya._

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

Hiashi terdiam. Kendati roman mukanya tenang, ia mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang diceritakan Minato. Namun, bukan berarti ia begitu saja percaya apa yang diucapkan pria pirang itu.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mempercayaiku atau tidak, Hiashi. Yang jelas aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan hal ini kepadamu. Aku akui jika mungkin aku jahat, tetapi rasanya lega saat mendengar bukan kau yang tertembak."

Minato bisa merasakan delikan tajam dari netra Hiashi tetapi ia mengabaikannya.

"Aku sangat terpukul ketika tahu mereka menyabotase tender perusahaanmu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Danzo akan senekat itu."

"..."

"Salah satu alasan aku memilih bergabung dengan keinginan tetua Namikaze adalah Danzo. Aku ingin menghapus kepercayaan anggota klan kepada cecunguk itu dengan cara membuka kedoknya. Aku ingin menyingkirkan orang itu dari klanku."

Minato menghela nafas lega seakan telah menumpahkan segala permasalahan yang selama ini menjadi bahan pikirannya.

"Berkali-kali aku mengharapkan waktu untuk bisa berbicara denganmu. Tetapi rasanya mustahil aku mendapatkannya. Kau terlalu angkuh, Hiashi. Bahkan untuk saling menyapa saja kau terlalu enggan."

"..."

"Lalu aku mendengar kabar tentang Naruto dan Hinata. Aku menganggapnya seperti angin segar, seakan Kami-sama mengabulkan permohonanku untuk bisa mendekatimu lagi. Tetapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya."

Keduanya membisu selama beberapa menit. Hiashi tetap dengan raut datarnya sementara Minato memejamkan matanya erat. Detikan jam di dinding menemani keheningan mereka sampai Minato kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Aku benar-benar menyesali tindakan bejat anakku. Aku tidak menyangka jika akan sejauh ini akibatnya. Bagaimanapun semua ini kesalahanku sebagai ayah. Aku dan Kushina terlalu disibukkan dengan dunia kami sendiri sehingga mengabaikan Naruto dan membuatnya tumbuh seorang diri. Tanpa tahu bahwa ia telah salah memilih jalan hidup dan membuat dirinya dan orang lain terluka."

"..."

"Untuk perasaan Naruto, kurasa kau bisa memberikan penilaian sendiri, Hiashi. Jadi aku tidak perlu ikut campur."

Minato berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku meminta maaf jika selama ini ada kesalahan yang kuperbuat hingga melukaimu. Besok akan kukirimkan dokumen dan rekaman tentang apa yang dilakukan Danzo kepada Namikaze dan Hyuuga."

Hiashi masih bergeming.

"Baiklah, mungkin sudah cukup aku berbicara. Terimakasih kau mau mendengarkanku, Hiashi. Aku pergi dulu."

Hiashi menatap datar sosok pria pirang yang kini berjalan meninggalkannya. Tiba-tiba saja segala kejadian dan peristiwa berkelebat dalam memorinya. Menyatukan kepingan _puzzle_ yang selalu memenuhi otaknya semenjak kedatangan Fugaku ke rumah Hyuuga seminggu yang lalu.

" _Itachi bilang ia menemukan informasi tentang konspirasi yang dilakukan Danzo di belakang Namikaze. Mungkin ini bisa kugunakan untuk menebus kesalahanku bertahun-tahun lalu."_

Pria paruh baya itu mendesah. Pandangannya beralih pada langit malam yang terlihat dari balik jendela. Wajah tegasnya tetaplah minim ekspresi namun semburat kelegaan terpancar pada binar matanya. Tak luput sebaris senyum tipis yang mematri bibirnya.

.

.

.

 **Rumah Sabaku**

Langkah pria paruh baya itu semakin tegas mengabaikan hembusan angin yang membelai lapis garmen kimononya yang berkibar pelan. Tatapannya cukup teduh untuk ukuran seorang pria yang bertahun-tahun hidup dalam kemutlakan adat. Dalam beberapa langkah pria itu telah sampai di pintu depan. Namun, belum sempat tangannya mengetuk, pintu itu telah terbuka memperlihatkan sosok pria lain dalam rentang usia yang sama dengannya.

"Hyuuga? Masuklah."

Hiashi mengangguk pelan sebelum mengikuti langkah Rasa memasuki rumah kemudian duduk berhadapan.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Sabaku."

Rasa menatap netra lawan bicaranya tajam sebelum bola mata kelamnya melembut. Menuai keterkejutan pada wajah Hiashi. Perasaan ragu di dalam hatinya mendadak sirna kala mantan calon besannya itu tersenyum.

"Jika kau ingin membicarakan tentang pernikahan yang ingin kau batalkan, lebih baik kau urungkan."

Hiashi membisu. Tegukan kasar ludah memperlihatkan gerakan pada jakunnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi Hiashi jadi kau tenang saja. Lagipula sepertinya memang rencana pernikahan itu tidak perlu dilanjutkan."

"Ma-Maksudmu?"

Rasa memberikan gestur tertentu yang membuat Hiashi mengalihkan pandangan ke luar rumah. Tepat pada sepasang manusia yang sedang tertawa bersama di kursi taman. Meski masih diliputi kebingungan, Hiashi tetap menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum.

"Jika Gaara saja sudah merelakan pernikahan ini, mengapa aku harus bersikeras mempertahankannya?"

Hiashi terhenyak. Seakan merasakan hujaman jarum kecil di jantungnya. Benaknya tersentil kala membayangkan puterinya yang menderita akibat keegoisannya. Penyesalan menyeruak begitu saja. Apakah ia telah menjadi sosok ayah yang egois bagi Hinata? Apakah salah jika awalnya ia berkilah bahwa itu semua ia lakukan demi kebahagiaan Hinata?

Tanpa ada yang mau beranjak pun mengalihkan pandangan, keduanya berada dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit ke depan.

"Aku akan mengurus pembatalannya."

Rasa menoleh menatap Hiashi.

"Aku serahkan padamu, Hiashi."

Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus perlahan melewati pintu yang sedikit membuka. Mengantarkan kesejukan yang menyentuh kulit keduanya. Seakan menyiramkan kedamaian pada keduanya di saat yang sama. Pasang mata mereka memilih mengamati interaksi canggung antara sepasang manusia di luar sana. Yang mampu membuat hati mereka menghangat.

.

.

.

 **The Wedding Day in Rabenda** _ **Boutique**_

Suasana cukup meriah di pelataran butik kecil ini. Banyak tamu yang datang dari berbagai kalangan. Bukan hal yang mengherankan mengingat pemilik hajat adalah dua klan besar yang cukup berpengaruh.

Halaman di sekitar butik disulap menjadi area resepsi _outdoor_ yang mengusung gaya barat. Pintu gerbang dihias dengan sulur tanaman merambat dilengkapi lavender di beberapa titik. Dari pintu gerbang karpet putih digelar membentuk jalan dua tapak dan mengarah pada bagian tengah halaman yang didesain menjadi singgasana bagi raja dan ratu sehari. Sebuah meja berlapis taplak putih dihiasi vas senada dengan bunga _Carnation_ merah muda di dalamnya. Meja yang akan difungsikan sebagai tempat pemberkatan bagi kedua mempelai.

Satu per satu tamu yang berdatangan menempati kursi yang telah berjajar rapi di sisi kiri dan kanan jalur yang terbentuk oleh karpet putih. Tidak butuh waktu lama tempat tersebut telah terisi penuh.

Saat ini semua mata mengarahkan pandangan pada satu sudut. Tepat di depan meja pemberkatan, telah berdiri seorang pendeta, berhadapan dengan sosok pria pirang dalam balutan _tuxedo_ putih. Wajahnya tampak tegang dengan beberapa keringat dingin menetesi dahinya. Pandangannya beredar ke sekeliling, mengamati satu per satu tamu yang datang. Kegugupan jelas kentara menaunginya. Terlebih ketika jemarinya saling meremas berusaha meredam degup jantung yang seakan hendak membuat rongga dadanya meledak.

Kemudian suasana mendadak hening. Tatapan para tamu beralih ke belakang posisi mereka duduk. Mengarah pada pintu depan dimana sosok seorang wanita dalam balutan gaun pernikahan yang indah turun dari mobil. Suara decak kagum dan pujian melantun memenuhi pelataran butik. Yang seketika mengundang atensi mempelai pria.

Nafas Naruto tercekat di tenggorokan. Mata birunya berpendar penuh rasa terpesona. Bibirnya tak mampu mengatup saat mata itu melihat dengan jelas sosok wanita yang menjelma bagai bidadari. Gaun kemben putih yang memperlihatkan sepasang bahu bulat serta jenjang leher sang wanita yang dihiasi kalung emas putih bertahtakan berlian _amethyst_. Bagian bawahnya menjuntai hingga menyentuh tanah yang tertutup karpet putih. Di bagian belakang kain membentuk ekor yang memanjang. Rambut indigonya tersanggul ke atas dengan tudung putih yang menutup tak sempurna, namun jelas menampilkan kecantikan sang wanita.

Jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak kala netra safirnya bersirobok dengan netra _amethyst_ sang wanita kendati tatapan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik sebab sang wanita telah kembali menundukkan pandangan. Pria itu segera berbalik dan menghembuskan napas yang sempat ditahannya. Tangannya terangkat menghapus peluh yang menetesi dahi.

Sementara itu, Hinata yang sedang berjalan mendekati altar, mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan sang Ayah. Menuai senyuman tipis di bibir pria paruh baya itu. Hiashi bahkan mengusap pelan tangan Hinata, berusaha menyalurkan rasa tenang dan nyaman pada puteri sulungnya. Senyumnya semakin melebar untuk meyakinkan.

Meski Hiashi akui, ada setitik perasaan tidak rela saat ia mulai melepas kaitan tangan puterinya. Seiring dengan genggaman yang semakin mengendur, memori tentang masa lalu berputar di benaknya. Sejak hari pernikahannya sendiri hingga Hinata bertumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang tegar. Tanpa sadar air mata menitik dari sudut mata, tepat saat ia menyerahkan sepenuhnya tanggung jawab akan Hinata kepada pria Namikaze yang sedang berdiri kaku di hadapannya.

Seolah terjadi kontak batin mendadak saat pasang opalnya bertatap dengan bola safir Naruto. Keduanya saling mengangguk dalam hening, namun kerelaan hati terlihat jelas pada pancaran mata pucat Hiashi. Hanya angin yang mampu menyampaikan kalimat yang menjadi kesepakatan tak terucap bagi keduanya.

' _Aku serahkan Hinata dan Boruto kepadamu. Kuharap kau mampu menjaga kepercayaan yang kuberikan.'_

.

' _Aku akan selalu menjaga mereka dengan sepenuh hatiku. Tidak peduli apapun yang harus aku hadapi di depan sana.'_

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Hinata duduk menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran ranjang. Separuh tubuh bagian bawahnya tertutup selimut tebal sementara tubuh bagian atas terbalut piyama putih gading. Rambutnya yang baru saja mengering dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Matanya sejenak memejam saat punggungnya melengkung, berusaha melenturkan otot-otot tubuh yang terasa pegal setelah acara pernikahan sehari penuh. Herannya meski merasakan penat di sekujur tubuh, ia enggan mengantuk. Terlebih saat telinganya mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang membuka.

Hinata mengerling penasaran ke arah sosok pria yang baru beberapa jam menjadi suaminya. Pria pirang yang kini melangkah mendekatinya. Tubuhnya terbalut kaos putih tipis dan celana pendek di atas lutut. Selembar handuk kecil melingkari lehernya.

Iris kontras keduanya bertemu untuk ke sekian kalinya hari ini. Semburat merah muda menyepuh pipi. Hinata bahkan menundukkan kepala demi menghindari tatapan lembut safir biru sang suami.

"Hei!"

Hinata menatap sang suami yang sudah mulai menginjakkan lututnya ke kasur. Membuat permukaan kasur seketika menurun. Jantungnya berdetak semakin laju dan rona merah kian pekat saat Naruto merangkak semakin dekat. Namun, Hinata enggan memutus kontak mata.

Wanita itu tersentak kala ia merasakan tangannya menghangat. Ia melirik tangan kekar Naruto yang tengah menggenggam tangannya. Kemudian beralih menatap mata sejernih lautan yang terhampar jelas.

"Terimakasih kau menerimaku kembali. Terimakasih atas cinta yang selalu kau berikan. Terimakasih atas segalanya."

Naruto menempelkan dahinya pada dahi wanita yang sangat ia cintai.

"Maafkan semua perbuatanku di masa lalu yang membuatmu dan Boruto menderita. Kumohon, Hinata. Maafkanlah aku."

Hinata bisa merasakan deru nafas Naruto yang menyebarkan kehangatan pada wajahnya. Kemudian pria itu menempelkan hidung keduanya dan menggesek-gesek pelan.

"Aku akan menebusnya dengan memberikan kebahagiaan untuk kalian. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga kalian, yang paling berharga bagiku."

Suara serak Naruto semakin lirih. Kelopak mata perlahan terpejam seiring dengan jarak bibir yang semakin terseka. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi ketika pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka.

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan!"

.

.

.

 **Alhamdulillah, selesai juga fic yang satu ini. Terimakasih atas kesediaannya menunggu** _ **update**_ **, membaca, menuliskan** _ **review**_ **, mem-fav dan** _ **follow**_ **Love and Hatred. Nai bisa sampai sejauh ini berkat teman-teman semua. Jangan lupa menorehkan uneg-uneg, kritik dan saran ya.**

 **Nai meminta maaf jika selama penulisan fic ini ada kekurangan.**

 **Untuk "Guest" yang baru saja me** _ **review**_ **fic ini, terimakasih sudah diingatkan. Nai melupakan peraturan di ffn sampai menuliskan** _ **note**_ **dalam satu** _ **file**_ **penuh. Sepertinya Nai perlu membaca ulang peraturannya agar tidak terjadi lagi kesalahan serupa. Tapi Nai sama sekali tidak berniat nyampah arsip NH dengan curhatan tersebut huhuhuhu. Jika bisa justru Nai mau nyampah dengan fic-fic Nai yang lain.** _ **But, thank you anyway**_

 **Untuk "Guest" yang lain, tentang permasalahan SasuSaku di sini tidak Nai selesaikan, makanya Nai tidak ambil** _ **tag chara**_ **tersebut. Tetapi, Nai sudah berniat membuat** _ **side story**_ **tentang mereka. Jadi mohon bersabar ya ^^**

 **Nai memutuskan untuk mengambil** _ **project**_ **fic NH lagi selepas ini. In syaa Allah akan hadir beberapa hari lagi. Semoga teman-teman tertarik untuk membacanya hehehe.**

 _ **Once again, thank you**_


End file.
